


Wild Winter's Day - Part III

by wildwintersday



Series: Wild Winter's Day [3]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Prince Harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 136,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwintersday/pseuds/wildwintersday
Summary: Settling for a lonely life, Annalisa never thought she would overcome her fears of letting a soldier into her heart. Until she met him. This is how they…Part III





	1. One - Wild Winter's Day

The sharp and violent jerk of the vehicle jostled Harry awake, his mind clouded with confusion. He sat upright and took in his surroundings, seeing nothing but the snow blowing relentlessly against the windshield and the stony expressions from the passengers as they focused on the road ahead. Guilt settled in his chest at falling asleep while his security team weathered the blizzard conditions, knowing how they wouldn’t be in this predicament if it weren’t for him. The fleeting resentment of being who he was passed through his mind, as it often did before he shook himself more awake and alert, letting old feelings go.

He didn’t know how long he had napped, unable to remember ever closing his eyes for more than a second.  He had been running on the high emotions that were taking him on a rollercoaster ride for the past 30 hours or so, never taking a moment to rest his eyes until his body shut down on it’s own accord, desperate to be in repose.

“We’re about twenty minutes away, Sir.”

Harry met Dave’s all knowing eyes through the rear view mirror and nodded his thanks.

_Twenty minutes._

It should have created some sort of solace, being that close to her.  It should have calmed the storm in his head, in his heart.  But it didn’t.  Twenty minutes just wasn’t soon enough.  Not after being away from her warmth for so long—too long.

And certainly not when she needed him.

Harry threw his head back on the headrest and sighed out loud, rubbing his blurred eyes from the lack of a good night’s sleep.  It had been a long journey, one of many frustrations and setbacks that had caused his mood to shift drastically from one minute to the next.  He was temperamental—had always been when under extreme stress—but he had never taken his anger out on the innocent individuals that crossed his path like he had been doing lately.  He snapped at his security team, practically attacked Maggie by shouting expletives through the phone while he settled in his seat on the plane, and just about shattered his mobile into millions of pieces at the failed attempts to reach Anna.

It had been an emotional couple weeks, ever since their fallout with the pregnancy scare, and it was weighing him down.  After he had walked out on her, he turned to the poison he had grown dependent on during low points of his life.  Alcohol was his best mate, helping him drown his sorrows.  He had shamelessly wept alone in his flat at night, disparity controlling his actions.  He had cursed, broken a few valuables, caused more damage to his liver than he cared to admit, all the while dwelling over the possibility of having to come to terms with never achieving what he wanted the most in life: a happy, successful union… _with her_.

But his anger that was deep in his chest towards her subsided after one phone call.  It was all it took to change _everything_.

Harry’s chest began to burn as he brought himself back to that moment when he heard the unmistakable wavering of Lucille’s voice, and the emotions he had endured came flooding back.  He hadn’t known how she got his number, one of her son’s or maybe Annalisa herself, but it hadn’t crossed his mind… he hadn’t given it one single thought.  Because all he could think about was how sorry he was.  How it hurt him so to hear her mother bravely keep her tears at bay, struggling as she briefed him on the events that had transpired back in Boston.  How he wished he could reach through the phone and hug her tight, offer up his sincere condolences and comfort her.

Looking back, he wouldn’t remember the stumble he took as his legs almost gave out when he heard Lucille’s broken words, he wouldn’t be able to recall the sting of unshed tears in his eyes as she spoke softly to him, like a kind soul that had been ripped apart. But the wind being knocked out of him, the pain crushing his pipes.. _that_ was something he would never forget.

Harry had experienced the same shock he felt then on the phone with her before, being able to relate to shattering loss.  He had spent years reliving it, retracing everything he had done the day before, the night of.. trying to make sense of how a normal day could go completely wrong.  For years, he couldn’t help but feel he had done something wrong. Maybe he didn’t try hard enough, didn’t behave well enough.. Didn’t do something enough to prevent such a cruel punishment.

Because that’s what it felt like at times.  Punishment.

And then a vision of the woman he loved with his entire soul came to mind and his heart broke at her having to bear the same suffering he had.

Harry’s chest tightened and his breaths came out in harsh pants, scrambling to keep himself in check, to keep an ounce of control as he envisioned the grief that he knew was hardening her usual soft features.  He could feel the pain radiate from her, even being miles and miles away.  The hurt—the _abandonment_ —that came along with losing a parent.. he felt all of it.

And he knew what he had to do.

He tried to call her first, only to be disappointed by the immediate sounds of her voicemail picking up, meaning she had powered off her phone to dismiss any calls.  Then he called his father, asking for assistance in arranging a private jet to fly over to the States. Having to contact his father and ask for help wasn’t something he was particularly fond of, his independent and self sufficiency along with his pride being the main reasoning. He was certainly capable of formulating a course of action on his own with little notice, spending endless amount of hours training for it and having the experience during his two tours on foreign lands.

He knew what he would have done without his father.  First: Contact his security team and hold an urgent meeting with the appropriate personnel to go over the options on flying commercial.  Next:  Notify the office that he would be taking conference calls and working through email only for awhile due to private matters.  Third: Pack his belongings for an indefinite stay.  And finally: Be with her.

It was simple, really.  Almost a little _too_ simple.  But nothing in his life would ever go as smoothly as it should.  So when Lucille had voiced her concern on the fate of his arrival due to Logan International Airport cancelling the majority of its scheduled flights from the impending blizzard, all of the simplicity was shot to hell and he had to push his pride to the side.

When he reluctantly spoke to his father, Charles had been upfront with his doubts of allowing such dangerous travels.  They had argued back and forth, both coming across with strong arguments, but Harry would not back down like he had so many times previously on their debates.  Not when it came to this.

So he used the one weakness he knew his father had.  Camilla.

And it had worked like a charm.

Not a half hour went by before Charles phoned Harry back to give him the instructions of when and where to get on the private jet he had arranged.  Harry had felt the instant relief on hearing the jet was already being prepped for the journey, wanting to get there as quickly as possible.  But there was only one setback.  The only place he would be able to land safely would be in North Carolina.  Thirteen hours away from Boston by car. _On a clear, dry day_.

It had been the longest troubled journey of his life.  But as much as he hated the long wait to finally hold her in his arms and whisper that it was going to be okay, he was grateful for duration it took to reach the city.  It allowed him the time he needed to think, to clear his head on what had transpired the last time he saw her.

It made him realize that as much as he wanted a family, as much as he wanted a bunch of little feet pounding against the floorboards of Kensington Palace, giggles and screeching filling his heart as he chased them around, he was willing to let that go if it meant he could be with her.  It pained him to let that dream go, it truly did.  But _nothing_ pained him more than the thought of waking up in the morning without her at his side, cuddled up close to him.  If she didn’t want children, if she wasn’t able to let that fear go, he would take what she _was_ able to give him.  Her heart.  And that would be good enough for him.

He was willing to compromise, like an adult.

“Sir, I believe we’ve arrived.”

He couldn’t tell who announced it, too deep and lost in his own thoughts.  But once the words registered, the exhaustion he had felt just moments ago evaporated as the blood pumped through his veins and his heart hammered in his chest.  He had finally arrived after a long struggle.  He was here, at her family home, about to see her.

Harry hurriedly unbuckled the seat belt and zipped up his coat that he had undone after feeling overwhelmed with the cranked up heat, excitement and nerves presently in the pit of his stomach.  It tug at his belly as he thought of what her reception would be, especially after he had been the one to walk out on her weeks ago.

Would she be angry with him? Would she push him away like she had a habit of doing? Or would she be too relieved to see him, like he was to see her, that whatever happened to them previously, it didn’t matter anymore.

The door swung open in a force too grand that he wasn’t entirely sure it didn’t cause any damage, but he didn’t pay any mind to that.  He jumped out of the car and fought against the gush of winds, approaching the front door and noting the snow covered wreath that hung there, hanging on through the storm.  He tried to take a breath but the storm blowing around him made that nearly impossible.  But even as the forceful winds denied him a full deep inhale, _nothing_ took his breath away than the sight that was before him seconds after he had reached the door.

There she was, standing there with puffy red eyes, looking pensively at him.  He was frozen, unsure on how to proceed, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss the hurt away.

“Hi,” he blurted with a small smile.

And then her lips curved, weakening his knees and speeding up the steady thump in his chest just before she made a dash for him.  Harry caught her and held her close instantly, Anna clinging tightly to him.

“Harry,” she croaked, tears coating her voice as they embraced each other—as if it had been years since the last time.  “Harry..”

“Oh, baby,” Harry breathed out, tears stinging his eyes.

It didn’t take long before Anna let herself crumble, feeling secure there in his embrace to let the despair show, leaning on him for support.  _That’s_ what she had needed all along. Harry.

“My daddy’s gone, Harry,” she cried into his shoulder.  “He’s gone.“ He stroked her back soothingly while he kept one arm firmly around her waist, lifting her up higher, desperate to get her as close to him as he could, burying his nose in her frosted hair.

“I’m so sorry, love.”

The few teardrops slipped from his eyes when he felt her hot tears on his skin, sliding down his cheeks and disappearing somewhere in her dark locks.

“He left.. Oh god, he really left,” she sobbed, her voice muffled as she cried in the crook of his neck.  “My daddy.. my daddy..”

And Harry let her cry, let her voice the thoughts she had kept hostage inside of her ever since that day her father passed, putting on a brave face for everyone, her mother especially.  But she couldn’t be strong anymore, she couldn’t keep the thoughts trapped any longer as they poured out of her and onto his neck.

They spent the majority of the night in a tight embrace as the storm continued on, the howls outside droning out her cries as they laid together on the sofa in the living room before they both drifted off, exhaustion taking over.

***

When morning came, the snow was still steadily coming down but the wild winds had tapered off.  It was just a temporary relief before another storm would hit and the damaging winds would return for the remainder of the day and into the night.

Harry woke to the sound of children laughing outside, joyful screams as they were most likely partaking in snowball fights before having to be forced indoors until the next day. Neighbors were enjoying the pretty white that covered the landscape, conversing happily at such an early hour, shoveling to make room for more.  But instead of a boisterous celebration sounding throughout the house he had fought to get to, everything was eerily still, the only sound coming from the persistent grandfather clock ticking every second.

The mess of curls that was on his chest stirred and Harry felt Anna’s sharp inhale as he tightened his hold on her.  Anna turned her head and met his still swollen eyes with her chin on his chest, smiling at the gentle sleepy smile he offered her.

“Hey,” he said, groggily.

“Hi,” Anna responded, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position, Harry’s hold never letting up as he assisted her.  “You’re really here.“

“I am,” he confirmed, subconsciously tickling the patch of skin that was revealed from her shirt riding up as she twisted to lay half on him and the other half on the sofa.

“I thought it was a dream.” A chuckle passed her lips as she rolled her eyes upward. “That sounds so lame.“

“No,” Harry’s lips curved wider as he looked down at her.  “That’s not lame at all.  In fact, I’m still having trouble believing it myself.“

Awkwardness settled between them, both unsure of where they stood and where to go from here.  All Anna knew was that Harry was here, he had come to her in her time of grieving.  That had to count for something, right?

But Harry hadn’t kissed her like he always did in the morning, hadn’t made any notion to do so since he arrived.  Sure, he kept his hands on her back or at her waist, but she was worried that was just his way of being polite, of offering his condolences.

What she didn’t know was that Harry’s lips were itching to press on hers, her mouth tempting him as she bit her lower lip in thought, looking so desirable without even trying. But that’s how Harry always remembered her being: _naturally_ sexy.  He wanted to grab her hips and take her mouth, his tongue missing her exotic yet familiar taste.

He longed to feel her body writhe underneath him as she eagerly met every single one of his deep thrusts.  Or the heavenly sight of her languidly moving above him with her head carelessly thrown back as she brought both of them to peak in the most mind boggling release he could recall.  He wanted to lay comfortably under the sheets with her in the afterglow, sharing small innocent touches, breathing in unison before one of them would open up with a lighthearted joke.

He wanted to spend every waking moment with her, laughing or crying or just laying in silence.  He wanted _all_ of it.  The good, the bad, the _normalcy_ in between.

He missed the at ease feeling of being with her, the completeness he felt staring into her mesmerizing eyes…the _love_ that glowed around them.

He missed _them_.

But as much as he wanted her back—wanted _them_ back—he held back, putting his concern of her well being first, throwing the ball in her court.

“How are you?” Harry asked, grimacing inwardly at how cliche it came out.  But Anna didn’t show any annoyance towards it, kindly smiling at him.

“Okay,” she whispered, eyes darting between his ocean blue eyes—the only pair of eyes that could look deeply into her soul.

He nodded slightly, recognizing the automatic response that he was certain she had been reciting for days now.

“How are you, really?”

Anna was stunned silence, appreciating how Harry could always see right through her facade.  It was mentally exhausting trying to keep it together, acting okay in front of everybody, tip toeing around her own emotions so she wouldn’t break.  But Harry… he gave her a safe place that allowed her to come out of her shell, encouraging her to voice her true emotions, whether it was good or bad.

“I-” she stuttered, tears that she thought were all cried out welling in her tired eyes again.

Harry felt his stomach tighten at her face contorting into one of emotional turmoil.  Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he wiped off the fallen tears, his eyes softening when she leaned into his touch.

“You don’t have to put up a front with me, you know.  It’s okay to say you’re _not_ okay, peaches.  It’s only me here.”

A watery smile painted on her mouth, a small giggle escaping past her lips as her eyes slid shut.

“What?” Harry asked lightly, unable to keep a smile off of his face at the sight of hers.

“You called me peaches,” she said in the lowest tone he had ever heard her speak in.  “I missed that.“

“I missed _you_ ,” he blurted without a second’s hesitation.

“I missed you, too, Harry.  God, I… I really fucking missed you.”

Anna leaned her head on his, breathing his short breaths, eyes shut as they relished in the moment of being together again.  Harry’s hand glided on her porcelain skin, sliding up to tangle in her hair, bringing her even closer to him.

“I’m okay with you here.”

Anna’s heart was racing and she was sure Harry could feel it as it vibrated against his own chest.  She thought she had lost him, broken them beyond repair.  She never thought she would feel the love of his gentle touch again, or his body heat warming her insides.  And now that he was here, touching her and allowing her to be close to him again, she didn’t want to stop there.  She _never_ wanted to stop.  She _needed_ him.

Desire was radiating off of both of them and the steady drumming of her heart matched the pounding of his as they laid there, so close to giving in to each other.

“Harry..” She whimpered when he angled his head and bumped her nose with his, rubbing them together affectionately.

“Yeah?” He murmured, his breath tickling her hungry lips.

“ _Please_..”

Harry swallowed at her plea, knowing what she was asking him for.  Nerves tightened his stomach muscles and a tremble began in his hands.  He wanted to give her _everything_ and _anything_ she wanted.  Wanted to make her feel really _okay_ and _alive_ again.  And shit, he _would_ make that happen.  They would start anew, stronger than ever, that he was sure of.

“What do you need, love?”

“You,” she breathed out quickly.

“You have me, baby.  I’m right here.  I’m not going anywhere.  I love you so much.”

A cry was muffled by his mouth as he captured hers in a hard kiss, one that was full of devotion and promise.  At the first contact, Anna’s hands tightened around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer as their lips met again and again in feverish kisses, bruising with the intensity.

A vibrating sound rumbled deep in his chest when her tongue poked at his lips, and he willingly opened up to her, meeting her sweet tongue with his, an electric current passing through them.  Between his moan and the intoxicating taste of him again as he sucked on her tongue, a delicious tingle shot down her spine, causing Anna to groan into his mouth, wetness pooling between her thighs.

“Harry..” His hand responded by groping her bottom, bringing her flush against him while his tongue repeatedly lapped at hers.

“Whoa! Holy shit!”

They tore their mouths apart abruptly in loud gasps, looking towards the voice that came from the staircase, their breaths coming out in harsh pants and their eyes wide.

“Fuck.”

Upon seeing Kathie’s amused expression and Luke’s shocked one with his mouth hanging open, they scrambled to sit upright and apart like two love struck teenagers who had been caught sucking face.

“Shit,” Anna cursed, straightening her wrinkled shirt while Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the crown of his head, their cheeks blazing in embarrassment and hearts fighting to return to a normal pace.

“Didn’t expect to see _that_ before breakfast.” Kathie joked.

“Anna, aren’t you a bit old to be making out on the family sofa?” Came Luke’s dry comment.

“Shut up.” Anna scoffed and elbowed Harry when he snickered, the chemistry still very strong between them as they came down from the high.

“Harry,” Kathie laughed, eyes dancing with amusement.  “Nice to see you again… Seems like we keep meeting unexpectedly.“

“Yeah,” he chortled, threading his fingers through his mussed hair.  “Sorry about that.“

“Oh, no! Please don’t apolo-”

“What’s going on down here?”

Anna groaned at the sound of her mother’s curiosity, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

“Oh, hello.” There was no mistaking the pleasant sound in Lucille’s voice when she came into view and Anna instantly knew who had called Harry by the broad smile on her mother’s face.  She mentally set a reminder to thank her for meddling later, no matter how many times she had told her not to.

“Mrs. Caro,” Harry greeted the tiny woman as he stood and approached her, offering her a big and warm hug, something he had wanted to do ever since their brief conversation.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, reaching around his tall frame on her toes, meeting Anna’s smile over his shoulder and throwing her a wink.  “So glad you made it here alright.  But I insist on you calling me Lucille, you hear me?“

“Of course, of course.  I’m so sorry it took me quite a bit of time to get here.”

“Don’t be.  You are here with us now, that’s all that matters, son.”

She rubbed his back in appreciation and Harry’s chest ached at the feel of Anna’s mother treating him like one of her own, at her calling him _son_.  A word he hadn’t heard from a mother in what felt like forever.

Anna teared up at the scene, ignoring Luke’s grunt and Kathie’s sniffles, not being able to take her eyes away.

If they didn’t already, she knew her family would adore him after this.  They would see the tremendous big heart he had, the genuine care he had for people, the real Harry she was lucky enough to be with and not the prince who appeared on various magazine covers in an unflattering light.

They would see the man she fell hopelessly in love with.  And she _knew_ , absolutely knew, they would love him, too.  They would accept him like they had accepted Gabe and Kathie with open arms.  He would become part of the Caro family.

And she sighed happily at that.


	2. Two - How He Became a Caro

She was smiling.  A dazzling smile that reached her once sorrowful orbs, sparking them back to life. It was such a common and simple act but it was one that she never thought she would be able to achieve genuinely ever again with the grief and gloominess of life weighing too heavily on her. For days—weeks even—she had felt like she was drowning, reaching the lowest of lows and losing the strength needed to fight the way back up to the surface. She no longer had the motivation to kick her legs, to gracefully move her arms to save herself from tragically drowning in the troubled waters of life. She had completely given up.

But there he was pulling her up and breathing air back into her lungs, resuscitating her like no other had the capacity to do.  There he was making her frozen insides warm and fuzzy and _alive_.  There he was making her smile, lifting up her spirits and lighting up her whole world.  How could she ever repay him for this? She hoped to spend the rest of her life doing just that.

Harry could see her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she stood off to the side behind him, quietly watching him with her arms neatly folded as he expertly glided the razor across the stubble of his face.  He had missed this, the normalcy of her just casually strolling in the washroom as he finished up a shower and daily shave.

“Breakfast is ready,” Anna announced, pushing off the support of the doorframe and sauntering over to him.

“I’m just about done here.”

“Need some help?” She shyly asked when his eyes met hers.

“Is there a barber around?” He lightly joked, brows lifted and eyes dancing at her sweet answering laugh.  “Because the last time you helped me shave, you nearly took my skin off.”

“That is such a lie,” she protested while turning her back to lean against the counter, hands perched on the edges behind her, and cheekily peered up at him.  “You’re exaggerating a bit there, Wales.“

“Hardly.”

The razor splashed in the sink when Harry tossed it, shifting his attention to her, the strong desire to be close to her too strong to deny any further.  During the long drawn out hours he spent to get to her, he often found his mind wandering to her touch, trying to remember how it felt to hold her in his arms, feel her skin on his.  During the night of his arrival, he kept jumping awake, confused by his surroundings until the softness of her would comfort him back to sleep.  He wanted to feel her—wanted her to feel _him_ —every second of everyday, making up for lost time.   _God_ , he couldn’t wait to do so.

Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, Anna’s hands immediately rising to find home on his forearms, a sense of belonging coursing through her and igniting a fire that had previously been burnt out.  She had always felt at home and at complete ease around his glowing presence and admired the warm colors of his aura.

“It was more like a tiny nick or two,” Anna argued, another smile creeping at the corners of her lips.

“A tiny nick or two?!” Harry let out a burst of air, laughter vibrating in his chest.  “It looked like Edward Scissorhands ran loose on my face!“

“Ha! Well, that’s what you get for not listening to me when I told you—how many times?—to keep still and trust me.”

“Ha! Trust you with a sharp object? No way in hell.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when his head dipped lower to get a closer look at the golden flecks in her eyes and her already upturned head went further back as if she was doing the same to the peaceful blue of his orbs, her beaming smile never faltering.  It felt good— _more_ than good—to see her this way, this happy to be around him, teasing as they always did.

“Come on, it’s only the neck left,” she tried to convince him in a singsong tone, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

“What’s that look for?” Harry narrowed his eyes, his lips curving despite the crumbling stony expression from the giggle that escaped her.

“And if by chance— _by chance_ —there’s an itty bitty slip of my hand.. just keep your chin down to hide the damage..”

“You little..”

Anna squealed when he tickled her sides, squirming to free herself from his wiggling fingers, gasping for air as he tortured her.  He knew exactly which spots would elicit the loudest screeches and he seemed to always use that knowledge to his advantage.  Anna loved and hated that all the same.

“Harry! S- _stop_!”

A surprised squeak followed, her movements halting as she shifted closer when his mouth pressed to hers unexpectedly, Harry unable to resist the temptation.  Her hands smoothed up his bare chest that was still blotchy red from the hot shower, briefly pausing when she passed over his pounding heart, and continued their journey up to wrap securely around his neck.  His lips tasted like mint from the toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth and Anna felt her head spin as he pressed his mouth more firmly on hers, his musky scent filling her nostrils and intensifying the desire that was pooling in between her thighs.

“We should stop before-”

“No one will bother us down here,” Anna interjected, breathlessly.

And she was right.

After Harry had greeted the rest of the family and recounted his long journey, Lucille had showed him and his security team the finished basement apartment that was used for out of town guests, allowing them the time to settle in before being invited back up for breakfast.

It was relatively private and felt detached to the rest of the large house that was built in the 1800s—complete with three bedrooms, one and a half baths, and a seating area.  At first glance, Harry had been interested in the enclosed red brick fireplace tucked neatly in the corner of the living area, immediately making plans to fire it up before he would have to leave.  It was a space that he could tell wasn’t used often, but still had a homey atmosphere with the dark wood interior and various family photos that hung proudly on the walls.

“But-”

“Shhh..” Anna shushed him.

She stretched up on her toes to kiss him more fully, more deeply and urgently as her body brushed against his, neither one of them paying any mind to the shaving cream that was coating her skin.  They were too lost, too captivated in the simple act of being there together, sharing private moments like two infatuated lovers while her family waited for them upstairs.

Long and deep moans echoed in the confinement of the room when his hands groped her bottom and her mouth opened to invite him in, Harry’s tongue sliding wetly past her lips to lick every crevice, every corner of her hot mouth, intoxicated by her scent and taste surrounding all of his senses.

“Kids! Breakfast is getting cold!”

Groaning, they reluctantly pulled away, their bodies still pressed together as they fought to catch their breaths, hearts racing.

“So much for not getting interrupted.  Did your mum just call us kids?”

Anna snickered along with him, shaking her head as her eyes followed the path her fingertips across his collarbone and upper chest.  She bit her lip when his harsh pants fanned the heat of her flushed features.

“Yeah, she does that.  I’m sure it won’t stop even when we’re 50.”

Harry’s fingers curled around hers, stopping her movements without warning.  The last thing he wanted was to start something he wasn’t too sure they were ready to finish.  A pensive look flashed across her features, her forehead creasing as she thought hard about the gesture, coming up with nothing but negative reasons for it.  Harry could see a variety of emotions take over her angelic face.  Surprise, embarrassment, confusion.. and _hurt_.

“What is it?” He concernedly asked, bending his knees to reach her eye level in an attempt to get her to look at him.

Anna obeyed his request by meeting his concerned eyes and chewed the inside of her lower lip.  ”About what happened..”

Harry knew exactly what she was referring to and he immediately felt the dip in his belly, the pull at his heart.  An anxious feeling flooded his insides as it always did when he brought himself back to _that_.  It still hurt him greatly to remember, it still plagued him like a horrible nightmare he couldn’t believe was reality.  He had forgiven her, no doubt about that.  She didn’t know it, but he had.

But he also knew what grief and loss could do to sway a mind such as Annalisa’s for a period of time.  Hell, she had confided in him with how poorly she dealt with Benjamin’s untimely death, giving herself away—her _body_ away—instead of holding onto that piece of her until she was ready for it.  That knowledge alone made Harry determined to tackle their issues at a later time.

He knew he had made the right decision.  He knew what had to happen first before they delved into _them_.  Heal from the loss.  Comfort her through this tough time.  Be there for her.  Then get back to what it was going to take to make their union work.  He wanted—no, he _needed_ —Anna to have a clear head before going into it with him.

“Annalisa..”

“Are we.. _okay_?”

Anna pressed her lips together when Harry’s immediate answer was to take a sharp breath.  He held the air in his lungs for longer than he had ever before, unsure on what to say exactly.  He didn’t want to put her off but at the same time didn’t want her thinking the worst either.  That would surely delay the healing process… for the both of them.

Truth was, they were more than just _okay_.  They had much to discuss, much to work through, but Harry was certain in his heart—in his entire existence—that they were going to be _stronger_ than ever with time.  He had yet to tell her that, though.  In a way, he was desperate to dig deep into the root of what had transpired between them weeks ago.  He was ready to stand up and fight.  With her.  Fight for their everlasting love and commitment.

But was _she_? He didn’t think so.

“I don’t think it’s the best time to discuss that right now.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed, her chest heavy with the possibility that maybe they weren’t going to make it.  Maybe Harry wasn’t there to stay… _forever_.

“Anna-”

“No, no.  You’re right and-”

“Anna-”

“…they’re waiting on us.  We should really-”

“Peaches-”

”..get up there and-“

“ _Hey_ ,” Harry firmly said, letting go of the grasp on her hands to gently cradle her face in his loving hands, soothingly caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  ”I’m _here_ , baby.  I’m _right here_.  That means _something_ , alright?” She nodded, tears brimming her eyes, creating an ache in his heart.  ”We have to talk about what happened, I am in complete agreement to that.  But not right now.  Not just yet.  Okay?”

“Okay,” she sniffled, repeatedly blinking to rid the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

“Oh, baby, please don’t cry..” He begged, laying his lips on the crown of her head.  “I’m right here.  We’re _together_.”

She felt some sort of relief at his words, the negative thoughts being pushed to the back of her mind as she took in the meaning behind them.  She would wait, patiently, just as he had been with her from the start.  It was _her_ turn to wait for _him_.

“Thank you for being here,” Anna whispered in a childlike manner as she looked up at him, her lips curving up slightly.

Harry cocked his head to the side, shaking his head in a dismissive nature.  ”I wouldn’t be anywhere else, love.  You know that, right? I would do anything for you.   _Anything_.”

Anna nodded, willing herself to breathe deeply.  Once.  Twice.  Three times before calming the anxiety that bubbled in her chest.

“Thank you, Harry,” she sincerely said.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, darling.”

“ _Of course there is_ ,” she said in disbelief, her voice raising.  ”Harry, you _flew here_.. Hell, you _drove_ through a _blizzard_! During a _state of emergency_.  Just to be here… _with_ _me_.”

“State of emergency be damned,” he smirked before singing quietly.  ” _Ain’t no mountain high enough to keep me from getting to you, babe_.”

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth and her arms tucked around his waist so she could squeeze him affectionately.

“You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” Harry joked, a grin spreading wide across his face at her appreciative laugh.  “Come on,“ he motioned towards the razor that was still in the sink with a toss of his head.  “Have at it, Scissorhands.”

****

After surviving Anna’s attempt at shaving his neck unscathed, he had wiped her face with a hand towel to rid the shaving cream that was still present on her face from their heated kisses.  He pulled her close for a chaste kiss before getting dressed uninterrupted.  Anna kept her eyes on him the whole time, appreciating the view.  Harry had rolled his eyes when she giggled like a little school girl with a crush when he bent over to pull his trousers on and called her childish, Anna responding by sticking her tongue out at him.  It wasn’t long before he turned his back to her, offering her a piggyback ride up the stairs to join the rest of the gang for breakfast.

Harry hadn’t expected to find the whole family—minus Finn—already half finished with the full on breakfast buffet her mother and Nana had slaved over.  He felt the tiny bit of embarrassed deepen the pink on his cheeks as he set Anna down to take a seat at the table, not wanting her family to think he was in the basement apartment molesting her while they waited.  But that was quickly pushed to the side when they fixed up a plate with the works and demanded him to eat up—pestering him to even have seconds.

He always remembered Anna’s warnings of how loud and reeling it could get when all the Caros got together.  He had made many jokes in the past about it.  But he had never experienced it in the flesh.  Until now.  And boy, was his mind reeling at times from the speed of their chatter.

“Christ! Didn’t I tell you to burn those MC Hammer pants?!”

Harry almost choked on the mouthful of waffles when he turned at Luke’s disapproving cry and saw Finn trudge into the kitchen in flared out purple pants.

“Would you rather I sleep in the nude?” Finn retorted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and approaching his mother to lay a kiss on her cheek.

Groans and gagging noises were heard throughout the table in response, droning out Lucille’s soft chuckles as she greeted her boy.

“I’ve lost my appetite,” Harry muttered, dropping his fork with a clatter on the plate.  He leaned back, stuffed and even more sleepy from the jetlag.  But there was no way the rowdy bunch would let him nap for a few hours.  Not unless he wanted to wake up with his hand in a bowl of warm water or a bald—bald _er_ —head.

“Hey, Red! You better polish that plate off, boy!” Anna’s grandmother scolded, shooting daggers at him.

“Nana!” Anna exclaimed from beside him, turning towards him and smiling apologetically.  “Don’t listen to her.  She’s crazy.”

“No, no,” Harry smiled with a long chuckle.  “My sincere apologies, Mrs. Caro.”

“I’m telling you.. this generation-”

“Oh, here she goes again..”

“Please, not this again, Nana..”

“Harry,” Danny began, shaking his head.  “Number one rule in the Caro household, never ever apologize to the rude old lady over there.”

“He’s rude!” Rosemary insisted with a scowl.  “Insulting me by not finishing up.  Is the toast too dry for you, Red?”

“Oh, no!” Harry insisted, eyes wide.  “Everything’s been quite lovely..”

“Nana,” Anna warned.  “Can you please just be nice for once? Harry enjoys your toast, cut him some slack, will ya?”

Anna rolled her eyes as her grandmother grumbled to herself incoherently, Harry watching on in amusement.

“Nana Rose.. I finished up _my_ breakfast!” Sarah proudly stated, sticking her tongue out at Harry when he coughed _traitor_ into his fist before ruffling her hair playfully.

“Well done, my sweet pea.  Maybe there is hope yet for you youngsters.”

Benny rolled his eyes at his sister’s giggles while she kept a light shoving game up with his aunt’s boyfriend.  “Yeah, she even licked the plate clean because she’s a _dog_.”

“I’m not a dog!” She cried when her brother began to make panting noises like a puppy.  “Mom!”

“Worry about your own plate, Ben,” came Luke’s firm demand two seconds before his wife’s voice rang out.

“Benny! Be nice to your sister.  I want to hear nothing but kind words out of your mouth for the rest of the day, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Just as things went back to being civil, Finn brought the banter back to life as he barked and howled while packing on the waffles on his plate, causing laughter to erupt while Sarah pouted disapprovingly at Benny’s triumphant grin.

“Sorry about that,” Anna whispered to Harry once everyone went back to their own side conversations.

“Don’t be,” Harry dismissed.  “They’re amazing, love.  I love the dynamic and the clashing personalities here… And your grandma… Whew! Reminds me of my grandfather.”

“Oh, darling,” Anna quirked an amused brow.  “You’ll be eating your words in no time, I’m afraid.”

“Ha! Well, if I can survive this then you can survive brunch with my father and stepmum.”

Anna’s face paled at the thought and Harry laughed loudly, uncaring about the curious stares it created.  He took it a step further and ducked his head to press peppered kisses at the corners of her mouth, squeezing her thigh in reassurance.

“Ewwwww!”

Anna rolled her eyes and chuckled along with Harry at Gabe and Finn joining the two kids’ reaction to the display of affection.

“Get a room, ya wild animals!”

“Okay, okay, okay.  Leave the two lovebirds alone.” Lucille held up a crystal pitcher of orange juice.  “Who needs more juice?”

Harry smiled appreciatively at her mother.  He had noticed the way she had been keeping to herself for the most part of the morning, standing away from the table and not partaking in the chatter.  Sadness consumed him every time his eyes flitted back to her to catch her reminiscing smile.  She had been looking over her large and loud family, her eyes scanning each of them, almost as if she was memorizing their faces, realizing how short life could be.  Their eyes had met on numerous occasions but Lucille never showed any signs of being startled at being watched, only winked at him and flashed him a small smile in return to his own empathetic lift of his mouth.

“Do you need a refill?” He heard Anna ask him, her hand rubbing his shoulder to catch his attention.

“Mmm…Yes, please.” She leaned into him so she could stretch across the table to reach his empty glass, Harry inhaling as he caught whiff of her fruity shampoo, his hands itching to stroke her curls.

“Anna-leelee, you better hydrate that boy.  Maybe my toast is too dry and needs to be washed down,” Rosemary teased, a smile twitching her pursed lips.

“Maybe he needs a good Caro kick in the arse,” Gabe backed her up.

“Oh my god,” Anna groaned.  “Don’t encourage her, Gabriel!”

“Alright, alright!” Harry laughed, reaching for his last piece of toast.  “I surrender!”

“That’s right.  I may be old but I’m not weak, young man.  Nor am I afraid to open up a can of whoop ass!”  
The table erupted with boisterous laughs at that, gasping for breath and choking on air.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry guffawed, chomping on the buttered toast after he raised it in a salute to her grandmother.

Rosemary’s lips lifted up high in triumphant.  “Good boy.”

One of the things Harry loved about them was that they treated him _normally_ , not fussing over him or showing him special treatment just because of who he was back home, and even including him on the jabs that always seemed to be passed around the table.  Lucille had thrown in her two cents by informing Harry if Rosemary had threatened him with bodily harm, it only meant he was part of the family.

And that only increased his deep love and gratitude for them all.

***

The snow had tapered off for the rest of the morning, bringing relief before another blizzard would hit in a couple hours time.  The roaring sounds of plow trucks were heard every couple minutes, packing the snow anywhere for the time being to clear the streets for emergency vehicles if need be.  It was a sound that always brought comfort to Anna, finding solace in the vibrations of the plow being dragged against the gravel.  Looking back on her younger years when they were a military rat family, the snowy states were always her favorite.  Living in London now, she hadn’t been able to experience it as much as she would have liked, so being here while double storms were happening was a treat.  If only she was in the area during a happier time to really enjoy it like she wanted to.

“Aaaghh! That’s bloody freezing!” She heard Harry yell and giggled when her eyes fell on the scene outside the window.  Her brothers, niece and nephew were laughing hysterically as Harry’s back went frigid, Finn scurrying far away from him after pranking him by shoving a bunch of snow down the back of his coat.

“You wanker!” Harry gathered the white substance in his hands, gearing up for a battle he was determined to win.  “You wanna go? Let’s go, Hammertime.”

The two began a silly dance, more laughs erupting from even the neighbors that had stopped shoveling to watch the upbeat family.  Finn kept dodging behind his brothers, singing “ _can’t touch this_..” whenever Harry missed him by a hairline.

“Fight like a man, you coward!”

“ _Can’t touch this_!”

Anna’s giggles increased, sighing as her heart felt less heavy.  He was such a natural with all of them.

“Daddy would’ve loved him.”

Anna turned towards her mother and smiled gently, accepting the steaming mug of hot cocoa she offered.

“Yeah?” She asked, leaning her head on hers when Lucille tucked an arm around her shoulders.

“Mmhm.. What’s not to love? Look at him, fitting right in.  He’s already a Caro.  And he would have charmed the hell out of him, as much as your daddy would have stubbornly denied it.”

“Aaaaand fire!” They turned their attention back to the scene outside as they heard Harry’s deep voice ring out.  Snowballs were being thrown around, the gang joining in on the fun as they bombarded Finn with snowball after snowball, Harry leading the way.

“I think so, too,” Anna agreed, sharing giggles with her mother.  “Thank you for bringing him here, Mom.”

“Are you thanking me for meddling?” Lucille asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.  “Why, Annalisa, I believe that’s a first.”

“Oh, stop,” Anna chuckled.  “Don’t get used to it.  This is the only time I will accept the meddling.”

“Noted,” Her mother smiled, squeezing her closer.  “He’s wonderful, baby.  I knew he was by the way you spoke of him.”

Anna sighed, dreamily.  “He is wonderful, isn’t he? I’m very grateful to have him.”

“As you should be.” Lucille paused before continuing.  “I know this is hard on you..”

“Mom..”

“I just wanted to see you smile again.. that beautiful smile… and I’m grateful to him for making that possible.”

“Mommy,” Anna sniffled and placed the mug on the window sill, shifting to hug her mother fully.

Lucille stroked her daughter’s hair, a smile gracing her features.  “ _La tua vita_..”

Anna’s chest tightened as her mother whispered the words—the same words her father had uttered before he let go and moved onto the unknown.  She hugged her mother tighter, the pain crushing her wind pipes as she fought the sting of tears in her eyes.  She didn’t want to cry, she _couldn’t_ cry.  Not there, in front of her mother who was going through so much.  Not when they had spent a good morning full of laughter.

“Thank you.”

****

Over the course of the short time Harry had been there, he had a good sense of what kind of family the Caros were.  He had never seen a family so brave and courteous of each other, staying strong despite everything they had gone through over the years.  During the day, as the new storm blew through the city, he would witness Anna’s unfaltering smile as she played with her niece and nephew, even joining them as they finished a puzzle.  It melted his heart whenever she would glance at him and wink playfully, her shoulder bumping his as if she were teasing him for staring.  But nothing warmed his insides more as he watched her take on the same domestic duties as her mother by ensuring everyone was well fed and stayed warm with the endless amount of blankets.

They kept themselves in good spirits, conversing about anything and everything, all the while including Harry on the discussions like he was one of them.  And he _was_.  They joked around, teased each other relentlessly, and belted out into song at the most random times.  As the day neared it’s end, they fell into comfortable light chatter as they lounged on the sofas, catching a marathon of Home Alone on the television as the winds picked up speed and snow covered the once cleared paths.  Harry enjoyed the easiness of being able to cuddle Anna in their presence, noticing how accepting they were of displayed affections as the couples in the room did the same.

Later on that night, Harry could see the shift in the atmosphere as reality of another day gone without Marco crept into their minds, hitting them hard like a ton of bricks.  A hush came over the entire house, the only sounds heard coming from the credits of a film that had just finished and the persistent ticking of the grandfather clock.  It wasn’t long before the family began their soft spoken goodnights and retreated to their rooms, resting their exhausted emotions before another day would come, finding their grief hadn’t lessened any.

After Harry and Anna shared the shower in silence and got ready for bed, Harry allowing her the quiet time she needed to gather her thoughts, they both slid under the covers and turned on their sides, facing each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry broke the silence first, his heart aching at the troubled look in her sad orbs.

“What’s there to say?” Her voice came as low as a whisper, a small breath that if he wasn’t staring at her lips, he would have missed it.

“Whatever you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling… _confused_.”

Harry waited a beat before he spoke.  ”Confused about..?”

“Everything, I guess.  I-I’m trying to.. I don’t even fucking know..” She sighed deeply in frustration, having a difficult time collecting her thoughts before blurting, “All I can remember is him _dying_.”

Harry’s eyes softened as he gazed at her, watching the way her lips began to slightly tremble as every breath became more and more shallow.

“I keep searching through my memories.. I-I can’t,” she stuttered.  “There’s nothing.  Absolutely nothing, Harry.  I try to remember good times or things he would say, things he would do.. _Him_.  But I feel like I’m staring at a black hole of _nothing_.  Why is there nothing, Harry? _Why_?”

“Hey, hey,” he soothingly said, scooting closer and squeezing the flesh of her waist before setting up a comforting rhythm of rubbing her back.  “That’s normal, baby.“

“Is it though?”

“Yes,” he firmly answered.  “Anna, you were there when he passed.  You were by his bedside, watching it happen.  Of course your first and only memory will be of that.  In time, you’ll get those good ones back.“

“I keep hearing it gets better, that it gets easier.. but I still grieve every day for my brother.. and now my dad.” She took a sharp breath, her chest tight in anguish.  ” _When_ , Harry? When does it get better? When does it get easier?”

“It doesn’t,” he replied, regretfully.  With sorrow clouding his clear blue eyes, he held her mournful gaze.

Harry pulled her closer, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.  He wished he could protect her from this sort of pain..from this heartache that would never be eased.  He had tried himself many times to mend his own emptiness without his mother, only to find failure in it and stirring up more troubles for himself.

His nose touched hers, and his next words of comfort were whispered to ease the sting of them.  ”It never gets better or easier, Annalisa.  Sometimes the pain is manageable and some days it’s unbearable.  The sun shines bright, reminding you of their warmth and love…while the rain reflects the tears that are kept at bay, kept hidden.  Every day is a struggle.  Days, months, even years… _decades_ , even.  Time doesn’t matter when someone important to you leaves you behind.”

Harry’s hand that had been wrapped around her waist tightly moved up to cup her face at the same time Anna had done the same to his, both catching the tears that fell freely from their eyes.

“I wish I could bring your brother and your dad back for you.  If I could, I would in a heart beat.”

“I wish the same about your mom, sweetheart.” Her voice cracked at the last word as she cried with him.

“I know,” Harry croaked.  “I know.“

“I love you,” she whispered before laying a comforting kiss on chapped lips.

“I love _you_ ,” he firmly repeated.  And he did, _my_ _god_ , he did.

Several quiet moments passed, both wiping the wetness from each others cheeks until they calmed the agony of loss.  No words needed to be said.  They understood each other, felt the same pain, wished the same things.

“What do you need me to do for you?” Harry was the first to break the silence.

Anna thought for a moment, smiling slightly.  ”Just…talk.”

“ _Talk_?” He asked, a chuckle erupting from his chest.

“Yeah, your..” A blush tinted her cheeks and she pressed her lips together.

“What?” He asked lightly, his lips twitching.

“Your voice…calms me.” Harry’s lips curved into a wide smile and Anna caught the twinkle in his eyes, causing her to groan in embarrassment.  “Shut up.“

“I didn’t say a word!” He chortled before gathering her in his arms.

“You’re making fun,” Anna pouted as she settled in his tight embrace, head tucked securely in the crook of his neck.

“Ah, I’m not making fun, peaches.  It’s cute.. _You_ ’ _re_ cute.”

“Oh god, now you’re calling me _cute_?”

“Ha! You wanted me to talk, yeah? I have a habit of getting myself into trouble when I do that if you didn’t notice.”

“Not all the time.” Anna chuckled, sliding her eyes shut and sighing.  She felt.. depleted.  “Harry?“

“Yeah, baby?” He asked, turning his head to place a kiss against her hair, inhaling the peach scent that made his stomach flutter.

“Would it be okay if you shared some of your memories…of your mom?”

His chest expanded as he breathed in deeply, an ache forming.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no,” Harry dismissed her apology, thinking there was no need for one.  And there wasn’t.  Harry was more than happy— _honored_ even—to talk about the Queen of his heart.

“I shouldn’t have-”

“Anna,” he started, softly chuckling in her hair.  “It’s most certainly okay.  I would be delighted to share my memories.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want-”

“When I was a boy, every year I would wish for a snowy Christmas,” he began.  “Not a flurry or lame dusting.  I’m talking mounts and mounts of snow where you could jump into it and it would support you like a pillow.”

“Kind of like what it’s like outside right now?”

“Yes,” he laughed.  “Exactly that.  So one year, it finally snowed enough at Balmoral where we could go sledding.  Thing is, granny keeps a tight Christmas schedule and god forbid we venture from it.  Needless to say, sledding was not on the itinerary that year.“

“Aw, you didn’t get to go?”

“Oh, quite the contrary, darling,” he laughed.  “The older kids were plotting to sneak out after the old people and granny’s staff went off to bed.  I overheard them scheming and invited myself along, even though they fucking hated that I did.“

“You mean to tell me you weren’t the mastermind of this?” Anna teased, getting a small shove of his chest.

“Don’t let Zara fool you.  That woman was the devil back then.”

Anna giggled.  ”I find that hard to believe when everyone says the same about you.”

“Well, sure.  But at least I don’t hide it like she does!”

“Mhm..” Anna hummed humorously.  “Go on with the story.“

“Right.  So it’s night time and the place is scarily quiet except for the loud whispers of Bea and Genie and the rest of us scolding them to shut the hell up as we scurry our way out.”

“Wait, Bea and Genie? I thought you said it was the older kids and you.”

“Yeah but I sorta slipped and told them during supper.” Anna snorted.  “Are you going to let me tell this story or not?“

“Okay, sorry.  Carry on, Captain.”

“We finally make it outside in our pajamas-”

“Pajamas?! In the _winter cold_?!”

Harry groaned and pinched her side.  ”Yes, pajamas in the winter cold.  I’m about to tape your mouth shut.”

A giggle sounded out in the dark.  ”Lips zipped.  Promise.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” he stressed in warning.  ”We finally get outside and to the biggest hill we could find and…there she is.”

Anna lifted her head and looked him square in the eyes, a broad smile gracing her features, feeling his heart rate increase at the memory.

“Your mom?”

“Yep,” he smiled, fondly.  “My mummy.“

_Mummy._

Anna’s heart swelled at hearing Harry, a grown man, call his mother _mummy_ for the very first time.  A vision of a redheaded boy flashed across her mind and the devastation of him losing his _mummy_ at such a pivotal time in a boy’s life crushed her.  It absolutely crushed her.

“How much shit did she give you?”

“Ah..that’s the best part,” Harry chuckled, eyes dancing as he recalled the fond memory.  “None.  She didn’t give us shit.  She smiled that big warm smile of hers that lit up a room and said ‘ _What took you slow pokes so bloody long?_ ’”

“No, she didn’t!”

“Ha! She did.  She really, really did.  And she also insisted on sledding down that hill first.”

“Oh my god,” Anna laughed.  “What a riot.“

“Oh yeah.  For sure.”

Anna watched him as he stared through her, knowing he was bringing himself back to that night, hearing the joyful screams of his childhood.

“She looked so happy..so free and full of life.  It was,” he paused to take a calming breath before adding wistfully.  ”It was an extraordinary night.”

“Oh, Harry,” Anna breathed in one breath, stroking the side of his face.  “That’s a heartwarming memory.“

“Yeah,” he agreed, shifting his focus back to present time.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” She leaned forward and pecked his lips, rubbing her nose with his.

“You’ll get those memories back, Annalisa.  When it’s not as fresh, not as raw… You will get those memories back, baby.”

“I hope so,” she added.

“You _will_.”

And for the first time, Anna was hopeful that maybe— _just maybe_ —she would.


	3. Three - How They Compromise

A peculiar noise in the distance startled Harry awake, his arms digging deep into the mattress as he lifted his torso up and blinked.  He hadn’t known what caused him to come out of the deep slumber, his mind still cloudy from sleep, but it didn’t take long before another stirring in the dark night caught his attention.

“Anna?” He groggily called for her, his voice too weak to come out more than a whisper.  When he didn’t get a reply, his hand reached over to where she should be but was met with a cold empty spot.

It wasn’t the first time he had come up empty handed during the night when he reached for her.  In fact, it occurred on a nightly basis for the first two weeks of Harry’s arrival and had just recently stopped as the month rolled by.  He breathed deeply, a long sigh through his nose, and shook his head more awake in preparation before climbing his way off the bed.

Every time was a mystery of some sorts as he went on his quest, never finding her in the same spot—in the same state of mind.  His heart wrenched at the memories that flashed across his mind—images he wished he would never have to witness again.  Memories of her grief that he knew were imbedded deep in his brain for years and years to come.

—-

 _“Anna…?” He questioned, stumbling into the bathroom and squinting through sleepy eyes at the all too bright lighting.  She was staring at her reflection in the mirror, stretching and smoothing her porcelain skin as tears brimmed her red and swollen eyes.  She looked stressed_   _and.._ pained.

_“Do you think I resemble Ben?” She asked shakily, never averting her eyes from her haggard appearance, poking at her cheeks as they sunk in.  
_

_“What?” Confusion controlled his expression as he stretched an arm behind his shoulder to scratch his head.  He couldn’t recall what had disturbed him awake this time.  Maybe it was the abandoned space beside him in the bed or the light that was filtering into the bedroom.  Or maybe it was the soft cries that escaped her, no matter how hard she tried to muffle them.  He didn’t know the cause and it didn’t matter.  Not after witnessing the anguish before him._

_She looked…_ frantic _.  Pulling at her skin as if it was crawling, as if she was uncomfortable and desperate to be rid of it all.  Her dull eyes were roving over her face, over her hair and the fake smile she wore for a few seconds before dropping down to a frown once again.  He was frightened—_ terrified _beyond belief—as he watched the unrecognizable woman before him._

_She was losing it._

_“You’ve seen pictures of him… If you didn’t know we were twins, would you think we look a lot alike? That we look like twins?”_

_“Baby…” Harry cautiously shuffled towards her and looped his arms around her waist from behind.  “What’s wrong?”_

_He frowned when she didn’t lean back on him like she always did when he hugged her from behind.  Tension in her muscles made her feel stiff in his arms and a sense of uneasiness settled in his belly._

_“I used to be able to see it.. the resemblance.. When I was younger, hearing that we looked so much alike always brought me such pride.. I loved it.  I loved being a_ twin _.” She choked out the last word as she felt her heart crack at the hollow meaning behind it._

 _It used to hold such meaning, such warmth and comfort, always having someone that had come into the world with you by your side through everything.  Sharing a bond no one understood but you, speaking an unspoken language with just a look.  But now.._ Twin _… just uttering the word made her feel dead inside.  Dead like_ him _._

_“You’re still a twin, Anna.”_

_“I don’t feel like I am anymore, Harry.  I can’t.. I can’t see what he’s thinking anymore before he says it.. I can’t call him to say how much this really fucking sucks not having Dad around anymore…” She paused to trace the lines that had formed around her eyes over the years.  “I’m getting older.. I_ look _older.. and I’m going to keep getting fucking older while he.._ he won’t _.”_

 _The lump in Harry’s throat wouldn’t ease, no matter how many times he kept swallowing to do so as she poured her heart out.  He felt the pain in his chest at her words, at the way her lips were trembling as she spoke them aloud.  But he knew he could never feel the amount of anguish Annalisa did.  He could never take away the pain of her losing her twin—her best friend since birth—and that crushed him immensely.  He felt.._ helpless _._

 _His mind scrambled for the right words to say, something.._ anything _to give her some ounce of relief.. of consolation.  But there were none.  There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do, that would stop her heart from breaking.  Nothing would pull her back out of the dark hole she had fallen in.  
_

_So he untangled one arm and lifted up his hand to replace her rough and clawing touch with his soft and caressing palm.  She choked on a sob, her eyes fluttering as she relished in his touch…so loving and unconditional.  Her fingers curled around his and she finally leaned back on his chest for support, tilting her head to the side to kiss his palm in a silent_ thank you _._

—-

As the painful memory faded, Harry grabbed hold of his chest, willing the ache to drift along with the image of Anna that night and several others that followed that.  He would find her crying as she stared out into the dark night, or quietly drinking tea in front of the television with a troubled feel to her slumped shoulders.  She cried every night, whether it was sobs that shook them both or silent tears that rolled down her cheek before he swept them away.  She couldn’t stop crying.

But he was always there…lending her a shoulder, offering up his safe and secure embrace until the cries subsided and she allowed him to lift her up and bring them both back to bed for what ever amount of time was left of the night before she would paint on her brave and strong facade.

He was bracing himself for what he would find tonight, having grown accustom to still finding her cuddled into his side whenever he woke to find darkness.  It had been a good week, filled with outings around the city and completed with family dinners at the kitchen table.  Anna seemed a little better, less forcing smiles and more of genuine laughs that reached her eyes.  She seemed lighter, more bright and like she was finding her old self once more.  And the disappearances during the night had ceased.

But here he was, in search of her in the dead of night again.  Harry stopped short in his tracks when the glow of light filtered through a cracked open door across the living room. Soft giggles caught him off guard as he strode towards it, slowly and carefully pushing it open enough to peer inside.

An instant smile graced his lips at the sight of hers.

“So I told him ‘Sir, if you jump, I will jump right along with you only out of fear of having to report back to your gran without you.’” Anna’s giggles rang out, filling his stomach with the warm and fuzzy feelings only she knew how to create.

“And did he jump?”

“He did,” Dave confirmed with a firm nod.  “And I dived in not a millisecond later.  Shoes and all.“

“What’s going on in here?” Harry asked as he opened the door fully, revealing his PO and girlfriend conversing in front of a large canvas, Anna holding a brush in one hand.

“Hey,” Anna greeted him in between chuckles and Harry’s eyes flicked to Dave who tossed his head up.  “Dave was just telling me your adventures in the Indian Ocean.“

“Is that so?” He asked, brows lifted.

Dave stuck his palms out and shook his head.  ”Don’t look at me like that.  She forced it out of me, sir.”

“Ha! An ex-commander intimated by shortcake?”

“Hey!” Anna protested, planting her free hand on her hip.  “I pack a mean punch, jerk.“

“Right,” Harry snorted before flinging an accusation at the on duty officer.  “It was the promise of the sugar cookies, wasn’t it?“

Dave guiltily shrugged with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.  ”Guilty.”

Harry clicked his tongue as he turned back to her, his hands on his hips.  ”Will you quit bribing security to get dirt on me?”

Anna wrinkled her nose, pulling a face to make him chortle.  ”Never!”

He strode towards her with a glint in his eyes, dropping a peck on the top of her head.  “Isn’t that a federal crime or something?”

Anna looked up at his tall frame and narrowed her eyes playfully.  ”Oh, like you didn’t harass Paul to learn more about me?”

Harry smirked at the wide golden eyes that danced back at him.  She was slowly but surely coming back, returning to herself.  And he was elated at the possibility of what that meant.

“I didn’t bribe him,” he corrected, pointedly.  “He likes me.“

“And Dave here likes me,” she quoted, throwing a wink at the tall man who had been keeping her company.  ”Right, Dave?”

Dave snickered and nodded.  ”Yes, ma’am.”

Harry shook his head, amused puffs of air blowing through his nose as the wet paint caught his eye.  Shades of blue swirled expertly, soft long strokes creating a serene scenery before him.  She had been painting before he strolled in, something he hadn’t seen her do in what felt like ages.

“What’s this?” He asked, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, his attention never averted from the half finished piece that piqued his interest.

“The ocean,” Anna simply answered, mouthing _thank you_ to Dave just as he gave a short wave and slipped out of the room to allow them the privacy he was well aware they needed.  ”It’s got quite a ways to go but..”

“It’s breathtaking, love.  Coming along amazingly..” He encouraged, smoothing his palm and fingers down her arm until his fingers curled around her tiny wrist, goosebumps forming on top of her skin from his delicate touch.

Anna turned to the painting and smiled softly.  ”You think so?”

“Absolutely.  I don’t need to be some dog in heat panting all over you to appreciate your beautiful strokes.”

Anna tossed her head back and belted out a hearty laugh, recalling the artist who had taught their class; the same instructor Harry was convinced was making a pass at her the entire evening.  Anna shoved him and dipped the still wet brush into the palette of sky blue shade she had just mixed.

Harry shifted behind her, locking her in his embrace with just enough leeway to use the coordination of her hands and arms to paint.  “Wanna tell me what brought on the motivation to paint in the middle of the night?”

Anna paused and rested back on his bare chest, a happy sigh releasing from her.  ”I had a dream.”

“ _I had a dream…I had a dream_ …” Harry sang in an overly deep and dramatic voice.

“Ha! You’re spending way too much time with Sarah.  I can’t believe you let her dress you as Flynn Ryder.”

“Hey! You Caros have this annoying way of talking me into anything.”

Anna wrinkled her nose.  ”It _was_ kinda cute how you knew the accurate way to deliver his lines in that little reenactment.”

“Ha! Jesus Christ.  It is quite embarrassing how well I am able to quote and singalong.”

Anna smirked, tilting her head up to peer at him, her loose curls tinkling his shoulder.  ”Flynn Ryder’s got nothing on you, sweetheart.”

He poked his tongue out before replying.  ”It’s actually a pretty decent film.  Once you take out how ridiculously unrealistic it is.”

“It’s a Disney film, Harry,” she rolled her eyes.  “It’s supposed to set high expectations of a fairytale romance that’s unrealistic to little girls.“

“Ouch,” he muttered.  “You wound me, peaches.“

A giggle vibrated from her in reply.  ”You know what I mean, Prince Charming.  I just happened to get incredibly lucky in that department.”

“What? A real life prince falling madly in love with an ordinary girl?”

“Did you just call me ordinary?!” Her voice escalated in mock hurt.  “Ouch, Wales.  You wound me.”

“Ordinarily extraordinary.  Is that better?” Anna hummed and rubbed her lips together, forehead creased to appear as if she were considering it.  Harry took the opportunity to duck his head to meet her lips in a slow, lingering kiss.  “How about that?“

“Mmm… Getting there…” She turned in his embrace to face him, throwing the brush to the side, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck before stretching up high on her toes to get lost in his deep kisses.

“Tell me about your dream.” The whispered request tickled her lips and sent a shiver down her spine, exciting her and melting her insides simultaneously.

“Mmm..” She sighed wistfully.  Harry watched her lids flutter shut and her kissed lips curving up dreamily.  He couldn’t help but place a quick peck on her mouth, happy to see her this way again.  “We were on this white sandy beach… Just the two of us.  The waves were crashing against these big rocks and the sun was beaming down…The sea breeze blowing around us…The taste of the salty air…”

“Sounds like a lovely dream.”

“Mm…it was.  Wanna know the best part about it?”

“I do.”

When she peeled her eyes open, Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the love and happiness that shone brightly in them; directed towards him.  ”We made love…right there…by the water.”

His eyes darkened and he let out a rush of air, depleting his lungs as the image flashed across his mind.  ”Jesus, Annalisa.”

Rising higher up on her tiptoes, her covered breasts deliciously rubbing on his bare skin, she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, causing up a stir in the sweatpants that were set low on his hips.  ”Harry,” she moaned, fingers twirling the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah, baby?” Harry asked breathlessly.

“Make love to me.”

Harry didn’t have to be told twice.  He immediately swept her up in his strong arms, grinning wide at her excited giggles, and hurriedly carried her back to bed.  It wasn’t until he laid her gently on her back in the warm and cozy bed that reality sunk in and she felt the nerves building in her chest.  Harry noticed it right away, hovering above her and watching her with concerned eyes as she bit her lip and smoothed his chest with her trembling fingertips.

“You alright, love?”

“I’m..” Anna trailed to take a deep calm breath, rolling her eyes at how silly she was being.  “God help me.“

Harry’s lips only pulled higher when it dawned on him how she was fidgeting and twisting the band on her finger against his skin, how her cheeks were turning the lightest pink shade, and how she was chewing the inside of her cheek.  “Annalisa..”

Anna groaned when she heard the laugh in his voice, an airy teasing way to it.

“Anna, are you _nervous_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed and the flush on her cheeks only deepened with his laugh.  ”Ugh, don’t laugh.”

“Baby,” Harry guffawed.  “What are you nervous for? We’ve had sex hundreds of times.“

“If your next words are an actual accurate number, I swear to god,” she murmured.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head in amusement.  “But I can guess quite a few hundred.“

“Oh my god,” Anna laughed lightly.  “Weirdo.“

Harry let out a chuckle before gazing adoringly at her.  Anna’s heart beat quickened, she was certain he could feel it galloping in her chest.  His intent stare that seemed to search deep in her soul always took her breath away, always created such emotion within her.  She loved this man.  More than anything.

“Just… _relax_ …and trust me..” He said above a whisper, his pupils dilated when her light touch played with the small hairs on his chest and tugged gently on the necklace that he always kept around his neck.

Harry dipped his head lower to capture her lips in a slow sensual caress with his own, their mouths dancing an erotic dance that fueled the desire deep within.  His fingers slid to bury in her hair, pulling her up to meet his tongue in a wet tangle.

 _Relax and trust me_.

And she did.  Anna trusted him with her body, her mind, her entire heart.  He made her feel so incredibly loved and cherished, his hand slipping from her tangled locks to smooth down her hot body, _loving_ her the way she had dreamed.  The way every woman  _deserved_ to be loved and touched.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She whimpered when he grazed the side of her breast, still covered by the sleeping shirt she wore.  She grew more wet and needy as his touch traveled down her side to grab the flesh of her thigh, maneuvering her leg around his waist.

“So incredibly warm.. and _hot_.”

“Please, Harry.”

“I got you, baby…I’m going to love you..make you feel so good.”

She let him control her, let him love her with his mouth as he left a hot and wet trail across her collarbone before his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck, his tongue lapping at her pulse point.  Anna arched her back and began a delicious tortuous grind against him, her harsh breath pairing with the soft cries that tore from her lips.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned against her neck, the need for her becoming more urgent and desperate as her movements on him only increased in intensity.  “You’re killing me, peaches.“

“I need you, Harry.. Please..”

Letting the desire take over, he peeled her clothes off and shed the track pants he wore in record time before falling back to her, hands sliding over every inch of her exposed form and groping her heated flesh… _all_ _of her_.  “Mmm..” Moans resounded in his head, the source of them he wasn’t sure.  Maybe his when she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled gently, or maybe hers when he finally buried himself deep in her tight core.  Or maybe it was from them both as they moved deliberately slow in unison, savoring the pleasure of being connected   Making sweet love together.

“You okay?” Harry panted against her ear, his teeth finding her earlobe to pull in his mouth and tug.

“Uh huh… _Oh_!” Anna gasped when he hit a certain sensitive spot that made her see stars as he closed his mouth around the aroused pink tip of her rounded breast.  He lapped at her, sucked her, _fed_ on her as she cried out again and again.

“Shit…You’re so tight, peaches.”

She raked her nails down his back, leaving pink marks on his flushed skin that glistened with sweat, and grabbed his backside in her two hands, grinding on him as he circled his hips to stretch her further.

“ _Oh god_..”

“You feel fucking incredible,” he mumbled, already feeling the familiar pressure in his balls.  “Oh so wet and tight for me, baby.“

He had to get her there before he could let himself go completely.  And he had to get her there fast.  Shifting slightly to a new position he knew would be beneficial, he was rewarded with her cries when his hipbone bumped the bundle of nerve, her inner walls contracting around him.

“H-Harry..” Her body was trembling with the intensity of the waves that kept crashing through her entire being as he repeatedly and persistently pressed her clit, the sweet friction of his cock sliding in and out fueling the fire in her belly.

Harry smoothed the damp locks of hair away from her face, pressing sweet kisses on her cheek and temple, anywhere his lips landed as his harsh breath fanned her flushed skin.  “It’s okay, baby.  Let go, it’s okay to let go.”

“Oh god, Harry..” She moaned, brows furrowed together and her lips forming an O.

“That’s it, peaches.  I’m right here.. Right here to catch you.”

She came—hard and intensely—with his encouragement, the sound of his strangled husky voice sending her over the edge.  Harry followed soon after, her inner walls clinging tightly and milking him, sending shooting ripples of pleasure down his back to his toes as he bit her shoulder to muffle his grunts.

The only sounds that could be heard were the pants of breath and hearts pounding wildly in their chests.  He lay still on top of her, depleted and satisfied.  Anna didn’t mind, his heavy weight on her only making her feel more safe and secure.  More loved.  But it wasn’t long after when he eased out of her body and flipped onto his back beside her, instinctively wrapping her up in his arms and sighing contently when her head rested on his still heaving chest.

“I love you,” she mumbled, energy gone and sleepiness clouding her hazy mind.

“Love you, baby.” She heard him respond just as she drifted off.

————

“ _And at last I see the liiiiight and it’s like the fog has lifted_..”

Anna giggled as Harry’s deep voice sang in the stillness of the early morning light.  They had slept for brief time before being woken by a hard poke of Harry’s lower region on her back.  Anna had taken control this time, loving _him_ like he had loved her.  But as they lay there together in the afterglow, an intangible tension filled the air.  They had been avoiding the inevitable of addressing the elephant in the room for far too long and Anna wasn’t sure she could stand the wait any longer.

Anna sat up and twisted her way to look down at him still laying on the pillows, her hand holding the sheet up to cover herself.  “I’m sorry.”

Harry didn’t have to ask what she was apologizing for and Anna knew it as well judging by the sharp breath of air he inhaled.

“What I did..the way I hurt you..” She sighed deeply and shook her head, curls bouncing against her cheeks.  “It was unforgivable.  I know it is, Harry.“

Harry reached for her free hand that had started to fidget with an imaginary string of lint out of nervous habit.  ”Anna, I’ve already forgiven you.  Long ago.”

“But _why_? Why or _how_ , Harry? I acted…ugh, I was such a cold _bitch_ to you and the possibility of our _baby_.”

“I’m not denying that I haven’t forgotten that, Annalisa,” Harry admitted with brows furrowed.  “Of course I haven’t! I’m not sure that’s something I can forget for a long while to come.“

“I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing.” His hard command shut her up immediately before his voice softened.  “Please, just stop.  I know you’re sorry.  I know how badly you feel about what happened.  You don’t have to keep saying it as if you’re trying to convince me.  I don’t need convincing, Annalisa.”

“Then what do you need, Harry?” She asked softly, almost childlike.

“I _need_ you to trust me.  I _need_ you to trust yourself and…and _us_.” He shook his head slightly.  ”And I also need you to see that you’re not the only one at fault here.”

Confusion spread across her features.  ”What? Of course I am.  Harry, you did nothing wrong.”

“Do you remember that weekend I was in Switzerland for Jake’s stag?” She nodded, unaware where he was going with it.  “Well, you should remember since that was the weekend you and Mags plotted to destroy me.“

“Ha!” She laughed despite the serious discussion they were supposed to be tackling.  “You and I both know that backfired.“

Anna regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth, rolling her eyes at his cocky grin and wiggling eyebrows.  ”Just can’t get enough of me, hm? Knew you couldn’t resist my sexy body.”

She lifted her chin up.  ”I held out for a good amount of time.  You were practically humping my leg by the end of the first day.”

Harry’s hearty laugh bounced off the walls in the low lit bedroom, creating flutters in her belly.

“If memory serves right, we were both humping in the end.  I say we both won that one.”

“And so did the sink.” Anna giggled before continuing.  “What about the ski trip?“

He brought their clasped hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss before beginning.

“On the first night we were there, we went to a pub for a few drinks.  The bartender there found out we were celebrating the end of Jake’s bachelor life and got into the whole story of how he had been married for fifty some years to his darling wife.  Jake asked what was his secret to a long lasting marriage after some of the guys spat a few jabs at the poor guy for being with the same woman..” Harry chuckled, remembering the rowdy bunch conversing with the old bartender.

“What did he say?” Anna asked with a small smile, loving the way his entire face lit up when he was recounting a story.

“He said, ‘If you are thinking love is perfect, you are wrong… You are going to bicker about who put the spoiled milk back in the chiller.  You are going to butt heads about what programme to watch on the telly.  You are going to have blow outs where you both need to walk away and distance yourselves for a day or two.  But knowing when to _compromise_ is the key to it all.  Pick your battles and move on.’”

“What do you think about all that?”

“Well,” Harry began, his gaze fixated on his fingers threading through hers.  “I’ve been going about this all wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve had this image in my head of what a relationship should be like.  I’ve always seen it as you fall in love, you get married, have a couple kids.. and everything is perfect.” He paused to shrug, his eyes never faltering from her stare.  “What I failed to realize is that _nothing_ is perfect.  Not every everlasting relationship ends up with marriage, you know? There are couples out there that they love each other and they build a life together.. _without_ being defined as husband and wife.”

“Are you,” she inhaled sharply.  “Harry, are you saying you _don’t_ want to get married?”

 _Shit_.

The hurt flashed across her delicate features and Harry knew he had started the reveal of his revelation all wrong.  He should have started off with what he was getting at and worked his way backwards.  But he never did anything simple, did he? Squeezing her hand in reassurance, he shook his head firmly.  “No, baby.  Of course I want to marry you.  See, I want to marry you more than I want _anything_ _else_.”

Anna’s muscles relaxed as she held his tight grasp, tugging gently.  “Fuck, you scared me a little there, Wales.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled.  “What I’m trying to say is that not every love is conventional or ends up the way you envisioned it.  Having a happy successful marriage doesn’t always entail having children.  We can be a family with just the two of us.  Hell, we already _are_ a family.”

Her heart ached at his words, knowing it was her own fault for him ever having to come to that conclusion.  “Harry..”

“No, listen.” He sat up and scooted closer to her, cupping her cheeks to keep his intent gaze on hers.  “I love you, Annalisa.  I love you more than anyone and anything.  I’m willing to compromise.. so we can be that couple 50 years from now… still happily together.” He took a deep breath and swallowed.  “If you don’t want children.. if you don’t want to have that kind of marriage with me.. then _okay_.”

“Wait— _what_?” Her head was spinning and she felt lightheaded, almost faint-like.  He couldn’t be serious about not having children someday.  Not _Harry_.

“I’m okay with it just being you and me… _forever_.  As long as I can have you, baby.  That’s all that matters to me.”

Tears brimmed her eyes as it sunk in.  He was being serious.  He was actually willing to give up his dream of being a father, of having a family.  For as long as she remembered, he always spoke about the ultimate dream of having children and taking them to places he had been lucky enough to experience.  And just like that, he would let it all go.. _for her_.  This incredibly _amazing_ man was willing to let go of his dreams for a silly, overly dramatic woman _like her_.

“Harry.. you would do that? You would really do that for me?”

“Yes, I _would_ and I _will_.” He nodded and spoke with such finality and assurance that it melted her heart.

“Captain..”

His lips twitched, interrupting her.  “But I come with a deal of my own.” Anna blinked the tears back and waited in anticipation, her own lips curving.  ”We get a dog instead.  Or two.. or three..”

Laughter rumbled in her chest.  “You are insane in the membrane.  Do you know how much dogs shit and piss?! We cannot have two or three of them roaming around.”

“Compromise, Annalisa,” he sternly said with narrowed eyes.

“Okay,” Anna sighed dramatically.  “Okay, fine.  But on one condition..”

His eyes sparkled.  “What’s that, love?”

“We can have _one_ dog.”

“Bu-”

“Ah, ah!” She interjected, laying a finger over his lips.  “We can have _one_ dog and maybe a cat.”

“One dog and a cat, huh?” Harry smirked.  “Okay, deal.”

“There’s more.” She winked, happiness glowing and radiating off of them.

“More?! Now who’s insane in the membrane?”

Anna leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, the glint in her eyes causing his pulse to race and his mouth to become dry.  “One dog and one cat…” She kissed each side of his cheeks then said in a breath of a whisper.  “…and a baby.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening.  “A _baby_? Like..”

“Yeah, like an actual baby.. Not a furry one.” She grinned at his stunned reaction and took it a step further.  ”Well, I was thinking _two_ babies…or _three_ …Hell, maybe even four if you’re up for it.”

“Anna..” Harry started, uneasy that she felt pressured and obligated.  “It’s okay to not want kids.  I didn’t say this to make you fe-”

“No, Harry,” she cut him off.  ”Of course I want to have kids with you.  I always have.  I just got.. _scared_ stupid.  Really, really stupid.” Inhaling deeply, she took a moment to collect her thoughts.  ”I-I had a revelation of some sorts too.  I have come to realize that I can’t predict what will happen and I can’t stop whatever _does_ happen.. I can’t prevent whatever is meant to be.. And as much as I despise it, I don’t have control over certain things.” Her eyes darted between his, mirroring him.  “What I _do_ have control over is how I choose to go about things.  I want you.  I want _all_ _of you_.  I want to be your _wife_ and the mother of your children.  Harry, I want all of it.”

Deafening silence followed as they continued to stare at each other, willing the other to speak first, to speak more.  But they didn’t need to.  Everything that had been waiting to be said, had been stored for weeks or even months, was all out in the open.  They had both been so afraid of this—moving along with their love to what the future would bring.  They had both been not ready for it, never realizing until recent events that it wasn’t just Anna’s insecurities holding them back, but Harry’s naive view of what they were supposed to be like.

And _now_.  Now everything was _okay_.  Everything had been addressed.  They had _compromised_.  And nothing—absolutely _nothing_ —was ever going to stop them from loving each other.  Nothing would stop them from being a family.

“God, I fucking love you.”

Squeals and giggles followed as Harry tackled her and pinned her down on the mattress, his lips blindly kissing her all over..

“Marry me,” Anna said, the big smile apparent in her honey voice.  “Make babies with me.”

Harry paused and lifted his head to peer down at her, taking in her pink cheeks and her shining eyes.  His heart, his soul, all of him already belonged to this incredible woman in his arms.  He couldn’t _wait_ to make her _his._ Forever _._

“Mm, that sure is a lot you’re asking me to compromise,” he teased, creating soft chuckles before lowering his mouth to hers.  “I will, my love.  As long as you promise me the same.“

“I promise.”

And no other words meant more to him.


	4. Four - How Goodbyes Came Too Soon

Spring had finally made it’s way to the city of Boston, the residents recovering from the long and bitter winter.  Snow still decorated the sidewalks despite the sun that peeked through the clouds, the unpredictable forecast disrupting the celebrations of the start of warmer and brighter days.  The first days of April were precious to one specific suburban Victorian home that sat at the corner of a cul de sac.  It had been a difficult period that was filled with sadness and tears, but with the security of a knit-tight family, laughs and music allowed them to push through the grief.  The clan stuck together day after day, spending endless amount of hours bickering as they adapted to a new normal.

But the extended work leaves and staying in town were becoming increasingly difficult, the demand of having to get back to reality coming down hard on them.  That only meant one thing.

More goodbyes were on the horizon.

Coming from a military family that traveled throughout the states, Annalisa was not a fan of goodbyes.  She had experienced them, voiced the dreaded and haunting word far too many times in her short life.  It should have lessened the shock and pain of them, going through it time and time again.  It should have numbed the emotions it stirred up in her chest and in her heart.  But it didn’t.  No matter how many times she had to utter the farewell, no matter how many hugs she had given and received in a final moment before letting go, her heart still ached.  Her eyes still held the sadness and the tears that came along with the crushing reality of sending someone off; someone she adored greatly.

It always came too soon, even with months and months of preparation.  Even when she knew it was coming; it was inevitable.

***

Anna stood at the back door that overlooked the spacious deck, silently watching Harry talk animatedly on his cell phone.  He kept shifting from foot to foot, his hand rubbing the top of his head and his shoulders rising and falling as he sighed.  He looked stressed.

She recalled looking worriedly after him when he excused himself from the breakfast table after he peered down at the caller ID of his buzzing phone.  He had been quick to reassure her with a lopsided grin before leaving her with a chaste kiss.  But now as she witnessed his tense and square shoulders, she couldn’t swallow the anxiety that rose in her throat.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the glass sliding door disturbing the stillness of morning.  He flashed her a smile, picking up on the uneasiness that appeared on her creased forehead as she wrapped the cardigan tighter around her to block out the chill in the air.  She returned the gesture, standing back as he half listened to the chatter in his ear.

“Alright, I guess if that’s what has to occur then what else can we do?” He pressed his lips together, his gaze never faltering from hers.  “Set it all up and send me the details.  I’ll confirm once it’s received.” Pause.  ”Will do.  Okay, thank you, John.”

Anna waited until he disconnected the call and stuffed his mobile in his back pocket, anxious to hear the words she knew were coming.  “Everything okay?”

Harry nodded slightly and inhaled deeply before revealing in a rush.  “I’m needed back.”

And there it was.  Reality.  He was leaving.  And she was staying.

“Oh.” The sting of tears paired with the deep ache in her chest at the confirmation, her hand laying over her breaking heart.  “Ouch.”

Harry felt awful, despising the fact that he was the cause of her pained expression.  It was the last thing he wanted, to pile on more stress to her overflowing plate.  He wanted to stay, without a doubt.  He wanted to be there for her until she was ready to return back with him.  But he couldn’t.  Not that he didn’t try.  Hell, he had spent the majority of the call with his private secretary arguing about the short timeframe and throwing out idea after impossible idea to prevent it.  But there was no way he could continue working while everything he needed to get done was back home, awaiting his return.

“Come ‘ere,” he commanded, stretching his hand out and pulling her to him when she willingly placed her hand in his.  She fell into his chest, looping her arms tight around his waist as he wrapped her up in his embrace.  Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled her scent and felt the pull in his lower belly, already missing her deeply.

“When?” Anna asked softly against his chest, her lips twitching when he began to sway back and forth in a slow dance.

“The eighth.”

She frowned.  “As in five days from now?”

“Mm,” he reluctantly confirmed.  “There’s a meeting I have to be present for on Tuesday afternoon and we got the green light to check out a venue for the games.  I can’t very well do that while…”

“Being here with me.”

“Yeah.” Harry paused, halting his gentle dance.  “You know I would rather be here with you.”

Anna lifted her head up and met the concern that consumed the usual twinkle of his eyes.  Her heart softened at how worried he was.. worried about _her_.. worried about what this could mean for _them_.  “Harry..” She began, “..as much as I wish you could stay here forever, I know you have a job to do back home.  There are only so many conferences you can hold an ocean away.  I know how important the games are to you.”

“ _You_ are important to me,” Harry interrupted, leaning his forehead on hers, craving the feel of her soft skin on his in any way he could get.  He shut his eyes tightly as the hurt of not having her this close soon twisted in his gut.  “Your well being is important to me, Anna… and _us_.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she stressed, lovingly stroking his back.  “Really.  I wouldn’t have come this far without you, no.  But I’m _okay_.. because of _you_.  Because of the time you have spent here with.. God, Harry, with me _and_ my family.”

He took a breath, his calculated exhale tickling her lips.  “I don’t want _that_ to change.  I don’t want how far _we_ have come to change.”

“It _won’t_ , baby,” she reassured with a shake of her head.  “ _We_ won’t.  Nothing is going to change that.  No amount of distance can come between us.  We’ll talk on the phone.  We’ll text throughout the day.. I’ll be back in London soon.”

“I know, I know… I just…”

She backed away to look deeply in his eyes, her lips curving.  “Worry too much? Yeah, you do.”

“Ha,” he laughed with an eye roll.  “I’m not the only worry wart in this relationship, you know.”

“I do know,” Anna giggled, squeezing him affectionately.  “We’ll have skype dates…If you’re lucky, maybe even some naughty pictures to get you by..”

Harry’s lips turned up in a devilish smirk, the dance in his eyes mirroring hers.  “Mmm… I like the sound of that..”

“I said _if_ you’re lucky, soldier.”

“I see myself being _very lucky_ , indeed.” Harry confidently said and ducked his head to lay his mouth over hers, melting into her warmth as she openly returned his affections.  “We’re going to be okay, right?”

“We are _always_ going to be okay.  It’s you and me, Wales.”

“You and me, Caro.”

***

“Where are you boys off to?”

Anna glanced up from the task of filing and shaping Kathie’s nails at the sound of her sister-in-law’s curiosity that was spurred from the army of guys.  Her brothers, along with Gabe and Harry, were all racing down the stairs with determination in their steps and laughter erupting from them.

“Don’t worry about it,” came Luke’s cryptic reply as he reached to pull his sweatshirt over his head.

“Don’t worry about it? You said you were picking the kids up from school today.”

“And I will!” Luke retorted, ignoring the eye rolls from the groaning company.

“Well, don’t be late this time.”

“Jesus Christ, Kath! It was _two_ fucking minutes one time.”

“It was _ten_ minutes!”

“O-kay!” Daniel clapped to redirect the attention elsewhere.  “Let’s go before we become witnesses on a murder trial.”

“Last thing Finny needs on his growing record,” Gabe joked with a smirk before yelling in protest as Finn wrapped his arm around his neck in a playful headlock.

“Sure, let’s add hate crime to that,” Danny said sarcastically, pushing his brother off of his husband.

“He brought it on himself! Learn how to control your husband.”

Gabe snorted, rubbing his sore neck after he got out of Finn’s playful grip.  He threw Danny a wink.  ”My very own Mr. Grey, right baby?”

“Agh!” Finn and Luke both cried while covering their ears.

Harry’s dancing eyes fell on Anna’s and they shared a shake of their heads at how quickly the level of maturity dropped when the Caro males got together.  He had spent a good amount of time with Anna’s family without her presence on the duration of his stay, hanging out with her brothers while she went to the cinema with her niece and nephew or had some quality girl-time with Kathie and her mother.  They hit hot spots, checked out local bars and played pool.  He was quickly witnessing firsthand just how competitive they all really were.  But that never stopped him from tagging along.  He actually quite enjoyed the banter and pushing and shoving they did, joining in on it himself.  They were comfortable around him.   _He_ was comfortable around them and he truly felt like one of them.

And now that there were two days left before Finn would be the first to separate from the group, he had made it a point to spend as much time with the guys as he could, being familiar with the emotions that came along with deployment.  Not only was it going to be difficult saying goodbye to Finn in a couple days time, but also to the rest of the family he had come to love.

He was about to saunter over to her, already missing her touch when he was reminded of leaving her soon, before Finn’s strangled voice caught him.  “Back me up here, Har.”

“Oi!” Harry winced, stretching his palms out.  “I missed that entire bit but I’m steering clear of this one, man.  I’ve got enough scandals to last a lifetime.”

“ _That’s what you get for waking up in Vegas_!“

“Ah….” Harry flipped them off with a snort.  “Americans.“

“Are we going or what?” Came Luke’s curt interjection.

“Yeah…Let’s go before Luke throws a hissy fit.”

Anna looked up at Harry from her place on the floor with raised brows as Harry approached her, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  “I’ll be back, baby,” he said, ducking his head as she stretched her neck to meet him halfway for a peck.

“Are you guys off to some strip joint or something?”

Harry quirked a brow.  ”At one in the afternoon?”

She gestured towards Finn’s smug grin and chuckled.  ”Have you met Finn?” She asked, sarcastically.

“Oh, relax…that’s on tonight’s agenda,” Finn said with a devious smirk and wink.   ”We’re just going to shoot some hoops before the whoring around starts.”

Her eyes turned frightful at Finn’s remark.  Harry and her competitive brothers playing basketball? That was a train wreck waiting to happen.  ”Uh..”

“Don’t worry, love,” Harry snickered at her reaction.  “I’ll be fine.“

“Yeah, Anna,” Finn said, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he clapped Harry’s shoulder with a little too much force than necessary.  “He’ll be _fine_.”

Danny, Luke, and Gabe exchanged the same up-to-no-good looks and mutely nodded.  Harry pulled a terrified expression, creating more laughter all around the bunch.  Laughter that kept them going strong.

“We’re just messing around,” Danny cackled.  “It’s just a friendly game of basketball.  We’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“And to pick up the kids, I hope,” Kathie warned.

Anna wasn’t buying it.  A friendly game of basketball was something the Caros weren’t too familiar with.  Actually, a friendly game of _anything_ was very far fetched that she was betting on someone returning with wounds _and_ a bruised ego.

She stretched her neck and pursed her lips, silently requesting another peck of Harry’s lips before they had to depart.  “Have fun,” she murmured against his mouth, ignoring the disgusted groans and demands of ‘hurry ups’ and ‘let’s go’s.  ”Kick some American arse.”

“I will…You girls have fun doing..” He waved his hand at the manicure set on the table.  ”Whatever it is you do.”

Kathie giggled and winked at him, nudging Anna with an arm.  “Oh, we will.  We will.”

“Why am I the one that’s scared now?” Anna questioned with a long glance at Kathie before turning to her brothers.  ”You better bring him back in one piece,” she threatened in a low warning tone, eyes narrowed toward each of the male Caros.

“Yes ma’am!” They saluted her before shoving each other out the door in a rush, yelling profanity like teenagers.

“Let’s discuss the sex.” Anna half groaned and half laughed simultaneously at Kathie.  Leave it to her sister-in-law to not miss a beat as soon as the door shut and the boys were out of earshot.

“Can we not? My grandma is right upstairs.”

Kathie waved her newly manicured hand while Anna went to work on the other.  ”Psh, that old lady doesn’t hear a thing without her hearing aid in. We barely have time just us two.  Your mom’s not home, kids are at school, and the old bat is asleep.  Come on, spill.” Anna bit the corner of her lower lip and a pink tint came over her cheeks as she kept her focus on polishing, never lifting her attentions up.  “Oh my god! You’re blushing!”

“Shut up.  I am not!”

“You totally are! It’s that good, huh?”

Anna glanced up and her lips curved, the blush deepening.  “It’s fucking _amazing_ , Kath.  Like… _fuck me_ good.”

“Ahh! I knew it!” Kathie laughed, dancing in place.  “Jesus, girl.  I knew there was no way a man like that wouldn’t be a god in bed.”

“A _god_?!” Anna tossed her head back and howled with laughter.  “Please, don’t ever let him hear you say that.  I would literally kill you and gladly suffer the consequence of rotting in a cell.  Besides, what do you mean ‘a man like that’?”

“Well,” Kathie began, flashing her a pearly white smile.  “Look at him.  Gorgeous and so freaking tall.. and those _shoulders_.  Hot damn!”

“You sound exactly like Gabe.”

Kathie shrugged.  “You and I both know Gabe enjoys scrumptious men.”

“Ha!” She laughed, nodding in agreement.  “Harry is pretty scrumptious, isn’t he?”

“Mmmhmmm.. So, what’s he like?”

“Oh my god, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.  I miss girl talk with you.  I am not letting this go.”

Anna chuckled and stilled her hands, looking up bashfully.  “He’s… _attentive._   And… _generous_ …and..”

“What are you two pigeons cackling about down here?! Can’t get a wink of sleep.”

Anna and Kathie turned sharply to the staircase where Rosemary was scowling at them.  They glanced back at each other and erupted into fits of giggles, holding onto their sides.

**

Not 45 minutes went by before the front door swung open and the boys came barging in with a raucous.  Anna gasped and jumped up from her spot on the floor and rushed to them at the sight of Luke and Finn carrying a wincing Harry, paying no mind to the still wet polish.

“What happened?!”

They muttered incoherently, their faces flushed from the chilly air and added weight they carried.  They quickly shuffled to the empty seat next to an amused Rosemary, a fiery Anna hot on their heels.  They carefully deposited Harry on the soft cushion, cringing at the long groan that vibrated from him as he settled with his head thrown back and face twisted.

“Are you okay?!” She knelt at his side, her hand cupping his kneecap as she studied his pained expression.  He nodded weakly, eyes screwed up as he breathed through the throbbing ache in his back and leaned into her soft caress as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

“Ice..please..” He croaked.

“Ice, got it.” Anna stood and glared at her brothers who looked sheepishly at her in return.  “You!” She pulled on Luke’s and Finn’s ears—Danny and Gabe jumping out of the way.  Their yelps and curses that bounced off the walls only acted as gasoline to the blazing fire in her eyes.  ”I told you to bring him back in one piece!”

“He is in one piece!”

“Barely!” A stangled noise came from the sofa and softened her anger.  “Aw, baby..“

“I’m fine, fine..”

“I’m gonna get you some ice, sweetie.  Hold on, okay?” She whipped her head back, the death glare in her orbs that demanded answers creating chuckles from the two men before her.  “This isn’t funny! What did you do?!”

“Nothing!” Finn exclaimed with his hands out, defensively.  “I passed the ball to him and he went to shoot and just went crashing to the fucking ground!” He turned to Harry to mutter.  ”And missed the damn winning shot.”

Anna turned to Luke to confirm the same.  “Hey! We weren’t assholes and intentionally did this.  Relax, you big baby.” He rolled his eyes before throwing his own comment to the moaner.  ”Aren’t you army pricks supposed to stay in shape? You should really invest in a gym membership.”

“Sod off.” Their eyes flicked to Harry’s scowl and snickered.

****

The day before Finn’s deployment would’ve normally been set out to be a quiet one.  The first time he was deployed, he had spent his last day at home cooped up inside the quiet house, minus Anna and Harry.  From dawn to dusk, he had surrounded himself with his family as the anxiety bubbled in his chest.

This time, everything was different.  He knew what to expect, knew what was expected of him.  While he was still nervous about going back to a war zone, he was also eager to get back to work.  To get back to his second family out in the desert.  Losing his father—a man he shared many regrets with now—he had learned that in just a moments time, life could change.  Life could be gone.  The last thing he wanted to leave behind was the memory of a mournful day.

The family started the somber day early, partaking in light chatter at the breakfast table before gathering in the cars to act as tourists in the city they had come to know like the back of their hand.  It was Finn’s request to spend the day as a family, walking around Boston Harbor—bickering with Harry about the Fourth of July and threatened to throw him in the harbor—before ending the excursion by taking a Duck Tour.

As the day quickly neared dusk, emotions were running high.  Sighs and sadness filled the air in the home as they cleaned up after the nightly family dinner—for the very last time.

“Wanna go for a ride with me in the truck?” Finn asked, spinning the set of keys in his hand as he looked at his sister.

He was antsy, the signature trait of worry lines present on his forehead, and he was in dire need for fresh some air.  He had been putting this off for as long as he could, solely focusing on enjoying the time he had left and pushing aside the dreadful heart to hearts a soldier was forced to have.  But time was running out.   The days seemed to become shorter, the hours passing in the blink of an eye.  He had to do this now when he had the opportunity to.

Anna turned to Harry, avoiding the nauseating feeling in her stomach at her brothers broody expression, and placed her hand on his forearm.  “Would it be alright if I left you here for a bit?”

He immediately nodded.  He could guess what Finn was about to do.  He was all too familiar with it, the distant memory of having the same conversation just over a year ago himself invisibily written in a chapter in his life.  In every soldier’s life.  ”Absolutely…Go ahead, love.”

Finn quietly announced he would be waiting in the truck and slipped out, leaving Harry and Anna.

“Are you sure?” She asked, holding onto his arm with her lips pressed together, ignoring the faint sounds of her brother and sister-in-law’s argument from the other room.

Harry smiled gently.  ”Of course, yeah. Besides,” He turned to the two kids that were watching a movie on the television with disinterest and felt a pang in his heart.  He knew what it was like to use whatever programme was on the telly to drone out his parents’ shouting matches. “There’s a perfect amount of snow out there for a snowman.”

Anna’s eyes shifted to where Harry’s were and her heart melted.  Sarah and Benny’s ears perked up and their undivided attention flicked to them.  They looked desperate for some type of distraction.

“Are you going to build a snowman, Harry?” Sarah’s hopeful voice made his heart swell.

“I sure am,” he said.  “Do you guys want to help me out with that? My back is still quite sore.“

“Yeah!” They exclaimed, scrambling off the sofa.

“Alright! Awesome.” Harry clapped his hands together with a playful smile; a smile that Anna knew came from his big kid heart.  “Now what do we need?“

“Carrots!” Sarah shouted, taking Harry’s hand and leading him in the direction of the kitchen, Benny trailing behind and leaving a giggling Anna.

God, he was amazing.

Once she got in the truck—her daddy’s truck—she was struck with intense feelings of nostalgia.  It was the first time in years she had been in the vehicle, and her eyes scanned every inch and compartment, becoming familiarized once again of the space.  Her daddy’s space.

“Wow..” One hand rested against her pounding chest, the ache that formed there deeply paining her.

“Yeah,” Finn wistfully said, doing the same look around as his sister.  “Still looks exactly the way I remembered it did.” He inhaled deeply.  “Still smells the same, too.“

The tears stung her eyes as she sniffled, her fingertips tracing over the tags that hung from the rear view mirror.  Her twin’s identification tags.

“He kept these,” she whispered.  “I always wondered…”

Finn’s eyes landed on the swaying necklace and he swallowed through the ball in his throat, becoming increasingly overwhelmed.  He didn’t know what it was like to lose a twin like his sister did and he never once pretended to.  But he knew the devastation of losing a baby brother, and that was agonizing enough.

Throwing a comforting arm around the back of her shoulders, he pulled her to his side and laid his head against hers.  ”Love you, brat.”

“Love you, jerk.”

They sat there, reflecting on the great losses they had endured together with the truck running in the long circular driveway.  The faint sounds of giggles and cheers from the backyard echoed in the quiet neighborhood and caused them to chuckle.

“Ben would be happy for you, you know.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.  We all are, Anna.  He’s a pretty cool dude.”

She let out a half laugh.  ”A cool dude? Oh, Finny booboo.”

He clicked his tongue in distaste.  ”Stop calling me that! Jesus, you and Gabe are killing my vibe here.”

“Okay, _cool dude_.” She mocked.

He shoved her away from him and put the truck in drive, grumbling as they took off from the house.

Anna stared out the window, counting the trees that passed by in a way to keep her beating heart at a steady, normal pace.  She hated what was to come; the stiffness in the air was all too familiar.  Knowing Finn, he would come out and say something like ripping off a band aid after stalling for as long as he could.  He never eased into things, just like a true Caro.

But she also knew he wouldn’t do that until they reached where they were headed.  Wherever that was.

“Hey, wasn’t that a dirt road a few months ago?”

Anna turned to him and stretched her neck to check out the a new gravel street with a fresh painted STOP sign at the end.  ”Yeah, Luke’s company is building the new houses there.  Mom said they cut down all the trees a few months ago and turned it into a private road.  It’s a pretty big project, actually.”

“Damn, really?” Finn shook his head, focusing on the road ahead.  “How much shit did I miss? I was only gone for like four months.“

Anna chuckled.  ”They started the project before you even left, doofus.”

“No shit.  Huh, don’t know how I missed that.”

“Too busy charming the panties off the ladies,” she teased.  She rolled her eyes and chortled when he replied with his signature smug grin.

“I did just that behind one of those trees.  Mindy Kennedy.” His lips curved higher at the corners of his mouth as the name rolled off his tongue.  “Shame it’s not there anymore.  Good memories in those woods.“

Her nose wrinkled in disgust.  ”Ew! I hated that bitch.  She made many if my summers awful…always making fun of my braces.”

“Ha! You had the multicolored ones! And those big ass glasses that made you so dorky.  You were like the female Steve Urkel.  Jesus, Anna, you didn’t really help yourself.”

Her face formed a scowl as his boisterous laughs filled the space.  ”Asshole.”

Finn scrubbed his face with one hand, his laughs dying down.  ”Good times, good times.”

“Sure,” she sarcastically muttered.  “For you, maybe.“

“Nah,” he bumped her shoulder with his.  “We had some good times, didn’t we? Remember the summer Pops was teaching Danny to drive on that road?“

Anna wracked her brain, confusion etched across her soft features.  ”He did?”

“Yep.  He almost crashed right into the tree.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Ha! You almost pissed yourself; you kept crying while Dad yelled, ‘BRAKE! BRAKE!’ And Danny just kept hitting the gas.” Anna smiled at her brother recounting the memory in between his loud laughs, wishing she could share the fond memory with him.

“Sounds like Dad…and like me.”

“I know.  That bastard had zero patience.  Even if we were doing it right, he always had to find something we could improve on.”

“He grew up with grandpa…I would be surprised if he wasn’t like that.”

“True,” Finn agreed, the corners of his mouth twitcing up.  “When we got back to the house, though, Mom took one look at our faces and just went ‘I’ll never do that to my babies again.’”

“Ha! Yep, sounds like Mom, too.”

“You really don’t remember that?”

“I’m having trouble remembering much of anything like that with Dad lately,” she revealed sadly.

His eyes softened at the sorrow and disappointment in her voice and he felt his chest constrict.  ”Hey, that’s normal, Ann.  It’ll come back to you in time.”

Anna smiled, recalling the sleepless night she spent with Harry weeks ago where he retold story after story about his childhood.  ”That’s exactly what Harry said.”

“That prick can’t be wrong about anything, can he?” He joked, dryly.

Her lips twitched as she stifled a chuckle.  ”So he thinks.”  The truck pulled into a narrow sandy road and a bright smile stretched across her face.  ”Really? Here?”

Finn smiled and nodded, quickly glancing at her.  ”You remember, right?”

She did.  Of course she did.  It was graduation night and instead of joining Ben’s friends at some wild party like she would have done, they decided to hike into Boston with a bottle of Jack Daniels and Ben’s stash he concealed in an old tin from their grandpa.

“Gosh..I haven’t been here since..” She trailed off and looked at her brother, her eyes dancing at the faint sounds of the past resounded in her head.

“Since 2002.” He finished for her.  “Still can’t believe you guys dragged me out of the party,“ he shook his head.  “Damn, you were both losers.”

“Hey!”

“Who drives four hours away to smoke and get drunk at the beach when you could have easily done that at Pete’s?”

“It was fun!” She argued.  “We were like the three musketeers.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve lived my whole life without knowing how chunky your fucking vomit is after a couple shots of Jack D.  Lightweight.”

“Shut up,” she laughed as she slipped out of the truck and walked with him to the water.  The bitter cold of the water didn’t have to be proven by touch, just the chill in the air was enough to make her shiver.

“I’m seeing someone.” Finn blurted after a few silent moments, startling her. “It’s…serious.“

Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, searching for any signs of humor.  ”You’re fucking with me.”

“Ha! I’m not fucking with you, brat.  You’re the only one who knows back home so try to keep a secret, will ya?”

“Wow…” Anna breathed.  “You’re serious?“ He nodded, a smile playing on his lips.  “Who..who is she?”

“Mindy Kennedy,” Finn answered in a deadpan.  A burst of laughter vibrated from her chest as she smacked his arm, Finn chuckling before sobering.  “Lt Keri Estes.  She’s a critical care nurse-“

“A nurse, eh?” Anna quirked a brow.

His eyes rolled up towards the starry sky.  ”Yes, she tends to my-“

“Ugh, please don’t finish that!”

“Ha! You started it.  Anyway, yeah.  She’s great.. A real pain in my ass but…she’s great.” Seeing the bright and infatuated grin come over her brother’s features warmed Anna’s heart.  It was a look she had never seen on him before.

“Awww!” She cooed, pinching his cheeks.  “Is Finny booboo in loooove?“

“Shut the fuck up.” He scoffed, slapping her hands away, a flush forming on his cheeks.

“He is!” She exclaimed with a laugh.  “You’re blushing! Wow…I’ve never seen this side of you before.  It’s..surreal.“

“You’re talking like I’m the devil.”

“Well, you kind of are..” She said before quickly adding to soften his glare.  “Depending on who you’re asking! You are the one that had two girlfriends in two different states before.”

“I was seventeen! Give me a break.”

“Are you happy?” She asked seriously.  The sparkle in his eyes was all the answer she needed.  “Then I’m happy.  Your secret is safe with me.“

“Thanks, sis.”

Finn wrapped an arm around her and stared out at the peaceful waves along side his sister, the only light coming from the moon that reflected off the body of water.  He sighed deeply, the harsh wind picking up and burning his lungs at each inhale.

It was time.  He had to rip off the band aid.

Swallowing slowly, he opened his mouth and let the words flow out.  ”If something happens to me out there-“

“Finn..” Anna interrupted, the tears instantly pooling in her eyes.

“No, listen,” he firmly said, his gaze never straying from the calming sounds of the water rushing towards their feet.  “I’m going to fight my damn hardest.  Every fucking second of every day.  I’m determined to not be shipped back home in a casket, Anna.  I’m going to keep my focus and push through.“ He paused, clearing his throat to rid the lump that was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid.  “But we both know that sometimes even that isn’t enough.”

“Stop.” Her eyes screwed up, her chest tight as she tried to avoid the vision of Finn’s homecoming being the same as Ben’s.  The blacked out cars outside the driveway.  Two Army officials standing at the door.  Devastatings news passing through their lips.  The wind being knocked out of them as his lifeless body got carried and wheeled off the plane.  She forced the crushing torment away at the thought of her mother receiving another folded up flag; the last piece of another lost son.  It was too much.  Everything was too much and too fucking _soon_.

“You stop,” he demanded, turning to force her to open her eyes and look at him.  He gripped her shoulders and peered down at her, blinking the tears away that formed from the devastation that consumed her tearful expression.

“Listen to me, Annalisa.  If something happens to me, remember _me_ for the way I _am_ ; the way I _was_.  Remember me on this beach, the crazy brother who held your hair as you puked your guts out.  The brother who laughed, who joked around and made fun of you for being so fucking nerdy. Remember _me_.  Finny booboo.  That’s all I ask, that’s all I _need_ you to do.”

Anna sniffled and nodded, her words stuck in her throat.  Finn pulled her to him.  ”Just don’t forget me, okay? I’m _Finn_ , not a fallen soldier.  Just Finn.”

_Just Finn._

His request finally seeped into her brain and she began to shake violently at the harsh reality of it.  She could lose him.  They could lose the comedian of the family, the one who kept them alive with laughter.  The life of the family.

“Please, come home.” She sobbed in his chest, embracing him tightly.  “Please, come back home.  I can’t lose you, too.  Mom can’t lose you, too.”

“I know,” he said shakily, allowing the teardrops to roll down his cheeks.  “I promise to keep the will to live.  I promise I won’t stop fighting to come back home.“

And that was all he could do, that’s all he could say as they held onto each other and cried freely.

*****

“You okay?” Harry plopped on the spot beside her, sighing contently when Anna leaned into him.  He took the kindle she handed him and tossed it to the side of him before wrapping her up in his arms.  They cuddled close by the fire, the crackling of the wood echoing throughout the room.

“Yeah,” she softly whispered, resting her head on his chest as the earlier events replayed on her mind.  The sting of tears came forth again and she snuggled into Harry’s warmth, inhaling his masculine scent.  “He wants to go back.  He seems pretty thrilled about it actually.“ She paused before lowering her voice.  “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course you can,” he replied, beginning a soothing caress on her back.

“He’s in a serious relationship with someone there.  That’s why he’s a bit eager to get back to work.”

His brows knitted together.  ”Are we talking about Finn here?”

“Yeah,” she giggled.  “Didn’t quite believe it myself.  I guess she’s one of the medics assigned to his base.  Keeps him on his toes, so he says.“

“Nurses tend to do that to a hopeless man,” Harry lightly joked, smiling at the soft chuckles that escaped her.

“I’ll bet.” She took a deep breath and squeezed him tighter.  “I’m scared, Harry.“

“I know, baby.” Ducking his head, he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head as his fingers slid up to bury in her massive strands of curls.  “He has a lot to fight for.  A lot to live for.  That will give him the drive he needs every day out there.”

“Yeah,” she agreed.  Her eyes began to flutter when his expert fingers massaged her scalp, melting her insides and chasing the negative thoughts away.  Peering up at him through hazy eyes, she smiled softly.  “I love you.“

“I love you, too, peaches.”  She loved the way he reciprocated immediately, not wasting a beat to let her know that he did.  He really did.  And she could never ever doubt that.  She could never ever doubt them again.  Even when the miles were to soon stretch between them.

“I don’t want you to go.” ANna pouted, smoothing her palms up his chest and snaking her arms around his neck.

“Me either, love.” Harry mirrored her pout, his lower lip folding over his top.  She leaned forward to capture his lips in a long lingering kiss, savoring his taste on her mouth.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” Luke’s disapproving voice startled them apart.  “There are like ten goddamn bedrooms in this house and you choose to keep tainting the couch?!“

“Don’t hate on the sofa just because it sees more action than your bedroom.” Anna laughed loudly at Harry’s cheeky reply that caused Luke’s face to turn beet red.

“Fuck off.”

**************

The staff at Logan International had witnessed many emotional scenes over the years. Distant relatives reuniting, or loved ones sharing a temporary farewell.  They had seen dreams come true: a family going through long travels to pick up a new addition to the family, and soldiers returning to a big and warm welcome home to the ones that mattered the most after being away for far too long.

They had seen many hugs, many tears, many laughs and sweet kisses.  They had almost grown immune to it all, witnessing it from day in and day out.  But what they could never grow accustomed to was the heartwrenching scene of a soldier having to say goodbye and leave behind those they carried in their hearts.

The Caro’s had shared a big family hug, arms forming a circle and heads bowed together as they fought the tears that threatened to fall.  It was the day they had all prayed wouldn’t come so soon.  It was a day void of petty arguments and only love and empathy surrounded them.  After they had said a quiet prayer together, they parted and each had their separate goodbyes to their honest soldier.

Finn had kept it together as he received embraces from his brothers and in-laws, promises of contact being repeated again and again.  But once he got to the kindhearted women he grew up loving, his facade began to slip.

He hugged his grandmother first, taking in her flowery scent that reminded him of childhood.  He flashed her a wide smile, pride filling his chest when she mentioned how proud of him his father and grandfather would be.  He threw his sister a wink before gathering her in his strong arms, lifting her feet off the ground.  He almost burst into tears when she hugged him just as tight, whispering how proud she was of him, how she had always admired him and that she loved him.  How he would always be her Finny booboo.  No matter what happened.

But once he got to his mama, the tears couldn’t be withheld any longer.  He choked on his cries, sobs wracking his body that was covered in his army green.  Lucille held him and called him her sweet and brave boy, patting his back like she always did when he was sick as a kid.  ”I love you, mama.  I love you.”

“Oh, I love _you_ , my baby boy.  Be safe, you hear me?” She cried, rubbing his back and kissing his head that rested on her shoulder.

“Always,” he tearfully replied.  “I’ll call you as soon as I can.“

“I’ll be waiting, my darling.”

They stood there embracing for a few long minutes, neither of them wanting to let go.  It was one of the hardest things he would ever have to do: leave her after everything that had happened.  She was the strongest woman he had ever known, he knew this.  He knew she was going to be okay.  He knew she was a fighter.  But it didn’t lessen the pain he felt of not being within arms reach.

He sighed and pulled back to kiss her cheek before wiping his tears away and shifting towards Harry who had a weeping Anna tucked into his side.

“Commander Wales.”

Harry smiled and lifted his arm to mirror the salute Finn gave him.  “Private Caro.”

Finn held the stance and said in a deadpan, “First one to break has to go bald.”

“You’re on.” Harry snickered, holding the stern position, ignoring the groans from the surrounding company.  Ten seconds went by before Finn dropped his arm and made a jab about Harry already being halfway there, sniggers temporarily pausing their sad tears.

“Take care of yourself.” Finn stuck his hand out for Harry’s and nodded.  Harry took the offered hand and shook it firmly before he pulled him to a brotherly hug and patted his back.  “Holler if you need anything.“

“Thanks, man.”

With one more quick hug to his family and a big kiss for his mama, he picked up his bag and waved with a grin, his glistening eyes only making them cry harder.  “See you guys later.”

“Love you,” they chorused and waved back.

“Love you.” He blew them a kiss before making his way to board with the rest of the waiting soldiers.  They stayed behind, gazes locked on his back as he walked further and further away from them.

Harry squeezed Anna in his arms as his eyes scanned the pairs embracing, wiping tears from their eyes.  Luke and Kathie.  Gabe and Danny.  Rosemary with Sarah and Benny.

Then he found Lucille.  She stood off to the side, hand clutching the necklace that she wore around her neck that held her late husband’s wedding band.  Tears brimmed her sad eyes and Harry felt the ache deep in his chest as he realized she had no one to hold.  No one to console her.  He choked back on the emotion that bubbled in his chest at the older woman.  A woman who had buried a son, lost a husband, and now had to let go of another son as he flew off to an unpredictable environment.  An environment that could take away several lives in a split second.

Stretching out an arm, he caught her attention.  She smiled gratefully and walked into his side, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her.  He squeezed the two Caro women he adored, who were so similar it was uncanny.  He vowed to always look after _both_ of them right there in that moment as Finn’s figure became smaller until it was out of sight.  He vowed to console them.

For Marco. For Ben. For Finn.


	5. Five - How Their Goodbye Came Too Soon

Ever since the first time she watched him sleep, Anna knew there could never be anyone else she would want to share everything with.  She knew she could never find anyone more willing to be shaken awake by the loose cannon of a woman she knew to be in the dead of night; he always had to talk her down as her mind ran wild, or listened patiently as she rambled about this and that as it worked in her mind.  He never seemed to mind. Actually, she was certain that he genuinely didn’t mind.  And that was part of the reason why there was no doubt: he was the one for her, _the only one_.

She had spent the last hour just admiring his features; the freckles on his nose that were only visible up close and personal, his lashes that rested lightly on his rosy cheeks—the same cheeks that turned a deeper shade as his body temperature rose while he slept.  He always looked so peaceful, so angelic as he shut everything off, gifting himself the rest his busy mind needed.  He was a quiet sleeper for the most part, soft snores escaping him only when he was in distress.  She loved that she knew that small detail of him, something so personal and _intimate_.

Anna smiled softly to herself when his nose twitched from her breath fanning his heated skin when she leaned in closer.  She would have woken him up sooner, the giddy aura glowing around her sure enough to do the job for her, but he had complained of soreness in his right leg and lower back after the fourteen mile hike they accompanied Danny and Gabe on earlier that day.  He had passed out soon after he downed the prescribed pain reliever he kept with him in case of emergency.

She knew he needed the sleep as a distraction to the aches and pains she teased him were from old age.  She knew how much he valued the sleep whenever he could get it, even skipping out on dinner with the family.  And _that_ was when she knew how serious his aches and pains were.  He rarely skipped out on any meals.  But Anna couldn’t keep the excitement to herself any longer.  She needed to tell him, wanted to share this with him; and that’s why she found herself blowing lightly on the crown of his head.

“Haaarry.” She shook him by the shoulder when her small gusts of wind didn’t cause any reaction.  Nothing still.  “Baby…” She shook him more forcefully and felt the glee spike up in her chest when he stirred.  “Wake up, sleeyhead.“

“Hmph.” Harry grumbled, sighing tiredly as the fog of sleep slowly vanished.  He carefully rolled onto his back with his eyes closed, wincing at the dull ache that traveled from his back down to his right thigh.  He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was an ungodly hour by the lack of light behind his lids.  “What time is it?“

“I don’t know, like 2 something.” An amused giggle slipped through her lips before she smacked them together to stifle the sound; the last thing she wanted was to rouse his grumpy side.  But he had lines running along the side of his face from being burrowed in the pillow.  She couldn’t help but find it so damn adorable.

“Jesus.” His brows furrowed together at the sensation her light touch created on his skin and he brought his hand up from his side to his chest to grasp her hand, stilling her movements.  “What are you doing awake?“

“Camping.” Her lips pulled up higher as the moonlight cast a glow on his face and she caught his brows knit together further in confusion.

“What?” He croaked before clearing his groggy throat, his free hand reaching up to scrub the sleep off his face.  “Camping?“

“Yeah.  I was ten and my dad promised to take us camping for the weekend.” She paused, waiting until she saw the realization dawn on him as her words registered.  Harry willed his eyes to open then and turned his head to meet her sparkling eyes, his lips twitching at the elated expression on her face.  “Then there was some tornado watch and we had to cancel.  I was so upset.  Especially since we hadn’t been able to go all summer because of yet another short noticed move.“

Harry nodded, shifting in a position more comfortable, more open to hear the memory that had finally come to her—even in the dead of night.  He was thrilled, absolutely ecstatic that the hike had evoked a memory that would ease the pain, even if it was only slightly; he knew this mattered to her and was a tremendous milestone in the healing process.  In a way, it made him feel better about his impending departure.

“Go on, I’m listening..”

Anna scooted closer and smiled wistfully, speaking in a low melancholy voice.  “I was such a brat…moping around and being all broody.. I still remember my mother blatantly ignoring me as she watched the newscast, only angering me further.  All the sudden my dad strolls in the room and demands us to go to the cellar like the tornado was literally on the way and we only had seconds to get all down there.”

Anna chortled, recalling the frantic look on all their faces, her mother’s included.  She could hear the faint sounds of her mother telling her father the news hadn’t reported it just yet and the look of determination in her father’s eyes shutting her up.  Looking back now, she knew that was the moment her mother figured out her dad had something up his sleeve.“We all went to grab our stuff, bracing ourselves for this horrifying storm that we had _never_ been through…until we scramble to the cellar and find a massive tent all set up..”

Harry chuckled at her wide and excited state, honored that she would rouse him out of his slumber instead of her mother or one of her brothers to share this memory with.  ”He couldn’t bring you camping but he-“

“Could bring camping to us,” she finished for him, her bright grin staring back at his.  “Yeah, he did.“

Harry lifted their clasped hands to his mouth for a tender kiss.  ”That’s incredible, love.  I bet it cheered you right up, no? And made you forget about the tornado.”

“It did!” Anna agreed, giggling.  “We told ghost stories and ate microwaved s’mores…” Her smile shifted to a triumphant smile.  “And I was crowned queen of Go Fish that night.“

“Ha!” He laughed, pulling her to him.  She went willingly, resting her head over his beating heart as his chest rose and fell steadily.  “Good to know you don’t completely suck at all card games.“

“Hey! I’ve gotten better at poker and rummy.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” he concurred, kissing the top of her head.  “Your skills did a complete 360 when you stopped calling it Romney.“

“Oh god,” Anna groaned with a half laugh and nestled her face in his chest.  “I’m such a geek.“

“Sure but…You’re _my_ beautiful geek.”

She snorted.  ”Kiss ass.”

“Ha! Perhaps… So tell me more about this camping trip..”

And she did.  They stayed up until the sun came up, laughing as she retold memory after memory that sprang to mind as if they had always been there.

****************

**The day before Harry’s departure**

“Oh,” Harry smiled, startled to see Lucille sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee with the crossword section of the newspaper splayed on the table.  “Uh..good morning.“

Lucille placed the pen on the table and greeted him with a warm smile.  “Good morning, darling.  Sleep well?”

“I did, thank you.” Harry stretched an arm up and rubbed the back of his head, holding back a yawn.  He glanced at the clock above the stove and noted the early hour.  “You’re up fairly early.“

“Out of habit.” Lucille moved to stand and brought her empty Mother of the Year mug over to the fresh pot of coffee.  “Marco was always up before dawn so we could have breakfast as a family before heading off to base.“ She paused and threw him a small smile.  “Would you like some coffee?”

“Please, if you don’t mind.”

“Not one bit, sweetheart.  Cream? Sugar?”

“Yes, please.”

His well mannerisms only made the smile pull up higher.  If Marco were here, she knew that would soften him up.  He had always been a man that appreciated the _please_ and _thank you_ and _yes, sir_ behavior; instilling them in their kids wasn’t such a feasible task if she fondly recalled correctly.  ”Sit..” She gestured towards the empty seats with a hand before walking to the refrigerator to grab the cream.  ”I’ll whip up some pancakes and eggs before the sleepyheads grace us with their presence.”

“Ha! They do seem to get quite rowdy without mouths full of pancakes.” Harry joked.  He obediently sat at the table and took a peek at the half finished puzzle she was in the middle of doing, chuckling to himself at all the tiny markings of the ink as if she counted each square before filling it in with the correct answer.  He had seen Anna do the same countless times before.

Lucille laughed.  ”Why do you think it’s always ready by the time they come trudging down the stairs? Years of experience, I’m afraid.  It’s the only remedy for the morning Caro grumps.”

Harry smirked, watching as she attentively stirred the sugar in the fresh brew, the strong aroma waking up his senses.  ”Well, I can’t say I’m usually not the same.  Anna gets a kick out of pointing that out whenever she gets the opportunity.”

Lucille let out another hearty laugh and turned to wink at him over her shoulder.  ”That just makes you part of the family all the more, son.” Harry returned the warm smile, a deep appreciation filling his chest.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or frightened…”

“Ha, I would probably go with the latter.” She handed him the steaming mug, playfully ruffled his hair when he quietly thanked her, and began preparing breakfast.

A deep chuckle vibrated from his chest before he took the first cautious sip.  “I was afraid of that.”

Harry sat back, enjoying watching the older woman whisk a dozen fresh eggs in a bowl as she hummed softly to herself.  It was such a normal, ordinary task but it was something he had missed for such a long time.  If he were honest, he wished he had seen his mother cook more often in the extravagant kitchen he grew up in.  He wished he could have more instances stored in the inner memory vault of her whisking eggs with a dusting of flour coating the counter space.  An ache formed in his heart, his throat closing up as he ran through every experience that was stolen from him and his brother at such a delicate age.  He had been emotional for the past few weeks, the passing of Anna’s father stirring up feelings he tried to stuff away.

Watching her family go through the loss whipped him back to his twelve year old self, feeling his heart break all over again at the painful memories of just how the world could come crashing down in one unexpected second.  Nightmares of that night had returned as of late, pictures of news clippings and news reports flashing across his mind when he would jump awake.  He was silently re-living it all and it was slowly but surely bringing him down.

But what kept him going, what kept him from sinking into a bottomless hole were the moments of witnessing a loving mother care for her grown children, freely hugging them and showering them with kisses, moments that thrust him back to the what-ifs he spent most of his life forgetting.  Tears sprang to his eyes at how easy it was for her to get out of bed and step right into mother mode: cooking breakfast, filling up glasses with orange juice, washing dishes she had used.  She did it all without making it seem like a chore, love pouring into everything she did.  He admired that.  He missed that.

“How are you feeling about getting back home?” Lucille asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry cleared his throat and blinked the tears away before answering honestly.  ”Quite nervous, actually.”

“Why’s that?” Her voice sounded so genuinely interested that it only made the emotion bubble in his chest.

“Um..honestly..” He stumbled, searching for the right words to say.  He knew why, of course he knew why.  He was nervous of leaving Anna, of leaving her family.  He didn’t know what exactly was going to happen for the upcoming weeks, but he had a pretty vivid recollection of what grief could do to a family—especially when Luke was already showing signs of masking his grief with his daily choice of vodka in his coke…several tumblers of it in fact.  He knew Anna would need him there for when it would escalate and spiral out of control.  He feared this.

To make matters worse, he was also terribly nervous about the distance.  Harry was no stranger to attempting a long distance relationship, even if it was temporary.  He had given himself to someone before, wholeheartedly…fearlessly.  He thought they were strong enough to face it all: his family, the public, the space between them.  It didn’t work out the way he thought it would.  While looking back now it was for the best.  His previous relationships didn’t work out for a reason and in the back of his mind he always knew it wouldn’t lead to what he desired the most.  But this time was different.   _Anna_ was different.  She was _the one_.  She was _it_ for him, and _he_ was it for _her_.

Lucille could sense his hesitation and maybe could even smell the worry radiate off of him.  After a couple beats of silence, she turned to take a look at the young man and frowned at the disheartened expression that overtook his features.  She had raised four boys and lived with a man for the better part of her life.  She knew how to pick up on little things, such as the way Harry’s shoulders tensed up and his forehead wrinkled with cloudy skies in his eyes.  She took a breath and wiped her hands on a dish towel before approaching him.

Harry’s eyes flicked up at the startling realization that she had a hand on his shoulder and the tiniest smile at the corners of her lips.  ”It’s okay to be afraid, Harry.” When he didn’t move to speak, she continued on.  “We’re all a little afraid of risk, no matter how adventurous and bold we are made to be.  There’s always that little nagging voice that can’t be shut off or ignored.  But you know what helps giving it less power?”

“What?”

His voice came out so small that it made Lucille’s eyes well up with tears.  She knew just how important it was for a boy to have a motherly figure, and the heartbreaking truth was that Harry had been without one for such a long time.  It broke her heart as the reality of it sunk in.  “Voicing it out loud.  Tell me, darling.  What are you afraid of?”

Harry inhaled sharply.  ”I’m afraid of not being here for when she needs me the most.  I’m afraid..” He shook his head to collect himself when she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.  ”And I’m afraid of losing her with this time apart.”

“Oh, sweet boy,” Lucille cooed.  “Sometimes things don’t work out like we wanted.  Sometimes,“ she sighed dreamily with an infectious smile.  “Sometimes they work out _better_ than you ever imagined, no matter the distance or the chaos in between.  You and Annalisa? That’s what I see for the both of you… _together_.”

Harry smiled, laughing lightly.  ”You think so?”

She pat his head, the same way he had seen her do to her own children, and nodded firmly.  ”I _know_ so.  Mothers instincts never lie, you know.” She paused.  “You don’t just have Annalisa, Harry.  You have the whole lot of us now.”

“I hope so,” Harry said with a long sigh as the worry melted by her sweet reassurance and his voice took on a more determined tone.  “I love your daughter more than anything, Lucille.  I’m going to marry her one day… _soon_.”

“I know,” she responded with a carefree laugh.  “Oh, sweetheart, I know it and so does Annalisa.  Don’t you worry your pretty little mind.  You’ve got all of us on your side, capiche?“

“Capiche.”

“ _Now_.” She took a breath, a sparkle in her eye catching him by surprise.  “About this not being here for her.  Harry, you will _always_ be here for her.” Harry stared at her in confusion and a soft amused sound slipped past her lips before she laid a hand over his chest; right where his heart beat strongly.  ”Right _here_.  Long distance may not be the ideal way of being with the one you love but—the heart knows no distance.  That’s all that matters.  Remember that.”

Harry sighed, nodding in agreement.  ”You’re absolutely right.  Okay, yeah.” He smiled, less tense.  “I feel better.”

“Good.” Lucille tossed her head back towards the stove.  “Now drink up your coffee before it gets cold and come help me with the fruit salad.“

“Ha! Yes ma’am.”

***********

**The night before Harry’s departure**

_April showers bring May flowers_ , Anna thought to herself while peering out the kitchen window, the faint sounds of the rest of the family in the middle of an intense game of Charades making her feel nostalgic for a time when her father and brothers were around.  Nothing rang more true than the old saying as the torrential rain washed away any signs of the stubborn winter, the snow melting at last.  She sighed and piled the dish she just dried off on top of the stack of others.  It was their last dinner with Harry around and everyone had been tiptoeing around her as the sadness consumed her golden eyes.  She hated it—the tiptoeing that is.  It always made her feel small, not strong enough, and like the weakling of the family.  Normally, this would have been the last pump of air in the expanding balloon for her, but with Harry’s time with her coming to an end in just a few hours time, she couldn’t be bothered to have at it with her remaining family.

A pair of strong arms tucked around her middle and Harry’s chin rested on the top of her head.  “Hey you.”

“Hi,” she said, melting into his embrace as she leaned back on his strong, hard chest.  “How’s it going out there?”

“Ha, your mom’s clinging to her champ title but Gabe and your grandma are catching up real close.” She smiled at how easy he got on with them; she knew how much it meant to him.  “How’s it going in here?”

“Just finished,” Anna answered, snuggling closer to him as he pulled her tighter and swayed her side to side.  “Mmm…I’m going to miss this.”

“Hm?” Harry asked, burying his nose in her curls and inhaling her scent deeply, immediately feeling the familiar pull in his belly.

“You,” she sighed.

The dip in his stomach only intensified by the single syllable that fell from her lips, pairing with the anxiety that coursed through his being.  “Me too, baby.”

She had been gloomy all day, his departure weighing heavily on her mind.  He had let her mope around, acting all frowny longer than he should have.  It was their last night together for awhile; he was determined to make it a memorable one.He took her delicate hand in his and spun her around once, grinning triumphantly at her elated giggle.  ”Walk with me?”

Her beaming smile as she tossed her head back to look up at him did wonders to his heart.  ”Sure..” Then her brows furrowed in confusion.  “Wait, in the rain?”

“Yes,” Harry insisted with a firm nod.  “In the rain.”

With an eyebrow lifted up high, she said slowly, as if explaining the obvious.  “It’s..pouring..out..Harry.”

“Yes,” he chuckled and widened his eyes.  “I’m well aware of that, love.  You see, there was this thing that was invented for..”

“What, for an insane man to drag his equally insane girlfriend out for a rainy walk?”

Harry winked.  “Exactly.”

———

The rain splattered down heavily against the canopy of the umbrella before rolling down to the edge and splatting on the wet ground.  Harry held the umbrella firmly above them as they huddled together, falling into the same step.  Their matching dark green rain boots—borrowed from her mother and late father—splashed through the puddles as they walked down the abandoned side street, bringing fond memories of carefree adolescents that would spend hours after a rainstorm jumping through puddle after puddle; competing against each other on who could make the bigger splash.  A nostalgic smile adorned Anna’s angelic face at the thought.  Memories were constantly distracting her as of late, pulling her attention to them as they flashed again and again in her mind.  She had missed them, each and every one during the months of her father’s illness and passing.  Now, she welcomed them with open arms and an open mind, letting them consume her and fill her with forgotten happiness.

“When I was a kid,” She began, filling the silence that had fallen between them.  “My brothers and I would spend the entire morning or afternoon jumping in the puddles.  Ben was the smallest out of all of them but he somehow seemed to make the biggest splash.  Of course, as a kid you see things bigger than what they were in actuality but.. I don’t know.” Harry leaned his head on hers and kicked a pebble that got in their way and listened intently as she continued to speak.  “It amazed me how this puny little boy could come out victorious over the other giants.  I always wondered what his secret was.”

“Enormous feet, maybe?” He joked, laughing lightly at her amused giggle.

“Ha! Well…That seems to be your secret, no?”

He lifted his head to glance at her with a smirk.  “Ah, ha! Not so secret, is it?”

“Nope.” She popped the last consonant and peered up at him adoringly.

She loved how even now, after all they had gone through, they could fall into such easy conversation after enjoying comfortable silence.  She loved how she felt—how he made her feel—being so near to him, grabbing hold of his arm and leaning into his side as they walked along the path.  That’s something she would always do, no matter how old they grew together: hang onto him like an infatuated woman.  She loved the simple act of his grasp, his fingers curling around or threading through hers.  She loved looking up at him and him peering down at her—a result of the several inches between them—with such love shining in both of their eyes.  She absolutely _loved_ being with this man.

“Mm-hmm,” He hummed, guiding her around a tree stump.  “Yet you have this weird fascination with my feet.”

Anna half shrugged.  “What can I say? I like enormous clown feet.”

“Hey!” He protested.  “I never said _clown_ feet.”

“No,” she retorted with a snort.  “But I did!”

“You are such a pain in my ass.”  A slow grin spread across her face, her pearly white and straight teeth greeting him.  His mock pout lifted upward at the sight of the creased corners of her eyes.  It was something she hated, the crows feet and the laugh lines, but he adored it.

Anna narrowed her eyes, knowing what he was thinking.  “Stop looking at my old age.”

“Ha, stop calling my feet clown feet.”

“Deal.” They continued on for a few moments before a sigh interrupted the quiet.  “Is it awful of me to hope your flight gets delayed?”

“No,” he answered honestly.  “I’ve been praying for the same, love.” She stopped walking suddenly, causing Harry to do the same.  “What’s the matter?” Moving slightly to face him fully, she brought her hands up to cradle his cheeks, her thumb stroking his skin tenderly.  She didn’t have to say anything, the sadness that reflected back at him saying it all.  “Baby..”

Anna shook her head to silence him before stretching up, Harry ducking his head to meet her halfway.  Their lips connected, rubbing together slowly and attentively.  They savored the small and intimate act, momentarily pushing aside the reality that these little moments were now numbered until god knew when.  Harry deliberately dropped the umbrella to the side, Anna’s giggles against his mouth making him laugh along with her as the rain soaked them completely in a matter of seconds.  They didn’t care.  The only thing on their minds was to relish in the feel of the loving kisses as her fingertips stroked his cheeks and jawline.

One of Harry’s hands went down to grip her waist tightly when her tongue snaked past his wet lips, moaning at the new contact.  His free hand made it’s way to rest at the back of her neck, assisting with keeping her head upturned and deepening the kiss.

Later on when the heavy rain turned into a light drizzle, giggles and boisterous laughs disturbed the peaceful neighborhood as the drenched couple made their way back home, Harry teaching her the proper way to stomp in each puddle they encountered.

****

“I have a surprise for you.”

Anna’s eyes peeled open at the childlike way he voiced the words, Harry never missing a beat as he continued to run the comb carefully through her knotted curls after the shower they had shared.  Through hooded eyes, she met his in the mirror and smiled seductively.  “Shower sex wasn’t it?”

“No,” he chuckled, threading his fingers through the strands of her still damp hair, proudly inspecting his work of untangling the stubborn mess.  “You were expecting that.”

“Mmm, more like hoping for it.” She said, bumping his front with her bottom.

Harry quirked a brow, halting his movements and warning her with a look.  “Careful.  I may just forget about this surprise and have my way with you right here on this fucking counter.”

“Tempting,” she purred and leaned against him, humming when he gathered her hair up and swept it to the other shoulder.  She tilted her head to the side, giving him permission to duck his head and place peppered kisses on her heated skin.  “Harry..”

“Hm?” His tongue poked out to press firmly against her racing pulse, making her bite her lip.  The familiar twitch in his boxers caused a groan to vibrate in his chest and he pushed his hips against hers for some sort of friction.  He was losing his mind, losing the ounce of control he had left.

“Mm..baby..” Anna moaned, beginning a sensual dance against him with one hand burying deep in his hair.  They had been intimate minutes ago in the shower, but the need they both felt for each other was so strong, so intense that they couldn’t get enough.  “Fuck me.”

Her heated request resounded in his mind, getting him hotter and more needy for her soft skin.  But something clicked in his brain just as he was about to fulfill her demand.  The night wasn’t as young anymore and there were still things he had planned.  The sex could wait just a tad bit longer.  Harry pulled away abruptly and ignored her pout, jamming his fingers through his head as he breathed for self control.  “Fuck..” He cleared his throat before glaring at her.  “You are pure evil, woman.”

Anna turned around to face him and looped her arms around his waist, her lips twitching at the bulge that was visible in his boxers; the same bulge that had been pressed so sweetly against her lower back.  “You’re easily persuaded, Wales.. especially when it comes to sex.”

“Ha,” he tossed his head back and guffawed.  “Especially when it comes to sex with you, is more accurate.”

“Better be.” She smacked his bottom.  “Now what’s this surprise that can’t wait until after you’ve fucked me?”

Harry grabbed her fleshy backside and groaned.  “Jesus, stop talking like that.”

“Like what?” She batted her eyelashes, innocently.  But she was nothing close to being innocent in this flirtatious moment.  “Like I’m completely baffled that my boyfriend would rather do god knows what instead of pushing me up against the door and fucking me until I see stars?”

“I fucking hate you right now,” Harry muttered and grabbed her hand, stalking out of the living room.  Anna trailed behind him, giggling and chewing on her lip in anticipation.  “You don’t even deserve this after being mean to me.”

“Do I deserve a spanking then, captain?”

“Annalisa!” He exclaimed, laughing in spite of himself.  “Oh, you are a very bad girl.  You’ll be getting it later.”

“Promises.. promises.”

Harry stopped outside of a shut door, the same door he had pushed open several days before in the middle of the night to find her painting.  He glanced back at her over his shoulder and winked playfully, slowly turning the knob to reveal the big surprise he hoped would turn her to mush.  “You know very well how good I am about keeping my promises.”

Anna went to reply cheekily but her breath caught in her throat when she peeked inside the room that was used for when anyone in the family was inspired to create.  One side of the room was always cluttered with various art supplies and empty canvases thrown carelessly in the corner, while the other side of the room was used for musical storage, guitars and violins and the like neatly sitting upright.  This time, instead of stools and palettes of paint being in the middle of the room, a large family sized tent was set up.  The same way her father had set up a tent inside their home years and years ago.

Glistening eyes met his eager and hopeful blue orbs.  “Harry..”

“I really wanted to do this in the backyard but..” He shrugged apologetically.

“No,” she shook her head, stretching up on her toes to kiss him soundly square on the mouth.  “This is perfect.  Wow…Thank you.“

“You’re welcome,” he beamed, a slow grin spreading on his face.  “Shall we go in, peaches?“

Anna giggled and nodded excitedly, looping her arm through his offered one and approached the tent with his lead.  Harry unzipped the front area and gestured her to walk through before following and zipping it shut once again.

“Wow, it’s enormous!” She commented, scanning the spacious area that looked like he had spent a great deal of time preparing.

“That’s what she said,” Harry murmured but Anna didn’t hear him, too fascinated by the heartfelt scene he created for her—for them on their last night together.  There was a made up king sized mattress in the middle with pillows and blankets neatly draped over it.  Two long stemmed flutes were perched on a tray, sitting next to an unopened bottle of champagne that just begged to be popped open.  And a plate of microwaved s’mores.

“Wow, I can’t believe you did this.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears pooling in her eyes.  “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

Harry wiped away the few stray teardrops and swept the loose curls away from her warm eyes.  “Just wanted to do something remotely grand for you tonight.”

“Well,” a smile graced her lips.  “You sure know how to make a woman feel pretty damn special, soldier.” She stretched up and rubbed her nose on his before pressing her lips to his.  “Come sit with me?”

“Of course,” he whispered, placing another kiss on her mouth before pulling away and bringing her over to sit on the air mattress.  He popped the cork of the champagne and poured the sparkling drink into each glass, Anna noisily munching on a s’more.  “A toast…” Anna smiled gratefully and took the offered flute, raising it to meet his as she wiped her mouth of the crumbs.  “To the most beautiful woman-”

“Oh boy,” she blushed, rolling her eyes upward.

Harry chuckled and continued on.  “-who not only knows how to drive me completely mad..”

“True.”

“…but also knows how to love me like no other.”  Tears brimmed her eyes once more as her heart swelled and her insides melted at his words.  He took her hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth, the ring that was permanently on her finger catching his eye.  “I love you more than words could ever be said to justify it, my darling.”

“Aw, Harry.. I love you, too.”

“To us.”

“To us,” she echoed.  He threw her a quick wink as their glasses clinked together before they tasted the sweet bubbly drink… _to them_.

“Alright, what do we have here?” Harry asked humorously after he set his flute back on the tray, scanning the area he had set up without her knowledge.  “Ah!” He lifted a finger, grinning at Anna’s beaming and excited smile, before pointing to a spot hidden behind the tray.  Anna’s eyes followed the direction he was pointing to and she giggled uncontrollably when they landed on the stack of cards.  “Are you up for a real challenge, peaches?”

“Mmm,” She lifted her brows high up, mirroring his teasing smile.  “The real question here, my love, is are you ready to get your arse kicked by a girl?”

“Ha!” Harry laughed and reached for the deck before shuffling it thoroughly.  “Try me.”

“Oh, I won’t have to try very hard, Wales.  I’m queen at Go Fish, remember?”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

“Bring it, bitch!”

*********

The next morning came sooner than either of them would have liked, the screeching sounds of the alarm that went off on his mobile rousing them from their slumber.  They laid there tangled together, unmoving and savoring the last final alone moments before Dave barged in the room and called for him outside of the tent.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Harry called out to his PO, regretting the harsh tone he took.  A sigh sounded out next and Anna snickered softly to herself.  “What’s so funny, chuckles?“

“Last night after you passed out-”

“I knew you were going to hold that against me.  It’s your fault for wearing me down,” Harry said pointedly and poked her side.

“I’m not complaining!” Anna said with a snigger, lifting her head from his chest to gaze at him through humorous eyes.  “I was saying after you fell asleep, I peeked at how late it was and guessed you would be grouchy this morning.  Turns out, I was right…per usual.”

Harry frowned and peered at her through slitted eyes.  ”I’m not grouchy.”

“You are,” she countered with a grin, lifting a shoulder in a playful half shrug.  “Don’t worry, you’re still attractive this way.“

“Very funny,” he said sarcastically before drifting to a more serious tone, the air shifting drastically.  “As cheesy as this is going to sound…I miss you already.”

“Oh, Harry,” Anna gushed, sliding close enough to easily reach up and caress the side of his face.  He leaned into her touch, kissing the center of her palm before inhaling deeply.  She could see the worry lines begin to form on his forehead and her chest began to constrict.  “Oh, baby.. We’re going to be okay.”

“I know, I know.. I just..” He stared deeply into the eyes that he was going to miss terribly.  The same eyes that could steal his breath away with just one innocent look.  “Shit, I just don’t know how I’m going to handle not being near you..” He curled his fingers around hers and brought their joined hands to his lips.  “I don’t know how I’m going to handle not touching you whenever I want.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her trembling lips.  “Or not kissing you..”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, stroking his face and leaning her forehead against his.

“Don’t be sorry,” he whispered back.  “As much as I want you to come with me.. I know you’re not ready to leave here just yet.”

“I _do_ want to go with you, Harry.  I just..”

“Need to be here right now.” He finished softly.  “That’s okay, baby.. I understand that.  I _encourage_ you to do that.”

“I love you.. so much.” She croaked, unable to hold back the tears any longer.  “I love you.  I hope you know that.”

“I do..I do know that.. and I love you.” His affections only made her weep harder, tears rolling hotly down her cheeks.  Harry’s breath came out shaky, his chest burning as he listened to her give in to the sadness.  “Don’t cry, love.  There’s nothing to cry over, alright? Come on, peaches…. Show me that gorgeous smile of yours.”

She helped him wipe the wetness away and forced a wide smile for his sake; knowing she would do anything he asked of her in that moment—even leaving with him.  But she also knew he wouldn’t ever ask her to do that.  In a way, she almost wished he would.

“Sir, sorry to interrupt but there are exactly two hours before we must head out.”

They both sighed this time as Dave’s stern voice filtered through the tent, voicing words that only pained them further.

“Thank you, Dave,” Harry said then turned back to a vulnerable Anna.  “Shower and breakfast?”

Her smile pulled wider in spite of the tears that brimmed her eyes.  ”Are you asking for a quickie?”

Harry cocked his head to the side and lifted a brow, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  ”Do I have to ask?”

“Ha! Touché.”

——-

After a quick family breakfast, Harry said his goodbyes to his newly found family; he had to swallow the emotions that threatened to rise from his chest at the tight hugs he received from each of them, Rosemary included.  Lucille held onto him longer than he expected, and his eyes slid shut to conceal the tears that had found their way to the corners of his eyes when she motherly rubbed his back; the same way she had done with Finn.

The entire ride to the airport was silent with the exception of Harry’s team going over the needful routine.  Anna sat back, playing with his hand that rested neatly on her lap as she watched him nod every once in awhile to appear as if he were listening.  He had them fooled, but he could never fool her.  She could see the mental wheels inwardly turning in his head, preparing himself for the goodbye neither one of them wanted to utter.

The only sign of laughter during the journey was when the confusion settled on her face when his team member handed her a card.  The reality of dating a prince never crossed Anna’s mind, seeing him as just her soldier above all else, so to say she was startled to be handed a security pass so she can be with him before he had to board at the last second was an understatement.  Harry had chortled and nudged her to come back from wherever her mind drifted off to as James stared expectantly at her with an outstretched hand.

Once they reached the airport, they continued to hold hands—never wanting to let go; not even long enough to go through the tedious security check.  They only had a few minutes left after going through the necessary check points, standing off in a secluded area for privacy as the other passengers filed in a long line to board the plane.

The plane that would take him away from her.

“Stay out of trouble, will ya?” He teased, ducking his head for another lingering kiss, an act they kept doing at any given chance.

Anna smirked up at him, scrunching up her nose.  ”Keep your flat ass out of the papers, will ya?”

Harry smacked her bottom, getting a rise out of her and she squealed, uncaring at who had caught the act between two lovers.  “I’m gonna try, smartass.”

She snickered, a watery smile permanent on her face as they gazed deeply in each others teary eyes.  It was harder than either of them thought it would be, wanting nothing more than to turn back time or fast forward to another.

_Come with me._

The request itched on his tongue, demanding to be voiced.  But he wouldn’t.  Call it empathy for what she was going through.  Call it a wonderful boyfriend who didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready to do.  Or call it a man that had too much pride and refused to beg on his hands and knees; even if he truly wanted to.

“You’re going to be late.” Anna teased, enjoying the way his body heat was felt through his light jacket and her cashmere sweater.  He was always so hot that any below zero wintery night would be forgotten when he cuddled her as they slept.  Of course she would have to roll away from him when the heat became overbearing, but even that she was going to miss.  She was going to miss _everything_.

“They can wait.”

“They cannot and will not, Wales.”

“I don’t think you’re exactly aware of just who I am, Caro…I’m kind of a big deal.”

“You are certainly are to me.” Her eyes softened and the way they sparkled at him hit him in the gut, along with her whispered words that made his heart soar.

Harry smoothed his hands up the sides of her arms, tickling the flesh of her exposed collarbone, and made the path to the back of her head.  Guiding her head up to catch her full attention—something he already had—he heaved a sigh.  ”I love you, Annalisa Lucille.”

Her response was as instant as the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.  ”And I love you, Henry Charles Albert David.”

A satisfied and impressed smile greeted her.  ”Very good.  Well done.”

“I’ve been practicing for the real deal.”

He lowered his mouth to hers once more, his warm breath tickling her lips.  ”Bet you ten you jumble it up on the real deal.”

“Make that twenty,” she quipped on shaky breath.

 _Final boarding call for Flight 186 at Gate E27.  All passengers…_.

“Sir…”

Harry cleared his throat and nodded at his security detail, his pleading eyes silently asking them for a moment longer.   They obliged, stepping back and impatiently glancing at their watches.  Harry turned back to her and swallowed the lump that had formed strongly in his throat.  ”That’s me.”

“That’s you.” Anna repeated, sullenly.

“I— _kiss_ —love— _kiss_ —you— _kiss_.”

Anna giggled against his mouth, reciprocating the same as she pecked his mouth.  ”Have a safe flight, my love.”

“Have a safe drive home.”

She nodded as they pulled apart reluctantly and watched him pick up his backpack—guessing correctly he had a sketchbook and shading pencils thrown in it for the long flight home.  ”Call me when you land.”

“I will, love.” He promised as he stood up straight and cocked his head to the side, smiling brightly at her as she sniffled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  “See you soon?“

“See you soon.” She blew him a final kiss and he responded by laying a hand over his accelerated beating heart, his lips twitching as she did the same.

And then he nodded at his POs and followed their lead to the gate doors, leaving her standing there, alone.  A big sigh left her aching and more anxious to see him, to hear his voice, instead of calming her like it was intended to do.  No amount of big sighs would change the facts.

He was gone.


	6. Six - How Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

“Harry, they think you’re lying about the work you do.  There are theories that you are using the office job as a cover-up and partying it up with me in all these different vacation spots.  They’re tearing down your image!”

“So let them,” Harry simply stated, tossing his keys in the bowl on the side table.  He stalked to the kitchen, switching the mobile to his other ear to tuck it between the side of his head and shoulder.

“What?! No!” Anna cried, clutching the phone in anger.  “You work your fucking _ass_ off to be where you are today! You should get recognition for it!”

“Anna,” he said, sighing as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.  “It doesn’t matter all the good I do.  It doesn’t matter how many charities I become patron of, how hard I work on _anything_.  They will always write rubbish.”

“But-”

“No,” Harry interjected in a hard tone, slamming the unopened bottle on the kitchen counter with his brows furrowed together.   “I don’t give a flying fuck what they say about me or what they think of me.   _This_ ,” he gestured to the space in front of him, acting as if she were there.  ” _Us_ is what matters to me.   _You_ matter to me.  Everything else is just bullshit that’s never going to go away.”

She bit the inside of her cheek until he was done spitting his mini rant.  “Harry.. I don’t like lying.”

“I know you don’t.  But…” Harry inhaled deeply then released the breath in one small puff of air.  “Listen, take this time right now to be with your family without the glare of the public and the media attention.  Mags is getting in in a couple days.. enjoy the visit and have fun.  The last thing I want for you right now is to be hassled while at the cinema with your mum or picking up Sarah and Benny from school or.. _whatever_.”

He paused, feeling the agitation rise up again at the harsh truth of what he knew she was going to go through once their relationship progressed. He had to protect her before that all happened.  He had to give her time and privacy before they ripped that away from her.

“They may _pretend_ to care about your loss, but they’re fucking vultures that will tear you apart.”

Anna sighed, nodding even though he couldn’t see her.  He was right.  Of course he was right.  He had more experience than she did when it came to this.   Shit, she thought. There was so much yet she had to learn.  So many things she was still in the dark about.

“You’re right,” she muttered, reluctantly.  “Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.“

“Ha!” He laughed, feeling a little lighter at the anger in her tone subsiding, causing his to do the same.  “Why is that? I happen to enjoy it.“

“That’s why! You get all smug and gloat for hours.  It’s annoying…and infuriatingly sexy.”

Harry smirked, tossing the bottle up before catching it easily with one hand.  ”How badly do you want to ravish me right now?”

“So fucking bad,” she groaned.  “But I’m still upset with you for not telling me first.  Can I just tell you how awkward and _embarrassing_ it was for me to find out from my grandma that people are saying they spotted us on holiday? In _Switzerland_.  I’m pretty pissed about that, Har.”

“Okay, you got me there,” he winced, peeling off the label of the bottle out of nervous habit to keep his hands busy.  “I should’ve told you.  But, Anna.  This is something you’ll have to get used to.  The paps are always searching around, looking for the slightest sighting that’s tweeted or on Facebook— _wherever_ —to fly upon demand.”  Harry paused to take another deep breath through his nose and then added.  ”We have a few tricks up our sleeve, too.  You’ll learn that soon enough.  It’s the only way we can get some privacy during times like this.. When privacy is a necessity.”

“I know.” Her chest ached from just how much the two words she had uttered rang true.  She could see the tormented little boy who had to grieve for his mother with millions and millions of eyes on him, picking apart every frown, every bow of his head…every tear.  She couldn’t imagine, couldn’t _fathom_ how he got through something like that with his every move being scrutinized.

“I’m here to protect you,” Harry said pointedly.  “This is me protecting you, Annalisa.”

“I don’t need protection,” Anna stubbornly protested.

Harry’s lips curved up.  He knew just how much she valued her independence from being on her own for so long, letting her stubborn nature that drove him mad shine through.  He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“You protect the ones you love.  You protect the relationships that shape you to be a better person.”

Her heart melted, softening her hard features.  ”Aw, baby..”

“Sickly sweet, right?”

“I love you.” She breathed, a big urge to hug him creating a dip in her lower belly.. an _ache_ that she had felt ever since they parted.  ”You make me a better person, too.”

“You mean I corrupted you.. I’m a bad influence.. I-”

“Hey,” Anna interrupted as he bitterly listed off all the untrue garbage reporters had written up after their relationship went public.  “None of that is true.  We work _together_.  We are a _team_.  You know better than I do how much shit they fabricate.  All of _that_ is nonsense.” Harry was silent; not because he believed _them_ over her, but because he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and swing her around while her giggles filled his heart.  “Are you listening to me, Wales?”

“I am, Caro.  You have my undivided attention.”

“Good.  Now about your previous statement on protecting the one you love… I don’t protect _you_ so how does that make sense? Shouldn’t we protect _each other_?”

“We _do_ , peaches,” he grinned, chuckling to himself.  ”Otherwise your brothers would’ve killed me by now.”

“Ha! Touche.”

——

“I think I freaked Maggie out.  She may think I’m a lesbian now.”

Harry choked on the burger he was scarfing down in between meetings that would last for the remainder of the day.  “W-what?”

“You alright there, captain?” Anna chortled, picturing him taking big gulps of water in between the coughing fit as he fought for his airways to cooperate.

“Don’t say something like that while I’m eating! Jesus, woman.  Are you trying to choke me to death?”

“I’ve thought of it once or twice,” she lied lightheartedly.

“Cute.” Harry choked out and took another long drink from his bottle of water.  He swallowed and cleared his throat repeatedly, ignoring her chuckles and politely waving off assistance from security. “Now what’s this about me turning you off from men completely?”

“Ha! One thing is true: you have ruined me for any other man.”

“Good, except now I’m afraid I’ve also lost you to another team entirely.”

“I nearly suffocated her when she arrived.” Anna explained with a laugh.  “Literally held onto her for dear life for much longer than I should have.” She lowered her voice.  “People were staring.”

“Does she know it’s because she reminds you of home and what it’s like being with me? Not because you actually missed her, obviously.”

She giggled.  ”I’m not gonna lie…I did pretend it was you for about five seconds.”

A slow grin spread across his face.  “Did you cop a feel?”

“Oh my god, Henry Wales.  You would like that, wouldn’t you?” A long pause of silence followed and his lack of response made Anna laugh loudly, switching the phone to the other ear.  “You pig.“

“Oink, oink..”

——-

“Gooooood eeeeevening, Hennnryyy.” Maggie drunkenly sang in his ear as he settled on the sofa.  “It is I, your lover and mother of your unborn.”

Harry guffawed at her poor attempt at an American accent.  Fits of giggles and screeches could be heard in the background, along with the unmistakeable sound of glasses clinking together.  There was no doubt they were enjoying a girl’s night out.

“Called to say how I miss yooou terribly, _big boy_ -”

“No, no, no! He’s a _god_ in bed, not big boy! Oh shit, wait! Didn’t she say he’s well endowed, too?” Kathie’s voice called out.  Harry’s body shook from amusement, saving that valuable piece of information for later.  Any form of blackmail was gold in his book.

“Right! Yes, helloooo…” She broke character and snickered loudly, pulling the phone away to address the tipsy women he was sure she was with.  “W-what? Hahaha! Yaaaaaas!“ Then he heard her more clearly as she turned back to the stolen mobile.  “Oh, hey..you still there? Hello? Harryyyyy.. I think I’ve lost him.”

“Is that my pho-”

 _End of message_.

——

“What are you up to?” Harry asked as he got comfortable under the covers of his cool bed and switched the telly on to catch the sports recap.

“Watching the country music awards,” she answered, reaching inside the bag of Doritos.

He wrinkled his nose and refrained from calling her boring, taking note of the gloomy tone she took right from when she answered his call.  ”Is your mum with you?”

“Nope.” **Crunch**.  “She went to bed awhile ago.” **Crunch**.  “Said she was too tired after seeing Daniel and Gabe off.” **Crunch**.

“They’ve gone back to New York?”

“Yep.” **Crunch**.

He chortled.  ”What are you munching on over there? Rocks?”

“Doritos,” she answered with a suppressed laugh.

“Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese?”

A teasing smile played on her lips as she looked down at the family value sized blue bag that was perched on her lap for easy access.  “Ummm…Guess.”

“Hmm..” He hummed in deep thought.  “Give me a hint.“

“No,” Anna giggled, Harry’s chest constricting at the sound.  It was exactly what he had needed to hear after an endless day of meeting after meeting that contained nothing but disheartening news.  When she had answered the phone, his stomach dropped at how _sad_ she sounded.  But now, after just a minute or two of speaking, he could hear her coming back to herself.  “I’m awful at handing out clues.”

He chuckled in agreement.  ”I was so sure you were going to give me a ‘blue’ or ‘red’ answer.”

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, throwing the bag of chips on the coffee table and sitting up straight, eyes fixated on the television.

Harry’s brows lifted in anticipation.  “What?”

“Stevie Nicks is performing with Lady A right now.  This is fucking amazing.”

He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, preparing himself to hear her go on and on about a measly three minute performance.  What she didn’t know was that he was only half listening while his attention was more on the scoreboard of the rugby game he had missed.

——-

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Harry pulled a face, scanning the shelves of different pasta sauces.  “Do I have to guess an actual figure? I’m terrible at Math.”

“Ha! But you have no problem estimating the number of times we’ve had sex,” Anna commented, pausing to dip the brush in the palette of different shades.

Harry groaned, sounding almost pained.  “Please don’t mention sex right now..” His voice deepened as it lowered an octave, allowing him to speak darkly as he paid no mind to the other shoppers that could easily eavesdrop on the conversation; he had had to worry about that with Dave around.  “I miss you…”

The grip she had on the paintbrush loosened from the way his gravelly voice sent ripples of pleasure down to her most sensitive area.  She missed him, too.  His hands on her soft skin, his mouth on hers and his scent intoxicating her.  God, she really,  _really_ missed him.

“Miss you, too.” She bit her lip when his breath hitched, easily affecting him with her own sultry voice.

Harry glanced around, his rosy cheeks turning a darker shade from being aroused.  The only person he saw was Dave standing back a few feet, chatting on his mobile.  “I need to see you later.”

Anna heart thumped loudly in her chest, the ache in her core so intense and demanding it made her toes curl involuntarily.  ”What time will you be home?”

Harry groaned at her purred inquiry, an important meeting with his private secretary coming to mind to go over his upcoming tour in South America.  ”Not until late.  Like…11ish my time.  What’s that there? Seven or eight?”

“Six,” she corrected with a frown.  “But I have dinner plans with Kathie and Maggie before she flies off tomorrow.“

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, threading his fingers through his hair and sighing in frustration.  “I’m so horny.“

Anna would have laughed if she didn’t feel the same desperate need to see him too.  If she didn’t have the same sex deprived sigh fall from her lips.  “I know, baby.  Me too…me too.”

“Call me after dinner?”

She quirked a brow.  “You’ll be up?”

“Hm, in more ways than one.”

“Jesus Christ,” Anna snickered, squirming in her seat.  She wracked her brain for a witty comeback but came up empty handed, her muscles tense from sexual frustration.  “Yeah, I got nothing for that one.”

“I beg to differ…You got exactly what I need..”

“Good God,” She laughed.  “You’re on a roll today.”

“I _need_ sex,” Harry complained in a whine.  He was just about to stomp his foot like a spoiled rotten kid in the middle of the grocery store.  It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Soon, baby.. Soon.”

———

“ _Forever and Ever, Amen_.”

“You’re fucking cheating,” Harry accused, shaking the bag of popcorn as the remaining kernels popped.

“I’m not cheating! _I’m gonna love you forever and ever…As long as old men sit and talk about the weather.. as long as old women sit and talk about old men_ … It’s my favorite song from Randy Travis!”

His brows knitted together.  “Who?”

“Randy Travis! _Honey, I don’t care.. I ain’t in love with your hair.. and if it all fell out, I’d love you anyway_ …”

“You bitch.  You know how I feel about the bald jokes.”

Anna giggled.  “Shut up! It’s a sweet song.”

“I can’t play this game with you if all you name are country songs.  All I know are the ones that you sneakily added to my iPod.  That’s like.. _five_.”

“More like _fifty_ , but tough shit.  You’re up, grouch.”

“Hang on,” Harry growled while peeling the bag open with his free hand and teeth, cursing when the steam burned his skin.  After managing dumping the contents into a bowl without second degree burns, he made his way to the sofa and plopped down.  “Alright.. I’m ready.  Christ, I don’t even know what letter we’re on.”

“G.”

“ _Wake up, kids.. we got the dreamers disease.._ _Can’t forget we only get what we give_!”

“Oooh.. good one, Wales,” she cooed.  “Okay.. H…Ha! Ready?”

“ _When I was a young boooy_!” He guessed correctly.

“How did you know?!”

“Oh, please.. Like I could forget that night you practically mauled me in front of the guys and girls to that song.”

Anna gasped.  “I did no such thing!”

“You did!” He argued with a grin that was sure to make her heart stop if she saw it.  It always did.  “ _Hurt so good.. come on baby, make it hurt so good_!”

“ _Sometimes love don’t feel like it should you make it_.. _Hurt so good_.”

“Mmm…I think we should forget this game and—”

Anna jumped up at the suggestion before he finished, picking up on the sexual need in his tone.  “Turning my computer on right now..”

Harry smirked devilishly.  “I _have_ corrupted you.”

———

“Stupid.”

“What?!” Anna cried, pressing the phone to her ear and peering down at the DVD she held in her hand.  “Bullshit! This movie is gold.”

“Stupidly gold.”

“Ugh, I can’t win with you.”

“That’s right.. Don’t you forget it.”

“How can you not love Overboard? Hilariously done and so sweet! It’s brilliantly casted if anything, too.  I would think you would appreciate that.”

“Yawn,” he said in a deadpan.  “Even if I let you win this round, we wouldn’t be able to watch it as I don’t own that film.“

“I need to do a serious revamp of your movie collection,” Anna murmured, rummaging through the DVD shelf in search of another film.

“I give you full permission to do so…”

“Is this some sort of trick?”

“Nope,” Harry snorted.  “Unless you consider marrying me as some sort of trick.“

“Of course not, darling!” She denied in a mock gasp, Harry chuckling in reply.  “Don’t be alarmed if that’s the first thing I do after saying _I do_.”

“Technically, you’ll be saying _I will_.”

“Same difference.  Well, what kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“Erm..I don’t know.  Something decent and stimulating.”

“Hocus Pocus, it is.”

“Anna..” Harry groaned, exasperated.

——

“What are you eating?”

“Chocolate chip cookies, Cheetos, Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream… Oh, peach rings and a Reeses.”

“Got enough snacks there, love?” She huffed in reply, deliberately chewing louder into the speaker.  “Do you got the munchies?“

“Shut up,” she grumbled miserably.  “I got my period last night.“ Harry pulled a face.  “I saw that, asshole.”

He laughed despite the moans and groans that came from her.  ”You’re good… Scary, but good.  That explains why you’re so grumpy tonight.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Anna grumbled before licking the spoon clean before dipping it back into the tub of Ben & Jerry’s.

“Mm..then what are you?” Harry asked, unconvinced.

“Pissed off at the entire male population.”

“Even the one that gives you the most amazing orgasms?”

“ _Especially_ that asshole.”

“Bahaha! I love you, too, precious.”

“Bleh.”

——-

“Sing me to sleep.”

Harry growled into his pillow, too exhausted to peel his eyes open to check the time.  It had to be late if Anna’s voice sounded sleepy, as if it were late in her part of the timezone.  It had been the third night in a row that he had been disturbed awake by the annoying ring of his mobile, Anna complaining of insomnia from not having him by her side.

“Sing what?”

“Anything.”

Harry sighed loudly and rolled over onto his back, his phone still pressed to his ear.  ”I can’t think clearly right now, Anna,” he snapped.

“Sorry..”

“I’m sorry, baby.. I’m just..tired.”

She felt bad.  She knew of his busy schedule, knew how he was always on the go from early morning to late at night.  Meetings, engagements, and keeping tabs on various projects took up his entire days; and then he would have to listen to her ramblings of the happenings where she was instead of taking a hot shower and enjoying the quiet.

Normally, she would read on her kindle or listen to her iPod on shuffle to help her sleep.  She would hug the pillow— _his pillow_ —and dream up all the exciting things that were ahead for them.  It had worked for a period of time, but now it had been _weeks_ since she had him in her arms, since she felt his body warmth beside her.  She needed his deep voice to lull her to sleep.  She _needed_ him.

“I know, I know.. Hey, I’ll let you go.. Get some sleep, okay?”

Harry forced his eyes to open when he heard the emotion in her voice and blinked when nothing but darkness greeted him.  And then he cleared his throat and began to sing something he had heard from her many times before.  “ _Come a little closer baby, I feel like laying you doooown_ …”

Tears sprang to her sleepy eyes as his groggy voice created butterflies in her belly.  She snuggled further under the blankets, hugging his pillow to her chest and let out a happy sigh as he fulfilled her request.  It took her five or so minutes before her eyelids fluttered and her mind drifted into oblivion.

——-

It had taken the couple a solid month before growing accustomed to the new stage of their relationship, carrying on a long distance love affair.  Anna spent every evening before drifting off to sleep sending him a good morning text for him to wake up to, while Harry sent her a goodnight text before doing the same—even after hanging up with her.  They fell into normalcy, working together to keep the contact as much as they could.  After a long day, the thing Harry looked most forward to as he unwound was always the same: kick up his feet, take a swig of an ice cold ale, and listen to the song of the day Anna would leave on his voicemail before he would call her.

“ _My oh my you’re so good looking_ …”

“ _You don’t know! Oh, oh! You don’t know you’re beautiful!_ ”

“ _I’m a bitch! I’m a lover, I’m a child, I’m a mother…I’m a sinner, I’m a saint..I do not feel ashamed!_ ”

“ _Sweet, sweet baby… I go crazy.. Crazy when I think of yooou_..”

”’ _Til the day my life is throooough, this I prooomise yoooou_..”

Her soulful voice calmed the raging storm of each and every day.  It made his heart beat wildly, it made him love him so much more than he thought was humanly possible.  She gave him purpose.  She gave him _unconditional love_.  She gave him _everything_.

“Hello, lover.” His lips pulled into a wide smile at her cheery answer, his heart skipping a beat and a flutter in his belly awakening his spirit.  “How was your day?”

“Better now.”


	7. Seven - How She Found Her Way Home

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, sorry I missed you.” The excited smile on Harry’s face wavered at the sound of Anna’s sullen voice.  ”I was on a three way call with Human Resources and Head of the Nursing Department for like an hour.”

“Sounds lovely.” Harry commented sarcastically, switching the telly off before sliding further under the covers to stretch his legs.  A low hum vibrated in his chest as the muscles in his calves sought out relief from the stressful day.  He had been waiting for her call, fighting to stay awake long enough for it by watching mindless television.  ”I don’t remember you mentioning a meeting with the hospital.”

“Unexpected,” Anna murmured, rubbing small circles on her throbbing temples with her forefinger and thumb.  She desperately wished he were there to ease her stress headache, his hands always succeeding in doing so just by stroking her hair softly.

“Were you discussing a possible return?” Harry asked, his voice raising an octave in a hopeful nature.

“I think you know the answer to that, Harry,” Anna snapped, irritated not with him, but the predicament she found herself in.  ”You would be the first to know about that.”

“Oh-kay.” Harry was taken aback by her snippy tone; clearly she was in a mood and he knew she was about to take it out on the wrong person.  ”What’s gotten you so pissy this evening?”

“I’m not,” she defensively said.  She heard the snort come from the other end of the line and let out a long sigh before weakly apologizing.  “I am.  I’m sorry.”

Her inner bitch had been making an ugly appearance more than usual lately, the load on her shoulders becoming heavier and heavier as the weeks went by and the challenges kept being thrown at her without warning.  Just when she thought she had reached the point of being ready to head back to London, red flags went up all around her.

She could see it all happening, the demise of the close knit family after the glue that kept them all together was now gone.  They were quickly unraveling.  Luke took up drinking, fueling the marital spats between him and Kathie.  Finn had sounded tired and fatigued when she last spoke to him.  Danny was becoming more quiet and introverted than she could remember.  And then there was her mother, a woman she remembered to be full of life, but now had lost the bright smile that once reached her sparkling eyes.  Anna didn’t know what to do to fix everything, knowing the one person that could bring them all back was now somewhere in the clouds, never to return to them.

“You wanna tell me what’s up or should I call Mags to find out what the hell is up your arse today?”

“Sorry,” she muttered, knowing his agitated tone towards her was well deserved.

“You started it by being mean first.” Another heavy sigh filtered through the phone and he instantly regretted it.  If she were acting this way, it could only mean she had had a terrible day.  “Shit, I’m sorry, love.. What’s wrong? What was this conference call for?”

“I think I’m quitting.”

Harry blinked in surprise.  ”You’re _what_?!”

“Well, it’s either that or I have to return sooner than I would like to.”

Harry’s chest constricted at the disappointment in her vague explanation.  She made it out to seem as if there were months and not weeks to go before she would even start the thought process of returning back to him.  He could sense the pressures of home growing increasingly alarming, but he couldn’t stuff down that ounce of jealousy and selfishness of wanting her there with him.  He never confessed it, not wanting to add more weight to her shoulders, but he needed her now more than ever with the ups and downs of planning the games.

“Okay,” he began cautiously.  “While I get you’re not ready to come back yet, is there another reason for making such a rash decision?“

“It’s not a rash decision,” Anna argued.  “I’m… _fuck_ , I don’t know what I am.”

He didn’t buy it.  ”I think you know exactly what’s holding you back.  What is it, peaches? Is everything alright over there?”

“No.” The single syllable felt like a heavy elephant in the room.  “But it’s not even that..“

“What is it then?”

“I-” she broke off, her eyes moistening with unshed tears.  She didn’t want to cry, she didn’t want to throw in the towel and allow the painful memories from creeping back into the forefront of her mind when she had spent a solid two months doing her best to move on from it.  But it was too late.  The first tear slipped from the corner of her eye and rolled easily down her cheek before going splat as it met the mahogany desk.  _His desk_.

Harry’s brows knitted together in concern when he caught her shallow breathing and the softest sniffle come from her.  ”Baby..”

“I watched my father take his last breath, Harry.  I watched his eyes shut, so exhausted and _sick_.  I saw him let go.  But..” Her trembling voice cracked and Harry felt his heart break at the sound.  Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Anna inhaled deeply and continued.  ”But it still didn’t sink in..we were all still waiting to see his eyes open..to see his chest rise and fall..until…until the nurse checked his pulse.”

“Annalisa..”

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” she whispered, the tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks.  ”S-she said _I’m so sorry_ and that…that was it.  I-it was over.  Everything was… _done_.”

The miles that stretched between them had never felt more real than this moment.  Harry hated this.  Hated not being able to see her, not being able to comfort her and kiss the tears away that fell from her pretty eyes.  His hands itched to reach out and gather her in his arms, to comfort her and shower her with all of his love.

“I’m sorry, baby.” His heart ached as he listened to her cry, not being able to do a damn thing.

Anna flicked the droplets away with a finger.  ”And I _hated_ her, Harry.  I hated that this stranger had the authority to make it _real_..to..I don’t know, almost like smack us in the face with the harsh reality.” She sighed, still angrily wiping a fresh round of tears.  ”Then I realized that… ** _I_** ** _was_** ** _her_**.  How many times have I uttered the same fucking thing to a family? How many times have I had to crush their entire hopes and dreams for their helpless little child? How many fucking times did I throw reality in their faces?”

Harry didn’t know what to say or what to do to make it better.  He couldn’t pretend to understand, his experience was different than hers.  His job was different than hers.  So he did the only thing he could do: **listen**.

“I’ve always seen my job as this wonderful thing.  Saving precious lives and making sure they don’t forget the ability to smile through the obstacles.  I was _proud_ to be in the medical field.  I took pride in reviewing the charts and briefing the next shift.  But being on the other side… God, for the first time, I _hated_ who I was.  I hate the fact that I’m a nurse, Harry.”

Harry was growing increasingly worried by the direction she was going, by the resentment in her voice.

“I think that…I mean, I’m sure that every medical professional goes through those same feelings, Anna.”

“I know,” she nodded in agreement, sniffling the stubborn remaining tears.  “I know….I’m just all sorts of fucked up.“

“You’re not fucked up,” Harry quickly responded in a hard tone before softening.  “You know that I’ll support any decision you make..I’ll stand by you and encourage you..“

The corners of her mouth twitched.  ”But..?”

He took a moment to breathe slowly, formulating his next words carefully so he wouldn’t easily offend her, especially in the current state she was in.  ”But I can’t help but think this is you running away.”

“I’m no-”

“You’re running away from yourself because you’re hurting, Annalisa.  I know you are… **_I_** **_know you_**.”

She opened her mouth to protest then shut it immediately.  He was right.  He **did** know her.  He knew her more than she even knew herself at times as scary as that was.  “Damn it.  Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you’re right?”

“Ha! Once or twice…”

“Well, that’s because that’s how rare it is.”

Harry clicked his tongue and scowled.  “You fucking wish.” He sighed into the phone and Anna’s stomach flip flopped at the sound, immensely missing the sense of completion she felt in his arms.  ”Listen, I’m not going to push you to do something that you’re not ready for.  If you don’t feel like you’re able to return back to your position at Great Ormond, then take the time you need to figure out where you want to go from here.”

“Yeah, except I have to make a decision in like five days so there’s time to file the paperwork for renewing my visa.” She growled and muttered, “Really kicking myself for not going through with my citizenship papers.”

Harry chuckled at her procrastinating tendencies, deciding to not even touch that one to get her riled up.  He thought for a long moment with his lips pressed together.  Then his lips pulled up high.  ”Well, there’s a solution to every dilemma.”

“What’s that?”

“You marry me.” Anna barked a laugh, the stress immediately melting.  “Are you laughing at my proposal?”

“This is sounding more and more like a marriage of convenience novel, Henry.”

“What? Marrying me for a visa?” He guffawed.  “Sorry to disappoint your fictional world, darling.  Marrying into the family requires you to be a Britain citizen already.  No green card allowed.“

“Damn…but I can still marry you for your money, right?”

“Ha!” He laughed, shaking his head in amusement.  “Mi casa es su casa.“

Two days later, Anna made her final decision when Lily sent her a video of her little birds taking turns answering why and how much they missed her.  She knew she had a certain ginger to thank for that.

*********************

**_Three Days Later.._ **

The open freeway in photographs always captured the symbolism of venturing off into the unknown, to discover the beauty of an unfamiliar world or to search one’s self.  For Annalisa, there was no symbolism as such as the car sped on.  She couldn’t see the road that stretched ahead, didn’t pay mind to the other cars that rode along side her.  She was oblivious to her surroundings and to the miles she accumulated as the scene she ran from replayed in her mind.

—-

_“Don’t you think it’s a bit early for the hard shit?”_

_Luke slammed the empty whiskey tumbler down onto the counter, causing Anna to flinch at the harsh sound.  ”Fuck off, Anna.  I’ve had a bitch of a day and the last thing I need is for you to come in here all fucking high and mighty to lecture me.”_

_“Whoa! Prick alert.” She quickly stepped to the side when he made no attempt to move around her as he stalked to the doorway.  He stopped short when she bitterly muttered, “Maybe what you need is to spend some time with your kids instead of drinking yourself into oblivion.”_

_Anna could see his jaw tense with the amount of force he was clinging his teeth when he whirled around to face her.  ”You know **shit** about what I fucking need!”_

_Her brows knitted together in anger, not appreciating the venom in his voice as he spat at her.  ”I know what your kids need and it’s not to watch their father drink heavily at two in the fucking afternoon!”_

_“What’s going on in here?” Lucille entered the room, followed close by a concerned Kathie._

_“Nothing, Ma,” Anna answered before pointing at her brother whose face was becoming redder by the warmth of the amount of amber liquid he had knocked back and the rage boiling inside of him.  “Just discussing Luke’s fathering skills deteriorating.“_

_That did it.  Luke marched towards her, out of his mind.  ”Don’t you **ever** comment on my ability to be a good father.  You know **shit** about being a parent.” _

_Anna had to take two steps back, slightly afraid at the fire that blazed in his eyes as he pointed a finger in her face.  Kathie quickly stepped up and pulled at his arm, calling his name and begging him to take a walk.  “Get the fuck off of me!” Luke tore his arm away from his wife, too far gone to let go of the fight he wanted to hash out with his sister.  It had been a long time coming._

_Watching him shove Kathie away only added fuel to the fire and Anna pushed at his chest without thinking with a great force that made him stumble back, off balanced.  ”Don’t push her away like that, asshole! Show her some goddamn respect like you were raised to!”_

_Before anyone knew exactly what was happening or what words had caused the argument to change direction, shouts were bouncing off the walls by the two Caro siblings._

_“YOU WEREN’T HERE! YOU DIDN’T SEE WHAT WE FUCKING SAW!”_

_“BECAUSE NOBODY FUCKING TOLD ME UNTIL IT WAS TOO FUCKING LATE! LIKE ALWAYS! MY FATHER WAS DYING AND NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME!”_

_“MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T RUN OFF LIKE A LITTLE BITCH-”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_

_“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FORGET THAT WE LOST A BROTHER, TOO! HE WASN’T JUST YOURS!”_

_“Guys..please stop this!” Kathie tried, tears threatening to spill as she stood back and watched the scene before her.  Lucille was at her side, clutching the necklace around her neck while her heart broke into a million pieces._

_Luke whipped around to address his wife.  ”NO! MY FATHER DIES AND I CAN’T HAVE A FUCKING DRINK WITHOUT BEING INSULTED!” His harsh breaths were coming out uneven as he yelled at the top of his lungs, silencing the three women.  ”BUT NOBODY CAN SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT HER GOING CRAZY AND FUCKING THE FIRST GUY TO GIVE HER THE TIME OF DAY!”_

_Anna was shell shocked and the entire room (Luke included) was dead silent, the walls no longer vibrating with the force of the screams.  Kathie and her mother stared at her with mouths agape while Luke ran his fingers through his hair in effort to calm himself._

_Anna was embarrassed, absolutely humiliated.  ”Fuck you, Luke,” she whispered, almost as if she had been defeated._

_“Yeah, ‘fuck you, Luke.’” He laughed dryly, still heated but no longer getting his point across by escalating his voice.  “‘Luke is the shitty one in the family.’  Well, who was the one trying to keep Ma together while her little girl was off fucking around?“_

_“Stop it, please.” Lucille begged at once, not being able to witness the hatred between her two children any longer.  Not being able to bear the hurt that flashed in her only daughter’s eyes._

_“No, Ma! She needs to hear this! She’s always labeled as the ‘good girl’ who does nothing wrong.  It’s fucking BULLSHIT! I hope Harry knows what he’s gotten himself into by getting with a bitch who’ll spread her legs for the next douche that calls her pretty.”_

_The slap that cut him off echoed with the loud gasps.  They were startled, including Anna as she felt the sting in her right hand.  Long seconds ticked by without a word being spoken, everything standing still.  It was only when one of the kids, Anna couldn’t recall which one, had approached the scene that shook her out of her frozen state.  Without a word, she turned and fled._

—-

She drove on.

For the first forty-five minutes, Anna was so angry that all she could see was red.  Her foot firmly held down on the accelerator, pushing the car almost to it’s limits without caring.  She wanted to scream, to toss profanity around in the air like a sailor.  How **dare** he twist it all around on her, insinuating such _degrading_ things.  Her knuckles turned white from her unrelenting grip on the steering wheel, inwardly seething.

She was his _sister_ , a _woman_.. No, a **_person_**.  He had no right to treat her that way, with such disgusting disrespect.

Then humiliation set in and the tears rolled hotly down her cheeks as she wept openly, the gasping sobs wracking her body as the wheels kept spinning on the freeway.

 _Her family saw her as a flake when it came to the heavy part of life.  They resented her for years following Ben’s passing and her move to London_.  Luke had revealed the truth.

But what hurt her heart the most was the distaste look on her brother’s face as he spat in her face for what had happened between her and Chase.  He was _ashamed_ of her.  They _all_ were.  Everything she feared was all out in the open, bringing validation to her insecurities.  She didn’t know how to handle that.

And so she kept driving away.

After her tears subsided, she reached for her phone to dial the one person she knew she could always count on.  She needed to hear his gravelly voice to calm her racing thoughts before they got stuck in the dark corner she ignored.  But he didn’t answer.  Again.  She tried several more times without success, a defeated sigh slipping past her lips when his voicemail would pick up instead.

Tossing her mobile to the side to prevent herself from pitching it out the window in exasperation, a green sign in the near distance caught her attention.  She blinked her eyes repeatedly, thinking she was reading it wrong.  But as she got closer and closer, the printing was clear as day.

_Welcome to New York, The Empire State_

Without realizing it, she had somehow found herself back in the city where she spent the last years with Benjamin.  It startled her how she immediately felt like she could breathe a little better when she had thought the opposite would occur the next time she had to set foot in the city.  In fact, it was the reason why she hadn’t returned yet even after Daniel and Gabe kept inviting her for a weekend since being back in the States.

Taking a deep breath, she drove on by letting the wheels take her where they wanted. Several attractions sparked gratitude within her.  She was thankful for all the good times she had here in the city, something she had forgotten since losing her best friend.  She passed by places that made her smile in remembrance.  Such as the cafe she worked at during her college years, flashes of evenings when Ben strummed his guitar while she closed up; he knew she was afraid to stay at the shop by herself late at night and would keep her company without her having to ask him to.  Or the jazz club where he insisted on her joining him and his friends, only to push her on stage to sing a Sinatra classic.

She made her way to Washington Square Park and paused for a few minutes.  It was bustling with college life, students laughing and lounging on a blanket that was laid out over the freshly cut grass.  Something she used to do.

—

_“Anna, think fast!”_

_The football smacked her right dab in the gut, making her double over.  “Ow! Ben!”_

_Ben jogged over with concern etched across his dark features, his curls that were identical to her own blowing with the breezy April air.  “Shit, are you okay?”_

_She slowly stood up with his assistance and once she made it known she was exaggerating the pain, she smacked his arm and shoved him.  “Jerk!”_

_Ben let out a boisterous laugh, causing the attention of the other fellow students to shift on them rather than of a volleyball match or the endless amount of pages of a study book.  ”The look on your face! Ha! Classic Marcia Brady.”_

_“You could have caused me internal bleeding, asshole!”_

_Ben rolled his eyes and pulled on her loose curls annoyingly.  “That’s a bit melodramatic, dontcha think?” She clicked her tongue in response.  “Relax, you’re fine.”_

_Anna narrowed her eyes at him.  “Right, we’ll see what you’ll be claiming as you hover over my dead body.”_

_Ben bent at the waist to retrieve the ball that fell nearby and tossed it up in the air.  “In that case, it would be nice to have the house to myself without your shitty music blaring through the wall.” He started jogging backwards and bent his arm at the elbow, forming a throwing position with the football.  “Retry!” He called out just before he threw the ball expertly and Anna caught the ball in a fumble._

—

Coming back to present time, Anna chuckled and shook her head at the memory just before she switched the gear back to drive and drove the short few blocks before coming to a stop right in front of the place she once called home.

—

_“Ugh, gross!” She quickly tossed the sweaty sock that had been thrown carelessly back into the hamper where it belonged and shuddered, rushing over to the sink to wash her hands._

_“What are you bitchin’ about now?” Ben asked from the doorway._

_“Stop leaving your nasty socks all over the freakin’ floor! Guys are literally the most disgusting creatures on earth.”_

_Ben guffawed.  “It’s just a sock.”_

_“A sock that smells like ass!” She exclaimed, her face twisted in disgust.  “I seriously don’t know how your sweat can be so vile.”_

_He grinned, pinching her cheeks.  “You’re going to make one bitch of a wife one day.”_

_“Well, I’ll be sure to marry someone who has the decency to pick up after himself unlike you.”_

_“Ha! Good luck with that.”_

_—_

_Ben plopped on the sofa next to hers and reached over for a handful of popcorn that Anna had been munching on for the past fifteen minutes.  “Whatcha watchin’?”_

_“Clueless,” she replied, eyes glued to the screen._

_“Nice,” he chuckled and propped his feet up on the coffee table, his army boots looking foreign on the expensive piece she had purchased at some antique shop._

_Anna looked over at him with her eyebrows lifted up in surprise.  “Nice? You like this movie?”_

_“Sure,” Ben shrugged, chewing with his mouth open.  “Alicia Silverstein is fuckin’ hot as hell.”_

_“Silverstone,” Anna corrected.  “And of course you would say that.”_

_“What? Don’t act like you don’t watch this shit for Paul Rudd.”_

_“Ha! Yeah, okay.. he’s pretty cute.  I’d do him.”_

_“Agh, Anna!” He covered his ears and pulled a face._

_“What?” She asked innocently with a chortle.  “I would like to mention that my hearing is impaired at 19 years old from the amount of times I have to blast music in my ears to drown out whatever party of bimbos and drunks you and Finn bring over.”_

_A grin spread across his face as he folded his arms and leaned further back to lay his head on the sofa.  “Ah, I’m going to miss these crazy nights.  I swear that prick knows how to pick ‘em.  Nice and busty.”_

_“You guys are disgusting.  We cannot be related.”_

_Laughter tore from his lips.  “You’re going to miss me when I’m gone.”_

_“Hardly.” She muttered just as Finn barged through the door.  “Hey, I heard Dad kicked you out.”_

_Finn shrugged his shoulders.  “Whatever, I’m crashing here for awhile.”_

_“Sure, you’re welcome to stay.  How nice of you to ask first,” Anna said sarcastically._

_Finn waved his hand dismissively and nodded his greeting at Ben.  “How did you hear about that, anyway?”_

_Anna and Ben answered simultaneously._

_“I heard it through the grapevine.”_

_“She heard it through the grapevine.”_

_“So Danny and Gabe?” Finn guessed, ignoring Ben’s burst of amusement when Anna nodded in confirmation.  “Gossip queens.”_

_“So what happened this time?”_

_“I rather not talk about it,” he murmured, switching focus to the scene on the tv.  “What is this shit?”_

_“Clueless,” the twins chorused together._

_“Sweet.  Silverstein is hot.”_

_“Silverstone.” Ben glanced at Anna with a smirk on his face and chuckled when she shook her head at the both of them._

_“I don’t know how I got stuck with the two of you.”_

_Ben looped an arm around her neck to put her into a loose headlock.  “Because you loooove us…”_

_“Ew, no.” Both brothers howled with laughter, Ben still holding the headlock while Finn approached the sofa to sit on her, applying half of his weight on his sister.  “Ow! Your bony ass, your bony ass!”_

_“Say you love us!”_

_“No!”_

_Finn applied more of his weight on his sister.  “Say it!”_

_“Never!”_

—

Anna wiped the wetness from under her eyes and giggled as the sounds of the three musketeers’ laughter drifted as did the memory.  She sat back and sighed, puffy red eyes still gazing at the townhome.

_Home._

It struck her how different the word sounded in her head as she stared at the front door.  This used to be the place she thought of when she heard it, even after she had moved to London.  She always visioned the rooms the way she had decorated them and Ben’s room that she never once touched until she had to pack up.  It was her home for a long time, long after she had moved.

But now as the word resonated, this place wasn’t what came to mind.

A buzzing in the cup console caught her attention and she scooped it up to check the incoming call.  Harry’s cheeky grin appeared on the screen and her lips curved up, heart galloping in her chest.

 _Home_.

******************

**_Two days later…_ **

“Fuck! Why do I always bite more than I can chew? It’s like I have this sick pleasure of torturing myself and…I don’t know, setting myself up for failure.”

If any cameras were to take a picture of him sitting on his bike feet away from the gates, he knew what the headlines of the Daily Mail would be.

_Prince Harry caught in a love spat, had to cool down by riding around town._

He tried to use his head and keep conscious of his whereabouts for that reason alone.  But as soon as he pulled past the gates, his mobile vibrated in his chest pocket and he knew it was her.  He couldn’t park the bike and fling off his helmet fast enough.

“Hey,” Anna said, clearing the lump that had formed in her throat.  Her hands itched to caress his cheek, her fingertips tingled to smooth the crease of his forehead.  “Let’s take some deep calming breaths, okay?“

Harry practiced breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling slowly out his mouth with her assistance, his eyes shut as her angelic voice calmed his racing heart.

“Listen to me,” she said slowly.  “You are _extraordinary_ , Henry Wales.” Harry snorted then pressed his lips together when she scolded him.  “You are.  Don’t sell yourself short.  There are still months to go and with the promotional stunts you have lined up, ticket sales will soar.  These things take time.”

He sighed, shaking his head and pinching his nose.  ”I know they take time.  I _do_ know that.  It’s just… Shit, Anna.. What if I let these guys and girls down? That’s what’s tearing me up inside.  I want—I _need_ to do this for them.  They deserve it.  I can’t fail them.”

“And you _won’t_.”

His lips curved at the unwavering confidence she had in him.  ”How can you be so sure about that?”

“Because, Harry, **_you have already won_**.  Those _soldiers_ have already won just by achieving what they have to get to this point.  You cannot fail when you have already succeeded.”

Her words sunk in and hit him deep in his chest.  He sat back on the bike, feeling a tad bit lighter than the start of his rant just by three sentences from the woman who supported him and had such faith in him.

“I love you so fucking much,” he breathed out in a rush.  “God, I really do.“

“I love you, handsome.”

“I’m missing you immensely.  I hope you know that.”

Anna bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay so he wouldn’t be able to hear it through her voice.  ”I know.  I miss you, too.”

Harry let out a breath and switched the phone to his other ear before looking up at the starry night.  He was stalling, not particularly adoring the idea of showering alone and eating supper with the table set for one.  And the emptiness of her side of the bed was becoming too overwhelmingly lonely at night.  ”I can’t wait to cuddle you.”

Anna couldn’t wait either.  In fact, she was feeling more homesick with each passing day. She wanted to get back to work, going stir crazy at doing nothing for so long.  She wanted to have her flat back, missing the independence of having her own place.  She wanted to sleep in the same bed as him with his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and loved.

_She wanted to go home._


	8. Eight - How She Found Her Way Home (part 2)

Anna strolled down the stairs, feeling the smooth dark wood under her hand as it ran along the railing.  Her mind was running a mile a minute as she processed another distressed call from Harry after he left another disheartening meeting.  It was starting to become a daily occurrence, Harry confiding in her about his doubts in being a good enough name to make things happen in time for September.  Anna was always quick to chime in with nothing but encouraging words, calming his emotional struggle but by the end of the call, she could tell he was still conflicted.

It was her mission to lift up his spirits, repaying him for the many times he did it for her.  She brought up his upcoming tour, fully aware of how much he was looking forward to it, and smiled triumphantly at the instant shift she felt when the evident smile shone through in his voice.  The smile turned into a full on grin that reached ear to ear at the teasing way she then mentioned she would be back around the same time he would be (a little white lie).  Harry had persuaded her without much of a fight to keep her locked up to himself for a decent amount of time.

A light giggle escaped her as she thought back on that, but the laughter soon died on her lips when her mother came into view.  Anna faltered and paused at the last step as she took her appearance in.  Lucille sat with her eyes cast down, her head buried in a family photobook.  Anna’s chest constricted when her mother’s eyes raised to look at her, the memories that Lucille was just reminiscing creating a deep sadness in her usual bright green orbs.

“Hey, baby girl.” Tears pooled in the corner of Anna’s eyes at the sound of the nickname falling from her mother’s lips, her father’s gruff and masculine voice resonating in her head.   _How long would it be before that would fade_ she wondered with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  It was a fear she knew could very well become reality.

A long sigh blew slowly out her mouth as she took the last steps down and shuffled her sock clad feet towards her mom, taking the seat beside her and instantly cuddling into her.  ”What are you doing?”

Lucille closed her eyes, finding the little strength she had within her so she could hold herself together in front of her only daughter.  ”Taking a stroll down memory lane.”

Anna peeked down at the album that lay open on Lucille’s lap, catching sight of a photo she hadn’t seen in years.

Her daddy worked hard, spending long hours on base during the week before he would come home in the evening in time for supper and bedtime.  They barely saw him during the week, especially when school was in session.  But Marco was the type of father who believed in family, his wife and children being his top priority.  Weekends were solely reserved for them, whether it was playing football in the yard and shooting hoops, or creating music for his kids to enjoy as much as he did.

And the photo of Marco teaching his second to eldest son how to master the art of playing the saxophone was proof of that.

“When daddy first got sick,” Lucille started, stroking Anna’s curls like she used to when she was a little girl.  “I caught him down here—in this very spot, looking through pictures.  He was still so hopeful then, we both were, that everything was going to be okay.  He kept reassuring me—and maybe himself—that he wasn’t going to give up.. that he was going to win this battle.“ She rested her head ontop of Anna’s, her voice quivering as she continued.  “But he looked at me that day and just..”

Anna’s heart broke hearing her strong mother slowly fall apart as she retold a painful moment in time.  She reached for her hand that had found it’s way to her father’s photographed face and gripped it tightly, offering up her support.  Lucille kissed her head, sniffling the emotion back and praying for her resilience nature.  ”He asked me to call up his lawyer to update his will.  And I knew…I _knew_ that his hope was slipping.  He was preparing himself for the worst.”

Anna didn’t say a word, only held onto her mother tighter, and Lucille was thankful for that.  She didn’t need the same empty words that she kept repeatedly hearing from everybody else, most especially not from her daughter.  What she needed was silence, a safe haven to get her thoughts out in the light.  A new confidant since her beloved one was gone.

“Love you, mommy.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.” Inhaling deeply, Lucille slowly closed the album and turned to Anna, a small smile forming.  One of the things that eased the pain when she thought of her children being without their father was that they had someone else in their lives that held the ability to brighten their spirits.  “How’s Harry?”

Anna returned the loving smile.  “He’s…okay, I think.  He’s put himself under a tremendous amount of pressure but I know he’ll come out on top…like he always does.”

Over the course of the past week, the stress and worry lines were more apparent on Anna’s young face after every call that came from across the pond and Lucille could see the change in her.  Anna was ready.She knew in her heart that she had to let her baby go.  Anna would learn in time that it was never easy for a parent to let go, no matter how adult they became.  But letting Anna go was something that caused a great happiness in her heart because she knew where her daughter was going: _**home** _ to the love of her life… Where she could laugh again and smile that beautiful smile that he seemed to effortlessly bring out of her.

“Shall I help you pack now, my darling girl?”

*******

Over the next two weeks, Anna had gotten all the preparations in order to return home.  Plans were finalized in a matter of a couple days, including meetings that were already scheduled with the hospital board and some research on the process of receiving her new citizenship papers.

She was expected to land back in London on Sunday, the 22nd of June. While that was a day before Harry took off to embark on a six day South America tour, it gave her the opportunity to focus on getting her life back in order without any distractions.  Getting it all set as early as she did had allowed her the free time to spend the last remaining few days with her mom.

The weekend of Father’s Day— _the first without her dad_ —they took off to New York.  The arrival at Gabe and Danny’s lavish Manhattan home was a warm one and had turned their frowns upside down into watery smiles.  Three floral arrangements greeted them, all from Harry.  One addressed to Lucille, another to Rosemary, and the last to Anna.  Lucille was the first to wipe her tears long enough to phone him and they showered him with their gratitude and love.

The rest of the weekend went well enough where they took up an art class, caught a show on Broadway, and dined at Gabe’s exclusive restaurant that had several raving reviews.  They kept busy, kept their minds focused on more happy things.  It was what Marco would have wanted.

After staying a day longer than planned, the trio made their way back to Boston.  Anna had thought saying goodbye to her oldest brother and friend would have been more emotional than it was.  She liked to think it was because it wasn’t goodbye, it was more of **_see you soon_**.  One thing she wanted to change as she moved on to a new life was the way she ran from them.  She was determined to keep the promise of returning for every Thanksgiving and annual Fourth of July cookout, god willing.

Anna’s last week in Boston was packed with fun filled activities such as a trip to the zoo with her niece and nephew, hitting up an amusement park, swiping her credit cards at the many quirky shops of Provincetown, and sun bathing at one of the breathtaking beaches Newport had to offer.  She couldn’t remember a time when she had the most fun in the northeast than that last week, even with all the summers she spent inthe area.  But the days turned into nights… and days turned into her final hours in the big city.

She wasn’t sad, wasn’t a bit upset about leaving.  She was anxious to get back home, more than ready to return back to London.  To return to Harry.

The morning of her departure, before the house stirred awake, she slipped out with her guitar case in one hand and flowers in the other.  She had one thing left to do before she could step foot onto the plane.

———

Anna carefully sat cross legged in front of the stone where her father’s photographed grin was beaming back at her.”Hi, daddy… It’s me.”

A sad sigh escaped her as she carefully deposited the baby’s breath into the two vases that sat at each side of the stone, blending in with the hydrangeas her mother had placed there on her daily visit.  She sat back and examined the arrangement, rearranging them to distract her mind.  She knew she couldn’t avoid what she had come here to do for much longer, time running out before she had to make way to board a plane.  A plane that would take her far away from him.  Gazing at her father’s strong and masculine features, the emotion was building in her chest.

“I miss you.”

The lump that began to form in her throat made it impossible for her to breathe normally, made it difficult to push through the following words without the tremble of her voice.

“The stone came out beautiful.  I know it was one of your last requests…a beautiful stone with freshly picked flowers.” Swallowing the cries that threatened to burst through her lips, she slowly reached out and passed her fingertips over the smooth texture, tracing the engraved markings of his name and dates.  “I..I won’t be able to replace the flowers for awhile.  I’m going back home..to my life…to Harry.  But I know Mom and Nana will make sure there are always fresh bouquets here.“

A car slowly rolled past and Anna waited until it had gotten far enough in the distance where she felt comfortable enough to continue her speech out loud, as if he was physically there.

“I couldn’t leave without..” She paused to sniffle, wiping the wetness that formed at the corner of her eyes.  “I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye one last time.  I promise to come back often to check up on Mom and to bring you some more baby’s breath.“

She pulled at the grass, the faint memories of childhood swirling through her mind.  Memories of when spring and summer days were spent sprawled on the softness of the green landscape with the sun beaming down.  Memories of giggling and playing ball in the yard with him and her brothers.

When life was _simple_.  When life was _easy_.

“There are big things coming.  Harry and I.. we plan on getting married.  I don’t know when just yet but.. it’s going to happen sometime in the future.  Life is going to change drastically when that happens but..” She snorted.  “Isn’t that how life goes? Always changing.. never staying the same or slowing down.. for _anything_.  I think we have all learned that over the years, haven’t we?”

The last few days of her father’s short life played in slow motion through her mind.  The pain crushed her, her heart feeling as if it were being torn apart into pieces as she allowed herself to be thrust back to the hours she spent weeping in his arms.  The time where he had whispered his final goodbyes to her and she refused to do the same, not yet ready.

Tears fell from her eyes and her quivering voice sounded foreign to her ears.  “Remember when I said I didn’t want you to let go and you said you had to? You _had_ to go.  Do you remember that?” She cried, not getting a response.  ”I was so **angry** with you.. for just.. _giving up_.  I didn’t understand.. I didn’t _want_ to.” A sob momentarily interrupted the peaceful quietness.  “But I understand now and it’s time that I let you go too and move on…It’s my time to go.  I’m ready for it now.  I’m ready to go on.. I’m ready to live like you wanted.  Like I _promised_ you I would.”

The stream of tears were unstoppable as she poured everything out to him, hoping he was there listening.  Growing up with a very Catholic  family, her faith taught her that the passed loved ones were always listening, wiping away tears and blanketing family with warm love.  Anna’s faith had been shaken for so long, but now she wanted more than ever to **believe**.

“No matter what, I promise to never lose sight of who I am; where I come from.  The blood that runs through my veins will always be _Caro_.  And I hope to do you proud, daddy.”

After one deep calming inhale of the spring air, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and then to the stone.  Then she pushed herself up to a standing position on two steady feet; _determined_ feet that would carry her away from him and toward her future.

“I love you and I think of you every day,” she said and wiped the tears away as best as she could.  Just before she turned to go, she flashed a smile for him, genuinely and brightly… full of life.  “ _I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day.._.”

—-

“Hey, jerk.” Anna chuckled as the breeze hit her smack dab in the face in reply, slightly rolling her eyes that were brimmed with more tears ever since she had made the short walk to her brother’s grave.  “Still annoyingly dramatic, aren’t you?”

Anna crouched down and fixed the miniature American flag that was flapping wildly with the breeze.“I’m sure you already know but.. I’m leaving again.  Back to London to be with my British lover.” She giggled, feeling silly but yet _good_ to joke with him like this.  “When I left last time, I was in a pretty shitty mental state.  This time, I feel really good about it, you know? I feel.. _okay_ and like I’m on the right path.  My head doesn’t feel cloudy or _confused_ anymore.”

She could hear the way he would mutter at that if he were there, calling her a flake and easily confused anyway.  It made her smile.  It made her feel like a _twin_ again after so long of hating the word.  Her lips lost the curve but not enough to form a frown as she sat down on the grass.  She was tired of frowning or being sad all the time.

“God, I wish you were here.” The breeze picked up once again and her lids fluttered shut, breathing in the clean floral scent that carried to her nostrils as she spoke softly with her head upturned.  “In a way, I know you are.  You’ve always been here, haven’t you? Guiding me and.. I don’t know.. maybe even bringing Harry to me.”

Slowly peeling her eyes open, Anna reached for the guitar she had brought along and strummed a few chords.  The beginnings of the melancholy melody she had grown up singing made the emotions bubble in her chest as she recalled past times with him… everything she was thankful for springing to mind and creating such a warmth that coursed through her.

“I want to thank you.  For several of things.  For making fun of me so I learned not to take myself so seriously.  For understanding my crazy obsession for creating music, staying up for days until a song was created the perfect way we intended it to be.  And for  always believing in me and the potential I had to make something of myself,” she paused to laugh lightly, her fingers still picking at the strings subconsciously.  “For convincing me to cut my own hair when we were five and I had that godawful haircut for months.  And for that time you and Finn scared the shit out of me when we went camping at that ground that was known for coyotes.  I’ll never know how you two managed to howl so accurately that you even had Mom pissing herself.”

“Thank you for throwing mud all over my Confirmation gown.  I know now it was only because I looked pretty while you had that enormous zit on your chin.  I’m sorry for calling you pizza face.  Okay, I’m still not.” She giggled and shrugged.  “Anyway, thank you for all of that.  Because now I have all those memories to keep close and share them with my kids when I tell them all about their Uncle Ben.  I’ll tell them how great you were.  How you’re the best twin I could ever ask for.  And how incredibly **_proud_** I am of you.”

“You’ll always be my buddy.” She blew a kiss up at the clouds, catching a bird with it’s wings wide open, flying.  She smiled, envisioning his lazy grin just before he flew off to paradise; a soldier who gave the ultimate sacrifice, a son and brother who loved and gave himself so freely… His spirit now finally free and at peace as he soared.

“ _I’ve been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you…but time makes you bolder, even children get older and I’m getting older too.._.”

————-

“… _We should be arriving in London at approximately 5:45am local time.  Please remain seated until further notice.  Enjoy the rest of your night.  Flight attendants, prepare for takeoff_.”

Staring out the window as the plane lifted off the runway and accelerated up high in the air, Anna sighed in content.  She overlooked the city, the sparkling lights of the skyscrapers and expressway at night caused an excited smile to adorn her mouth.

A giggle slipped through her lips as she thought of him, her heart swelling as she inwardly gushed about how amazing he was.  She couldn’t wait to see him, couldn’t wait to hug and kiss him.

 _This was it_.  There was so much ahead for her, so much good—and the inevitable trying times.  But she wouldn’t worry herself to an early grave.  She would take life as it dished out with Harry by her side, just like she was raised to by a stubborn father and a loving mother.

She was on her way to be what she was meant to be: hopelessly in love with an incredible man that created such happiness in her heart, and pleased with the woman she was becoming with a new strength that proved she could overcome anything.


	9. Nine - How They Jump All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to clear up any confusion, at the beginning of this chapter, there's a bit of a time jump....three months, to be exact. flashbacks will show you how harry and anna got there. thanks for reading. :)

_Ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom_

Anna’s eyes fluttered open, embracing the bright morning light that beamed down on the bed.  She sighed happily, her lips curving at the steady drumming of a heartbeat that roused her from a peaceful dream.  The bracelet that found home on her wrist less than 24 hours ago caught her eye and her smile widened at the engraved **_W_** that greeted her, remembering the **_H_** that was on his.

“You’re awake.” The vibration that rumbled under her ear sent shivers down her spine, chasing away the sleep her body still craved and replacing it with a hunger.  A hunger for _him._

“You’re awake,” she echoed groggily.  Fingertips slowly ran down the bumps of her spine and Anna shifted to rub her nose against the tiny thin hairs she found on his chest.  She placed a soft kiss there and peered up at the grinning man that had given her the best birthday celebration just hours ago.  “How long?”

“Few minutes.”

“Mm..” Lifting her head up, she stretched up to meet his waiting lips in a slow, sweet kiss.  She couldn’t recall a time where she felt this _complete_ and _happy_.  She didn’t know how he did it, how he could stir such emotions within her that she never thought were possible.  He made her _believe_ , not only in herself but in _them_.  He made her believe in the power of _love_.

Harry’s heart thumped louder and harder in his chest when her naked breasts rubbed on his bare skin, igniting the fire in the pit of his stomach.  They had spent the majority of the night loving each other, feeding the desire and hot need to be as close as they could get.  Their hearts were already one, their souls eternally linked but he couldn’t get enough…he could _never_ get enough of this amazing woman.  Especially _now_.

Anna squealed then giggled when he cradled the back of her head and expertly rolled them to place her flat on her back.  Their smiling lips met again and again, nipping and licking in a light teasing manner.  The waves crashed outside the window and a breeze blew the bed curtains wildly but the couple didn’t hear any of it, too caught up in the newly bliss.

Harry pulled back just far enough to look deeply into the amber colored eyes that were responsible for the emotions that were coursing through him.  “You are so beautiful.”

Anna’s eyes danced at the affection and love that shone brightly in his and she couldn’t help but lift her head off the soft pillow to peck his mouth, threading her fingers through his disheveled hair before whispering.  “Good morning, **_husband_**.”

“Mm..” Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the new title that rolled off her tongue easily.  He whispered back.  “Good morning, **_wife_**.”

***************************************************************************

_**The Reunion- Three Months Prior** _

The pounding in Annalisa’s heart was deafening as it beat wildly inside of her chest.  It had begun racing as soon as she had touched foot onto the UK grounds hours ago, the anticipation of seeing Harry again creating the most delicious excitement she had ever felt.  Wanting nothing more than to rush over to where he was, she fought against the urge to do so and stuck by her plan, Maggie bearing witness to her giddiness as she rambled how to proceed the next few hours.  It had been a long journey, one that seemed to drag on for more than just the few hours it took up in the air.  But after spending the morning at Maggie’s flat getting dolled up, she had finally gotten to the car that would take her to him.  To _Harry_.

_Harry_ _._

Every time his name resonated in her head, the flutter in her stomach intensified and the anticipation was nearly killing her.  She couldn’t wait to see him.  Couldn’t wait to finally see the big goofy grin on his handsome face, couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in his strong and loving arms.  Just the thought of being near him once again made her insides jump.

Once she arrived in Cirencester, the polo match had yet to start.  Maggie escorted her to a grassy area where she was introduced to several people she hadn’t yet met from Harry’s circle.  It amazed her how many people he knew, how many more people she hadn’t yet met after a year of being with him.  Two important people being Peter and Autumn and their two beautiful girls.

“Anna, hello! So lovely to finally meet you!” Autumn radiated such warmth, smiling genuinely at Anna; it put her at ease just how normal they all seemed around her as if they had known her for ages.

“Likewise,” Anna politely replied, smiling back with the same gentle kindness.

“Harry is a real bugger for keeping us from you,” Peter teasingly said before greeting her with air kisses on each of her cheeks.  There was no mistaking the delicious twist in her stomach at his name being casually tossed out.

“Ha! Well,” she shrugged before continuing.  “I guess he’s a real bugger for many things, isn’t he?”

“Definitely.  A big child when it comes to not sharing, that’s for sure.”

Anna grinned.  “I’ve been trying to teach him the manners of sharing but to no avail.”

“Ha! That’s Harry for you.”

Anna was about to ask when the match was scheduled to start, anxious to see him, but a soft voice interrupted her before she could.  “Are you Harry’s girlfriend?”

Anna smiled at Savannah and knelt down to her eye level, careful not to let the breeze lift the skirt of her summer dress.  “I am,” she confirmed proudly.  “You must be Savannah.”

“I am,” the intelligent toddler parroted in the same proud tone and stuck her hand out to formally shake her new friend’s.  Anna was astounded by how smart the three and a half year old was, surely outsmarting her any day.

“That’s a pretty name.”

Savannah smiled brightly at the compliment before offering up her own.  “You’re pretty.  I like your hair.”

“Awww…thank you, sweetheart.” She ruffled her blonde hair and threw her a playful wink, creating precious giggles that made her miss her little birds.  “But I’m not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Savannah giggled again and pointed at her sister who was now clinging to her father.  “That’s my baby sister.”

Anna raised up on her sandals and offered the frightful child a welcoming smile.  “Hello, Savannah’s baby sister.” Isla clung to her father tighter and turned away, burying her face in the comfort of his neck.  “Aw, do I frighten you?”

“Sorry,” Peter apologized.  “She’s going through her stranger phase.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Anna recognized it, becoming familiar with the phase with the experience of her very young patients in the past and niece and nephew.  She craned her neck to peek at the little girl that made her long for a little one of her own.  “You don’t have to be afraid, sweetie.  My name is Anna.  What’s your name?”

When the response was a firm shake of short blonde curls, the older Phillips child spoke up from her father’s side.  “Her name is Isla.”

“Isla? Why, that’s a very pretty name.  Hi, Isla.”

“Can you say hi to Anna, darling?” Peter asked.

“No.”

The tiny stubborn voice pulled at Anna’s heartstrings and her lips curved up.  “Okay, I’ll wait for you to come around,” she said, rubbing the little girl’s frigid back before waving off Peter’s apology.  “We won’t be strangers for much longer…Am I right, Savannah?”

“Yep!” She exclaimed then blurted.  “Are you going to marry Harry?”

“Savannah, what have we discussed about asking questions that are none of your concern?” Savannah rolled her eyes at her mother’s authoritative tone.

“Oh, no! That’s a great question.” Anna said with a chuckle and nodded, eyes cast down on the wide eyed child that awaited her answer.  “Harry and I do plan to get married someday, yes.  That just means we’ll be seeing each other more often, I hope.”

“Good!” She clapped her hands excitedly before running off to play.

Autumn turned to Anna and shook her head with light laughter filling the air as Peter chased after the active toddler with the quiet one still in his arms.  “Careful, Savannah! Wait for daddy!” Once they were out of earshot, Autumn turned to Anna with sympathetic eyes.  “Harry told us about your father.  I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“Oh..um..” Anna stumbled for a moment, still not used to receiving condolences.  It always took her by surprise, momentarily paralyzing her  as she blinked before uttering the same response.  “Th-thank you.”

“If you ever need anything—anything at all—don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I appreciate that very much.”

“Even if it means taking Harry off your hands for awhile…” Anna tossed her head back and guffawed.  “The girls know how to keep him busy.”

“They are really beautiful girls…So smart for their age.”

“Thank you,” Autumn said with a wide smile, glancing at her husband as he tickled the two precious miracles in her life.  “You and Harry will too, one day….soon…”

Anna caught the glint in the blonde’s eyes and giggled before teasing.  “Now I know where Savannah gets it from.”

“Ha!” Autumn laughed loudly, nodding guilty.  “Can’t deny that one!”

“Annaaaa!” Both women turned to the curly haired man who was sprinting towards them with a toothy grin plastered across his clean shaven face, Maggie trailing behind.

“Don’t be rude! They were having a conversation!” Maggie scolded after catching up to Skippy, eyes narrowing when he ignored her and opened his arms to their mutual friend.

“Hey, Skip.  Longtime no see.”

“Hello, darling.” He gave her a warm hug then pulled away and faked a pout.  “You stopped responding to my joke of the day messages.”

Anna cringed inwardly and pulled a face, glancing at Maggie who stood with her arms folded.  “There are only so many dirty jokes a girl can take from her friend’s boyfriend before it becomes borderline creepy and inappropriate.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.  “You didn’t tell me they were dirty jokes, bastard!”

Skip’s eyes widened in defense, throwing his hands up and leaning away from the abuse.  “They were supposed to cheer her up!”

Maggie clicked her tongue.  “You’re disgusting.”

“Would you have me any other way, baby?” Skip asked with a cocky smirk.

“Actually, yes.”

“Ha! Bull—” Maggie cut him off with a death glare, cocking her head to the side in the direction of the kids.  “Poop.”

“You’re.. _poop_.”

Anna stood back and enjoyed the banter she didn’t know she had missed until now.  “How do you put up with these two?” Autumn asked in exasperation while the couple continued to throw insults back and forth.

“I don’t have a clue,” Anna joked.  “But I sure did miss them.”

Anna caught the twitch in Autumn’s lips just before they lifted up.  “I know a certain ginger who sure did miss you..”

The blush crept on her cheeks, Autumn chuckling at the way her features gave away her embarrassment.  “Oh god, has he been talking about me?”

“Ha! Only because he stopped by to say hello before heading out to change into his gear and I asked when you were returning.” She quirked a brow.  “Although he said it wouldn’t be for another week.”

Anna bit her lip, nervousness taking over.  “Do you think he’ll be surprised?”

Autumn placed a comforting hand on her arm before answering.  “Pleasantly surprised.  He’s eager to see you.”

The goofy grin that pulled on her mouth should have been embarrassing but she didn’t care.  She was too ecstatic and elated.  “I’m eager to see him too.” She looked to the abandoned field.  “When is it starting anyway?”

An announcer then came over the speakers, welcoming the audience and introducing the two teams along with the charities that were being played for.

“Now.  Enjoy the match.” Autumn winked before leaving her to sit on the little picnic her family had set up to watch the game.

Anna swallowed, her heart racing once again.  She just was moments away from finally seeing him after almost three months.  Her breaths came out in short pants and her palms began to sweat despite the unusual chill in the summer air as she watched player by player, horse by horse make way onto the field.  She couldn’t pinpoint why she felt nervous all of a sudden.  Maybe it was because he wasn’t expecting her to be there and she didn’t know what his reaction would be.  Nay.  There shouldn’t be any doubt that Harry would be over the moon at seeing her, she knew this.

Something struck her just moments before he galloped onto the field.  She was leaving her old life behind.  Things were about to shift to a new world she was unfamiliar with.   _Life_ was going to change drastically, _she_ was going to be different and so was their relationship. She was going to be his _wife_.  She was going to be _royal_ , responsible for keeping a likeable image to his family.  Hell, they were going to be _her_ family, too.  Thoughts swirled around her head, creating a whirlwind as she came to the realization just exactly what being with him meant.  A new _life_.  A new _name_.  A new _Annalisa_.

And that would all begin right when they reunited.

Was she ready for all of this? Was she good enough to live up to the expectations of not only of his family but of the public as well? Was love really worth going through all the ups and downs that were ahead for them? Was Harry really worth it?

“ **Yes**.” The single syllable slipped past her parted lips with such confidence that it struck her with emotion as Harry made his grand entrance onto the field.

All of her previous nerves melted at once as she watched him play, the air rushing out of her lungs.  He looked _good_ , riding the horse with undeniable confidence and working up a sweat.  Her eyes roved over his flushed face, longing to lick the beads of sweat that began to roll down from the crown of his head.  Then his broad shoulders and toned arms caught her attention, so _strong_ and _manly_ as he swung an arm back and forth to hit the ball forcefully with the mallet, sending sparks down her back.  Anna bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping her at how incredibly hot and _sexy_ he was, the passion for the sport and cause oozing from him as he kept his sole focus on winning.

 _And he was all hers_.

A thrill went through her at that, wetness pooling between her trembling thighs.  It took all of her strength to not stomp her way over to him and have her way with him in plain view.

——-

Throughout the whole match Harry had felt a peculiar pull in his belly that he couldn’t reason.  Even though his team had come out victorious, he had almost lost the game due to the unshakeable feeling of _something_.  Toweling his damp locks, his mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on with him.  Anna crossed his mind, as she often did, and the same tug in his abdomen caught him off guard.  If he didn’t know better, he would have guessed that she was there in the crowd, watching his every move without his knowledge.  “Christ, Har.” He cursed aloud, chuckling at how ridiculous he was being.

Deciding it was just him missing her immensely that was making him crazy, he grabbed his mobile after dressing and quickly typed out a message.

**_Miss you_ **

Her response came almost instantly.

**_Miss you more_ **

Harry tapped on the screen with a deep sigh, mentally counting down the days before he could hold her in his arms again.

**_Where are you?_ **

His phone buzzed seconds later.

**_Home_**


	10. Ten - How They Jump All In (part 2)

**_Present_ **

He was singing.  Loudly and off-key; just the way she loved it.

Giggling to herself, Anna sat up and let the sheets pool around her waist, her arms reaching high up and legs straight out to stretch her muscles.  A yawn escaped her as the sounds of the water softly crashing against the stilts of the bungalow filled the air, along with Harry’s booming voice that conveyed the bliss of a newlywed.  From her spot on the bed, she could see the peaceful endless blue ahead, stretching out for miles; it added to the calmness in her soul.

“ _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee.. just the thought of you can drive me wiiiild! Ohhh, you make me smiii_ —Agh, fuck.” Her mouth curved at the corners higher when his singing halted for a moment, being replaced with a curse as a slam of a cupboard followed.

“Do you need some help in there?”

“Nope!” Harry called out, sounding closer than he did prior.  Anna’s gaze tore from the tranquil scenery and met his deliriously happy expression as he carried over a tray with two flutes and a plate of fruit.  “Breakfast is served, milady.”

“Champagne?” She asked with a lifted brow, her eyes dropping down to the plate he carefully set on the abandoned side of the bed.  Her legs slid up to her chest when he pat her covered knee to allow him enough room to sit across from her.

Harry propped himself on an elbow and reached for a grape before popping it into his mouth.  His gaze remained fixated on her naked breasts and a surge of indescribable bliss coursed through him by how comfortable they were, just lounging on the bed without the need to shield their bodies.  “I wanted to make mimosas but there’s no orange juice.”

Anna shook her head with a snigger, taking a bite of the sliced mango he had cut up and winked when his eyes finally flitted up to hers.  “Isn’t it a bit early for alcohol?”

Harry’s full on grin was infectious, creating a flutter in her tummy as his dancing eyes bore into hers.  “I just married the most incredible woman yesterday.  I think that qualifies for a bit of day drinking.”

“You’re right,” she agreed, leaning forward to press one, then two kisses on his lips.  She hummed at the fresh taste of pineapple he had just consumed before rubbing her nose along his, smiling against his mouth.  “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured back.  “More than you know.”

Anna pulled back to look into his eyes that were brighter than she had ever seen before, the ocean behind him accenting his blue orbs.  “Mm-mm.. I have a pretty good idea.” Her lips twitched when she found him fingering the bracelet that fit perfectly around her wrist.

“Tell me, Mrs. Wales.  How would you like to spend your first day as a married woman?” Harry’s heart galloped strongly in his chest at the twinkle in her eyes just as she wrapped her fingers around the pendant that hung around his neck.

“In this bed.  With my husband.” She gave it a gentle tug and Harry obliged her request…like he always would.

He gave her a playful smirk, shifting to lean into her as she laid back against the pillows; breakfast soon forgotten.

“I think I can manage that,” Harry huskily said and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Neither one of them heard the clashing of the two glasses as they tipped over, nor did they feel the chilled champagne seeping through the bedding, too lost in each other to pay mind to anything else.

****************************************************************************

**_July- Two Months Prior_ **

**  
** Anna shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  Harry paused, looking up at her from the article he had been reading in the morning paper.  A grin spread wide across his face at the sight of her attire; his favorite green t-shirt that was two sizes too big on her and a pair of his Levi boxers.  ”Morning, peaches.”

Anna blinked the blurry vision and her lips curled up at him.  ”You look so grown up,” she mused groggily, taking in his crisp white dress shirt and straight tie.  He was hunched over, leaning on his elbows that showed off his toned folded arms, with his sleeves rolled up.  He looked absolutely divine.

“And you look sexy as hell.  Come here.”

Anna approached his wide open arms with a giddiness in her step, clasping her hands at the back of his neck and sitting sideways on his lap.  They shared a morning kiss, like they did every morning after his return from a very successful tour, and participated in their routine light chit-chat of their daily schedule.

“Maggie is picking me up in about an hour.”

“Gym?” He questioned, sighing at the long day that awaited him; a day that would be spent without her smile.

“Mmhmm.. She’s not being so nice with the new exercise regime.  I think she resents me for leaving her to it on her own.”

“Bitter witch,” Harry muttered, causing Anna to giggle.  “What else?“

“Ummm..lunch with Lily and a couple nurses from Ortho.”

“Are you planning on getting any sleep?”

“I slept last night.”

“Mm.  And the night before?” She pulled a face at the serious look on his face.

Harry had never voiced his concern for the little sleep she used to get during the first few months of dating, even when he witnessed her concealing the dark circles under her eyes with coverup.  But after three weeks of being back on night shift, he had been noticing the toll it was taking on her small frame.  His overbearing worrying for her well-being should have made Anna feel like he was suffocating her, but it actually warmed her heart.  It showed how much he cared.

“I’ll try to nap before you get home,” she vowed before asking.  “What time will you be held up until?“

Harry furrowed his brows in deep thought, a rumble vibrating in his chest.  ”Most likely until 4ish but I have a conference call for about 6.”

“Will you be in the office for that?”

He chuckled at her lower lip protruding in a frown.  ”I can work from here if you’re quiet enough.”

Her mouth dropped open in mock shock.  ”Are you saying I’m loud and obnoxious?!”

Harry couldn’t wipe the smirk that tilted his lips, his dancing eyes teasing her.  ”You can be quite loud when it counts.”

Anna tried to suppress the laugh but failed miserably, picking up on his sexual innuendo.  She wouldn’t be able to deny the truth to his statement.  ”Bastardo.”

Harry barked a laugh before meeting her lips in a chaste kiss.  ”Mmm.. I love it when you talk dirty.”

Anna bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, untangling her hands to smooth over his shoulders and down his covered firm chest, her eyes following the same path.  ”And I love seeing you all dressed up like a boss.”

“Oh, darling,” Harry said in an undertone, the gravelly sound creating a delicious thrill through her.  His eyes darkened and her pulse raced when he moved in on her.  “I _am_ the fucking boss.”

Before she could call him arrogant, his mobile came to life.  ”It’s Dave.  He’s bringing the car ‘round.”

“Nooo,” she whined like a child, hugging him tightly with her head resting on his shoulder.  “I hate sharing you.“

Harry snorted.  ”You’re the only one that gets to have me, peaches.”

“Haaaarry… Saying shit like that only makes me want to keep you longer.” Anna let out a long sigh and lifted her head at the sound of his amusement.  She pecked his lips repeatedly while his phone kept buzzing behind her, stalling for as long as she could.

“I’ve never seen you so needy before,” he mused in humor.  Anna groaned and pushed at his chest while he laughed at her blush.  “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.“

“Whatever.  Have a good day at work.” She grumbled, shifting to move off his lap.  Harry caught her by the waist and plopped back to the same spot, a smile painting on her lips at his goofy grin.

“Do me a favor?”

“Bake another batch of cookies for the board?” She guessed, referring to his odd request days ago.

“No,” he chuckled, fingers wiggling against her sides to make her squirm.  “But that would increase my popularity.”

A burst of laughter tore from her lips as she rolled her eyes.  ”I’m afraid of what that would do to your big head.  What’s your favor, Wales?”

Harry’s blue eyes twinkled, stealing her breath.  ”Miss me today.”

“Everyday.”

———-

“Right, of course,” Harry’s attention was pulled up at the sound of the office door creaking open, instantly finding the source of the distraction.  His lips curved when Anna came stumbling in, swaying him from the conference call he had been on for twenty-two minutes while she had slept in his bed.

 _Their_ bed.

He bit the corner of his lip to keep his amused chuckle at bay at the sight of her knotted curls that stuck out in various places from the restless sleep.  He was certain his absence had something to do with that.  She always had a much more successful slumber when he joined her; him holding her close or touching her in some way calming her over active mind.

“Hey, baby.  I’ll be a bit longer in here,” he said after temporarily muting the call.

“Mmph,” she grunted in reply, leaning on the support of the doorframe.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.  Sit,” Harry commanded before quickly hitting the mute button again to address the associate on the other line.

“Absolutely, I think social media is the key to getting the word out and bringing more attention to the cause.”

Harry was only half listening, mastering the art of picking up on keywords to keep the conversation flowing.  His gaze roved over her, taking in her flushed cheeks and the quick gasps of air she took as her sleepy eyes stared openly at the open part of his collar.  His own breath became more shallow, his mouth going completely dry when she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, her eyes dancing over the little hairs that were peeking through his shirt.  There was no mistaking her pupils dilating, knocking the wind out of him.

She almost looked… _aroused_.

He couldn’t help a thrill go through him as he thought of her need for him being so intense it brought her out of her dreams, fueling her demand and determination of searching for him to relieve some of the tension—the _ache_ —deep in her core.

Anna’s eyes darkened when he swallowed, solely focused on the way the ball sexily bobbed in his throat.   _Oh, yes_ , Harry thought.   _She’s definitely turned on._

He didn’t have to be near her to feel the heat radiating off of her.  He didn’t have to be near her to see her heart pounding in her chest, or to smell her sweet and intoxicating arousal… ** _for him_**.  Just one look at the apparent desire in her heated stare as they flicked up to his and he knew.  She wanted him.

Shit.

He didn’t have the slightest clue as to how he was successfully handling the task of holding a phone and talking at the same time with his blood traveling south to one region… and one region only.  He was surely going to drop it at any given moment.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat.  “I believe that would be a clever approach.“

The familiar twitch in his jeans almost made him groan, the persistent chatter in his ear now becoming more of an annoyance.  The stirring in his trousers only became more visible when she gracefully stood from the chair and sauntered around the desk, her hand slowly smoothing across the wood in a deliberate and silent tease.

“Sure, sure..”

Anna’s tongue swept across her bottom lip, Harry subconsciously mirroring the act as he reclined in his chair, slowly swinging side to side as his legs fell wide open.   A moan rumbled in his chest at her heated gaze landing at the bulge that was forming on his lap.  A slow seductive smile formed on her lips and her eyes sparkled just as she met his eyes once more to throw him a wink.

“What are you doing..?” Harry whispered, the phone pressed against his chest to be discreet.

One slender finger raised up to lay over her twitching lips.  ”Shhh.. Just relax, baby..”

Nothing would prepare him for what happened next.

Anna dropped to her knees and nestled her form between his legs, teasingly caressing his jean clad thighs.  Harry quirked a brow, challenging her as he absentmindedly replied into the speaker once more.  He was sure she would back down and not do what he knew she wanted to do while he was taking a business call.  No way would she go through with it.

But his doubt faltered the moment she accepted his challenge by reaching back and tugging her curls loose from the elastic, a grin plastered on her face.  His breath caught in his throat as her dark hair framed her delicate features, spilling over her shoulders, her cheeks deepened with desire and want.

_Oh god.  She was really doing this._

Harry didn’t utter a word, didn’t take a single breath as she popped the button open, pressing her lips together in anticipation of what she would find in just seconds time.  The excitable sound of his zipper coming undone followed and she batted her lashes at him, stopping any of his coherent thoughts.

_Fuck._

Her hungry eyes did him in as she freed his long and hard cock, fully erect and eager for her attention.  A whimper fell from her pouty lips and Harry could come right then and there at the sound, at the way her stare didn’t tear away from his lap and the way her tongue poked out, ready to play.

His hand gripped the phone and pressed tightly to his ear at the same time she reached out hers to wrap around him, her thumb rubbing slowly on the tip to collect the moisture that had already formed from the anticipation of her lips around him.  He was going to combust just from the feel of her smooth palm working over him, nevermind when her mouth would…

“Sir.. sir..”

An agitated male voice urgently called out repeatedly in his ear, bringing Harry back from the sexual haze that clouded his head.

“Uh, erm.. yes? Sorry, you w-were saying?”

Anna smirked at his stutter, at his fumble for words as she stroked him, firmly and steadily.   _Up.  Down.  Up.  Down.  Swipe._ She loved—absolutely fucking loved—having power over him like this, dominating him.  It made her feel sexy and.. hot.

Her panties were drenched with her arousal, her core throbbing at the sight of him enjoying her long and hard strokes.  Her pulse quickened when his brows furrowed together, his mouth forming an _O_ to keep from crying out when she applied just a bit more pressure on his cock.

She couldn’t hold out any longer.  She needed to bring him to the ultimate climax.  She needed to feel him swell in her mouth and taste him.  God, he always tasted so fucking heavenly and manly.. and just.. **Harry**.

Harry almost banged the phone on his head out of frustration of having to stifle his guttural moans when her head leaned forward and her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue lapping and swirling around the tip, driving him more wild than he thought was possible.  He stopped responding to whatever was being said, too lost in the pleasure that shot through him as his dick slid home inside her hot mouth.  The incredible vibration of her moans made his whole body jerk up off the chair when he reached the back of her throat, causing him to bite down on his tight fist to keep from crying out, his knuckles turning white.

Anna worked him with her mouth and one hand around the base, over and over, her head bobbing up and down, her wet tongue swirling and rubbing his rock solid shaft in the most delicious and tortuous way.  He tasted so fucking good, so addicting that she couldn’t stop, couldn’t slow down as she sucked him good and hard.  Just the way he liked it.

_Fuck.  Oh fuck.  FUCK!_

Harry cursed inwardly when he peered down and found her hair splayed all over his lap, hiding her face.  He couldn’t have that.  He needed to see her pretty lips wrapped around him tight, needed to witness his dick sliding in and out of her mouth as she brought him the greatest pleasure he had ever felt.  The pleasure only she could accomplish.  He gathered her hair in his free hand as best as he could, tangling in her locks and tugged to reveal exactly what he wanted.

She reached under to massage his balls with one hand, her suction never letting up, her tongue licking all around him.  He wasn’t going to last much longer, not while she was applying just enough pressure to his balls and deep throating him.

“Sir..?”

He didn’t hear anything else but her muffled moans and his sharp and harsh breaths.  He was close, so fucking close that he could feel it in his fucking toes.  His balls tightened and the pull in his stomach intensified.  And when her sensual eyes flicked to his, he came.  Hard.

Anna swallowed every drop he had to offer, feeling the insane amount of hot stickiness slide down her throat.  She only grew more wet and felt an overwhelming crave to feel him come inside of her, filling her up completely.

“Sir.. Sir.. is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed in one breath, wiggling his tingling toes as his cock slipped out of her mouth and Anna flashed him a wide smile, her mouth red from the act.  “S-sorry to do this but.. I’ve been called to an urgent matter.  I’ll have Ed call you later with my schedule to work something out.”

Harry barely waited a second for a response before slamming the phone down on the desk and narrowed his eyes at the woman who surprised him every day.  “You little vixen,” he said, his deep voice thick with lust.

“An urgent matter, Wales? What urgent matter would that be?” She innocently asked, hooded eyes challenging him the way he had challenged her.

Harry growled and pushed the chair back as he raised on two unsteady feet, bringing Anna up with him by her arms.  She giggled then squealed when he lifted her easily up onto the edge of his desk.  His lips crashed to hers desperately, bruising them without a care.  Anna didn’t seem to mind, her sounds of approval getting lost inside of his mouth as their tongues tangled wetly together.  Harry let out a loud and drawn out groan when he tasted himself in her mouth, relieved he didn’t have to muffle any further sounds.

“I’m going to fucking taste you and make you come until you see stars,” Harry revealed, his harsh breath mingling with hers.  “And then I’m going to fuck you senseless on this goddamn desk and make you come again and again.. and again.”

A gasp was quickly replaced by a loud moan when Harry’s strong hands gripped her thighs roughly just before he pushed her panties to the side and traced her wet lips.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.  That got you all hot and bothered, didn’t it?” Anna didn’t reply.  She couldn’t, not with his long fingers rubbing up and down, gathering the juices that were rushing out of her.  “ _Didn’t it_?”

Harry strong and demanding voice only turned her on further.  “Yes! Please, Harry.”

“Mmm… I can already taste you on my tongue.. So fucking sweet.. Is that what you want, peaches?” He teased her clit, rubbing slow but firm circles on the nub.  “Do you want my mouth on you, working you like you worked my cock?”

“God, please, Harry.” She was on the verge of shoving him back on the damn chair and riding him if he didn’t fuck her soon.

“Please, what? Tell me what naughty girls like you want.”

Anna grabbed his chin in her hand and looked him square in the eyes, a glint in his blues exciting her.  “Shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

Harry chuckled and winked with a wicked grin.  “All in due time, peaches.” She almost smacked him when he pulled his hand away from her wetness, ready to sexually assault him and cuss him out, blind with the great need for him.  Until Harry grabbed the chair and dropped onto it, wheeling forward and pushing her legs apart.  Anna held her breath when his head disappeared between her thighs, her lips pressed together and fingers tugging on his fiery locks.

He made her come with his mouth, twice.  Then he took her, over and over, right there on the surface of the desk with various papers and picture frames discarded on the floor.

———-

“Ugh! I hate the way I look in brown.” Anna complained before throwing the shirt up over her head and flinging it towards the bed, Harry easily catching it before it got him in the face.

“Anna,” he groaned, throwing himself back on the bed.  “You look fine.“

“Fine? That’s convincing,” Anna replied sarcastically from the closet.

“You look scrumptious.  Is that better?”

He could hear the hangers being pushed to the side furiously as she moaned and groaned.  At this rate, they were going to be late and he was in no mood to be the cause of Maggie’s nagging tonight, not after a long week of discussing the nearing deadlines.

“Why do I own so much fucking brown?!” She yelled, frustrated.

“Oh for Christ sake, Anna! Please just get dressed so we can go!” Harry exclaimed before shutting his eyes, the soft mattress underneath him being the cause of the sudden sleepiness that came over him.  He hadn’t slept much, the wheels in his head constantly turning, coming up with various strategies to improve the numbers and charts he spent hours studying.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was gifted a full nights rest, and it was becoming more hypocritical when he would show Anna the same concern of her wacky sleeping schedule.

“Someone’s got their knickers twisted…” Anna trailed off when she stepped out of the closet dressed in casual apparel and found a sleeping Harry sprawled on the bed.  Her heart swelled at the peaceful stillness of his features as his hand rested on his expanding chest with every breath.  “Harry?” She whispered, tip-toeing to the side of the bed.  He didn’t stir.  Nor did he flinch when she softly caressed the side of his face.  She smiled, taking in his boyish looks that made her heart beat wildly in her chest.

They were going to be late meeting up with their friends for drinks, but Anna didn’t want to wake him, fully knowing how desperately he needed it.  She had witnessed his pacing in the early morning when she returned home from the hospital, his tired eyes the evidence of a sleepless night.  She had spent a few long nights up with him, as well, providing feedback and brainstorming ideas with him.  Her pride for him filled inside of her chest at how hard he was working, how he was giving all of himself to make the games a success; not for himself, but for the participants.  To her, there was no other man more extraordinary than the one that was now sleeping soundlessly.

Picking up her mobile that was set on the nightstand, she sent the waiting company a brief message.

——-

“Oh, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.”

Harry grinned apologetic as he waited for Anna to slide in the booth, following after her.  “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“You’re nearing thirty, not fifty,” Maggie said.

“Don’t let her foul mood ruin yours.  Kitty’s got a nosebleed down under.” The newly arrived couple snickered as Maggie smacked Skippy across the chest with a scowl.

“That explains _that_ ,” Harry commented, eyeing the Bloody Mary that was placed in front of his longtime friend before adding sarcastically.  “Thanks for waiting before starting a round.”

“It was the only thing that would keep her trap shut,” Skippy explained, taking a long sip of his drink.

“And the rum and coke was to….?” Anna spoke up with a quirked brow.

“Keep him from offing himself with this one,” Harry joked, gesturing to an unamused Maggie.

“What’s that to mean?”

“Nothing,” he replied, shaking his head as he laughed along with Anna.

After a couple rounds of drinks flowing between the four friends, boisterous laughs and loud conversation erupted from the table, frequently catching the attention of the other bar goers.

“Celebrity you’d like to fuck?” Maggie read the question aloud from her mobile.

“Prince Harry!” Skippy announced before anyone could answer, creating deafening howls of laughter.

“You’re sick, mate.” Harry choked on his chuckles and pointed at his friend.  “You better stay on that side of the table.”

Skippy responded by making kissing noises in his direction, while Anna and Maggie held onto their stomachs in hysterics.  “You’re just so pretty.”

“I can agree to that!” Anna said and clinked glasses with Skippy.

“Okay, okay,” Maggie waved them to shush before throwing out another question.  “What is your favorite position?”

“Doggy, baby,” Skip answered, wiggling his eyebrows at his tipsy girlfriend who giggled while rolling her eyes.  “No?”

“Reverse cowgirl always comes first.”

“That’s what she said!” Harry and Anna shouted in unison before Harry added.  “Do you not like each others faces?”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked, ignoring her boyfriend snickering in his drink.  Harry and Anna looked at her with wide eyes, as if the meaning were obvious.  “ _Oh_! Oh, oh, oh!” She repeated when it dawned on her.  “Ha! Never saw it that way.”

“I have to agree with Mags here about girl on top.” Anna laughed at Harry’s head whipping to face her, brows lifted.  “But not reverse cowgirl.  I like to see this handsome face.” She said while patting the side of his face, matching his wide grin.

“Gag.” Maggie spat as she watched the couple across the table from her stare at each other like they were about to jump one another right before her eyes, but it was her boyfriend that had broken the heated gaze between them.

“Bouncing titties!”

“Yup.” Harry nodded in agreement and chuckled with a cheeky grin when Anna elbowed him, shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig of beer.

“Next question! What is your most favorite bedroom fantasy?”

Anna’s laughter tore from her lips, catching the curious attention of the table.  She turned to Harry, her cheeks turning bright red from the mixture of the alcohol she had consumed and the images that flashed across her mind.  “What?”

Harry reached for the martini that she was nursing and set it down on the table, away from her.  “You’re cut off.”

“What?!” She giggled, too tipsy to argue with him.

“Alright, peaches,” Skip spoke up, receiving a death glare from Harry.

“Call her that again and I’ll break your-”

“Re-lax, caveman,” he chuckled before returning back to the dark haired woman.  “Spill.  Favorite sexual fantasy.”

“Oh, Lord.” Anna pressed her lips together, laughing to herself.  “Okay.  Ever since watching Harry play polo-”

“Please don’t say you’d ride him on a horse.” Maggie interjected in disgust.

“ _No_ ,” Anna confirmed, shaking her head while chuckling.

“That’s animal abuse,” Harry stated.  “Go on, love.  I’m eager to hear this one.”

Anna rolled her eyes at his amused smirk and inhaled deeply.  “Okay.  You know how in those historical romance novels-”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Harry guffawed along with the rest of them.

“Hey! This is my fantasy.  You can’t make fun of me.”

“I sure can and I sure will.” He argued.

“So, you want Hazza with flowing red hair and an open white shirt?” Skip teased her mercilessly.  “Riding up in a horse, his chest glistening from sweat?”

Anna stared back at him with laughter in her eyes.  “Is this _my_ fantasy, or _yours_?”

It took five minutes before the foursome could breathe normally, stomach muscles aching from the humor that wracked them.

“What I’m _saying_ is that Harry in those breeches and loose fitting white shirts waltzing in the room and taking me on a bed made of feathers would be hot as hell!”

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he gazed at her, still snorting in amusement.  Anna leaned into him, a big drunken grin plastered on her face.  He ducked his head and dropped a sloppy kiss on her sweet lips, licking his own to savor her taste.  “You’re hot as hell.”

 

 

———-

**_August- One month prior_ **

“Hey, baby.”

Anna’s smile grew when he answered on the first ring.  “Hello, handsome.  Just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.”

“Oh yeah?” The smile was evident in his voice.

“Mmm.. You’re looking exceptionally hot today, too.”

“Are you drunk?” Harry jokingly asked.

“No,” she giggled.  “Saw pictures of your appearance today.”

“Ah,” he groaned.  “Will you stop those google alerts? It’s creeping me out.”

“Uh, no.” Anna refused, peering down at the image of his genuine smile she had been alerted of while tidying up the flat.

“Uh, yes.  If you don’t quit it, I’ll do the same to you.”

“Psh, no.  All you’ll get are unflattering shots of me skipping out of the gym with Mags or walking out like a zombie from work.”

“Ha! Well, I already see how monstrous your hair is in the morning.  I think that’s quite enough.”

“Shut up,”  she laughed with an eye roll.

“..and all those crusty eyes..” Harry teased, relentlessly.

“Ahh! I’m hanging up!” Anna threatened.

Harry’s answering boisterous laugh caused her frown to lift.  “Are you ready for tonight?”

“Just about.” She replied, excited at the impending evening.  They hadn’t been able to share an evening out for a couple weeks; Harry stuck inside the office as the games neared and Anna taking up extra shifts at the hospital to make up the time she would lose in September for their birthday celebrations.  Harry had voiced his disappointment that they hadn’t been able to properly celebrate their one year anniversary weeks ago, distance and schedules getting in the way.  Anna dismissed it, letting Harry know the flowers he had sent on the date while she was in Boston was sweet enough and all she wanted.  But that wasn’t good enough for Harry.

“I would polish off those dancing shoes,” he hinted.

“Ha! You mean steel toe shoes? I learned my lesson from last time.”

“You’re the one that made us fall!” Harry recounted.  “I was the one dancing with Miss Two-left-feet.”

“Ay!” Anna exclaimed.  “That’s such bullshit! You’re the one with two left feet.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Well, you’re old.” She lamely retorted, chuckling with him.

“Respect thy elders.” Harry said in an authoritative tone, then nodded at Ed.  “I gotta go, baby.  See you later, yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Anna answered.  “Love you.”

“Love you.”

———-

He took her dancing.  Full on ballroom dancing, wearing the proper black penguin tux with a top hat that made her internally swoon at first glance.  It had gone much better than the first time, the steps from the previous dancing instructors resonating in their heads, echoing like it was just yesterday.  Just like back in February, the pair were the most lively of the ballroom.  Not because of his title or her face being plastered all over the telly and papers, but because of the way they were comical together, Harry breaking into awful Michael Jackson moves while Anna went along with it.  They laughed together, Anna enjoying the way he easily caught her and twirled her around the floor and Harry happily granting her anything she wanted.

At the end of the evening, their toes were finally relieved from the confinement of their shoes.  Harry drew up a bath, demanding Anna to stay seated perched up on the counter as he lit candles and poured the fair amount of bubbles into the massive tub.  She felt absolutely cherished; loved by his gentle yet strong hands as he undressed her before working on himself.  Usually she would offer up her annoying observations, teasing him for almost tripping over an invisible object or pointing out the candle was dangerously close to the two towels he placed on the side of the filled bathtub.  But she watched him wordlessly, admiring how romantic he could be; how sweet he was always to her after everything she had put him through.

He stepped into the tub first and assisted her in after him, both sighing soundly when they sank deep in the steamy, hot water, their aching muscles beginning to loosen up almost immediately.  Anna leaned against his bare chest and twisted the band around her finger, smiling at memory of when he presented her with the gorgeous ring that symbolized his infinite love for her.  And it was; infinite.

Harry’s arms were wrapped around her chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.  It was quiet, but comfortably so as they thought over the last year.  It was full of many ups and downs, obstacles and turbulence.  Romantic nights, devastating days.  She had hurt him; he had hurt her.  Regretted words, petty arguments and breakups.  Loss, grief, and healing.  Tears, laughs, and love sounds.  It had one hell of a year.

But here they were, their love only _stronger_ and their union **_unbreakable_**.

“Happy Anniversary,” Harry murmured in her hair, inhaling her scent.

“Happy Anniversary,” Anna purred lowly.

After a few more minutes of silence, Harry and Annalisa did what they normally did during quiet moments like this: talked about anything and everything.  The topic of alternate universes came up, _how_ neither one of them knew, but randomness was a part of their relationship.

“What would you do, career wise?”

Anna hummed in thought before answering.  “Own a bakery.”

Harry chuckled against her hair and hugged her tighter.  “A bakery, yeah?”

“Mmhmm… In a small town where everybody knows everybody by first name.  Every morning, the same customers come in often enough where they can expect fresh brewed coffee waiting, just as they like it.”

“You’ve really thought this through.”

Anna shifted enough to glance up at the goofy smile that adorned his lips.  “And one day, a gorgeous pilot waltzes in and sweeps me off my feet.”

“Mm… A gorgeous pilot.  I like that.”

“Do ya?”

“Oh, I do,” he nodded with a wink.  “Tell me more about this handsome chap.  Is he from out of town?”

“Of course.  A mysterious man with dreamy blue eyes and a smile that makes my heart hammer in my chest.”

“Red hair?”

A burst of laughter escaped past her lips and Harry’s heart danced in his chest at the sound.  “Is that meant to be funny?”

He smirked.  “You’re the one laughing, silly girl.”

Anna stared at him, consumed by the emotions he created within her.  “Because I’m _happy_.  Because I love you.  In every universe.” Her words only increased the pounding in his chest.

“You…” He paused, at a loss for words.

Anna nodded in understanding, lifting a dripping wet hand up to cradle his cheek.  “..complete me.”

Harry laughed in surprise at the movie reference, amazed she remembered his guilty pleasure after all the time that had passed.

They stayed cuddled together in the tub for another twenty minutes, prolonging getting out even after their fingers began to prune and the water turned cool.  It was until Harry remembered the night had not yet finished that he roused Anna from a sleepy state.

“I have a gift for you.”

“Harry,” she warned with her eyes narrowed as he helped her out of the tub.  “You promised dancing was it.”

“I know,” he smirked, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug while he dried her off.  “But this one goes hand in hand with our birthday plans.”

“What do you mean?” She questioned, his wording stirring the curiosity in her.

Harry didn’t reply.  After he dressed her in the light slip she chose for the summer evening, he wrapped the towel around his waist and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.  She sat on the bed while he rummaged his dresser, her lips pressed together as her patience waned after half a second.  Harry’s excited smile made her smile back as he strode to her.  He sat beside her and her amber eyes cast down to the white box that he held in his grasp.

“Ready?”

She nodded mutely, taking the box from him and opening it immediately, ignoring his light chuckles that sounded beside her at her enthusiasm.  Confusion etched across her face and she flipped the open box upside down, depositing the small round object in the palm of her hand.  The light in the room made it easy for her to see the small globe of the earth and tears instantly brimmed her eyes, getting the sentiment behind it.

“Harry..” She gushed, overcome with emotion.

His voice was low; tender.  “I wanted to give you the world.  Because.. well, because you _are_ my whole world, Annalisa.”

She shifted her joyful eyes to his, blinking the tears that clouded her vision.  Harry was looking back at her with glistening eyes and it only made her more emotional, more vulnerable to the tears.  “Harry.. I don’t know what to say right now..”

“You don’t have to say anythi-”

“I do,” she interrupted, weighing the world in the palm of her hand.  “I love you.. Gosh, I.. I just really, _really_ love you.  My whole heart could burst right now from how happy you make me.” Harry sniffled back the emotions and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.  “I know this year hasn’t been easy.. I’ve done a lot to make you doubt me and my love for you..”

“Annalisa..”

“No, I know it, Harry.  But here you are.. here _we_ are.”

The corners of his mouth trembled.  “With the world at our fingertips.”

“Yeah,” she half laughed.

“Our birthday in a few weeks.. it’s all up to you.  I have a few days off after the games are over and before I have Wellchild.  I want our first holiday together to be then.  I know you’ve banked some days off from the hospital so.. I’m letting you know, that’s what I’m thinking..”

“Whisking me away to a destination of my choice?” She whispered through the ball in her throat, leaning into his palm as his thumb caressed her rounded cheek.

“Exactly.  It’s a big one for us.. I mean, we are turning 30,” They both cringed before falling into chuckles and giggles.  “But it’s also a holiday to celebrate us and how far we have come..”

“Wow.. okay..”

“So..” Harry began.  “Where to?”

Anna inhaled, her forehead creasing as she pondered.  So many locations they could go, countryside or exotic holidays to choose from.  As she weighed her options, the small globe tucked inside her hand, her eyes landed on the portrait she had gifted Harry on Christmas that hung perfectly on the wall across the bed.  Her lips twitched at the beautiful sight the artist captured, the warmth of the sunset transferring from the picture right to her heart as her insides warmed at the memory of Harry’s promise it would bring them.

Slowly turning back to him, her eyes met his shining ones.  Harry already knew what her answer was by the dreamlike state her expression took when her attention flitted to the African portrait.  She didn’t have to utter it to confirm it, but when she did, Harry’s chest pounded and his stomach somersaulted; he had hoped for this.

“Botswana.”


	11. Eleven - How They Jump All In (part 3)

**_Present_ **

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm..” Anna crooned, a dreamy smile pulling wider at his whispered inquiry.  His earthy voice paired with his hot breath fanning her stray curls sent a thrilling shiver down her spine, relishing in the comfortable silence they were partaking in after another cat nap.

She caught his hand that was lovingly traveling down her side, creating delicious goosebumps on her heated skin as they lay snuggled together, both oblivious to how late in the afternoon it was.  They didn’t care, in fact they didn’t have a single care in the world but the warmth radiating off each other and the unconditional love that was being celebrated.

Harry turned his palm up and curled his fingers around hers, instantly feeling the tiny tremors vibrating off of her sun kissed skin.  Having being intimate an endless amount of times, he knew every inch and dimple of her form, had memorized every mark and bump that made her up, but it still amazed him how his palm and own body molded to hers like a perfect puzzle.  He smirked in satisfaction at that.

Anna’s own thoughts were identical to his as she nestled further back on his warm body that was pressed at her back before answering him truthfully.  “Our life.  What we’re going to tell our children and grandchildren about—”

“How I whisked their mother and granny to Africa and tricked her in—”

“ _Asked_.” Anna firmly corrected with a frown.  “There was no tricking involved.  Not with this, love.” Harry’s nose nuzzled in her knotted locks, inhaling the peach scent that created a dip deep in his belly.  She could feel his lips curve against her hair and tightened her hold on his fingers before bringing their joined hands up and around her, sighing in content when she was secure in his tight embrace; her favorite place to be.

Harry pressed a sweet kiss on her head before teasing.  “I love how you didn’t even flinch when I called you granny.”

“Ha! I’ve become immune to you calling me old.”

He chuckled, dropping the subject before he could retort she did the same to him.  “Have you decided what we’re going to tell them?”

“The truth,” Anna replied without missing a beat.  She turned in his arms to face him, her free palm tenderly scratching the scruff that adorned his jaw while Harry peered down at her with shining eyes, mirroring her own.  “Always the truth.  I don’t want them growing up in a home where they have to wonder what’s really going on.  I don’t want to make the same mistakes that our—”

Harry cut her explanation short by sweetly covering her lips with his.  She didn’t have to explain her reasoning; he already knew.  He knew what it was like to get caught up in a web of lies inside the privacy of his home, witnessing a mother and father acting cold towards one another while putting on a brave front for him and his brother, never realizing their shouts were a greater volume than any loud rumbling of a thunderstorm. He could recount the past confusion, the _sadness_ it created in himself as he wracked his young brain for answers.. for **_truth_.**

He didn’t want that for his own kids.  Never.

And Anna understood that.

While she had been brought up in a loving and nurturing home all her life, Harry was aware of the secrets that the Caros kept, despite her father’s insistence there be none.  Harry had seen it.  He had helplessly witnessed Anna toss and turn at night, had smoothed out the worry lines above her brows as she picked apart every concerning detail surrounding a mystery.  All the secrecy, all the lies, it had resulted in lost time with her father.

During her process of healing with the aid of Dr. Caffrey, she had opened up to Harry more than she had before to anyone.  She confided in him, let him fully into the parts of her mind she kept locked away.  He now had a clear understanding of what it was like being the youngest member of her family.

_Being left in the dark._

That was something neither one of them wanted for their own little—or _big_ —family.

“We tell them the truth,” Harry parroted softly, trailing his lips along her jawline and tonguing the dip of her chin.  “We tell them mummy and daddy… granny and grandpa… fell madly in love… fought to be together, went through obstacle after obstacle.. and refused to let love pass..”

“Because love always wins.”

He paused his kisses to look deeply into the eyes of the woman who he knew in his entire being could never be replaced.  The woman who owned his heart for all eternity.  His **_wife_**.

His lips twitched at the corners, feeling her heart race against his chest from his intent stare.  Leaning forward, his breath mingling with her quickened breaths, he whispered the words that were truer than any other.  Words that only she could ever make him believe in.

“ _Love always wins_.”

****************************************************

**_September – Eleven Days Prior_ **

Her hands were shaking while her stomach kept churning, and the anxiety bubbled inside of her chest, weighing her down like a ton of bricks.

Harry could see her inhale sharply every once in awhile as he watched her from his spot at the doorway.  He had arrived to pick her up just minutes ago, rolling his eyes when he had found her rooted to her spot in the bathroom as she fixed up her hair.  But just one look at the creases that decorated across her forehead and his annoyance fizzled.  Instead of fussing over the impending evening that caused her to be in distress, he focused on things to distract her by animatedly chatting about the foreign teams he had the pleasure of meeting earlier in the day and giving her the full update on Kate’s well-being.

“You’re nervous,” he mused after a few minutes, chuckling when her chest began to heave at his statement.

“Is it that obvious?” Anna murmured, threading her fingers through part of her hair.

“Peaches, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“I’m meeting your father for the first time, Har,” she said in a matter-of-fact way, running her once curled hair through the heated flat iron on a second go.  “I reckon my anxiety over this is pretty valid.”

He pushed away from the frame and strode over to her, slipping in the space behind her form to gaze at her reflection.  Anna’s eyes remained on the task, even when his calloused hands rubbed the stiffness of her shoulders.  “Relax, baby.  You’re going to give yourself an aneurysm if you don’t loosen up a bit.  It’s just my father and Camilla.  You may be quite surprised by how much you have in common.  There is nothing for you to fret over.”

“I want him to like me,” she revealed in a small voice.  Harry had to strain to hear her properly and when her words sunk in, amusement was evident in his eyes.

“He’s going to adore you,” he reassured with a soft chuckle.  She sighed in reply and directed all of her attention on finishing the last piece of curls.  “Why are you straightening your hair, anyway? My father doesn’t have prejudices against curly hair, ya know.”

Anna shrugged, eyes fixated on the mirror above the sink as she tried to keep calm.  “It makes me look more mature.”

Harry barked a laugh, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  “Are you fucking serious?”

“I wouldn’t laugh at a woman holding a flatiron if I were you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He challenged with a smirk.

She lifted a brow at his smug reflection, a devilish grin spreading across her face.  “Or would I?”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Mmm.. I wouldn’t be so sure about that, soldier.”

“Oh, but I am.” He planted his hands at her waist, giving the flesh he found there a firm squeeze.  “You love me too much.”

Her knees wobbled at the husky tone of his low voice right at her ear and she leaned back on his hard chest for support as he rubbed his nose against her straight dark strands.

“I hate you,” Anna whimpered.

Harry grinned in triumphant, knowing the effect—the _hold—_ he had on her.  She could never deny him, no matter how much her stubborn nature tried to.  He had her in the palm of his hand, held the ability to turn her to mush at just a twitch of his eye at her, and he enjoyed watching her go weak in the knees.   _For_ _him_.

Anna’s eyes fluttered and her hands momentarily halted their movements when his hands smoothed over her shoulders to rub her biceps in a soothing motion.  “Harry…”

“Mm?”

“We can’t..”

“Can’t what?”

She let out a moan when he pushed his hips flush against her back.  “ _This_.”

“Why not?” He breathed against her ear, rotating his hips just slightly to not only go against what she said, but to ease some of the tension he was housing behind his zipper.

“Jesus… If you don’t stop this right now, we are going to be late and I don’t think that would be the best first impression.”

Harry quirked a brow.  “May I remind you your family’s first impression of me? Sitting there on the sofa while you pranced into the room with that barely there nurses ‘form.” A primal noise escaped his lips as the memory flashed across his mind, only igniting the fire that was being set in the pit of his belly.  He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her back on him, needy eyes boring into her own through the mirror.  “So we’re a little late.  Just be thankful neither one of us is half naked or nearly sporting a fucking hard on.” Her eyes crinkled up in preparation for the giggles that erupted at the memory.  Harry laughed along with her, shaking his head and dropping a hand to swat her bottom playfully.  “That’s not funny, Caro.”

“Yes it is! Oh, god.  It really is.” She gasped for air as another round of laughter rose up in her chest.  “I keep picturing your deer….caught in headlights expression…and… i-it’s just… hilarious…”

“I’m never going to bloody live that one down.” He groaned and tickled her side.  “Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She repeated in between loud laughs.

“You should be sorry,” Harry pouted dramatically.

“Awww.. am I upsetting you?”

“Yes.”

“Awwww, poor baby…”

He grunted in reply to her cooing, taking a step back to allow her enough room to spin around with the heated device in one hand.  Anna’s dancing eyes flicked up to his and he couldn’t help but smile back at her infectious grin.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” She asked, cocking her head to one side.  His chest puffed out in cocky confidence when he caught her eyes darkening from roving over him.  It was the first time she was able to see him properly, appreciating the way the polo shirt that had Invictus Games stitched at the top right corner hugged him tightly, accenting his muscular chest and strong shoulders that drove her absolutely mad with desire.

“Break out that sexy nurse number and check my vitals, Nurse.”

Anna giggled, her cheeks turning a light pink color as she looked at him below her lashes.  “It’s packed for Botswana.”

“Christ.. no bullshit?”

“No bullshit,” she winked playfully.  Her eyes raked down to his dark blue slacks and she bit her lip at the newly formed bulge around his groin area.  “Mm.. seems like one of us will be sporting a hard on after all.”

“Anna..” Harry’s heart hammered in his chest from her attention being below his waist, the never waning want and need for her sending warm tingles throughout his body.  Anna’s eyes flitted back up to catch the desire in his blue orbs and she swallowed.  Before another thought could form in her clouding head, Harry plucked the device from her trembling hands and turned it off before safely placing it on the sink counter behind her.

“We’re going to be late…”

His tongue swept across his lower lip as his head ducked down closer to hers, his hungry eyes devouring her eager mouth.  “So be it.” His mouth descended on hers then in a growl, inviting her in a wet tangle with his lips and tongue.

————-

“Harry tells me you’re some sort of a painter, Annalisa.” Charles offered up, gracefully cutting into the medium well steak on the fine china that was five times more expensive than the jacked up price of her monthly rent.  “I’m quite fond of art, myself.  Landscapes and sculptures, mostly.”

Anna gave a courteous nod.  ”Acrylic paint is what I tend to gravitate towards if I’m painting for myself but I can’t help the fascination of Claude Monet’s oil paintings.”

“I rather enjoy Claude Monet,” Charles said, his clear eyes coming alive.  Harry’s mouth tilted, his chest puffing out in pride at how impressed his father looked.  There was no doubt his father and stepmother would love the woman by his side, but he couldn’t help the relief wash over him at the acceptance that shown in his father’s eyes.

“Do you?” Anna asked with wide eyes, relieved to find at least one common subject with Harry’s father.  To tell the truth, his warm welcome had immediately eased the nerves that kept her posture a bit too straight.  She had relaxed at the sight of Camilla’s kind smile, and felt even better when they both greeted her with kisses to her cheeks, halting any awkwardness.

“I do, yes.   _The Water Lilies_ are absolutely divine.”

“It is!” She agreed with a nod.  ” _The Waterlily Pond_ is breathtaking.”

“Claude Monet,” Camilla interrupted after dabbing the corners of her mouth with the silk napkin.  “Is that the French impressionist?“

“Sure is, darling,” Charles responded before turning back to his son’s girlfriend.  “Have you visited the National Gallery? It’s home to some of his exquisite work of art there.“

“Before he went blind and painted like William.”

“Harry,” Charles chided, the corners of his mouth twitching from his attempt at concealing the amusement.

Both Anna and Camilla openly showed the laughter at his joke, causing Harry to smile unapologetic.  ”Pa?”

Charles chortled and shook his head dismissively.

“I have,” Anna spoke up to answer his previous question.  “It was one of the first tourist attractions I went to when I first moved over to London.“

“Speaking of loud mouth Americans,” Harry chimed in, receiving a tap on his thigh from her while cackling with the older couple.  “You should probably add that one to the list of places to take your mum.“

“Good idea! She’s a fan of Monet, too.  She would love that.”

“Does she paint?” Charles asked, showing his genuine interest.

“She does, actually.  Well, sketches mostly.  But she has a massive portrait of _The Waterlily Pond_ above the fireplace.”

“ _The Waterlily Pond_.” Camilla intervened to ask Anna curiously.  ”Would it be your favorite piece, Annalisa?”

Anna paused briefly before answering, squeezing Harry’s hand under the table that kept a firm grasp on hers ever since she slipped her hand on his thigh.  ”It’s one of my favorites, yes… But I think my most favorite would have to be _The Garden Gate at Vetheuil_.” Her smile shook slightly as she elaborated, looking between the pair as they appeared to be intrigued.  ”My mother was keen on bedtime stories every night and one of the stories I looked forward to was _The Secret Garden_.   _The Garden Gate_ just stirs up many warm memories of childhood and having my own secret garden was always a dream of mine.”

“That’s just wonderful,” Harry’s stepmother commented.  Her eyes softened as she laid a delicate hand on the table as close to Anna as she could reach.  “We were so saddened to hear of your father’s passing.“

“Oh..” Anna squeaked before clearing her throat.  “Thank you.  My condolences for the loss of your brother.  I was devastated to hear the tragic news.“

Camilla smiled in appreciation, both women blinking the glistening of tears away.  ”Thank you, dear.  He lived a fulfilled life, that’s what important, isn’t it?”

Anna returned the smile and nodded slightly.  ”Absolutely.”

“How is your mum coping with the loss?”

“She’s…getting by as best as she can.”

“She’s a fighter, for sure,” Harry added.

“That she is,” Anna agreed, feeling a pang in her chest at the thought of her mother.

“How long is she expected to stay in London?”

“Just for a few days.  Harry has his hands full with the games all week and we’ll be spending next week in Botswana so she’s coming over to celebrate my birthday with my sister-in-law.”

“Botswana is just magical! Such a lovely holiday for your thirty celebrations.” Camilla turned to her husband with a laugh.  “Oh, to be young again.“

“Can you recall that far back, Pa?”

Charles lifted his brows in amusement before muttering, “Hardly.”

“What was that, a hundred years ago from the looks of what’s left of your grey head?” Harry took a jab at his aging father.

“Ha! Why don’t you ask your gran and grandpa, son? They were born in the BC era.”

“Charles!”

“Oh, ho! God save her, yeah?”

“I reckon you can see where Harry gets his charm, Annalisa.” The older woman said in a chuckle.

Anna laughed, enjoying the way Charles looked on his son with pride shining in his eyes.  She guessed it had something to do with a combination of several things, but more recently the success that was ahead of the week.

“That old Windsor charm,” his father said with a hearty laugh.

“Ancient, even,” Harry corrected.

After the completion of supper, which had ended with a surprise birthday cake addressed to Harry and Annalisa, came the invitation of tea in the sitting room.  Harry whispered quietly in Anna’s ear how well she was doing as he guided her behind his father and stepmum with a hand on her lower back, earning a more relaxed and grateful smile.  As soon as they entered the luxurious space, the grand piano was the first thing that caught her attention.  Charles had noticed her eyes taking in the large and sentimental piano in absolute awe and immediately asked Anna to play a classic while they waited for the tea to arrive.  Anna declined bashfully, but with the company’s insistence, she found herself perched on the bench and her fingers gliding easily on the keys.

Harry sat back with a smile, hypnotized by the angelic voice that filled his ears and heart. He loved the way she sang with the emotions written all over her face, feeling the words as if they came from her – pouring from her soul.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, even if he wanted to.  He also didn’t have to sneak a glance at Charles and Camilla to know they were thinking the same as she shut the world off and lost herself in the classic melody.

Soon after, she had Charles and Harry participating in a rendition of Sinatra’s _Fly Me To The Moon_ , Camilla seated on the sofa with her shoulders and head moving to the upbeat music.  They laughed and demanded an encore of Harry’s enthusiastic performance and Charles’ talent of keeping up with every note.

The rest of the evening went far better than Anna dreamed.  She nursed a cup of delicious hot tea with Camilla while Harry polished a tumbler of high quality scotch with his father. They discussed several topics, including the joyous yet concerning news of a new baby entering the family.  They explored Anna’s background as she spoke of her military upbringing with a traveling family and her brother’s current deployment.  Then they went over the busy week ahead for the Invictus Games, Anna expressing her deep admiration for Harry’s dedication and loyalty to being a helping soldier.

Charles and Camilla were without a doubt impressed by the woman Harry had been absolutely smitten with every time he spoke of her.  They found her to be well balanced, career driven, and kind hearted most of all.  They also quite enjoyed the genuine love that was clear as day in her eyes whenever she looked at Harry, something that meant more to them above all else.

They both adored her, and she held the same affections for them.

———

Anna woke with a start at a foreign sound that sounded from above her.  When her eyes snapped open, the sight before her startled the sleep away and concern took over her features as she stared back at the blue eyes that had been watching her sleep.  ”Harry?”

He was sniffling, overcome with emotions from the success of the opening ceremony; the event that caused him great anxiety over the course of the past few months.  He had worked relentlessly… _tirelessly_ for everything to run smoothly, pushing through the obstacles that seemed to come up after one mountain had been climbed.

All the hardwork, dedicated effort, sleepless nights trying to come up with strategies was finally paying off.  And he couldn’t stop choking up.

“Baby,” Anna softly said, reaching up and cradling his cheek.  She wiped away a stray tear and felt the pride swell up once again at the incredible man she shared a bed with. “What’s wrong?“

Harry’s eyes fluttered at her loving caress and he leaned into her touch.  Inhaling deeply didn’t help, the uncontrollable urge to release everything he was feeling was gaining strength by the admiration that sparkled in her eyes.  Admiration for him.  He had seen it all night.  Hell, he had seen it for months.  But right now, in this moment, there were so many things that he was _feeling_ … and he just couldn’t contain it.

“I..”

Anna’s stomach dipped when his features began to crumble, his face twisting before he let go of a shaky breath he had been holding.  Her heart ached seeing him so torn up, her chest tight.  It was enough for her own eyes to well up.  ”Harry..”

Hearing her honey voice crack when she spoke his name was the final pull on the control he had.  Harry lowered to lay his head on her chest and choked on the sobs that tore from his lips.

“Oh, baby..” Anna instantly comforted him by threading her fingers through his fiery locks and soothingly rubbing his back and shoulders.  She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the tears that were now rolling down her own cheeks and onto the pillow below her head.  “What is it, my love?”

“I…I want her to be here so badly,” he cried, tightening his hold on her as his hot tears soaked the sleeping shirt she wore.  “I wanted her to be there tonight.“

Anna’s eyes slid shut at his heartbreaking wish, the wetness continuing to freely leak out of the corners of her closed eyes, fully understanding his meaning.  ”Oh, Harry..I know, sweetheart.  Me too… me too.”

Harry’s body heaved as he wept, his dry lips parted as the raw sounds ripped out of him. “See her smile…hear her laugh…oh god, I-I want my mummy…”

Anna kissed the top of his head, her heart breaking.  ”She is smiling down on you, baby.  No, it’s not the same not being able to physically see it or see her…but..she is smiling and laughing… _all the time_.  And there is no question how incredibly proud of her baby boy she is today.” His fingers wrapped around the hem of her shirt even tighter, his cries slowly subsiding as he listened to her talk in soft whispers.

He wished he could hear the same words from the very first woman he ever loved.  He wished he could run into her welcoming arms like a little boy once more, and feel her arms wrap tightly around him as he breathed in her scent.  He wished she could witness the man he was becoming.  He wished he could share his past and future successes with her.

He wished he could have her back.

But he couldn’t.

“It’s not **_fair_**.” Harry spat in angered despair.  “It’s not fucking fair that she’s missing this, that she’s missing her grandkids being born and growing up.  It’s not fucking fair.”

Anna shook her head, in complete agreement with him.  ”It’s _not_ fair.  You’re right.  It’s _not_ and it never will be.” She paused to take a breath, her nails beginning to scratch his head; it was something she knew that soothed him.  ”Nothing could ever make it fair.  But what’s important to remember is that her love for you.. Harry, that is something that will **_not_** die.  Not ever.”

It was quiet for several long moments, the only sound being sniffles from the pair as they lay cuddled together.  They reflected on losses and missed chances, both sharing an understanding of devastation.  Harry lifted his heavy head from the spot he made home and her chest burned at the red that outlined his usual clear blue eyes.  She held his sad and exhausted gaze while her fingers remained tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp to ease the ache.

“She would have been most proud of the woman I waited for instead of settling for a mediocre life.” Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and the butterflies fluttered wildly in her tummy.  “She would have adored you.”

“Harry..”

“Shhh..” He whispered, the tiniest of smiles forming.  “Don’t say anything.. I love you.” Harry dipped his head down to press a lingering kiss on her lips.

————

**I miss you.**

**Hope you’re having fun out there.**

**Text me when you can.**

**– _A_**

**Lunch break.  I wish you were here to see this.  It’s fucking mindblowing.**

**– _H_**

**Me too. Be there in 10?**


	12. Twelve - How They Jump All In (part 4)

**_September 15 – Four Days Prior_**  
Harry would have cringed like he always did at the thought of turning thirty years old, the last twelve months leading up to this milestone in his life being spent doing just that.  He would have groaned at the realization of what was ahead for the day—the abundance of over-the-hill jokes from his brother and mates being too excessive to dodge.  He would have stayed tucked under the comforting covers longer than normal, wearing a frown as the obsessive hard truths of getting old weighed heavy on his mind.

He would have….if it weren’t for **_her_**.

Harry couldn’t help but grin, the sunlight that shone brightly behind his closed eyelids announcing the arrival of the day.  He had never felt any happier than he did the morning of his thirtieth, getting roused out of a deep sleep by the woman he adored after months of little to no sleep.  She was singing softly against his ear, her breath tickling him as she hovered over him to pepper the outer shell of his ear with kisses.  Not an ounce of a frown could be found on his features, only the lovely sight of a lopsided grin while he relished in her warmth.

_Thirty_ _._

It was a day for sulking for many, definitely something he wasn’t a stranger of doing over the course of the past few months as the impending day neared; a day of reflecting on the now gone youthful days, wishing for a rewind button.  Regrets of things never done.  Mistakes and mishaps never to be righted.  It was a day to wallow in self pity.  It was a day to be crippled with the truths of mortality.

While it had been a dreaded and depressing day for many he had been in contact with over the years, it didn’t necessarily mean it was to be for everyone.  For others, thirty was about turning a new leaf.  It was about the foreseeable future; taking on new adventures.. Really _living_ with a new perspective on philosophy, love, and _family_.

And for Harry, it was no different.

“ _Happy_ * **kiss** ***** _birth_ * **kiss** * _day_ * **kiss** * _to_ -”

“ ** _Me_** ,” Harry croaked, popping his eyes open and smacking his hands on either side of her hips.  He brought her flush to him, savoring the quiet morning hours with her before they began their travels.

“Harry!” Anna giggled through a surprised squeak before pushing off his chest, eyes sliding off to the side in worry.  It was then that he noticed she had an arm outstretched, her hand holding a single cupcake.

“Mm…Is that sweet for me?”

She clicked her tongue and held the orange frosted treat between them, tantalizing him as she waved it before his eyes.  “Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?”

“Nope.  It’s most definitely for me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Hmmm..” He hummed in mock thought, the crinkle at the corners of his eyes from his smile exciting her.  ”Maybe..just _maybe_.. It has something to do with today being my birthday.”

“Hm..fair point,” she mused, her own lips lifting up in a crooked smile.  “But I did already give you a special birthday treat at midnight, no?”

His eyes sparkled, giving away he knew what she was implying, despite the way he lifted his brows to play dumb.  ”Huh, I don’t know…did you? I’m an elder now… You may have to refresh my memory.”

A big burst of laughter tore from her lips as she shook her head.  She leaned a bit forward, a mischievous twinkle shining in her eyes that stole his breath.  Before he knew it, too caught up in the incredible swelling of his chest at the love he felt for this crazy woman, she tilted the cupcake closer to his face.

“Don’t even thi-” The tip of his nose was decorated with frosting, creating more giggles and chuckles to sound out in the early morning along with his shocked expression.

“Did you just put frosting on my nose?”

Anna pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter.  ”Mhm.”

“Well, then…there’s only one thing to do about that.”

She waited a second, panic briefly settling in her chest at the torment he would use for payback (usually tickling her mercilessly), but when she saw his tongue poking out between his lips, she couldn’t help the amusement burst out of her.  Harry’s face twisted as he tried—and failed—to reach his nose with his tongue.

“Your face is going to get stuck that way,” Anna warned when his eyes crossed.

“Ith eh cloeth?”

“No,” she giggled, pecking his cheek affectionately.  ”Not even a little close…but you look pretty darn cute, old man.”

He gave up and wiggled his fingers at her side to make her squirm before replying.  ”That must make you my old lady then, yeah?”

“Yep.” She popped with a dazzling smile that showed off her pearly whites.  ”Here, let me..”

Harry groaned and his pelvis pushed against her soft body that lay over his.  Her lips nipped the tip of his nose, capturing the sugary frosting, her stare never straying from his.  He swallowed the moan that threatened to spill from his mouth at the seductive way she was looking at him, her enticing lips that were now smudged with sugar curving up.

“Yummm..” Anna purred, her spine prickling with sexual desire at the darkening of his eyes.  ”Would you like a taste?”

Her throaty voice did wonders to his entire being, a thrill washing over him that began from the very top of his head and traveled down to the tips of his toes.

“Jesus, Annalisa,” he growled her name, crashing his mouth to hers.  Anna hummed in approval, the vibration shooting shocks down to his groin as she met every one of his hard kisses.  She didn’t feel the cupcake being plucked from her loosening grasp, couldn’t form a single coherent thought with his tongue licking and teeth nipping at her.

“Harry..”

“Mmm..” His lips tore from hers unexpectedly, creating a wet suction noise.  “Got it.” He was breathless, as was she, but that never stopped his stubborn nature from coming forth to taunt her just as she had previously.  He flashed a cocky grin and licked his lips, suppressing a moan when her taste still lingered on his mouth.

“Bastard,” Anna chided when her eyes landed on the cupcake now being in his possession.  She went to reach for it, only to huff in defeat when his much longer arm stretched further away from her.  ”Give it.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Don’t make me twist your nips.”

“Hey now….Is that a way to treat the birthday boy?”

“Ha!”

Harry quirked a brow.  “Now you’re having a giggle at my expense? Tisk, tisk.. I guess we’ll see who gets the last laugh tomorrow, hm?”

She stuck her tongue out childishly.  “Shut up and eat your damn cupcake, birthday boy.”

“Bossypants.” He muttered, bringing the sweet up to pause at his mouth.  “On second thought… I rather much eat it..” He trailed off, only to trace her still swollen kissed lips with the frosting, coating them.  “..this way.”

“Harry..”

A slow, devious smirk was the last thing Anna saw before her mind began to reel by the raunchy way he decided to consume his first of many birthday sweets.

—————————————————————————————

The celebration was an all day affair – Anna made sure of that.  Harry was prepared to spend it very low-key, the big fuss not appealing to him as all he wanted was to relax with the ones who mattered most after an insanely busy past few months.  While Anna did respect his wishes, she couldn’t deny him an excitable day.

After untangling from the sheets, they began the day early.  Harry perched himself up on the kitchen counter like he had done many mornings, devouring another freshly baked sweet while watching Anna whip up what she declared a special birthday breakfast.

“That looks more like an ordinary breakfast to me.”

“It is not,” Anna denied, coming down on his hand with the spatula when he went to reach for another cupcake.

“Hey!” He rubbed the sore spot and grabbed the cupcake before she could react.

“That’s for Jake’s later and I am not letting you spend your birthday morning in a sugar induced coma.”

“It’s my birthday and I’ll-“

“.. _cry if I want to_ ,” Anna cut him off to sing.  She giggled at his narrowed eyes and expertly flipped the French toast slice over to brown the other side.

“ _You would cry too if it happened to yoooouuu_ ,” Harry dramatically belted out before biting into another sweet and flashed her a cheesy grin, enjoying the loud sounds of her hearty laugh.

Anna shook her head.  ”You’re impossible.”

“You love it.” He tossed a wink in her direction, causing her stomach to perform somersaults; she was bewildered that even after all this time, his charming self captivated her as he did on that fateful first evening.

Anna turned down the heat on the stove and shifted away from the sizzling grill to slip in front of him, a surge of needing to be close to his warmth rushing through her.  She planted her free hand on his bicep and squeezed affectionately, gazing up at him with dancing eyes when he returned the same attention by tucking his arms around her waist.

The truth was that she _did_ love it.  She loved **_him_**.  She couldn’t go a day without his stubbornness and the way it was useless to bicker with him half the time as he always manipulated the argument to come out on top; always having to be right.  She adored how he never admitted to being wrong when he clearly was, even with his lips tilting to one side in a guilty smirk.  There was no other grump she would rather wake up beside every morning.  She loved everything about this man; faults and all.

“I do love it,” she confessed and stretched up to meet his sugary lips while he ducked down, tasting the chocolate sweet he consumed.  “Mmm… I love you, heehaw.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled against her mouth, fingers wiggling at her sides.

After digging into the stuffed French toast she had prepared, they showered and dressed in light and easy conversation, occasionally interrupted by Harry’s obsessive need to gather up as many hints of his birthday gift.  Anna – keeping mum – found herself to be elated at how wide his eyes would get when he would throw out several guesses, not surprised in the slightest by his childlike behavior as he accurately called out what she kept under wraps.

But nothing made her heart swell more than seeing his youthful reaction when she parked the car at the animal shelter.

“Happy birthday, darling.”

“A dog? Did you…” Harry asked, albeit knowing the answer.

“I did,” she nodded, enthusiastically.

“Ha!” He laughed in disbelief.  ”For real?”

“Yup.  For real.”

He flashed her a cheeky grin.  ”I knew I was right.”

She clicked her tongue, the smile on her face never faltering despite the eye roll she granted him.  ”She’s about six weeks old, so she’s not quite ready to leave the litter yet,” Anna explained while getting out of the car.  “But she will be when we get back.”

“She?” Harry asked on bouncy feet, reflecting the spirit of a child picking out his very first pet.

“Yeah,” she nodded with a chortle, intertwining her fingers with his when he reached for her hand at the front of the car.  ”Her name is Betsy.  Come on… She’s waiting to meet her daddy.”

“Thank you, baby.” He dropped a kiss on her head and followed her lead into the shelter where their arrival was expected.

———————————

“Here we are..” Ellen, the rescue volunteer, announced their entrance at the play area for pending adoptions.  The white husky was wiggling around in the woman’s arms, trying to break free.

“Oh, hello little mama.” Harry bent at the waist to greet the new addition to their family, a toothy grin plastered on his face when he reached eye level with the puppy.

“Looks like someone’s happy to see Dad and Mum, yeah?”

“Aw,” Anna cooed at being called parents, a new thrill sparking down her back at the realization that they _were_ new parents to this precious pup.  ”Hello, baby girl.  Aren’t you adorable? Yes, you are.  Oh, yes, you are!” She said in a baby voice, joining Harry in scratching behind the active puppy’s ears.

“Can I hold her?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Of course!” The blonde haired woman exclaimed and handed the squirming Betsy over to her new owner.

“Hi, sweet baby,” Harry said, stroking her smooth coat and tickling the patch of gray on her head.  A tiny squeak erupted from her mouth, causing the trio to ‘aww’ and love on her more.

Harry noted the two different eye colors and fondly recalled Anna explaining how it was the reason behind why she had picked Betsy out of all the others in the litter; memorizing blue like the cloudless sky such as his own and golden hazel to represent hers.

“She has gorgeous eyes,” he commented, throwing a wink at the smiling woman that was tucked close to his left side.

“They most certainly are,” Ellen agreed, passing a hand along the dog’s back who had begun to climb up Harry’s chest, determined to reach the top of his shoulders.

“Where are you going? Where are you off to, huh, mama?”

“She’s been quite the handful of the bunch,” Ellen remarked with a laugh.  ”Always into something.”

“Oh, boy,” Anna chuckled, placing a hand on her boyfriend’s back while he focused his sole attention on kissing his new best friend.

“You’ll have loads of fun with this one.  She’s a bit of an entertainer.  Quite the fighter, as well.  She doesn’t stop until she’s won or gotten what she’s after.”

“Ha!” Anna tipped her head back and barked a laugh, ignoring Harry’s glare.  ”I guess you can say they both are.” She turned to the puppy and added, “you’ll fit right in, baby girl.”

Within five minutes, their very first baby was attached to the couple who spent well over an hour playing with her at the shelter.  They scrunched up their noses and tossed out amused chuckles when she showered them with wet kisses and tickled her belly when she yawned, too exhausted from all the attention.

Once it was time to say goodbye, Harry took the wheel and drove straight to the pet store to cheer them up a bit.  She hadn’t yet come home and Betsy was already spoiled; the trunk of the car loaded with various supplies and toys.

————————————————————————————

**_September 16 – Three Days Prior_ **

“Hey….” Silence.  “Anna…”

“Mmm..” Anna stirred awake, unable to find the strength to open her heavy eyes.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Why?” She whined, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

“‘Cause there’s something I want to tell you.”

She felt Harry lean over, his minty breath tickling her face.  ”Happy birthday.”

“Hmph.. Am I twenty-nine again?”

“Ha..no such luck, love.”

“Leave me be then,” she grumbled, burrowing deeper into the neck pillow.

A soft chuckle made the corners of her mouth tremble, Anna fighting the grin that threatened to appear.  She didn’t know how long she had been asleep, exhausted from the fun-filled evening.  After spending a ridiculous amount of money at the pet store, they made way to the gathering at Jake’s flat, celebrating the remaining hours before their flight with a highly competitive game of Rummy 500 (to which she came in second to last with Harry on top) and toasting to a new decade that held such promise.

By the time they had boarded the plane and settled in their coach seats, the pink champagne Anna had consumed knocked her right out, leaving Harry awake to share photos he took of Betsy with the two POs that were accompanying them.  But once it hit midnight, Harry shook her awake to not miss granting her the first birthday wish.

“Well, alright then.  I guess I’ll return this magnificently wrapped present since it’s not wanted.”

His nonchalant tone as he uttered the magic word _present_ piqued curiosity within her and Anna peeled her eyes open to find a cheshire grin painted on his face.

“Present?”

He let out a light laugh at her lazy smile and reached into his knapsack.  “Knew that would get you up.”

She didn’t respond, exhaustion paralyzing her as she rested back on the reclined seat, watching him rummaging through the bag with sleepy eyes that begged to close.  When worry lines creased on his forehead, an amusement sound escaped her.

“Did you lose my present, Wales?”

“Could’ve sworn I pu— _ah_!” He pulled out a neatly wrapped rectangular shaped object and shook it deliberately.  “Found it.”

“It appears so.”

“Go ahead and open it.” Harry said, handing it over.

The sharp gasp briefly caught the attention of the officers on duty before they tore their gazes away and back to the film on the telly.  Anna peered down at the sage green cloth-like book that lay delicately on her lap.

“Harry..” She gushed, still unaccustomed to the way he surprised her with sentimental gifts.  ”This is—”

“First edition of _The Secret Garden_ ,” he finished when she trailed off.  ”Yep.”

“Wow..this must have.. Jesus, Henry.  This must’ve cost you a fortune!”

“Nah,” he said dismissively.  It had cost him – that was no lie – but it was worth every single dime seeing the way she lit up and touched the timeless novel with such care and patience.  Each page was turned slowly, her fingertips rubbing along the words that thrust her back to warm childhood memories.

“Wow,” Anna repeated softly.  ”Thank you so much.”

“Well,” Harry licked his lips.  ”I know how much the story means to you and I thought, since we are on our way to starting our own herd of children…” He paused to share a snicker with her.  ”We could start a tradition.”

“Bedtime stories every night.”

“Exactly.”

Anna shut the book and patted the cover affectionately before turning to him.  She cupped his cheek and held his gaze with sparkling eyes, then brought him down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.  ”I love it and I can’t wait to read it to our babies.”

“I can’t wait to watch you read it to our babies,” he said back, rubbing his nose along hers before capturing her mouth in a lingering kiss.

Anna was the first to pull back, mock curiosity furrowing her brows.

“What is it?” Harry asked, his tongue running along his lower lip.

“You think Betsy would enjoy a read or two?”

Harry tipped his head back and belted out a loud belly laugh, his entire body wracking by the force.  ”Of course, love.  Of course.”

————-

A loud, drawn out yawn tore from Anna and she sheepishly apologized, rubbing her eyes.  She had been reading for only thirty-three minutes – with the occasional doze off – before the words began to blur and jumble together.  Harry, aside from jiggling his leg to keep her awake, had been flipping through a comic Finn had sent him a week ago for his birthday.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Probably,” she said sleepily and stifled another yawn.  ”I’m tired and still a bit tipsy from Jake’s.”

“Who’s going to keep me company? There’s still eight hours until we land.”

“Sleep.”

“Too wired,” he pouted, folding his lower lip over his upper.

Anna sat up and stretched her legs underneath the seat and sighed, not being able to deny him after his puppy eyes.  “Okay, I’m up.  What do you want to do?”

She smacked his chest with an amused smirk at his quirked brows and suggestive grin.

“Why did I bother asking?”

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.  ”Whaddya say, Caro? Join me in the mile high club?”

“Oh, God.  The mile high club even sounds dated.”

“Shush.  I may be aging but I haven’t given up my youthful coolness.”

“Ha!” She barked.  ”I think you just killed it, darling.”

“Is that a no?” He asked, expertly snaking his hand onto her side and rubbing her jean clad thigh.  Anna sneaked a glance in his direction with a playful lift at the corners of her mouth, her breaths coming out in pants.

Harry took that as a go and instructed her to meet him in five minutes, eagerness and sexual excitement hurrying his movements.  Anna couldn’t help but guffaw as he hurriedly pecked her mouth repeatedly and sped down the aisle towards the restroom area.

Ten minutes later, an unhappy Harry stood back at the assigned seat, blowing a frustrated puff of air out his nose.  He discreetly adjusted his trousers that had gotten a bit too tight.

“Two glasses of champagne and she’s out like a light,” Harry complained to no one in particular.  Chuckling to himself, he reached for the fleece blanket she had packed earlier in the carry-on bag and plopped back down in his seat, shifting uncomfortably.

“You owe me, peaches…” He whispered in her ear, getting a low hum from her.  ”Big time.” He opened up the neatly folded blanket and threw it over the sleeping form beside him, cuddling underneath the warmth as well and resting his head on top of hers.

The next time Anna opened her eyes was of Harry’s doing once again, this time not purposely.  He was leaning in front of her, a small smile tilting his lips as he peered out the window with a dazed look in his eyes.  Anna placed a hand on the curve of his shoulder and her smile grew wider as he turned to her, grinning brightly.

“Welcome to Botswana, baby.”

————————-

Harry was determined to make Annalisa’s thirtieth birthday an unforgettable one filled with gleeful moments to keep her spirits uplifted.  It was a big birthday, and he knew it killed her secretly that she wouldn’t be able to share the experience of becoming older with her twin.  But he had done it.  She was smiling throughout the whole holiday, a frown never making its way to her face.

They spent two whole days in the African country and Anna was absolutely smitten with the culture and the fond memories that would last a lifetime.

**********

Upon their arrival, Harry had taught her the most common words of Setswana as they sped through the streets of Botswana’s capital, Gaborone.  The tall buildings and shops they passed piqued her interest and Anna paid close attention to the history retold by her own personal guide, speaking like he knew the city as if it were the back of his hand.

After freshening up a bit at the luxurious hotel, they spent the rest of Anna’s birthday doing a keen activity of hers: shopping.

Harry took her to some of the independent shops he was familiar with, acting as her tour guide with not only the historical sightings, but with also the handcrafted jewelry that caught her eye.

When a wooden-carved rhino called his attention, he briefly left her to soak in all the precious gems the roadside shop had to offer.  By the time he had gotten his fill of the talented craftsmen work, he strode back over to join her.

“It is feared these spectacular species will become extinct sometime this century, but with the success of Rhino Force International, the population has slightly increased.”

“That’s fantastic.”

“It is! Yes.  Just over five thousand black rhinos survive in nine African countries now.” The shop owner gestured to the wristband Anna held.  “The white, red, and black beads are beaded by hand and separated by a coconut bead that represents the hard exterior of their horns.  And the colors all represent the rhino, of course.”

“I’ve always wanted one.” Anna said, eyeing the Rhino Force bracelet she had been chatting about with the woman at the checkout counter.

“Copy cat,” Harry playfully muttered over her shoulder, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend and an elated smile from the owner of the store when he greeted her in the native language.  ”What? You clearly are.” He said, flashing Anna the matching bracelet that he kept around his wrist.

Anna turned to face him with raised brows.  ”What makes you think I didn’t want one _before_ knowing you? Hm?”

He smirked in reply, cradling her cheeks and slightly dipping his head down to capture her lips in a slow, tender kiss.  “Mm.. I love how feisty you get.” His hot breath fanning her cheek sent sparks down her back, and his earthy voice that came next made her toes curl.  ”Very sexy.”

“Harry..” The low rumble that came from his chest didn’t help put out the fire he ignited in her belly, nor did the trail of kisses he placed along the shell of her ear.  She let him love on her for another moment, her willpower waning with his teeth pulling on her earlobe, until her eyes landed on the woman behind the counter who had gone back to business.

“Stop.. We’re in public.”

Harry pulled back when she pushed on his chest—just enough to look deeply in her soulful eyes with his lips permanently lifted up.  Anna was taken aback by how relaxed and worry-free his demeanor was, never noticing he had been ever since stepping off the plane.

“Baby,” he chuckled.  ”We’re in _Botswana_.  Nobody cares who I am, or who you are here.  We can do whatever we please.  It’s just you and me.”

_You and me._

The words resounded in her head, rolling them around and recognizing the accuracy behind them.  No longer did she have to think of the prying eyes that seemed to always be on them while they were out and about.  No cameras, no social media keeping tabs on their whereabouts, reporting on the items she had purchased in the shopping bags; no nothing.

Just _him_ , and just _her_..able to relish in a private holiday with citizens that respected them as regular tourists.

“You and me, huh?” Anna giggled at his answering grin.  She bunched up his shirt in her fist and pulled him down to her once more.  “Kiss me, Wales.”

“My pleasure, peaches.”

**********

**_September 17 – Two Days Prior_ **

The following day, Harry and Anna made the journey to the lodge close to the safari attractions.  They got ready quite early and ate a quick breakfast, eager to get to the sightings of the wildlife.

Once they met Tau, who had greeted them with the Setswana hello _dumela_ , the trio climbed aboard the open safari truck and partook in Anna’s first real life African Safari.

“Right here, on the left you can find what we call _kubu_ – hippos.”

“Goodness.  They’re massive!” Anna commented while snapping a photo with her camera.

“Yes, they can weigh up to half a ton.” Harry informed her.

“Indeed, sir,” Tau nodded before adding additional information on the third largest living land mammal.  ”Great care has to be taken not to get too close to the hippos.  They are very territorial and do not take kindly to tourists.”

“Oh, just like the Brits,” Anna joked brazenly, giggling at Harry’s exaggerated eye roll.

Tau laughed lightly.  ”Yes, madam, I believe so.”

Harry glared at her through narrowed eyes.  “Careful, loudmouth American.  You’ll disturb the hippos.”

“Ah-ah..” She shook a finger.  “I’ll be a Brit snob soon enough.”

“God help us all,” he muttered from the side of his mouth, smiling crookedly when she pushed at his arm.

The car jolted unexpectedly as the wheels turned along the dirt road, coming close up to a rhino.  Anna gasped in delight and shamelessly snapped more photos.

“Rhinos! They’re such pretty creatures.”

“Oh, yes,” Tau agreed.  ”We call them _tshukudu_.”

“ _Tshukudu_ ,” Anna repeated, pulling a face in Harry’s direction at her poor pronunciation.  Harry rubbed her back to soothe her pout when he chortled.  He would always get a kick out of her mispronouncing any language she wasn’t familiar with but was fond of how she always tested it on her tongue, unafraid to sound silly.

“How much can their weight get up to?”

Tau met Harry’s eyes in the rearview mirror and shared a respectable smile.  ”Sir, would you like to take this one?”

“Oh,” Harry shook his head from side to side and squinted his eyes, wracking his brain for the facts.  ”Anywhere from 1,500 to just about 8,000 pounds, I believe.”

“Right, the white rhinos are the largest of the species,” the tour guide nodded, astounded by Harry’s knowledge.  ”Seems like we have a backup career waiting here for you, no?”

“I wish,” Harry half-joked, his eyes roaming the acres of green life.  ”I would love to do this all day, everyday.”

“You and Tau could be a team,” Anna chimed in.  ”A two for one bargain deal.  I would highly enjoy seeing that!”

“Sounds like a marvelous plan, madam.”

“You’re both mad,” Harry chuckled, holding onto Anna’s arm to steady her as the car took another rocky sharp turn.

“Why don’t you take over, sir? I could use the mini break and solely focus on the safe driving.  I only ask to refrain from the lions and tigers and bears jokes.”

“Ha! Very well, then.. Oh, lookit here, great adventurers! A party of black stripers called _pitse ya naga_ to your left!” Harry tried out his best guider’s voice, ignoring the humorous sounds that caught the attention of a group of zebras they were coming up on.

“Oi! I regret to inform you you’re already fired.”

“Hang on to your hat, Tau.  You’re in for a real treat,” Harry said.

They went on to see elephants, crocodiles, buffalo, fish eagles, monkeys, iguana, and different sorts of antelopes, capturing inspiring photos of them all in their natural habitat; photos that they would go on to share with their children and grandchildren.

Tau bid them goodbye at the end of the day with _sala sentle_ – the literal translation being ‘stay well’.  Anna was awestruck and touched when Harry explained goodbye brought great sadness to the natives.  _S_ _ala sentle_ felt like a better sendoff to the travelers, in hopes of a future return.

Anna was already mentally preparing for a future family holiday.

******

Dinner was served for the couple outside their sanctuary, right underneath the starry night sky with the moon shining down.  It had been a fun day, shaping the holiday into a successful one.  Their chatter hadn’t stopped throughout the day or while they ate _pap en vleis_ – a meat stew that Harry insisted was delicious.  The pricey red wine had washed it down smoothly, and Anna couldn’t help the moans of approval for the exotic taste, Harry’s chest puffing out in triumphant.

After sharing a piece of chocolate cake for dessert, Harry feeding Anna’s guilty pleasure, they sat back at the small table and took in the sounds of the African jazz being played in the distance.  Anna kept her gaze up at the magical view while Harry couldn’t tear his off of the beautiful woman sitting before him.

“I love it here,” Anna whispered, twirling what was left of the wine around in her glass before tipping her head back and depleting it.

“Do you?” Harry asked, the sides of his eyes crinkling up.  He leaned forward and rested his folded arms on the white tablecloth.

“Mhm.  Tranquil and..”

“A fresh breath of air?”

“Yeah,” she smiled at the way he was always able to finish her sentences accurately.  Like he held the gift of reading her most inner thoughts.

“I know,” Harry cleared his throat.  ”I’m glad you’ve had a good time here.”

“Mm..I’ve had a wonderful time here.  Can we come back soon? Maybe with a couple kids tagging along…?”

“We can come back whenever you want to, love.  Say the word and I’ll make it happen.  Kids included.”

“Prince Charming,” she murmured with a chuckle.

“Peaches,” he retorted, recalling the first time they had called each other the pet names.  It felt just like yesterday, but yet like a lifetime ago at the same time.

A hush came over them for a few minutes before they broke the comfortable silence.

“What a gorgeous night.” Anna commented, staring out into the night with a faraway look in her eyes.  She sighed and a peaceful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Perfect.”

It was almost perfect, Harry thought; only one thing was missing to complete it.  To complete _him_.

It struck him without warning, completely knocking the wind out of him.  He didn’t know what brought it on.  Maybe it was the way the moon made her skin that had been kissed by the beating down sun all day glow, or maybe it was sharing this special haven with her where he felt the most himself.  Or the fact that _she_ let him be himself and now proved she would never second guess her gut feeling that told her a life with him was the life for her.

She made him so happy, so fulfilled and _free_ to be open.  She respected him, she _encouraged_ him, and lifted him up when he was down.  But most importantly, she loved him like he was worth such an unconditional love.  She made him feel like he _was_ worth it, that he **_deserved_ ** it.

Anna was **_the one_** and he was determined to never let her slip away from him.

“Dance with me.” Harry requested, the beating of his heart surely loud enough for her to hear.  But she didn’t reveal that to be true as she smiled normally at him while taking his offered hand.

“Of course.”

Harry didn’t wait long to make it happen, never would he wait a single second for something as great as this.

He felt like he _couldn’t_ wait any longer.  He was **_ready_**.  She—he hoped—was ready, too.

 _This was_ _their time_.

Harry twirled her and dipped her, ducking his head to meet her halfway, his lips curving into a smirk at her delighted squeal.  ”I have a question to ask you.”

Anna clung to his bicep to keep her balance while her grasp tightened in his hand.  She caught the way his pupils dilated and the small beads of perspiration that formed below his hairline.  His eyes were darting between hers, almost as if he were nervous and it created a flutter in her belly.

“Yes, you’re getting lucky tonight.”

Harry chortled and lifted his amused brows.  ”I love how you immediately go there.”

Her owns lips lifted to match his grin.  ”Yeah, well..I’ve become familiar with the way you think.”

“Mm..true.  But while _that_ is on the agenda, this is about something slightly different than that.”

“Oh?” She questioned, pursing her lips.  ”What would that be, captain?”

With wide eyes fixated on the woman he held at a dip, he blurted out what he wanted more than anything. “Marry me.”

Her answered laugh gave the sense that she thought he was joking, the constant question being thrown out every now and again for the past few months.

“I’m serious, Annalisa.  Marry me.” The look on his face crushed any signs of this being their typical conversation.  He was actually proposing.

Anna struggled to straighten her back until Harry assisted her, watching her with expectant eyes.

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked, concerned he was coming down with something.  Bringing her palm to feel his forehead and his rosy cheeks, she frowned.  He felt fine, just a little flushed.

“Annalisa,” he took both her hands in his. “Baby, for the first time I can honestly answer that I _am_ better than just okay. You’ve made me **_better_** , a better man.. Better in my own _skin_.” He took a sharp intake of air. “This is it for me.  You’re it for me.  I don’t wanna wait any longer.  Let’s just do it.”

Her eyes welled with tears, but her response was caught in her throat.

“Let’s get married.” He paused, letting his words sink in before he said the last word with such finality.  “ ** _Now_**.”

“Today?” Her question came out in a whisper, unable to steady her voice enough to speak louder.

“ _Today_ ,” Harry confirmed with a slight nod of his head before cringing.  ”Or early tomorrow.”

“How.. How can we eve-“

“It’ll take a few hours, no doubt.  But I can make it happen.  Being a staff officer in the army and coordinating the games has upped my game on getting shit done with limited time.”

Anna eyed him with frantic eyes, reading him for any signs of doubt. “You’re…serious.”

Harry nodded, threading his fingers through her curls and then stroking the side of her cheek with his knuckles.  ”I want **_you_**.  I want **_us_**.  I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you goodnight.”

“We do that now, Harry,” she pointed out, reeling from what he threw at her without warning.  ”I mean, we’re practically married.”

“See, that’s exactly it.  We are practically married and one day soon we’ll have this massive wedding, vowing to love each other forever in front of hundreds of people we barely know in a church and letting the entire worlds population witness it.  But I know that’s not the kind of wedding you’ve envisioned having..”

“Harry,” she halted his speech, pressing on his chest.  ”What I envisioned was the man waiting for me at the altar.  I don’t care that we have to go by what’s expected of a royal wedding or-“

“Annalisa,” he tried again, praying to have her jump on board with him.  “We could have our own private ceremony.  A spiritual binding ceremony.  Just us..”

It sounded so tempting, so dreamlike marrying the man of her dreams without the pressures of other personalities offering up their suggestions and opinions.  She wanted to marry him – without a doubt.  She wanted to wake up to her husband every morning, too.  She wanted to kiss the lips that belonged to hers – **_completely_**.

But the repercussions of anyone finding out…his family, her family, and the _public_.  It was a risk, the greatest risk either one would ever take.

“Nobody has to know.” Harry said softly, brushing a loose strand and tugging it behind her ear.

“They will,” Anna said, worriedly.  ”They always do, Harry.”

“And if that happens – which it won’t – so what? It’s our life.  It’s _our_ marriage.  Anna, it’s not about them.  It’s about _us_.”

She knew he was right and he could see her mentally cross the bridge over to where he stood waiting patiently for her.

“Let’s just jump…all in.  You and me, baby.”

She was quiet for a few long seconds, thinking it over and figuring out how he would be able to pull this off.  ”How are we even going to do this? Is there anyone around that could..”

Harry cradled her face and kissed her hard on the mouth before pulling back, laughing with her.  ”When in doubt, Google.”

“You can’t google this!”

“Sure you can,” he argued.  ”I’ve gotten some useful information from google before.”

She cocked a brow.  ”Like how monkeys peel a banana?”

“From the opposite side of the stem!” He exclaimed.  ”Who knew monkeys held all the genius genes?”

Anna giggled, patting his chest.  ”You are a monkey.”

He imitated the animal, rubbing his face all over her as she laughed hysterically, squirming away from him.

“You’re crazy.. Do you know that?”

“Crazy for my woman.” Harry grinned ear-to-ear at her sweet laughter that spoke directly to his heart.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, _madam_ , it is.” He pulled her flush to him and tilted his head to the side while peering down at her.  Anna could feel his heart pounding strong and erratically against her hands that rested on his chest.  “Annalisa Caro..”

Her stomach fluttered.  “Yes, Harry Wales?”

“Will you be my Mrs. Monkey?”

Rushing some air through the nose and out the mouth, Anna nodded and suppressed a laugh at his expression.

Harry waited a beat before asking, “Is that a yes?”

A genuine smile graced her lips as she gazed up into his sparkling blue eyes, then she tipped her head far back and belted out.  ” _Ooh-ooh-ahh-ahh_!”

And then, with open hearts and devotion for each other leading the way, they jumped all in.


	13. Thirteen - Mr. & Mrs. Wales

_**Present** _

“I was wondering where you ran off to..”

The smile that had found home on her lips pulled up higher at the sound of his masculine voice, his barefeet padding against the floorboard as he drew near to the open deck.

“You’ve found me,” she replied in a chortle, craning her neck to peer up at her husband.

“I suppose I have…” Harry ducked his head to place a gentle kiss on her puckered lips before straightening up and turning his attention to the sun that had begun to set; glowing reds, orange, and yellows painting a paradise that warmed his heart.  He inhaled deeply, breathing in the salty air from the crystal clear ocean and smiled when he felt his wife cuddle into his side from her spot on the lounge chair.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Anna asked in a low tone, the serene scene that stretched out for miles stealing her breath.

“Mm..” His gentle touch created shivers down her back and formed the sweetest goosebumps on her skin, fingers absentmindedly threading through her dark strands while he stood beside her.

“Everything okay back home?”

Reality came flooding back to him at the mention of home.  He had tried to push away the concerning condition of his sister-in-law and the unborn baby that she was nurturing, had tried to banish the gloomy voice of his brother after they had said their goodbyes on the phone, but it all hit him hard in the chest and he couldn’t ignore the slight panic.

“Harry..?” Anna grew worrisome at his lack of a response, her stomach twisting into knots.  “Are you here with me?”

“Yeah, yeah..” He cleared his throat, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.  “Sorry…I’m here…”

“No progress.” It hadn’t come out as a question, but more of a statement; she could tell judging by the way his posture seemed to tense up the moment she had uttered _home_.

“No, but it hasn’t gotten progressively worse so there’s that.” Anna nodded in agreement, tucking into his side more firmly.  “But let’s not bring that here if we don’t have to..” Harry cast his eyes down on her, guilt hitting him hard at the way her forehead creased with concern.  He smiled gently at her in attempt to chase away the anxieties.  ”Let’s just enjoy what’s left of our honeymoon, wife.”

“Okay, hubs,” she agreed, lips twitching at the chuckle that he let out from the new endearment she came up for him.  “Watch the sunset with me then?”

“Of course,” he quickly obliged.  Anna scooted forward to allow him to occupy the spot behind her, immediately melting into his embrace once he was settled on the seat.  Harry folded his arms more securely around her and rested his head against hers, his troubles almost instantly evaporating as he held her close.  ”Mm..this is nice.”

She knew he was talking about the body of water and sunset ahead, but her mind went straight to being in his arms.

“It’s always nice.” She felt him smile into her hair.

The first day of their newly committed union was drawing to an end, and while she was a bit saddened they were one day closer to leaving such a special place, elation coursed through her.  Once they left the island, once they said goodbye to the bungalow that held the first memories of Mr. and Mrs. Wales, they would fall into a new routine of married life.

They would embark on a new journey, a new _life_ … _**together**_.

For eternity.

“What were you doing out here by yourself?” Harry asked after several long minutes of peaceful silence.

“Reflecting,” Anna answered softly.

“…on?” He inquired, albeit knowing the answer.

Anna’s eyes slid shut as she nestled deeper into his welcoming embrace, sighing in content; the vows of yesterday still fresh in her memory.

“ _Our wedding_.”

 

**_18 September 2014 – One Day Prior_ **

 

The small breeze offered a slight chill, providing temporary relief from the humidity that hung in the air.  For miles, the wide sand cascaded across the land, meeting the shore of crystal clear waters.  The sun – still shining brightly – reflected off the peaceful waters, the squawking of the seagulls pairing with the slight crashing of the gentle waves against the rocks.

It was absolutely enchanting; dreamlike.

Anna’s heart pounded strongly in her chest as her barefeet met the heated white sand with each calculated step, mindless of the deserted shells she occasionally came into contact with.  In the near distance, standing between the wooden poles that were dressed up with flowy white curtains and adorned with peach and white frail flowers that matched her homemade flower crown, was the faithfully waiting groom; the groom who had set up the entire magical ceremony in just the few hours it took to get from the safari lodge to their own private destination in tropical Maldives, eager to pledge his undying love to her.

She inhaled sharply, taking in the man who had been so overcome by his love for her, his spontaneity was gifting her with one of the happiest days of her entire life.  He looked neat and clean in his crisp white shirt and natural colored linen trousers, fidgety and wringing his hands together with a grin plastered on his sun kissed face.  Anna returned his blissful expression with a wide smile of her own as she continued on, anxious to reach him.

Anxious to _be_ with him.

What they were about to do, what they were about to vow to one another, was something she had only dreamed about when she was a little girl; so many dreams of fairy tales and everlasting love that had begun to fade with the loss of her innocence.  A year ago, never would she had guessed she would be here— _they_ would be here today, turning a childhood dream into a reality.

Her eyes immediately began to well up, mirroring his glistening blues that never ceased to make her pulse race.  Now that she was merely feet away from her promising future, the soft melody of the acoustic guitar drifted to her ears, setting a deeper romantic mood.  Where it came from, she didn’t know, nor did she care to.  Because in a matter of time, they would be completely bound together—he, her **husband** … and she, his **wife**.

Harry’s lips were moving, whispering his awe of the stunning vision before him.  He couldn’t tear his gaze away, warmth rushing through him as he dug his toes deeper into the sand.  The sleeping gown she somehow turned into a wedding dress on short notice was an asset to her natural beauty; an elegant yet sexy floor length gown that was V-necked and flowed freely with the wind.  Her face was freshly washed – the only color being the flush that crept on her cheeks naturally from the tropical climate.

She was angelic… _and all his_.

His palms were sweating, not just from the heat but also from rubbing them together in an attempt to restrain himself from pulling her to him and kissing her tempting lips she kept biting.  The breeze that blew through her curls wildly and the sun rays that kissed her naked back created a jealous streak within him, wishing he was the reason for this glowing bride.

But what he didn’t know – or lacked the appropriate confidence to admit – was that he _was_ the reason she was glowing with happiness.

The minute walk seemed to go on longer than actuality, but when she came face-to-face with her love, she gasped at the intense emotions that were rushing through her, stealing her breath.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry said as he ducked his head to reach her ears above the romantic setting of the beach.

“Thank you,” she whispered, blinking back the tears and offering him a shy smile.  ”You’re very handsome.”

Harry’s wide grin – a grin that accelerated the gallop in her chest – was the only reply she received before the ceremony began.

“Harry and Annalisa, today we celebrate an unique abiding love for one another…”

The male officiator – all dressed in white – continued with a lovely opening, filled with sweet, romantic words that made the happy tears pool further in their shining eyes.  They held hands, facing one another, and mirroring the same joyful watery smiles.

“Harry,” the older man gestured gently.  “You have chosen a reading to recite to Annalisa.”

Harry cleared his throat before beginning, threading his dancing fingers through hers in an attempt to calm his shaky groom nerves.

_“I love you.  You are my best friend._

_Today I give myself to you in marriage._

_I promise to encourage and inspire you,_

_to laugh with you, and to comfort you in_

_times of sorrow and struggle.”_

The slight quiver in his voice resulted the tears she kept at bay to freely roll down her pink cheeks.  Harry wiped every single one away in a promise that he always would for the rest of their days.

_“I promise to love you in good times and in_

_bad, when life seems easy and when it_

_seems hard, when our love is simple,_

_and when it is an effort.”_

Anna let out a quiet sob when the first teardrop escaped him.  She quickly untangled one of their entwined hands and lifted up to his cheek, swiping the wetness away.  Seeing him cry always pulled at her heart and caused her to tear up instantly, even when they were joyful tears; right now was no different as they cried together.

Harry took a shaky breath, and then added with firm assurance:

_“I promise to cherish you, and to always_

_hold you in highest regard._

_These things I give to you today,_

_and all the days of our life.”_

Her lips twitched to a pucker, mimicking a kiss that she knew she was banned to do at the moment.  A grateful giggle slipped past her lips when he scrunched up his nose in reply, and she wiggled hers to create the same kind of reaction; succeeding.

“Annalisa, you have also chosen a reading to recite to Harry.”

Anna’s lips formed a small O shape to rush air back into her lungs, her palms that he clung to beginning to sweat, but Harry didn’t seem to mind.

_“How do I love thee?..”_

His thumb stroked the back of her hand in support, encouraging her to go on when it dawned on him that she was struggling to keep herself together, breaths coming out in pants rather than the counted breaths he found her doing at certain times.

_“Let me count the ways.”_

She could barely form the words she memorized in her heart, the chosen poem that reminded her of him and their love escaping her mouth in above a whisper, pairing along with the sounds of the sea behind them.

 _“I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.”

He squeezed her soft, gentle hands and swallowed the ball in his throat as he witnessed the love shining in her amber eyes; a love that he had once hoped to see reflecting back at him when he vowed himself to another.

 _“I love thee freely, as men strive for right._  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints.”

She took a moment to sniffle at the beautiful and true meaning, all of her fears that they had worked through to get here coming forth.  They had come so far, she had overcome all the obstacles her anxieties threw at her.  They had grown together, turned a new leaf..

Love had won.

_“I love thee with the breath…Smiles… tears,..of all my life…..and, if God choose…”_

Harry, in a moment of comfort when the remaining words caught in her throat, pressed his lips to their joined hands that held their mixed tears, providing her with the strength to continue on.  As he always did.

_“I shall but love thee better after death.”_

He mouthed he loved her back, gripping her hands tighter, refraining from kissing the lips she nipped at out of habit.

“Today, you join yourselves together for life, as friends and lovers, Husband and Wife.  As the surface of the sea is sometimes calm and often storm tossed, so also, is a marriage.”

The officiator immediately began to speak, continuing with the ceremony as they looked deeply into the soulful eyes of the one they held such deep, pure affections for.  Not once did they dare to look away, soaking up in the private moments and the heartfelt words that resounded around them.

“Harry, repeat after me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully at his bride.  ”Don’t laugh when I stumble.”

The small company erupted into laughter at his teasing demand.

“What?!” Anna said, incredulously.  ”I would _never_ -“

“Carry on,” Harry hurriedly said, chortling when she yanked on his hands in reply.

“Ha! If you’re ready..?”

“Oh, we’re ready.” They both said in unison, more chuckles sounding out from the trio.

“Very well.. Harry, repeat after me.  I, Harry, pledge to you, Annalisa.”

“I, Harry, pledge to you, my _darling_ Annalisa.” His eye flicked in a wink at her soft giggle.

“That my love and my loyalty will weather the storms of life.”

“That my love and my loyalty will weather the storms of life.”

“Today, tomorrow, and always.”

“Today..tomorrow..and always.”

“Well done, Wales.”

“Thank you, love.” He grinned.

 

“Annalisa, repeat after me.  I, Annalisa, pledge to you, Harry.”

“I, Annalisa, pledge to you,” she paused in suspense before finishing in emphasis.  ”My _charming_ Harry.”

“Ha! Very nice.”

“That my love and my loyalty will weather the storms of life.”

“That my love and my loyalty will weather the storms of life.”

“Today, tomorrow, and always.”

“Today..tomorrow..and always.”

Just when they thought their smiles couldn’t get any bigger, they did.  Harry lifted their hands to place over his chest and Anna’s heart skipped a beat at how hard his own was pounding in his chest.  He loved her, there was no doubt about that.  He had done all of this for her – for _them_ ; expressing how happy she made him.

But right there – in that moment – it all became real to her; Harry had chosen _her_ above all others.  He found her to be **_the one_**.  And that… _that_ made her heart thump harder and her chest swelled with such appreciation for the forces that may be above, the forces that were responsible for bringing two compatible partners together.

“I love you so much,” she blurted in a trembling voice.

Harry choked, taken aback by not her declaration, but the strong feelings that heated up his insides of the faithful woman before him.  ”I love you, baby.”

A throat clearing grabbed their attention.  “The rings.”

“Oh,” Harry said and reluctantly released her to fish around his back pocket.  ”Um.. I don’t exactly have..erm..rings just yet but…” He pulled out a square box and met Anna’s curious eyes with a half-shrug.  ”I-I thought these would do for now..”

A half-laugh, half-sob escaped her and she covered her mouth.  Harry, being the most imaginative and thoughtful man she came to love, had purchased the beaded bracelet she spent on their shopping day fawning over and turned them into a sign of their connected union.

“Sweetheart..”

“They’re engraved,” he explained, showing her the newly imprinted **_H_** and **_W_**.  ”I figured if we can’t exactly have others in the know, it shouldn’t mean we can’t have our own version of wedding bands.”

“You’re amazing,” Anna said in a rush of a breath as her fingertips swept over the letters.  ”Absolutely amazing.”

“Yeah? Do you like it?”

Her eyes flitted up to his and she nodded.  ”Harry, I..baby, I love it.”

He let out a breath he had been holding, relief washing over him.  ”Okay, good cause I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer the ring now or if-“

“Hey,” Anna cut him off, her hand finding home again over his erratic heart.  ” ** _This_**.  This right here is all I want.  It’s all I’ll ever need.”

Harry, too caught up in the moment to pay mind to the watchful eyes of the man in front of them, curled his fingers around hers while the corners of his mouth lifted up.

“You already have it.  Anna, it’s forever yours.”

After sharing a long, passionate glance, they both turned their heads to the throat being cleared and proceeded on.

“Will this do?” Harry asked.

“That works perfectly fine.  Harry, place the bracelet on Annalisa’s wrist.  Do you take this woman to be your wife? To love and honor… In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as the wind blows and the sea meets the shore?”

Harry pulled a face and her brows lifted.  ”Mm…” He pretended to mull it over with his head cocked to the side and eyes looking up at the clear blue sky, avoiding her mock angry expression.

“Wales..”

“I do,” he said firmly after a brief snigger.  ”Of course I do.”

“You better.” Anna murmured jokingly, causing a round of amusement to travel around the beach.

“Now, Annalisa, place the bracelet on Harry’s wrist.  Do you take this man to be your husband? To love and honor… In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as the wind blows and the sea meets the shore?”

“I do…” Harry crossed his eyes to crack her up, succeeding in doing so.  ”Oh god..I really do, don’t I?”

“Can’t take it back now,” the officiator joked along with the couple, enjoying how they were able to take a sentimental and serious occasion and add their own comical personal touch.

“Rats.”

“Watch it,” Harry warned, amusement etched across his glowing face.

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Ha! Cute.”

“I thought so.” She shrugged with a teasing wink before they both sobered up.

“Harry and Annalisa, you have taken the vow to allow your undying love to conquer all.  It is with great pleasure to pronounce you…” He looked between the two happy persons in front of him before adding, making it official.  ”…husband and wife.”

A big puff of air could be heard whooshing from the pair at the announcement before an elated squeal echoed on the beach, Harry twirling Anna high up in the air around and around.

“Harry,” the man laughed.  ”You may kiss your bride.”

“C’mere, wife.” Harry demanded, settling her back on two feet with his hands planted on either side of her hips.

“Come get it, husband.” She challenged back, looping her arms loosely around his neck.

He took a moment to let it soak in, taking his sweet time and savoring the first few seconds of a new life and title, and then ran his palms up her sides and smoothed up her arms to untangle from him.  Taking a single step forward with his mouth curving upward, his knees bent and hands released hers to cup her rounded cheeks.  Her palms immediately lay over the back of his and her fingertips caressed his heated skin back and forth lovingly, butterflies present as she returned his blissful gaze.

And then, with his head bent to her and hers upturned to him, their vows were sealed in a slow and soft tender kiss.

———————————————————————-

Although the ceremony had been absolutely perfect and a magical dream, it didn’t compare to the moments they shared after politely thanking the officiator for flying over to the tropics on such short notice and saw him on his way off the beach.

They were alone, relishing the privacy of the secluded area Harry had sought out.

It was no secret that when Harry planned something, he did it with his whole heart and went all out.  A strong desire to please her and make her deliriously happy showed and was the reason for all the little things he had done to complete the day.

He swept her off her feet continuously.

Like he would until their last breath.

******

They walked along the oceanside, hand-in-hand, Annalisa’s dress blowing in the wind behind them.  When they reached an area that was decorated with another romantic scene, Anna fought the tears that choked her and covered her mouth to muffle the sounds.

“Welcome to the private party.”

A table was set with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, an unopened bottle of champagne with two long stemmed glasses, and other items she couldn’t make out in the distance.  Flowers (white and peach colored) were pinned all along the two wooden chairs that were reserved for them, and music that was inspired by unconditional love was playing through two wireless speakers.

“Oh, goodness… Harry, did you do all this?!”

“I had a little assistance with the display but..yeah, I guess you could say I did.”

“Wow..it’s so..wow!”

Her clouded vision landed on another small table that held a display of various pastries, towering up to meet the groom and bride figurines.

“Our celebration continues, my darling wife.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” Anna turned to him and shook her head, baffled by it all.

Harry ducked his head down to look at her glowing face.  He sighed, happily.  ”I’m forever the lucky one.  Don’t ever forget that.”

“Harry..” She stretched up on her tiptoes and planted a sound kiss on his twitching lips.  ”Thank you.”

“For..?” He asked, snaking his arms securely around her waist and lifting her an inch above the ground.

“ _Everything_.” Anna simply answered, trusting him wholeheartedly to not drop her as she kicked her feet up.

“You’re welcome.” He planted her back on her feet after pressing his lips to hers again.  ”Let’s go have ourselves a party, yeah?”

Anna pulled him by the hand to the table that housed the makeshift wedding cake, noticing three long necked bottles she hadn’t been able to make out before.  The middle glass bottle was empty, but the other two were filled with sand; one with a blue tint to it, and the other pink.

“What is this?”

“Ah, this,” he paused mid sentence to reach for two seashells.  ”..is to complete our binding..”

“Like an unity candle?”

“Mm..similar to it.”

Quietly watching Harry scoop up sand from below their feet using the seashells, Anna could feel her heart about to bust out of her chest by how wildly it was beating.  He had overdone himself, per usual.  And she couldn’t be more in love with him and the day he perfected.

He stood back up and poured the tropical sand into the empty bottle.

“This is a symbol of us building the foundation of our relationship.” He handed her the pink sand and picked up the blue for himself.  ”Now, you pour yours into the foundation and I’ll do the same with mine simultaneously, symbolizing our two lives combining into one.”

Together, they did as he instructed quietly, their free hands clutched together at their sides and attention glued to the task.  The colors blended well together, as did they, and it was undeniably one of the most sacred performances either one of them would ever do.

Once it was filled completely, Harry stuffed one of the seashells inside the top and twisted it like a cork.

“Now we have a memento of our special beach.” Harry sneaked a concerned glance over at her when a sniffle drifted to his ears.  “Hey..You okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” Anna croaked instantly, chuckling at how overly emotional she was.  ”Sorry, I’m just so…overwhelmed with everything you’ve already done and now _this_?” She shook her head, averting her eyes to the open water.  ”My heart is beating so fast and it’s filled with such…amazement and gratitude.. And **_love_**.”

After taking a moment to breathe in and out slowly in an attempt to collect herself, she dared to look up at him.  His eyes were glistening and darting between hers, forehead creased.

“Harry..we’re _married_.  I’m..”

“My _**wife**_ ,” he finished hoarsely when her sentence faded, his voice thick with emotion.  He cleared his throat to add, “You’re my _wife_.  And I’m-“

“My **_husband_**.” She cut him off, letting it roll off her tongue with a gentle smile that grew with each passing second.  ”You’re my _husband_.”

The ball of his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, tossing the extra seashell on the table to grab hold of her sides.  He immediately dived for her mouth, tasting the salt from her tears and the air.

The keepsake that symbolized their life as one would always remain on the mantle of their home, decorated with the pressed white and peach flowers from her flower crown and engraved with their wedding date.

*****

“Open wide,” Harry commanded in a singsong nature.  Anna curved her hand around his wrist and obliged, anticipating the sweet sugary treat to touch her waiting tastebuds.  A moan tumbled out of her mouth as soon as it did, instantly melting and hitting her sweet tooth.

“Mmm yumm..”

“Is it good?” Harry chuckled at her blissful expression, her eyes fluttered shut and a look of pure bliss painted on her face.

“Mhm..” Her lips curved upward and leaned towards him to kiss his mouth.  “Want some?“

Harry licked his lips and hummed.  ”I can’t exactly say no when you look like you’ve just had the second best orgasm.”

One brow quirked up at his observation.  ”Second best? Who says that doesn’t hold the number one spot?”

“Because..” The deep, masculine voice against her ear that was lowered caused her toes to curl into the sand.  ”Only I could ever possibly hold the number one spot.”

“You’re pretty smug about that.”

“Not smug,” he said, pecking her lips after taking his piece of the white frosted pastry from her offered hand.

“No?”

“Mm-mm..” He swallowed before adding.  ”Confident.”

“Ha! Whatever you say, soldier.”

“I do say.” Taking her hand to randomly twirl her around, he laughed with her when she stumbled in surprise, catching her against his chest.

“Are you going to prove it?” She said beneath her lashes, the familiar challenged glint in her eye.

He pushed his hips on hers and Anna gasped at the stirring that was going on behind his zipper.

“I don’t have to prove anything but I will for your sake.”

“Ha! Just for my sake then?”

“Mmhmm.. But right now..” His lips pulled high and Anna knew what was coming.

“Harry..” She warned in an attempt to stop his plans from going forth, but it was to no avail.  He swung her up and carried her with an arm secured under her knees and booked it for the temporary relief of the cool water.

“My dress!” Were the last words that echoed around the beach, quickly being replaced by her squeals and his boisterous laughter.

There wasn’t a soul to be found other than theirs for miles and miles, but if there were, the hollers of happiness and playful splashes of water would cure a spirit in deep despondency.

 

*****

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Wales?” He asked, wide grin that reached ear to ear fixated on his face.  Permanently.

Anna mirrored the same expression, happy and so deep in love with the man who took her hand..and her **_heart_**.

“Always.”

They danced, right there on the beach as the sea breeze blew around them, almost as if it was pulling them closer together.  Harry sang to his bride, a fresh round of tears catching in both their held gazes.

_“_ _I believe in us..nothing else could ever mean so much, you’re the one I trust..”_

They swayed side to side with their toes digging deep into the warmth of the white sand, their whispered vows to each other still lingering in the air.

_“_ _Our time has come..we’re not two people now, we are one…you’re second to none.”_

They moved rhythmically to soft music with the warm colors of the sun setting casting on them, reflecting the heat and comfort of their everlasting love.

_“Forever we will be together..a family..”_

They danced…as **husband** and **wife**.

For the first time.

_“You know I really love you and nothing can compare…with all of my life you know I’ll always be right there…”_

*****

The sun had gone completely down, but it didn’t do much to the humidity, nor did it weaken the spell the couple were under from the day.  They sat on a beach towel together, gazing up at the glittering sky, a plate of strawberry stems and two empty flutes beside them.

“You know what I was thinking?” As soon as the words slipped off her tongue, she felt his mouth smile against her forearm and his fingers pluck at the beads that adorned her wrist.

“Mm?”

Anna peered up at his glowing features from her spot between his parted knees.

“That dream I had months ago.. Us, at the beach… On the warm sand…”

“Oh yeah?” Harry fought a grin, knowing exactly what she was trying to insinuate with the twinkle in her eyes.

“Mm..” She nodded and twisted herself around, rubbing his bent knees while cocking her head to the side and biting the corner of her lower lip.

“I do believe you still owe me..”

“I do owe you one..” Anna giggled, aware he was referencing the plane incident.  ”Harry..”

“Yes, Mrs. Wales?”

She moaned at the unexpected tingles the new name brought her.  ”I love hearing you call me that.”

“Get used to it.  I’m already quite fond of it, so it’s staying.”

“Good, because I’m quite fond of it, as well.  Now, husband of mine..” Leaning forward to reach his ear, she dropped her tone down to a one of seduction and lightly raked her nails against his scalp.  ”Make love to me.”

Harry, never one to turn down the opportunity to shower her with affection, shifted them to gracefully lay her on her back, her soft spoken words awakening a hunger in his belly.  ”With great pleasure, Mrs. Wales.”

And he did.  He loved on her all night, starting with there on the sandy beach and ending on their king sized honeymoon bed.  It was slow and tender.  He cherished her and worshiped every inch of her skin.  It was exactly the way a husband should show his love for his wife’s beautiful curves…

With his mouth and hands and body.


	14. Fourteen - How They Honeymoon

**_Coconut Water_ **

“Guess what I found..”

“Hm?” Anna hummed, peeling her eyes away from the book she had been reading and turning her head in his direction. A sour expression twisted her features instantly when she saw his grinning face and the coconut water container he held in his possession.

“Ah, come on, love.” Harry said. “You can’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

“I hate coconut,” she reminded him, with a shake of her head.

“I know, but you enjoy fresh water,” he pointed out, the corners of his lips twitching with humor.

Anna quirked a brow, noticing the laugh in his dancing eyes. “Not coconut flavored water.”

“Just try some.” He demanded, walking towards her with the bottle outstretched.

“No, thanks.”

“A sip!”

The padding of his barefeet against the floorboards caused a sigh to pass through her lips as he neared the open deck of the bungalow. He was not going to give up. “Harry…”

His brows lifted up before he insisted once more, stopping directly in front of her lounging form. “You can’t declare not liking something when you haven’t even tried it to form an opinion. I love this stuff. Just take a sip and I’ll let you be about it.”

“Fine,” she huffed, plucking the bottle from his hands after tossing the book to the side.

Harry grinned in triumphant, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets while he waited for her reaction, the anticipation filling his chest when she sat up and twisted the cap off. Anna eyed him above the label with narrowed eyes, then tipped her head back and granted the unfamiliar beverage access to her tastebuds. She almost spit it right back out.

“Oh my god! That is disgusting!”

Harry fell into immediate hysterics, folding over and grabbing his aching stomach, the priceless expression on her face permanently imbedded in his brain. A gagging sound could barely be heard over his guffawing, only adding on to the humorous reaction.

Anna was groaning, scrubbing her mouth repeatedly after her tongue poked out to lick her lips and found the foul taste remaining there. “Blech.. I can’t believe I kiss your mouth.”

It took Harry a few long minutes to calm down, and once he did, a glint in his eyes made Anna scramble out of the lounge chair in a hurry. “No, no, no!”

“Come here, baby.” He said, his lips puckering up.

“Get away! I’m never kissing you again.”

He chased her around the bungalow, granting her a head start before doing so. Anna shrieked when he caught her almost immediately, giggles erupting from her as he flung her over his shoulder with ease.

“You’re such a caveman,” she paused, then continued in a deep mocking tone. “Me want woman.”

Harry chortled before dropping her on the bed and dived on top of her, grunting to imitate a caveman as his lips pressed kisses all over her glowing face.

Anna couldn’t remember any other time she had laughed as loudly as she did then.

_************************************************************** _

_**Sailing** _

When Harry found her relaxing in the lounging area inside the boat after finishing a call from his private secretary, the pensive look on her face that was reflecting in the window made him instantly smile wide.  There she sat, her body twisted at the waist with her back facing him, and tanned legs tucked underneath her as she stared out, the large beach hat that he teased her for still perched on her head.  He took a peek through the window and caught the breathtaking beauty of the sun going down and the pattern the boat left behind from passing through, disturbing the peaceful waters.

Anna must have sensed him there or seen his reflection because she quickly craned her neck to meet his shining eyes, making his lips curve wider.  She watched him approach her with her own little smile playing at her lips, enjoying the view of his sunkissed bare chest and swimming trunks riding low on his hips.  He looked happy and worry-free, something she was ecstatic to see after months of weighted stress.

“Whatcha doin’?” He asked softly, ducking to place a chaste kiss on her waiting lips.

“Just thinking,” Anna responded, wistfully.  “Wanna sit with me?“

“I absolutely do,” Harry said, removing the hat that denied him from getting too close to her warmth and taking the space she made for him.  He sighed as he slid in behind her, Anna immediately leaning back on his chest while admiring the warm colors that painted across the sky.

“Wanna tell me what you’re thinking about?” He asked, dropping a gentle kiss on her heated skin, mouthing the curve of her shoulder while his palm and fingers smoothed down the soft skin of her exposed leg.

“Hmm,” Anna hummed with a dreamy lift of her lips, her skin tingling at his loving touch.  “How amazing my husband is.“

Harry grinned from ear to ear.  ”I will never tire of hearing that.”

“Good,” she sighed, unfolding her legs and shifting into a more comfortable position.  She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her tired head that was heavy from too much sun on his shoulder.

Harry peered down at her and chuckled at her sleepy state, twirling a loose curl before flicking it away.  ”Are you going to fall asleep?”

“Mmm.. I think so..” She smiled, lazily.  “I think the sun got me today.”

“Rest up.  We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Mm…” Anna sighed, fingering the **_H_** pendent on his bracelet.  “Can we stay here forever?”

Harry’s brows furrowed together in confusion.  “On the boat or in the tropics?”

“Both,” she answered with a giggle.

“Sure,” Harry chortled, pecking the crown of her head.  “We could settle for a life of fishing all day… and taking a nap down here after feasting on the catch of the day… warring off the pirates that dare to possess our treasure.”

Anna half laughed, shaking her head on his shoulder.  “There’s only one thing I disagree with that.”

“Right, _I’ll_ become the fisherman and you can bask in the sun.”

“I know how to fish,” she said, defensively.  “What I was going to say is fighting off pirates is a bit far fetched.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll protect you.  I can work a gun and – if it comes down to it – a sword.”

Anna playfully shoved his chest with her shoulder.  “We could make friends with the pirates.”

“I highly doubt-”

“Why not? You’re as charming as they come and – face it – I’m too valuable to kill.”

“Ha!” Harry tipped his head back and let out a hearty laugh.  “I can’t argue with that.”

“What treasure are you talking about, anyway?”

A smirk formed on his lips before his eyes flicked down to where his groin was covered by her soft curves.  “Family jewels.”

Howls of laughter echoed throughout the cabin.

“Oh, my god,” Anna said, wiping the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.  “I can’t with you.”

“You’re not the only valuable one here, darling.” Harry pursed his lips, casting his narrowed eyes down at her.  “And who’s to say you won’t form an alliance with the pirates and plot to castrate me?”

“Oh, stop it,” She said, humor dancing in her sparkling eyes.  “You’re delusional if you think that would happen.”

“It could!” He argued before his brows knitted together.  “Okay, I’m not sure I like where this is going.. It’s starting to paint a picture of your historical fantasy bit.”

Anna giggled uncontrollably at the image; Harry in an unbuttoned white shirt, blowing from the winds, and tight breeches leaving nothing to the imagination – not that she _didn’t_ know what was housed inside his trousers.  The thought only made the amusement rise in her chest.

Harry poked her side with a knowing grin on his face.  “What’s so funny, giggles?”

“What sick and twisted historical romances are _you_ reading?”

He pinched the same spot he had playfully poked a moment ago.  “None.”

“Mmhmm.. okay, Fabio.”

After several more minutes of teasing each other, a comfortable stillness settled in the cabin.  They gazed at the horizon and rocked along with the slight bounce of the boat tearing through the ocean.  Anna stifled a yawn, her eyes becoming heavy by the second.  “Harry..”

“Mm?”

“Nap with me?”

Harry peeled his eyes open, startled to find he had begun to doze off.  “Mmph..” He grunted, and then shifted further down on the cushion, securing his arms around her.  ”I think that’s a brilliant idea, wife.”

Anna opened her mouth to laugh at how groggy his voice came out, but wound up yawning instead.  “Sweet dreams,” she murmured, almost instantly drifting off to sleep with smile permanently fixated on her face.

Harry tilted his head against hers before replying back in a light chuckle, “Sweet dreams, love.”

********************************************************************************

_**Cliff Diving  
** _

“Does anyone go hiking in their swimwear?” Anna asked with a giggle, adjusting her bikini top.

“They do in the tropics.” Harry looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk playing at his lips when he caught her pushing her breasts up in a casual manner.  “Besides, this doesn’t really classify as hiking.”

“We’re walking uphill on a trail.” She pointed out, and pumped her legs harder to keep up with his long strides.

“Yeah, but it’s not woodsy.”

“Whatever you say..”

He turned when they reached their destination and held out his palm.  She took it with no questions asked and a surprised gasp passed through her lips when he pulled her to his chest.  “We’re here.”

A smile spread wide on her face, reaching her eyes at the sight of his sparkling with excitement.  “And where exactly is that?” She asked, craning her neck up from the unmistakable height difference between them.

“ ** _Here_** ,” he said vaguely, kissing her softly before releasing the hold on her waist.  He grabbed her hand again and pulled her along to the edge of the cliff.  Anna’s breath caught in her throat when she took in the scenery, the long stretch of the body of water going on for miles, allowing them sweet seclusion.  They weren’t alone, the two protection officers tagging along with them as they always did, but the two burly men kept their distance enough for the couple to feel as if they were.  And to Harry and Annalisa, they _were_ alone; enjoying their last fun day in the sun.

“Wow..” Anna exhaled slowly, fascinated eyes glued straight ahead.

He tugged on her delicate hand.  “Care to join me for a swim, my darling wife?”

That caught her attention.  “What? _Here_?” His answering grin did wonders to her insides.  She matched his expression and let go of his grip to shuffle off her flip-flops, removing the wrap that covered her bikini bottoms before turning back to face him.  “Ready!”

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm before doing the same to his shirt and sandals.  Then they stood at the very edge, their toes curling against the rough texture of the rocks beneath their feet.  Harry’s fingers threaded through hers again, his palm itching to be pressed against her soft skin.

“This is safe, right?” She half-joked, peeking over the edge and mentally measuring the distance between the top and the water below.

“Erm.. I think so..” He said and pulled an unsure face.

“Ha! You jump, I jump.” Anna quoted, glancing at him.

Harry snorted and shook his head.  ”Sure.  But we’re going to have some real marital issues if you call me Jack Dawson.”

“‘Kay, Leo DiCap.” She teased with a smirk.  “Ready?”

“Ready, Mrs Dawson.” He nodded firmly, smiling when her giggles reached his ears.  “On three.  One..two…”

She contemplated shoving him on the second count, until his hand gripped hers tightly in preparation; it was as if he knew what her prankster mind was formulating.

“ ** _Three_**!”

Anna shrieked and Harry cheered when their feet pushed off solid ground, free arms flailing and legs kicking in the air before being deposited into the ocean.  Their joined hands never let go, just like their hearts never would.

********************************************************************************

**_Surfing  
_ **

“Oh god.. here I go..”

Anna spoke quietly to herself as she centered her weight on the middle of the board.  She squirmed her weight on top of the flat surface until finding the optimum position to easily paddle like Harry had demonstrated over and over before giving her the go to try for herself.  Her hands shaped into cups, increasing the ability to pull herself through the ocean.  The board began to glide through the water, releasing some of the pressure on her chest.

She was doing it.  She was actually surfing after years of wanting to know how.

“You’re doing so good, baby!” She heard Harry offer up encouragement somewhere behind her.  He sounded far-off due to the pounding in her ears and the gentle motion sounds of the water that surrounded her, but in actuality he was a mere foot behind to keep a close watch on her form.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked after a few minutes of her laying on the board, feeling the coolness of the water flowing through her fingers.  It thrilled him to see her achieve a lifelong dream, still baffled she had never attempted the sport with the knowledge that she had spent some of her early teens residing in sunny California.

“Good,” Anna smiled, squinting through the sun that beat down on her face.

“See, it’s not scary.” She shook her head in agreement and was about to respond back when his voice broke out.  “Okay, here comes a wave.“

Panic rose in her throat.  “What?!”

“No, no!” Harry called out with a snigger.  “Don’t freak out.  It’s a broken whitewater one.  We went over this.  Just point the board towards the beach and start paddling towards the shore when I tell you to.“

“Harry..” Her voice shook with anxiety as her heart raced, her mind thinking up a million scenarios that did not bode well for her _or_ the surf board.

Harry’s laughter immediately died down when he saw her tense up.  He spoke to her in a calm tone to ease her bunched up muscles, failing miserably.  ”It’s okay, baby.  You got this.  Just ride the wave laying on your stomach… Ready?”

“No,” she muttered under her breath, knowing it was coming whether she was ready or not.

“Here it comes..” Anna – too out of her mind with worry – began to paddle in quick, short strokes.  “Not yet!“ She instantly stopped, her arms awkwardly dangling in the water out of confusion.

“Wait—what? I thought you sai-” She began to lift her torso up off the board, eyes wide when she caught Harry’s tense expression.

“No, don’t ge— _go, go, go_!”

“Shit.” Before she could react, she felt her body slam back down onto the board forcefully before getting knocked off and flailing into the water.  Thankfully, she had been an expert swimmer and as soon as her head ducked under the water, it rose back up.

“Anna!” Harry swam towards her as she gasped for breath.  “Jesus.. are you alright?“

Anna coughed and spluttered, water dripping down her face from her soaked locks that clung to her skin.  “F-fine,” she choked out.

Just as she felt water rushing around her, announcing his arrival, a peculiar guttural noise hit her ears.  She pushed her sopping hair away from her eyes and nearly smacked him when she saw where the sound had originated from.  He was trying not to laugh at her.

“Shut up.” Harry held his chest and tipped his head back, loud laughter wracking his wetsuit clad body at her scoff.  “I almost drowned!”

“You..” He tried to speak but found it difficult when she looked so flustered from being torn off the board and dropped in the ocean.  “did…n-not.”

“I got confused! I thought you were telling me to go but you weren’t yet.” It took under a minute for Anna to find the humor in the situation, Harry’s bursts of amusement too infectious not to join in.

“You’ll get better at it.” He promised after a few minutes, still chuckling as he flung an arm around her shoulders to bring her close.  “Now let’s work on hopping up on the board to catch a wave.”

“Ha! _Now_ is when I drown.”

*******************************************************************

_**Couples Massage** _

“This was a brilliant idea,” Anna murmured when her head turned towards him, her cheek resting on the soft pillow underneath.

“Mmhmm,” Harry agreed, absentmindedly.  His eyes slid shut as he molded his body into the soft cushion of the massage table.  ”I’m full of bright ideas.”

“Agreed.” She chuckled lightly, too relaxed to bark a laugh like she usually did.  “You proved it this entire week.“

Harry opened an eye, a bright smile that melted her heart flashing her way.  ”Does this make up for the surfing mishap?”

Anna didn’t have to think twice.  ”It totally does.”

*******************************************************************

**_Dinner_ **

“Try this.”

Anna glanced at him skeptically when he raised his fork in her direction, offering a piece of his cream filled pie.  “Why?”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes and chortled.  “Relax.. It doesn’t have coconut in it.” She narrowed her eyes in reply.  “I swear it doesn’t!”

She stretched her neck towards him and parted her lips, allowing him to easily slide the fork in her mouth.  Her eyes instantly popped to life before sliding shut as the exotic taste hit her buds and a moan vibrated in her chest, a thrill jolting through him at the seductive sound.

“Jesus Christ,” she praised, savoring the incredible sugary sweet flavor that melted on her tongue.  Her toes tried to wiggle in pleasure, but the Jimmy Choo shoes Kathie presented her for her birthday didn’t allow her any room to.

Harry’s eyes darkened and his pupils dilated at the sight of her sensually enjoying the dessert. “Good, right?”

Anna sat back straight in her seat with her eyes fluttering against her flushed cheeks, licking her lips in hopes of finding remnants of the heavenly piece of cream pie, ignoring the huskiness of his voice.  “Sinfully delicious.”

The purr caused a stir in his trousers, the now formed bulge straining against the zipper.  She drove him absolutely mad with desire, without even trying to.  An image of having her spread out on the table flashed across his head, deepening the tint of his rosy cheeks and quickly rising the temperature in the air.  No longer did he mind the crowded underwater restaurant, the low lit lighting from the aquarium walls creating the privacy they craved.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he said in a low growl when her pink tongue flicked the corner of her mouth, making his erection twitch with excitement.

A slow sensual smile adorned her features and her amber colored eyes peeled open to gaze at his sexually crazed stare.  Her chest immediately filled with air from the sharp inhale she took, Harry’s attention flitting to her low cut blouse.  Breaths came out in pants from the pair as the electricity crackled between them.  Harry groaned, shifting in his seat when her blouse did nothing to hide the hardening pebbles under it.

“Damn, peaches.. I haven’t touched you yet and your body is already responding to me..”

“Harry..” She purred again, this time his name that blinded him with uncontrollable desire to have her – all of her – wrapped around him.

“Check!” Harry called out, smirking when he heard his amused wife’s sweet laughter from across the table.

“We haven’t even toasted yet.” She pouted, lifting her white wine.

Harry did the same, cursing under his breath when he nearly knocked it over with his jerky movements.  He raised it up, throwing a promising wink at her dancing eyes.

“To us.”

“To us.” The glasses barely clinked before he tore his away and downed the drink in one go, Anna half laughing behind hers.  “Eager, Mr. Wales?”

“Mhm.. Let’s go, Mrs. Wales.”

***************************************************************************

**_Bathtub_ **

Her feet planted on either side of the tub, completely opening her up to his greedy, seeking fingers.  He rubbed along her lower lips, gathering up the wetness that had nothing to do with the steaming bath they relaxed in, but with the way he was openly touching her, stroking her intimately.

“You’re so wet, peaches,” Harry groaned, his erection pressing into her back.

“Baby..” She moaned, panting along with him.

The hand he had resting against her trembling stomach began to move up her torso.  He palmed her heaving breast, relishing in the way it fit perfectly in his hand, like it was meant to.  Her body immediately responded to his touch – as it always did – and Harry began to tease her hardening nipple, rolling it between his long fingers.

He loved this; he loved touching her the way she loved to be touched.  The _only one_ to ever caress her curves and bring her such climatic pleasure again.  His forefinger and thumb tug at the hard pebble at the thought that she was **_his_ ** and he was **_hers_** , causing her back to arch and her chest to push into his touch.  “Please.”

Hearing her beg snapped something inside of him, awakening the wild beast of desire that was housed in his belly.  A whimper fell from her lips when he tore his hand away from her core, still kneading her breast as he reached for an unseen object that was tucked away in a corner of the built in shelf.  The foreign object pressed awkwardly to her thigh when he returned, Anna’s brows furrowing in confusion.

“What is tha-” The familiar buzzing sound cut her off, the device coming to life.  “Where the hell did you find that?“

Harry smiled against her ear before tugging on her earlobe.  ”Packed it and stuffed it in a secret hiding spot for tonight.”

“Mmm..” Anna couldn’t formulate a proper response when the device shifted and teased her outer lips.  Harry languidly moved it up and down her slit, just like his fingers had done, the vibrations eliciting sweet moans from her pretty mouth.

“Is it okay if we play with you, love?” His throaty, erotic question hung in the air, arousing her beyond belief.  When she didn’t answer, Harry began his torturous assault with the assistance of the stimulator.

Teasingly sliding it up and down her wetness.  Slowly circling the bundle of nerves. Shallowly penetrating her before running it back over her intimate lips.

“Harry…” The moans only increased in volume, as did her pleading words.  “Need to come…want you so bad…please, baby…”

“Hmm..should I let you come?” He pondered aloud, smirking when the vibration that was paused at her opening caused her hips to roll against it on their own accord.

“Yes…please.”

“Give me one reason why.”

Swallowing a groan, her backside performing a dance against his rock hard cock, Harry removed the vibrating device away from her aching mound.  ”Nooo..” She whined, shaking her hips to try to maneuver the device that was buzzing against her inner thigh back to where she craved it the most.

“Give me one reason,” he demanded, and then licked a trail along her neck before biting her flesh, his tongue greedily lapping her pulse point.

Anna wanted to sob, the intense need to find release plaguing her belly, but she tried to recollect herself instead long enough to rack her brain for a reason that would make him succumb to her.

“One reason, baby.” He was encouraging against her blotchy skin, the marking his teeth left behind swelling his chest with pride.  “And I’ll give you what you want.“

Anna inhaled a shaky breath and licked her lips, then on the exhale, she snaked a hand behind her and stroked his cock in a promising fashion.  Harry nipped the sweet spot behind her ear and growled when she voiced what he knew she was thinking.

“Because I want to come all around your fingers,” she confessed, then continued with her head upturned to gaze at him, looking him dead in the eyes as she finished.  “So you can slide them in my mouth, letting me taste myself while I ride you hard.“

“Fuck,” he cursed, inhaling sharply.

Anna smirked confidently when his cock swelled in her hand and his cheeks deepened in color.  ”Make me come, baby.” She challenged, gripping him tight.

Harry took the bait.  Wasting no time, the sexual fog in his head controlling his movements, he brought the buzzing toy to her clit and pressed against the throbbing nub.

Anna cried out, Harry taking the opportunity of her parted lips to shove his tongue inside of her mouth.  Their tongues played together, danced together erotically, Anna keeping a steady up and down motion on his erection.

Their bodies were on autopilot, Harry’s hand sliding down from her flushed breasts and down her stomach to join the toy, slipping two long digits inside her tightness while he ground the vibrator against her clit again and again.  The pressure was building deep in her lower belly, a rush going through her, shooting tingles out of her toes and fingertips.

“Come for me, peaches.” Harry commanded against her swollen lips, keeping up a fast in and out rhythm.  “Let me feel you come all around me.“ He said just as a third digit found it’s way deep inside her clinging channel.

She came.  Hard and fast.

He never let up his ministrations, letting her ride out the waves that were crashing over and over while her moans and cries were muffled by his demanding, hungry mouth.

It wasn’t long after she came down from her high that Harry was guiding her around to climb onto his lap, his length instantly filling her up and stretching her still sensitive walls while she sucked on the sweet taste that clung to his fingers.  Anna instantly fell into a slow lift of her hips before dropping back down, circling her hips to feel all of him.

“Come on, baby… Want to feel you come around my dick..” He mumbled, lost in the warmth and wetness of her that surrounded him.

Her hips were relentless, moving up and down at a steady pace with the assistance of his hands at her waist.  ”Fuck, Anna…”

Her arms rested at his broad shoulders while her shaky hands slid up into his hair, tugging his head back to peer down at him.  She loved seeing his face twist in pleasure, loved that she could bring him this amount of bliss.

“Mmm..” She moaned, picking up speed and slamming her hips down harder before performing a slow grind that made her clit bump his hipbone.  ” _Harry_..”

“God, baby..” Leaning down, her tongue swept across his parted lips as her fingers began to massage his scalp.

She climaxed twice more before he found his explosive release, both ignoring the buzzing that was rolling around the bottom of the tub.


	15. Fifteen - How They Settled Into Married Life

**_Snippet #1_ **

“Ma’am.”

Anna groaned.  ”Please don’t start that.”

“Well,” Dave smirked, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror while they waited for Edward and Harry to return with the goodies Anna had requested.  “You’re married to royalty now.  You have to get used to it, you know.“

She snapped her fingers with a tiny tilt of her lips.  ”Technically, I’m not Royal.  Just a nurse married to a dashing soldier, so stop that ma’am nonsense.”

“Ha! I’m afraid I can’t do that, _ma’am_.” Dave laughed at the twist of her features, having grown fond of poking fun at her.

She narrowed her eyes, comfortable in his presence after holding many long conversation with the officer over the course of knowing Harry.  “Why not?”

“It’s much too fun seeing you cringe.”

Anna laughed, unable to hold the scowl she fixed for him.  The door to her left opened as did the one up front beside Dave, and a rush of cold air made her shiver.

“Quit flirting with my beautiful wife, Dave.” Harry scolded as he settled back in his seat after handing Anna the plastic bag.

“Yes, sir.” Dave chuckled, nodding his head once in confirmation.

“Where to?” Edward spoke up after rubbing warmth back to his hands from the chilly Autumn air.

Harry peeked over to his side at his wife, shaking his head with a laugh when his eyes landed on her digging through the various purchases and pulling out a chocolate bar with a childlike grin.  ”Where to, love?”

“ ** _Home_** ,” Anna replied, her smile never faltering at the new meaning behind the word.

_Home with her husband._

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” Edward winked, sniggering with his partner when Anna sighed dramatically.

Once both officers fixated their attentions on the traffic surrounding them, Harry bumped her shoulder and waited for her to look at him.  She did, and immediately offered up a bite of the milk chocolate bar as if that’s what he was grabbing her attention for.  It wasn’t.

“I got you something else.”

“Mm?” Anna asked, sucking on the sweet taste of chocolate she had been craving since landing back in London.  Her eyes flicked to where his hand was reaching inside jacket and her heart skipped a beat when he retrieved the mysterious present.

“Peach carnation for my precious peach.”

It was corny, but it was the perfect way to remember the journey back home to their new life as man and wife.

***************************************************************

**_Snippet #2_ **

“Betsy!”

If the large lump underneath the quilt didn’t gave her away, then the tail peeking through the fabric most certainly did. Anna, being the protective mother she already was, lay over the trembling pup who was about to be reprimanded.

“She went that way,” Anna lied, pointing in the opposite direction when he stalked into the living room.

Harry planted his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue in a foul mood. “The bitch tore up my gym socks!”

Anna gasped and covered the spot she thought were the dog’s ears. “Don’t call her that! She’s just a baby.”

“Well, she is a bitch!” Harry pointed out, brows knitted together in displeasure.

“Is that how you’re going to refer to our children when they’ve broken the TV or – I don’t know – broken a plate or cup?”

He blinked, his anger slowly crumbling as a disturbing image flashed across his mind. “If you’re implying you’re going to pop out furry four-legged babies, then that’s a whole ‘nother conversation.”

Anna laughed. “Shut up.”

“No, really. Get the image out of my head.”

Another burst of laughter tore from her lips at the face he was pulling and the noise caused the pup to snake her head out to see what all the commotion was.

“You!” Harry pointed. Betsy’s ears immediately went back and her puppy eyes melted his heart. “Aw.”

Anna casted her eyes down at the adorable bundle and mirrored Harry’s coo. She stroked the soft fur from neck to tailbone, smiling at the joy the overly active puppy brought them since returning back from their extraordinary holiday.

“Damn it.” Harry strode over to his two favorite girls and scratched behind Betsy’s ears, bending at the waist to make kissing noises in her face. “I can’t stay mad at you, mama.”

Anna snorted, knowing how true his words were. And Betsy knew it, using her puppy eyes to her advantage. Harry glanced at his wife and smirked, his fingers burrowing in the gray fur at the pup’s neck.

“Jealous?” He teased playfully.

“Ha! Hardly.”

His attention went back to the tail wagging husky. “Looks like we’re making Mummy jealous, little mama.”

“Of you, not her.” Anna huffed in mock annoyance, tickling the spot above Betsy’s tailbone.

Harry chortled, tossing a wink in her direction. “You’re a poor liar.”

He kept showering Betsy with affection as he stretched his neck towards the pouting brunette and touched her lips with his softly. “I love both my gorgeous girls.”

************************************************************

**_Snippet #3_ **

When she stepped into her flat, juggling the set of keys, a couple bags of groceries, and a stack of mail she had picked up on the way in, her steps halted and her fingers almost gave out when she looked up.

“What the hell?”

Balloons.  Green balloons.  That’s all she could see, taking up the entire living room.

“Hey, you’re home.” She heard his voice, but didn’t see him until he began maneuvering through the excessive amount of balloons.

Anna quickly dropped off her belongings onto the breakfast counter before she lost grip on them, then she turned to an exasperated Harry.  “Where’s Bets?” She decided to question first after pecking his lips in a greeting, missing the sweet pup that scurried to greet her at the door every time.

“Will kidnapped her a few minutes ago.” When Anna’s stunned reaction came, he chuckled before explaining.  “Lupo’s been quite down ever since Kate’s been throwing up every five minutes, so he thought to have a playdate to lift his spirits.  I said we’d be by to pick her up in an hour or two.”

“Aw, poor Lupo.” She frowned in concern.

“Don’t worry; he’ll be fine.  He just needs a little play time with Betsy and he’ll be his old self again.”

Anna nodded, then gestured towards the area he had appeared from when she walked through the door.  “Now what the hell is that?”

“Balloons,” Harry answered in an obvious tone.  ”Thirty of them.”

“Oh?” She quirked an amused brow.  ”Just thirty?”

“Did you expect more?” He asked with raised brows.

“I didn’t even expect one,” she laughed.  ”Why are there thirty balloons in the living room? Did I miss something?”

“Well, they weren’t supposed to be delivered here but there was a mishap on that.”

Anna’s brows knitted together, still not understanding by his vague explanation.  “Okaaay.. And where were they supposed to go?”

“They were supposed to meet us at the park.”

“For…?”

“Ben.” Harry watched her closely for a reaction, swallowing when the tears immediately began to pool at the corners of her eyes.  ”I wanted to on your birthday but we were on holiday..and well, one thing led to another…”

Anna flung herself at him, trusting him to catch her.  He did, like he always would. Rubbing her back soothingly was the only thing he could do at the moment, recognizing when she needed time to collect herself and take in the sentimental gesture.

“Thank you,” she whispered into the crook of his neck, clinging to him tightly.

Harry nodded, the teardrops that touched his skin piercing through his heart.

************************************************************************

_**Snippet #4** _

“Baby, I’m home,” Harry called out into the foyer, successfully tossing his keys and wallet inside the bowl at the side table.  It was late and she should be sleeping after a long week of extra long shifts, but he had grown accustomed to arriving home to a wife who waited up for him on her nights off.  “Anna..are you asleep?“

When he didn’t get a response, he kicked off his tight shoes and wiggled his free toes against the marble flooring, sighing in relief.  He didn’t know how the women he had spent the evening with stayed on their feet for hours on end with their toes constricted and feet arched in a killing position.   _I could never be a woman_ , he thought with a chortle and tossed his expensive black jacket to the side, uncaring where it landed.

The glowing light coming from the living room adjacent to the foyer caught his attention and an image flashed across his mind of his sleeping wife on the plush couch, making him shuffle towards it.  A frown formed at his lips as he wrestled with untying the bow tie she had helped him with earlier that evening before he left while approaching the room, anxious to get out of the formal attire and crawl to sleep beside her.  But once he entered the low-lit living area, his hands stilled and his mouth went completely dry.

Anna was perched up on the back of the piano he had purchased not long after returning from their honeymoon (wanting her to have a creative outlet while they juggled between two homes).  Her palms held her weight up behind her and her head was cocked to the side, wearing a dazzling smile with the peach carnation pinned to her loose curls.  And nothing else.

“Jesus.”  
“Did you have a good night, baby?” She questioned with sparkling golden eyes.

“Goddamn, Anna,” Harry breathed, bringing a hand to lay over his erratic heartbeat.

“Well, it’s about to get a whole lot better,” she smiled seductively, gracefully balancing her weight on one hand and curling a finger to invite him in a come hither motion. “C’mere.”

Harry immediately shuffled towards her, too lost in a daze to even think of working on undressing himself.  Anna would have stopped him if he had, wanting to unwrap him like he was a present – Lord knew Harry was taking this surprise as one.

When he reached her, he leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of her, Anna shifting her crossed legs to allow him to get closer.  His shallow breaths fanned her face as his darkened eyes darted between hers just before he captured her glossy lips in a slow, savoring caress.

“Missed me?” Harry asked, smirking against her mouth.

“Yes,” she answered honestly, rubbing her already swollen lips on his.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, nibbling on her lower lip.  Her determined fingers worked on unbuttoning his crisp white undershirt, needing to feel his quivering skin under her fingertips.  Once she had fulfilled that desire, she then worked on freeing the button and zipper of his black trousers.

She undressed him deliberately slow while their mouths joined together, teeth teasingly nipping and tongues licking every crevice, every corner before playing with one another.

The bowtie hung loosely around his neck, while the carnation dangled from her curls as they made love – right there in the open living room on the edge of the grand piano, creating their own sweet music together.

*********************************************************************************

**_Snippet #5_ **

“Feet up,” she commanded.  Harry obliged, propping his feet on the table in front of him and continued on tackling the massive amount of emails awaiting his reply.  Anna passed the noisy vacuum underneath his legs and under the couch, thoroughly sucking up the crumbs he always left behind when he ate while watching the telly.

Her eyes flitted up to the couch where Betsy was snuggling up to Harry’s side with her snout hidden, shaking in terror from the obnoxious foreign sound.

Anna sniggered.  ”It’s okay, baby girl.  I’m almost done.” The husky didn’t come out of hiding at her attempt of comforting her, but began to shake violently instead.  A half smile appeared on Anna’s face at the sight and she finished up as quickly as she could.

“Leave the dishes.  I’ll load them into the washer when I’m done here,” he said when she turned off the machine, typing furiously.

Anna lovingly pat Betsy on the head, then did the same to her husband.  “It’s also your turn to scrub the shower.”

Harry hummed distractedly until her words registered.  He looked up with his eyes narrowed and found her to be smirking while wrapping the cord around the two hooks to be placed back in the storage closet.  “You little sneak.”

“What?” She laughed when he playfully dug his toe into her side.

“I did the shower last week.  It’s your turn.”

Anna exaggerated her pout.  “But it hurts my back.

He snorted in reply.  “Don’t lie to me.”  He cocked his head to the side while peering down at the pup.  “You see what she’s trying to pull here, mama? Teaching you to lie to get out of doing your chores.”

Anna giggled, rolling the vacuum to the closet.  ”You do it all the time!”

“Is this the type of example you’re going to set for our children?” Harry ignored her, his tone taking to one of horror as he scratched behind Betsy’s ears.

“Okay, okay…yooou’re,” she said slowly before trying, “…better at it than I am?”

“Ha! I’m better at most things than you, peaches.”

Anna gasped dramatically, but he knew she wasn’t offended by his tease.  Just like he knew how to start a challenge with her to a secret victory.  But Anna caught on.  ”I know what you are doing! I’m not falling for that.”

His brows lifted up in fake innocence.  ”I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. You’re the one trying to trick me into scrubbing the shower.”

“You’re trying to make me think ‘ _I’ll show him who’s better_!’” She said, planting her hands on her hips.  ”Not happening, hubs.”

“You started it!” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.  “Don’t try to turn this around on me.“

They went back and forth for another few minutes, both much too alike in their stubborn ways to let it go.  What broke them was glancing down at the puppy and catching her head flicking back and forth as it would while watching an intense ping pong match.

In the end, Anna found herself washing the shower, a devious smirk home on her lips while Harry scrubbed the toilet.

********************************************************************************

**_Snippet #6_ **

“Goodnight,” Anna wished quietly with a soft smile to a yawning mother, before pulling the curtains to allow the small family privacy for the night.  She scribbled on the chart while bouncing back towards the nurses station.

The whole hospital had noticed – and commented – how she walked with a pep in her step after returning from holiday, a permanent smile tugging on her lips as she worked her rounds and updated the charts.  Her humming was more frequent, more uplifting and sometimes took on a romantic feel, a far off look in her eyes during the downtime hours of the night shift.  She was different; **_happier_ ** than they had ever seen her.  They knew without a doubt it had something to do with the handsome soldier she was constantly pictured with, but they had no idea it was because they were in newlywed bliss.

Hushed voices and stifled laughter was heard just as she bounded around the corner, catching her attention.  She looked up and a toothy smile instantly brightened up her features.

“Ah, come on.. I can’t tell you that, Joan.  I’m sworn to secrecy.”

Anna took in the scene of the other giggling nurses – one male and a few females – surrounding her husband as he leaned on folded arms against the high desk.  If she weren’t so happy to see him after an exhausting few hours at the hospital, a jealous streak would have hardened her.  He was being his overly charming self, borderline flirting with the older women with a broad smile.

“There she is!” Lily announced, being the first to spot the brunette.

Harry’s head turned to the side and his eyes shined when they landed on her.  ”Hey, baby,” he greeted from afar.

Anna paid no mind to the coos and snickers when she skipped to his welcoming arms and tossed the chart to the closest co-worker she found, giggling happily when he held her close.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, gazing up at her with her chin resting on his chest.

“I-”

“He was a gentlemen and bought the staff coffee,” Lourdes revealed, gesturing to the cups of brew she somehow missed.

“He’s a keeper, Anna,” Joan said, throwing a wink in their direction.

Anna scrunched up her nose, glancing at him while still being wrapped in his embrace. “You think so?”

“ _You think so_?!” Harry parroted with a chuckle.

“Eh..” Anna teased, half shrugging.

Laughter erupted from the station before they quickly muffled it, realizing the late hour and sleeping families.  Harry discreetly tapped her bottom and ducked his head to place a gentle kiss on her puckered up lips.

**********************************************************************

**_Snippet #7_ **

The bed dipped with added weight, rousing Anna from a deep slumber.  She rolled over onto her back and smiled sleepily at his sparkling blue eyes that were a bit out of focus.

“You’re home.”

“Mmhmm..” Harry answered, laying over her warm, soft form and kissing her sweetly.

He had a good time with the lads, staying out late at the pub as the drinks flowed.  But he had missed her immensely, becoming _that_ husband that yearned to crawl into bed with his wife instead of pulling an all-nighter with his bachelor Army mates.

“How many ladies’ digits did you get tonight?” She questioned, clearing the sleep from her throat.

“About a dozen.” He murmured, causing Anna to laugh lightly.  He molded into her and burrowed his face in her pillow, inhaling her familiar peach scent while Anna soothingly rubbed his back up and down.   _This_ is where he felt his best; in her loving arms.

“I hope you’ve tossed them into the fireplace.”

“Thinking of keeping them in case things don’t work out,” he teased, smirking when he felt her jealous huff blow on his hair.

“You must be drunk if you think that’s funny.” He didn’t respond.  “I guess that means whiskey dick tonight.”

Harry lifted his head to peer down at her, a playful twinkle in his eye when he caught her lazy grin.  He shifted to his knees, still hovering over her, and took her hands from his back to pin them above her head.  His erection pressed into her belly, awakening the hunger she had for him.

“Does that feel like whiskey dick to you?” He countered back.

“No.” A moan tumbled out of her mouth before she could hold it back, but she refused to let him win so easily.  “But judging by the smell on your breath, I predict having to finish myself when you roll off in two minutes.”

Harry growled, pushing his hips into hers and tightening his hold on her hands. “I’ll show you two fucking minutes.” He thundered, then crashed his mouth to hers.


	16. Sixteen - How The Past Angrily Comes Back

Anna smacked the stack of mail she had been rummaging on the counter and sighed exasperatedly.  “He’s a close friend of my family,” she simply explained, half shrugging as if it was her closing argument.  But Harry wasn’t even close to admitting defeat.

“If he’s such a big part of your family, why wasn’t he at your father’s funeral then?” Harry’s jaw clenched the moment something flashed in her eyes. Guilt. “He was, wasn’t he?”

“Harr-”

“WASN’T HE?” He thundered, a pang of regret knifing his chest at her flinch.

“Yes.”

“Did he touch you?” He snarled, the anger boiling his blood and clouding his vision.

Anna clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

But Harry wasn’t having it.  He needed her to say the words, as if his existence depended on it.  So, after a growl, he repeated himself.  “Did. He. Fucking. Touch. You?”

Anna didn’t appreciate the accusing glare in his eyes, nor did she particular like where this argument was undoubtedly heading towards.  She knew what his next reaction was going to be, but the truth was something she had nothing to be ashamed of.  Taking a breath, she answered honestly, “He gave me a polite hug, yes! It was a funeral, for gods sake.  That’s what people do!”

Harry was seething, wringing his hands together to keep himself in check when his eyes landed on the open wedding invitation from a past lover of hers.  He tore away from the counter that separated them and stalked into the living room area, allowing the space between them to become greater as his anger rose to one of absolute fury.  All he wanted to do in that moment was plummet the asshole that dared to lay a single finger on his wife – innocent or not – because in his whirlwind head, he couldn’t see it as anything but perverse.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me? Why did you keep this a secret?”

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since the argument began mere minutes ago and shrugged at his back.  “Because there was nothing to say.  There’s nothing to confess here, Harry.”

“The guilt written all over your face begs to differ.” He argued back, whipping around to face her.

Her brows knitted together; she was simply having none of this idiotic behavior.  “I. Did. Nothing. Wrong,” she said, punctuating each word slowly and deliberately.

“ _Don’t_ speak to me like I’m a fucking child,” Harry warned in a menace.

“ _Don’t_ treat me like I’m a fuck-”

“We weren’t together,” he cut her off with a pace, roughly tugging his fingers through his hair.  “You could have.  You could have without me ever knowing.  You could have fucked him out of spite; **_revenge_**.”

The more he spout the disgusting accusations as he burned a hole in the floor, the more the angry hurt was burning her chest, tearing through her insides.  “You do **not** want to go there.”

“I think I already did.” He spit back, fire blazing in his eyes at the mere thought of her doing all the vile things that were running through his mind.

Anna tried to remain calm before she said something she would regret, averting her focus to the shoes he was shuffling on back and forth.  She knew why he was questioning her loyalty to him, she knew why the possibility of her turning to another man’s comforting arms plagued him deep in his mind and consumed his chest.

He was torturing himself.  He was mentally berating himself for past mistakes of bedding another woman to seek raging revenge on her.  He had begged and pleaded with her prior, when his indecent behavior had come to light.  He had asked for her forgiveness, manipulated her into thinking he wasn’t in the wrong, that they weren’t together at the time to weaken the blow of his fuck-up; the fear of losing her controlling him.

But now that he had gained her forgiveness, the guilt was overriding his.

“Say it.” Her saddened eyes snapped back up to meet his at the icy demand.  When she made no notion of obliging, his eyes darkened and he peered at her stiff stance through slits.  “ ** _Say it_**.”

Her breath caught in her throat, momentarily paralyzing her.

“Say you could have.”

“No-”

“Say you could have fucked him.”

The pain was ripping through her chest while the memory of a woman’s touch traveling all over him that did not belong to hers was crashing to the forefront of her mind.  She screwed up her eyes at the thought of Harry tasting a passion that did not belong to her – _after_ he had tasted her – and her stomach began to churn.  “Stop.. _please_.”

Harry took a hard step towards her, his chest tight.  He knew what she was thinking by the way her delicate features twisted in discomfort.  “ _Say_ _it_ , Annalisa..or so help me-”

“ _Yes_! Yes, I could have,” Anna exploded, not once paying mind to his bewildered expression by her outburst when she forced her eyes to open.  “I could have fucked him.  I could have let _him_ fuck _me_.. I could have confided in him like I once did when I was a naive, _stupid_ girl.. I could have done what **_you_ ** did to **_me_**.” The falter in his step and the agony that was clear on his face did nothing to soften her blows.  “But I **_didn’t_**.  And you can stop thinking what you’re thinking right this instant, Henry Wales, or _so help me_!”

Harsh breaths that belonged to the silent couple was the only thing that could be heard for a few long minutes.  They took hefty gulps of air, trying to bring relief to their desperate airways.  Anna was the first to speak (the only one calm enough to), attempting to steer the argument in another direction as the hour grew later and a busy morning neared.

“I don’t know why you are so pissed off.  Chase doesn’t mean anything to me, Harry.”

Harry’s face turned beet red as he breathed through his nose, internally counting backwards from ten.  Any chance of retiring the fight had evaporated.  “He means nothing to you? He was just a quick fuck? I find that hard to believe, Anna.”

She threw her hands up and shook her head violently at how annoyed she was with this stubborn man.  “I told you why I slept with him.  I regret it now, yes.  It was out of character and-”

“And _nothing_.  He obviously meant something for you to decide to fucking sleep with him,” he said, hands balling up into tight fists at the thought of another man’s hands on her silky skin.

“Okay,” Anna calmly said with her palms facing him.  “You’re obviously not getting it.” She rolled her eyes at his narrowed ones that were consumed with fury and strolled around the counter to begin the journey down the hall towards her room to get ready for bed.

“Not getting it?!” Harry parroted, stalking after her.  “ _Don’t_ walk away from me.”

Anna spun around, faltering when she almost collided into his hard body.  “ _Don’t_ tell me what to do!” She poked his chest, glaring at him.  “Jesus Christ, Harry.  I’m not _you_.”

Harry tensed up, pursing his lips as his eyes darkened further and he crossed his arms in defense.  He knew exactly what she was trying to insinuate and that only angered him further. “Stop bringing that shit up.  That has nothing to do with this.”

Anna barked out a humorless laugh, ready to tear her hair out by how frustrating he was being.  “Seriously? This is the same exact thing, genius.  Don’t think I don’t know why you just accused me of something vulgar.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denied, stubbornly.

“Yes, you do.  I’m not the one that’s bringing it up out of nowhere.  I’m just the one that has more balls to give it words instead of cowering around it.”

His eyes widened in shock, his brows lifting at her bravery.  “Excuse me?”

Anna knew she should’ve just let the argument go for the night, the reasonable voice inside her head at war with the furious side.  She tried to calm herself, tried to find some remorse for her rude comment, especially with the flash of hurt that was caught in his blues.  But she couldn’t.  Not when he was being such a controlling ass.

“It’s okay for you to fuck around your circle of friends and then go to their wedding years later like nothing happened.  But me? It’s not okay for me to go to a friend’s wedding.. a _friend_ I just so happened to sleep with during an emotional time.  That’s not fair, Harry, and you know it.”

Silence.

“I didn’t screw him like you screwed Cressida.”

And there it was.  Her name.  His mistake.

He was regretting ever giving her the unspoken permission to bring it out into the light.

“Is that what you think of me? That I just fuck around? That I’m just some bloke that sleeps with every girl that I have a friendship with?” Harry felt the pull in his stomach first before it traveled up to his chest, a wave of hurt coursing through him as he let her words sink in.  He took a step back and brought his fingers to thread through his fiery locks.  He nodded slowly, licking his dry lips as his sorrowful eyes met hers.

Anna felt awful at the sight of his hurt expression, the wind being knocked out of her.  His speech was ignoring her last statement, but the look in his eyes was unmistakably not.  She reached forward but he took another step away from her, feeling undeserving of her loving touch.  “Harry.. That’s not what I-”

“No, you’ve made it perfectly clear.”

“Harry..” Anna shifted forward again but Harry gave her a stern look and she stopped short.

“Do whatever the fuck you want, Annalisa.  I’m done for the night.” He said tiredly before he moved past her, careful not to brush against her in the narrow hallway, and made way to the bedroom.

“Harry, wait..”

He paused momentarily, his back straight as an arrow.  “I said I’m done for the night.  I’m going to bed.”

She let him go, giving up the fight for the time being.  He was upset, rightfully so.  But so was she.  Harry was being unreasonable and she was putting her foot down with this.  Sure, she could’ve gone about this a different way, especially leaving out the harsh words that caused his pained expression.  She shouldn’t have thrown the past in his face as if it was still unforgiven.  She shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have done that…

But damn it, he made her question her sanity!

Sighing deeply, Anna turned towards the bathroom without her night clothes and took a shower, knowing they both needed time apart to cool down.  It was when the hot water washed away the day that her anger melted away, only to be replaced with regret.

Tiptoeing into the room after the quick shower, her eyes made out the figure on the bed.  Harry’s back was facing the door, allowing her some privacy to stroll naked to the closet and pull on a night gown.  If he was pretending to be asleep, his breathing pattern gave him away.  Climbing into the bed on her side, she snuggled up against his frigid body, loosely laying an arm over his side.  Her chin perched up on his bicep so he could hear her easily as she apologized quietly, afraid to stir up another shouting match.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Silence.  “It was mean and unnecessary.  And it didn’t help the argument.  I _do_ forgive you.  I don’t hate you or resent you for it.   _Please_ , don’t dwell on it.” The silent treatment was the worse form of punishment in her book, and Harry was using it to his advantage.  After a breath, she whispered into the night, “That’s not what I think of you, Harry.”

“Then please enlighten me on what you truly think of me, Annalisa,” Harry asked, causing her body to jerk from his hard tone.

 _Okay, still mad at me_ , Anna grimaced.  She sighed to gather her thoughts before proceeding with caution.  “I think.. I _know_ ,” she corrected, “..that you’re incredible.  Incredibly talented and smart and kind.  You do everything with your heart and have the best intentions.  You don’t get enough credit for all that you do.  You really don’t.” She paused, the light of the moon shining on the small beads that felt like home on her wrist.  “I know that you—my _husband_ —will be the most handsome man at that wedding.  And I feel so lucky to have you as my plus one…if you will go with me that is.”

Harry slowly turned on his back to peer up at her, his lips curved.  “You used the husband card.”

Anna smiled in relief and nodded.  “I did.”

“You know what that does to me.”

“I do.. _husba_ -” Her squeals abruptly stopped her from finishing, Harry tackling her to the mattress to press urgent kisses against her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he genuinely said after a moment.  “I’m sorry for hurting you the way I did.”

“I know,” she said softly, trailing her fingertips along his cheek.  “I know you’re sorry.  I want you to forget about that and not bring it into an argument like it still matters.”

“It does still matter.”

“It doesn’t to me.  I’m sorry for throwing that in your face because you know I have forgiven you.  You have to forgive yourself and not provoke me when you’re angry about it, or we will never move past it… and I really don’t want it to be over our heads when we come to blows.”

“Okay,” he sighed with a slight nod.

Her lips twitched up.  “Yeah?”

“Mm.  I’ll go to the wedding on one condition,” Harry said, eyes dancing with a smirk adorning his lips.

“Anything, hubs,” Anna’s answer came without missing a beat.

“After being overly polite and incredibly charming as I naturally am,” Harry chuckled at her openly laughing at him.  “After proving I’ve got moves like Jagger and shoveling the driest cake in our mouths… and suffering through the boring speeches that could _never_ top mine.. I take **_my_ _wife_** home.. and I make love to her like no other can..” He paused, adoring the shining eyes that were gazing up at him.  “Maybe even procreate a mini Wales…”

Anna’s giggled at his wiggling eyebrows.  “You’re insane.”

“Perhaps, I am,” he agreed, his crooked smile creating a million and one butterflies in her tummy.  “Deal or no deal, Mrs. Wales?”

  
“Deal,” she smiled, lifting her head from the pillow to meet his tempting lips.  “Definitely, deal.”


	17. Seventeen - How Thanksgiving Held Many Firsts

Thanksgiving.

A time to be grateful; giving thanks to life’s blessings and of those we hold dear to our hearts.  It’s a time of offered peace, forgiveness, and acceptance.  A holiday that is focused around family and friends, feasting on all the trimmings and celebrating the special annual traditions that differentiated between families.

That’s where Anna’s thoughts lied as she pondered the holiday, keeping her focus out the window at the open body of water they flew over.  Thanksgiving was a big holiday for the Caros, as many were.  It was a day always full of laughter and friendly sibling rivalry, an insanely amount of food covering the table that was prepared by her mother.  For as far as she could recall, she had been her mother’s assistant in the kitchen while her father and brothers did whatever excuse they came up with that year to be far away from cooking duties.  If she closed her eyes, she could bring herself back to that long table, the sweet aroma of the pumpkin pie baking to perfection in the oven, and the weirdly pleasing texture of the stuffing being meshed between her fingers in cared preparation.

A smile graced her lips.  She would get to experience that once again in a matter of hours, making her way back to Boston to spend the holiday with her family.

The smile that appeared on her face quickly faded.  She had missed five Thanksgivings since moving to London.  Regret plagued her – ate at her when the haunting realization that she hadn’t been there to hug her father, thanking him for giving her everything she needed as an adolescent.  She hadn’t been there, sitting beside her brothers to watch him expertly slice the delicious turkey that her mother stuck in the oven before the appearance of dawn.  She missed muttering grace; she missed watching her niece grow into the mini chef as she mashed the potatoes.  She missed her father’s last Thanksgiving.  She missed everything.  So much wasted time, impossible to ever get back.

It was the first without him.

A thousand unanswered questions ran through her mind, the anxiety bubbling inside of her chest.  Who was going to carve the turkey? Who was going to referee when the teasing transitioned into an argument around the Caro children? Who was going to fill the seat at the table?

A soft snore startled her and she blinked the tears that had begun to form in her saddened eyes.

Harry.

The weight on her chest eased at the sight of her sleeping husband.  He had his head on her shoulder while he slept, the abandoned sketchbook splayed across his lap.  He was still recuperating between his trip to Abu Dhabi and getting thrust into endless meetings upon his return, throwing his sleeping schedule completely off.  Careful not to disturb him, she folded her arm to touch the other side of his head, lightly playing with the strands of hair she could reach while she rested her head on his.  A sigh escaped her, inhaling a deep cleansing breath and exhaling all the negativity that had consumed her moments earlier.

He was here with her, sitting at her side on the journey, supporting her on a challenging trip.

A brighter, more light realization dawned on her.  This would be Harry’s first Caro Thanksgiving, and hers as a married woman.  In fact, it was _their_ first holiday as husband and wife.

That would be the one piece of happiness that would help her get through the remainder of the flight, cuddling with her husband as she let sleep overcome her with a small lift of a smile.

*********

The early morning rays of the sun shone through the windshield, beaming straight to the back of the seven-seater SUV where three women huddled together in excited conversation.

“Oh, she’s the cutest thing ever!” Anna grinned like a proud mother at her sister-in-law, swiping the screen with the tip of her finger to reveal more pictures of Betsy.

“Too bad she wasn’t able to come,” Lucille frowned.  “The kids would have had a blast with her.“

“I know,” Anna agreed.  “But we weren’t able to get in her vaccines before traveling.  Definitely next time, though.“

Lucille smiled softly at Anna’s casual use of we instead of I.  Something was different, Lucille could feel it – right from the moment they had come into view fresh off the plane.  She had seen Harry be a perfect gentleman to her daughter before, carrying her bags and walking beside her with a protective hand low on her back, but the two had a glowing aura around them; almost like they were in their own blissful bubble.  Lucille remembered what that was like when she and Marco were in their honeymoon phase.  She wondered…

“Where is she staying?” Kathie asked, putting a stop to the thought.  “Awwww,” Kathie cooed, laying a hand over her heart when Harry’s broad smile as he held the pup in his arms came across the screen.

“Right?! Isn’t he adorable?” Anna gushed, glancing at the seat in front of her.  Harry didn’t stir with the escalating chatter, having fallen back to sleep within five minutes of sliding into the heated vehicle.

Anna lovingly tickled the short hairs at the nape of his neck, secretly smiling at how he could sleep anywhere.  She flashed a shy smile at the way the two women looked at her when she turned back to answer.  ”She was going to stay with Will and Kate but they’re preoccupied with…many things.” She chuckled at the memory of the chubby cheeks of her now nephew – who had begun to refer to her as his Auntie like he _knew_ – wreaking havoc on his expecting parents.  “So she’s with Maggie until Tuesday.”

“I can’t even handle how cute she is,” Kathie said.  “Maybe I’ll get the kids a puppy for Christmas.  Lift their spirits a little…”

Anna caught the way the blonde trailed off in discomfort.  Things weren’t getting any better, according to Gabe’s updated gossip.  Her brother’s poor coping with grief was turning ugly, excessively drinking and isolating everyone around him.  It was past normal concern, but his wife and mother had done everything they could to try to convince him to seek help.  Now, they could only offer him their support while they – and the kids – walked on eggshells.

“Everything okay?” Anna asked softly, albeit knowing every detail of the problems at home.  She reached for her dear sister’s hand when her sad eyes began to tear up and Anna noticed for the first time how the stress and constant worry was wearing heavily on the once lively woman’s appearance.

“Kathryn…” Lucille joined her daughter in an attempt to comfort her.

Blonde hair swung from side to side as Kathie waved them off, sniffling and wiping her eyes.  She laughed lightly, trying to shift the gloomy mood.  This long weekend was about celebration, not about dwelling on what she couldn’t fix.  It was about having a good time together, or trying to at least with a new absence.  ”I’m okay, I’m okay.” She breathed out slowly then forced a wide trembling smile.  “So, Anna, we haven’t really talked much since your trip! You look like you still got a nice tan going on.”

It pulled at Anna’s heart, seeing how hard her sister-in-law tried to lighten the conversation while inwardly crumbling.  They had been through so much together – her and Kathie – but the light had always shined in her close friend’s eyes…until now.

“I’m dying to hear all about Botswana.” Her mother added, pulling them both in for a group hug.

Anna hesitated, uncertain if she should let the issue at hand be swept under the rug.  The pleading look in Kathie’s eyes urged her to do just that.  Her lips curved slightly and she sighed.  ”It was… ** _magical_**.”

******

“Good morning, good moooorning, to me!”

Anna paused whisking the eggs in the bowl when Finn’s booming voice came from the other side of the kitchen door.  A grin spread wide on her face and a giggle escaped her.  He was home.  Safe and sound.  Granted he had been back from Afghanistan for nearly two weeks now, and she had been under the same roof for about two hours now, but she didn’t want to barge in his room and shower him with sisterly affection when he had company with him.

“Someone is awake bright and early,” Lucille commented with a laugh, not once stopping the task of peeling the potatoes.

“You know Finn; the first one up on any food holiday.  He’s like a child on Christmas morning.” Kathie said, stealing a taste of the cookie dough before placing the remaining on the baking sheet.

Finn swung the door open and immediately spotted the three Caro women working in the kitchen, a wave of warmth passing over him at the sweet memory of childhood.  He inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma he had been without for so long and closed his eyes at the comforting sizzling sounds coming from the stove.  “Ahhhh… A Caro Thanksgiving.”

“Good morning, baby,” Lucille greeted him with a big smile on her face.  She couldn’t help the proud Mama grin that was home on her lips whenever he was in the room, gratitude filling her chest at having her baby boy back home in one piece.  “Happy Thanksgiving.”

He flashed the women his signature Finn Caro lopsided grin and wished them a happy holiday, receiving the same well wishes.  Then, he turned to his sister who looked like she was trying to contain her excitement at seeing him.

“Hey, sis.  You made it.”

“Eeep! Finny boo-boo!” She couldn’t hold back any longer, sprinting towards him like a child and crashing into his welcoming embrace.  “You’re home.”

“I am,” he said with a chuckle.  “I’ve been home.  We talked when I did, remember?”

Anna laughed, releasing him and smacking his chest.  “Shut up.  It’s just different.. seeing it with my own eyes.”

“Well, it’s good to see you, too.” He ruffled the top of her head, then looked around in search of the security detail he knew should be there with Harry’s presence.  “Where’s Prince Charming?”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him before going back to whisk the eggs.  “You just missed him.  He went downstairs to grab a shower.”

Finn nodded and strolled over to his beaming mother, patting his stomach.  “I’m starving,” he said, dropping a kiss on Lucille’s cheek.  “When do we eat?”

Lucille giggled like a schoolgirl, completely obsessed over her son and his charm.  “Soon, baby.”

“It’s six forty-five.” Kathie snorted.  “You’ve got a long ways to go before we eat, buddy.”

Finn pouted down at his mother, working the puppy eyes.  “But I’m a growing boy.”

“You’re in your thirties!” Anna cried.  “You’ve been full grown for over ten years now.”

Finn gasped, feigning a wounded expression.  “Mom! Anna’s calling me old!”

Lucille crooned while patting his cheek affectionately.  “Of course you’re not old, sweetheart.  Just old _er_.  Be nice to your brother, Annalisa.”

Finn grinned and hugged her, sticking his tongue out childishly at his sister and sister-in-law.

“Big baby,” they both muttered while rolling their eyes.

Ten minutes later, Finn sat at the table devouring a bowl of cereal, adding his two cents on the girl talk taking place in the kitchen every once in awhile.  The rest of the clan would be up shortly, and the room would be filled with laughter and louder voices.  But for now, he was enjoying the rarity of partaking in the light chatter between them, never realizing he would ever come to miss it as much as he had.

“So, when do I meet your leading lady?” Anna asked, her smirk turning into an amused smile at the way his lips lifted up at the mention of his girlfriend.  He was smitten, it was clear to see.

“She’s here now,” he said, clearing his throat and bringing his empty bowl to the sink.  “She’s a late sleeper.”

“Later than you?” Kathie asked with a cocked eyebrow.  “That’s unusual.”

“Yeah,” Finn’s grin spread wider.  “She’s a bit unusual.”

“Clearly,” Anna chimed in.  “If she’s in love with you.” She squeaked when something flew at her head, then quickly searched for something to throw back at him.  She settled on a dripping eggshell.

“Hey!” Finn exclaimed, picking up another piece of the potato skin and whipping it at her.

“Stop!” Anna laughed, reaching for another eggshell.

“Children!”

The door slowly swung open in the middle of Lucille’s half-hearted scold, and all pairs of eyes turned when a startled young woman in pajamas appeared in the doorway.  “Um.. hi.” She said, tightening the hair tie that held her strawberry blonde locks up.

“Morning, baby.” Relief brightened up her green eyes when she found Finn striding over to her.  “We were just talking about you.” He tossed her a wink and dropped a chaste kiss on her full lips.

“Oh..” She flushed when her eyes settled on his family, particularly the dark haired woman she assumed was his sister.  “Hi.. Good morning..”

“Good morning, dear,” Lucille greeted her, flashing her a comforting smile, followed by Kathie.

Finn gestured towards Anna, giving her a curious look when he noticed her shell shocked demeanor.  “Keri, this is my sister, Anna.  Anna, my girlfriend, Keri.” He introduced the two, in hopes it would spark some sort of life back to her frozen state.

Anna cleared her throat, embarrassed by her blatantly rude behavior.  She offered Keri a warm smile and walked over to politely shake her hand.  “Hi, sorry ‘bout that.  Nice to meet you, Keri.”

Keri returned the smile.  “Likewise.”

“Finn’s spoken very highly of you,” she smirked, ignoring her brother’s looks of disapproval.  “I’ve never seen him so head over heels before.”

Keri went to reply, but was interrupted by Harry waltzing into the room from the basement door, freshly showered and more awake.  The blush on her cheeks deepened when she recognized him.

“Hey, mate.” Harry approached Finn and gave him a half hug.  “Good to see you.”

“Hey, man,” Finn clapped his shoulder.  “How’s it goin’?”

“Good, good,” Harry answered.  His eyes shifted to the nervous and wide-eyed girl that stood awkwardly at Finn’s side.  “Hi, I’m Harry, Anna’s… erm, boyfriend.”

“Yes.. I mean, I know.. I mean.. hi.”

Snickers sounded out in the kitchen and Harry nodded with a chuckle.  “Okay, I’ve been spotted.” He joked to the women behind him.  The shared laughter eased the tension that filled the room before Finn spoke up.

“This is my girlfriend, Keri.  Keri, Harry.”

“Wow,” Harry’s features twisted, eyeing Finn.  “This is your _girlfriend_? How _old_ is she?”

“Harry!” Anna scolded, turning a deep shade of red.

“What?” He asked innocently.  “She’s really young looking.”

“Oh, my god!” Lucille and Kathie both bowed their heads, hiding their embarrassment at Harry’s boldness.

Finn tipped his head back and howled with laughter, soothingly stroking Keri’s straight back.  “Man, at least you have the balls to come out with it.” He eyed his sister, pointedly.

“I’m twenty-one,” Keri answered, softly.  She turned to Finn and muttered, “you didn’t tell me your sister’s Harry was Prince Harry.”

“Oh, yeah.. My bad..” He shrugged.

“O-kay.  So this is a way to start the Caro Thanksgiving..”

*********

Anna stood at the doorway of the living room, watching her husband and brothers noisily watch the football game on TV.  Harry looked so adorable, joining in on the fuss when a pass would be missed, or when the opposing team would score a touchdown.  He only had basic knowledge of the sport, Anna recalling a double date with Mike and Zara; she had talked about the Pats animatedly with Mike while Harry and Zara discussed polo.  But there he sat, hanging with the guys, trying to fit in.  By the looks of it, he was succeeding effortlessly.

Her eyes shifted to Luke, surprised to see he was already looking at her.  She offered him a stiff smile, having yet to have a talk about their fallout.  Truthfully, she didn’t know if she could out of fear of what would happen.  Her breath caught when he returned the gesture with a slight nod of acknowledgement before his eyes flicked back to the game.  She noted he held a glass of amber poison and frowned.

“Boys, lunch is ready,” she announced.

“Be there in a minute,” they said in unison, all distracted.

She chuckled and slowly made her way to sit on her husband’s lap, careful to keep the hem of her sweater dress over her knees.  “How’s it going in here?”

“Good,” Harry answered, tightening his arms around her waist.

“Are you even really watching?” She said in a low enough voice for only his ears.

“More or less,” he said with a long drawn chuckle.  He nuzzled her curls, moving them with his nose to reveal the spot on her neck that made her putty in his arms.  He kissed it once, then twice, and felt the vibration of her discreet purr.  “Have I told you how stunning you look today?”

“Mhm..” Anna leaned further into him, wrapping an arm around his neck to murmur in his ear.  “If I remember correctly, you’ve promised to fuck me with just my boots on tonight.”

Harry groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the cushion of the couch.  “You cannot say things like that with your brothers within killing reach.”

She smirked in reply, pressing a wet kiss to the shell of his ear.  “Things like what? Like, I’ve been incredibly wet for you since this morning..?”

“Annalisa,” He warned, pinching her side and groaning a bit too loud when she squirmed on his lap.

“Ohhhhh! Touchdown, motherfucker!” Her brothers shouted, startling both of them back to reality.

*********

As predicted, loud chatter and several different conversations filled the dining room during the lunch hour.  Two candles lit brightly at either end of the table, with one newly candle making home in the center.  They represented the three missing family members.  Her grandpa, brother, and now father.  Anna caught her mother’s lost in a daze stare on the candle for her father, sighing deeply at what must be running through the widow’s mind.  Lucille must have felt the attention being on her because not long after, golden eyes met hazel ones.

Lucille pressed two fingers to her lips to blow her daughter a kiss and smiled when a hint of a smile twitched on Anna’s lips.  “Love you,” she mouthed.

“Love you,” Anna mouthed back.

“Who’s carving the turkey?” Benny asked, haltering all the talk that was going on.  A stillness filled the air, everyone frozen with sadness.  A pin drop could be heard.  Their eyes flitted to the empty spot at the head of the table where the deliciously browned turkey rested.  After a few more moments of silence, the disturbance of a chair being dragged back against the flooring caused them to jerk.  They looked towards the sound and found Luke rising from his seat.  They all held their breath, waiting to see what he would do.

He had been the only quiet one, sitting at the table with whiskey in his glass and avoiding conversation.  Anna had never seen him so cold and distant out of all of her years living at home.  She had never seen him so broken.

A sigh of relief was evident when Luke grabbed the carving knife and fork on the counter and made way to his father’s spot at the table.  After slowly and carefully carving the bird, the same way he had watched his own father handle it, he looked up at his expectant family and tried to smile and speak through the frog in his throat.

“So, how about them Pats?”

Teary laughter paired with the scraping sounds of several chairs on the floor as they stood to embrace him in a family hug, the Caro’s grateful to hear Marco’s opening line to Thanksgiving lunch coming from Luke.

—

During the remainder of the lunch, Harry made an effort to keep Luke involved in conversation.  Anna squeezed his hand from under the table in a silent thank you, Harry tightening his hold on her hand; it was his way of silently letting her know he was there.  Always.  That they were his family too now.  That he cared for Luke, even after being upset with his mistreatment to his sister and the rest of them.

Anna did the same with Keri, keeping the conversation flowing between them in hopes they didn’t leave the weekend on the wrong foot after a not-so welcoming introduction.  She felt poorly about it, approving of Finn’s choice in his first serious girlfriend the more she got to know her.  She loved seeing the love shining in her brother’s eyes whenever they met Keri’s equally loving expression.  It warmed her heart to see him happy, fully knowing he deserved to be.

They all did.

“Is anyone going to bring up the startling fact that these two morons are bringing in two redheads to the family,” Rosemary said, referring to Anna and Finn.

Anna clicked her tongue and shook her head, leaning on Harry possessively while Finn lifted his brows and gave his grandmother a cocky grin.  “Jealous?”

Rosemary furrowed her brows together in response.  “What could I possibly be jealous of, Finny?”

“That you were once a redheaded beauty like Keri.. and Harry..”

“Ha! Thanks, mate.” Harry said.

“I got you, bro.”

“You know, I could always dye your hair back to it’s natural ginger,” Gabe suggested, ignoring the elbow from his husband.

Rosemary huffed and broke off a piece of a bread roll before shoving it in her mouth while the rest of the table howled with laughter.

“Speaking of ginger..” Lucille began, smiling suggestively at the two couples.  “Isn’t it known that there’s a greater chance of some ginger babies if the gene is somewhere in the family? Harry’s family is covered, obviously.. and well, Anna.. Both your grandmothers were redheads.”

“Oh, dear God..” Anna laughed, glancing at Harry’s dancing eyes.  “I don’t think we are quite ready for children..”

“Soon, Lucille.. Promise,” Harry winked at his mother-in-law.

Lucille squealed happily then shifted her attention to her son and his sweet girlfriend.  “And you two.. Tell me, Keri, what are your thoughts on children?”

“Mom,” Finn groaned, rubbing Keri’s shoulder in apology.

“What? I have two lovely grandchildren, whom I adore.” She smiled gently at the two kids that were paying no mind to the adults as they played on their mother’s iPad while shoveling the homemade mashed potatoes in their eager mouths.  “But I would like to have a herd more.”

Keri cleared her throat and placed a shaky hand on Finn’s knee.  “I would love to have kids.  Absolutely.”

“Good!” Lucille exclaimed.  “Now..” She turned to her eldest.  “You..and you..”

Everyone caught the staring match between Daniel and Gabe, both pairs of eyes widening as they shared a conversation without voicing the words aloud.  Daniel gave his husband a slight nod before accepting the attention.

“Actually, Ma.. Gabe and I started adoption classes a couple weeks ago  We have a few more weeks before we are placed on the waiting list.  Our social worker is already working on the wait so we don’t have to wait too long after getting approved.”

Cheers and congratulations chorused while Lucille raised from her seat to hug her son and son-in-law with joyous tears in her eyes.

“Your father would be so happy for you both.” She kissed each of them, wiping away her son’s tears at her sweet yet devastating words.  “Finn, break out the champagne, will you? This calls for a toast.”

*********

“Stop laughing! You’re distracting me,” Harry scowled, stepping to the side away from his giggling wife.  He nearly collided with Keri, who swiftly glided away from him to continue dancing.

“I can’t!” Anna gasped a breath in between her relentless laughter.  She tried to keep up with the dancing, but failed miserably.  It was just too humorous watching Harry try to look like an expert dancer, studying and mirroring the steps that appeared on the TV screen as he faltered and looked awkward.

“Ohhhh!” Finn raised his arms in the air, turning towards the other three competitors when the song ended and the score popped up.  “And the _Just Dance_ Champ holds onto his title! Suck on that!”

The room erupted with boisterous sounds, Kathie and Gabe holding onto their aching stomachs.  It was such a sight, watching the two youngest couples competing in the game like it was a life or death match.  Harry continuously yelled and complained about Anna while she laughed hysterically, for unknown reasons as she could barely speak to explain herself.  And Finn dominated the game, song after song, Keri easily following in second place.

“I wanna play next! I wanna play.” Sarah chanted, jumping over to take Keri’s place when she sat down for a breather.

“Me too!” Benny shouted, taking Anna’s hand to escort her to the vacant armchair, causing another round of giggles to escape her.

“I’m taking Auntie Lee-lee’s spot! Uncle Finny’s scary.”

“Alright, Sar,” Harry said with a laugh, pointing at the excited girl jumping up and down in place beside him.  “Are you ready to kick some American arse?”

She giggled and rolled her eyes.  “I _am_ American arse, silly goose.”

“Sarah.” Kathie said disapprovingly while hiding her amused smile.  She was loving seeing her kids having a carefree time, ignoring the crushing pain of her husband refusing to join the family in the annual Caro Thanksgiving fun as he retreated back upstairs to the bedroom after he finished his meal.  She saw a glimpse of hope earlier at lunch – they all did.  It was refreshing; it was exactly what they needed.  What their _kids_ needed.  Their father was still there – _somewhere_ beneath the grief.

“Sorry, _ass_ ,” the little Caro corrected herself.

“Sarah! That’s strike two.  Get to three and your turn is over before it’s begun.”

“Erm, let’s go with bum, shall we?” Harry chortled.

“Okay, Benny, listen up,” Finn said, clasping his nephew’s shoulder.  “Get in my way, and you’ll find yourself crying like a whiny baby on the floor.”

“Finn!” It was Lucille’s turn to shake her head at her son.

“What’s with all the scolding in here?” Rosemary’s annoyed voice piped up from the doorway.  “For the love of all things holy.. Can’t a woman get her beauty rest?”

“Sorry, Nana..” The group chorused.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.. You all should be sorry,” she muttered before glancing at the TV.  “Is this that awful game you kids are always playing? Dancing Queens or something?”

“ _See that girl, watch that scene.. digging the dancing queeeen_..” It was hard to tell who had burst into song, a variety range of voices filling the room.

“You wanna jive, Nana?” Daniel asked in a highly amused tone.

Rosemary quirked a brow, knowing a challenge when she saw one.  She began to remove her jewelry then pushed Harry to the side after depositing her rings onto his hand.  “Let me show you youngsters the real art of dancing.”

“Ha! Alright, Nana Rosemary!” The room filled with applause as she took position, ready to take Finn’s champ title.

*********

The day grew later, darkness surrounding the backyard behind the window Anna peered out from.  Dinner had been served, everyone going for seconds and thirds until majority of the feast had been eaten and they were completely stuffed.  They did the ritual of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would be in charge of cleaning up the kitchen, Anna being called out for cheating and earning an automatic loss.  Now, she listened to the joyful sounds of the last game of the night happening in the living room while she did the dishes.

A strong pair of arms snaked around her waist while Anna scrubbed the casserole dish and she instantly smiled.  She leaned back into his warmth and sighed deeply, savoring the rare quiet moment upstairs in the usual busy kitchen with her husband.  She couldn’t wait to retreat back downstairs to their sleeping quarters.  “Hey, baby.”

“Hi.” His voice held a sullen tone to it, surprising her after hearing his loud laughter just minutes ago while he dominated the family game of Charades.

“Everything okay?” Stilling her hands in the suds, Anna turned her head up against his chest and felt a bit of relief wash over her when he grinned down at her.  He nodded once, but a sadness clung to his usually twinkling eyes.  “What is it? You’re worrying me.”

He stepped back to allow her to wipe her wet hands on the dry dishtowel before pulling her back into his arms.

“Don’t.  You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I do.  You’re my..” She dropped to a low whisper before continuing, “.. _husband_.  I can’t help but worry about you and your well-being.”

“It’s not about me,” he vaguely said, sighing with a frown.  “Your mum..”

Pain stabbed her chest, knowing where this was going.  She had seen it all day.  The frown lifting to a sad smile while she overlooked the table, eyes settling on the empty seat.  The quiet, monotone way she would answer when spoken to at dinner.  The cradling of her husband’s wedding ring that hung around her neck.

“She took it hard today,” Anna murmured, tears brimming her eyes.  Harry kissed her nose lightly, then rubbed it with his own.  “I should talk to her tonight.”

“Or maybe you should wait for tomorrow.  Give her time tonight to grieve in her own way.. then tomorrow you could have some girl time while Black Friday shopping..”

Anna pondered it for a moment, knowing he was right.  She needed the alone time, to grieve openly and let the tears flow without any hold back.  Her mother always tried not to fall apart in front of them, putting her children’s hurt before her very own.  In fact, she put them above everything.

… _to grieve in her own way._

Luke entered her mind as the words echoed again and again.  A pang of regret tore into her chest and she shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry.  She should have a talk with him, too.

Harry saw the torment twist her features and felt his chest tighten at her crumbling.  He would let her grieve tonight, as well, offering his arms and wiping away her tears.  But he wanted that to occur when they were alone with no possibility of being interrupted.  “Last time we were here like this, it was our last night before I had to go back to London.”

“I remember,” she whispered wistfully, sniffing away the emotion that bubbled in her chest.  “We had a splash contest in the puddles.  Then you surprised me with an inside camping night..”

He tightened his hold on her.  “And we made love all night.”

A flutter could be felt in her tummy at the memory and the way he was looking down at her with such love and admiration in his eyes.  “Yeah,” she said with a soft smile.  “We sure did.  That was a beautiful night.”

“I enjoy being here with you,” Harry confessed, pressing a kiss at the crown of her head.  “In this house… This city… I love all the family photos hanging on the walls.. Seeing you grow up in them..”

She grimaced.  “Me at my geeky stage?”

His mouth curved up.  “Our little girl will be the spitting image of her beautiful Mummy.”

Anna’s heart swelled.  Children.  At one time, the thought of being a mother frightened her.  She had pushed Harry away, caused them both a great deal amount of grief over the insecurities that plagued her.  But now, the mere thought of tiny feet padding against the flooring.. it awakened her dreams.  She wanted it, badly.  She yearned for a family with him.   _Their_ family.

Anna grinned up at him.  “And our little boy will be the spitting image of his handsome Daddy with his red hair and rosy cheeks and all.”

Harry lowered his head to reach her lips, his own twitching.  “We survived our first Thanksgiving together.  I hope you know I am so thankful for you.  Most thankful for you, in fact.”

“I’m most thankful for you, too.  Happy Thanksgiving, my love.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, baby.” He whispered back before capturing her lips in a savoring kiss, full of tenderness.

“You know,” Anna pulled back and flashed him a seductive look, batting her eyelashes at him.  “I remember something…” She moved her hands slowly over his shoulders and down his chest.  “…about wearing these boots…and _only_ these boots..”

She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at him.  Harry growled and crashed his mouth to hers, kissing her like a starved man.  Anna felt the same hunger, desperate to feel his skin on hers and his love healing her.. like only he could.

“Are you finished here?” His husky voice shot tingles down her spine.

“Give me ten minutes?” Her own sexy voice effected his groin area.  “Go say goodnight to the family.. I’ll follow you in ten minutes.”

“You know, the last time you said to give you ten minutes..”

She giggled at the memory despite the narrowing of his eyes.  “I know, I know.. You came looking for me and I was snoring away on the plane.. I’m sorry!”

Giving in to his need to feel her, he snaked his arms around her waist tighter and pulled her flush to him, their moans filling the space at the contact.  “How can I ever trust you again?”

She pressed her hips firmly on his then whispered darkly.  “I guess you’ll just have to give your wife the benefit of the doubt.”

“Damn.  Okay, ten fucking minutes.  At eleven minutes, I’m going to start without you.”

“Kinky,” she winked.  She tried to pull out of his embrace but he stopped her and pressed his mouth on hers again and again.

“I love you, Mrs. Wales.”

“And I love you, Mr. Wales.”


	18. Eighteen - How Secrets Slowly Get Revealed

“Hey…” Anna whispered in the low dim lighting.  She smiled to herself, stroking back the fiery errant strands of his hair she adored as she watched him sleep peacefully.

They had fallen asleep less than two hours ago, making love until they were both depleted and then passed out snuggled together under the heavy covers.

It had been exactly what she needed; to be loved and cherished by her husband instead of giving in to the sadness that awaited her.  It was there, buried deep down in hiding.  She felt it stir up every time the grief in her mother’s eyes met hers, or when her eyes would wander to the empty seat at the head of the table during Thanksgiving lunch and dinner.

It was most certainly there.  The devastation.  The emptiness.  The heartache.  The urge to cry and scream and ask _why_.

But she refused to succumb to it, desperately wanting to be seen as something more than the weakling of the family.  Wanting to have a warm, fun holiday weekend with her family.  With her husband by her side.  And so she stuffed it down, way down, into a dark place inside; a tiny room with a locked door.

She would open it and let the pain crush her another time.

“Harry…”

A low rumble came, followed by a disorientated Harry squinting an eye open, swollen from little sleep.  When he saw Anna’s illuminated smiling face from the lamp she must have turned on, he groaned again.  She was fully dressed with a black winter coat on and a red scarf styled around her neck.  It was still dark, his body not budging to sit up being proof of that, but by the looks of it, she hadn’t been sleeping beside him for quite some time.  He opened the other eye and blinked before squinting at her, confusion etched across his face.

Anna laughed through her nose and ruffled his disheveled hair.  “Good morning to you, too.”

“Time is it?” Harry croaked, sighing in content when he closed his eyes again.  If he wasn’t so bloody exhausted, he would have moaned in pleasure the simple act brought him.

She quickly glanced at the clock before replying, “Three twenty-five.”

He grunted.  “Fuckin’ hell.”

Anna chuckled in full agreement.  She had mirrored the same reaction when she had gotten up forty-five minutes ago to take a shower.

“Yeah, I know.  I’m heading out with the girls to brave the insanity we call Black Friday over on this side of the world.”

“Mm.”

“I’ll be back in time for the game.” A small giggle escaped her.  Double dating with Finn and Keri at the Celtics game, where their significant others had no idea what they were in for.  The anticipation was nearly killing her.

“Mm.”

“Try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

No answer.

“Geez, after all that sex you would think you’d be a bit more chipper this morning.  I’m slightly offended.”

Nothing again.

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss before I go?” She smirked, knowing she was disturbing him.  She would never admit it out loud to him, but she loved to annoy him like this.  He always got so frustrated and to her he looked damn sexy with his brows knitted together and his lip curled before he snapped.

Like now.

“I’m sleeping, Anna,” he complained, huffing and puffing while turning over to face away from her and throwing his head against the pillow to get comfortable again.

Anna smiled triumphantly and pressed a kiss at the back of his head.  He made no notion he had felt it.  “Okay, grouch.  I’ll see you later.”

He didn’t respond.  With that, she snorted in good nature and switched the lamp off, laughing to herself at how moody he got when his slumber was interrupted.  She would tease him about that later.

“My grumpy, grumpy man.”

Quietly, Anna slipped out of the bedroom and crossed into the living area where the glow of the telly greeted her.  A soft snore came from the couch and she shook her head amused at the sleeping protection officer that occupied it, the remote that lay flat on his chest moving in sync with his deep breaths.

“Everybody’s asleep but me.” She grumbled, trudging up the stairs and letting out a long yawn.

When she reached the door knob, her phone buzzed in her coat just as she turned it.  Figuring it was her mother or Kathie announcing they were ready to go, she opened the door and entered the kitchen while fishing for the mobile.

A broad smile painted on her face when she looked at the message.

_Sorry.  Buy me something good._

Biting down on her lower lip, she typed out a reply while slowly making her way into the kitchen.

_Mm-mm.. I think you’ve made your way on the naughty list after last night.. and this morning._


	19. Nineteen - How Secrets Slowly Get Revealed (part 2)

Danny stood in the doorway, Anna’s back to him.  She was completely oblivious to the amused brows that were lifted high up as he watched her repeatedly mutter to no one in particular.  Anna had always been the odd one of the family, the only one to have an imaginary friend when they were younger, and she had been seen too many times talking out loud to an empty room.  To see her talking lowly to herself now weirdly roused the nostalgic of innocence.

“Seven points.. _Seven_.”

She sat on the floor in the art room downstairs, in the middle of wrapping the presents she had purchased that morning.  It was a sight to see; receipts strewn all over the floor, scissors and rolls of Christmas paper by her side, and a pen nestled behind her ear.  Not to mention the several neatly wrapped gift boxes two feet from her, stacked accordingly by shapes and sizes.

Her mother and Kathie were going to have a fit when they found out she had started without them.  But the basketball game had ended earlier than planned and they were still at the movies with her niece and nephew when the foursome returned home.

The Celtics had lost to the Chicago Bulls by seven points.   _Seven points_ , she kept grousing under her breath.  Such a lucky number that now made her insides shake with rage.

With a cautious step forward, Danny coughed into his closed fist and greeted her.  “Hey, honeybee.”

Anna gasped, startled.  “What the fu–hey! Get out!” She exclaimed, throwing herself over the bags to do her best at concealing them.

Danny covered his eyes and sniggered.  “Well, now I know why you’ve gone into hiding.  Aren’t you supposed to wait for Ma and Kath before you start wrapping?”

“Yes, but I needed something to cheer me up after that game and Harry’s too preoccupied playing _Just Dance_ with Finn and Keri upstairs to distract me with sex.”

“EW.”

She continued without missing a beat, but her tone had transitioned into one that was a bit more upbeat, “The presents were calling to me.  I was only going to wrap a couple, but alas once I started, I couldn’t stop.  They’ll get over it.”

He chuckled.  “So, what’d you get me?”

“Nothing,” she snapped, a scowl contorting her features.  She ignored the tight ball of muscles that were bunching at her lower back, not moving an inch in case he was peeking through his fingers.  He had always been the sneaky one, throwing everyone off by his quiet, introverted personality.  But Anna was no fool.

“Yeah, right.  I already saw the blue sweater.” Danny grinned wickedly.

Anna quirked a brow and retorted, “Who says it’s not for Finn or Gabe?”

He snorted.  “Please.. We both know blue is my favorite color.  And those assholes don’t look nearly as fabulous in it as _moi_.”

“Oh, yeah,” she began sarcastically, “It totally brings out your eyes.”

The grin on his mouth only widened further to annoy her.  “How sweet of you to notice.”

Her lips pinched out into a pout, even though he was blind to her facial expressions.  “Shut up.  Where’s Gabe? I could use his expertise at tying the ribbons.”

“Upstairs trying to take Finn’s champ title.”

“I should’ve known.  Did they tell you we lost?”

“Yep.  Harry warned me about your brooding before I came down here.  Said you’ve been in tears ever since the buzzer declared game over..”

“Bastard,” Anna murmured.

After the game, Harry had been not-so-discreetly chuckling with Keri and feigning sympathy while Anna engaged in a debate over the mishaps of some of the disastrous plays with Finn.  He had tried to hold her hand in attempt to calm her down, but she kept waving it around while half-shouting in the car when she didn’t agree with something Finn had to say.  Harry had given up halfway through the journey back to the Caro home and shared light chatter with Keri instead.

The way the arguing kept escalating in the car would make it appear as if the two siblings were on opposing teams, but Anna refused to admit defeat and Finn (annoyingly) accepted the loss.  He was the type of fan that called them out when they didn’t play well.  Anna was the type to make up excuses until she was blue in the face and placed false blame on the opposing team.

Her mood didn’t get any better when they arrived home.  Finn had let it go, like he did with everything, and casually challenged Harry to a dance-off.  But Anna always had a harder time letting things go–even petty things–and sitting around watching them have fun was agitating her.

The grumpy mood and easily agitated behavior puzzled even her, and as she trudged down the staircase, she had done the math and realized she was due for her period in about four days.  That explained it.

“I can now see the fair warning was, in fact, much needed.  I should’ve brought you a brownie or something to ease the pain.  Are you still into those peach rings Mom used to fill your Valentine’s jar with?”

She rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Danny.. besides to piss me off.”

“Which is easily done, I might add.  Especially when you’re in a mood.”

“Ha ha, very funny.  Now, what do you really want?”

Danny dropped his hand, then obediently brought it back up a millisecond later when she shrieked.

“God, relax.  I’m solely here to let you know me and the guys are going out tonight.  Harry said he’d come with.”

“Okay.  Where to?”

“Camby’s for a few drinks.”

“Okay,” she repeated, her brows furrowed together in confusion.  It was strange, him coming down in search of her just to let her know they were going out that night.  Harry would be coming down to tell her himself in a few minutes, she was certain of that.  In fact, she was certain _Danny_ knew of that.  He had witnessed their dynamic long enough to know they kept each other in the know of their plans.

Something wasn’t right.

“Is that all?”

“Yep.”

“Okay…” Anna shrugged, but the suspicion was still there in her knitted brows.  “Is crabbypants going, too?”

“Who? Luke?”

“Mhm.”

“Ha.. Yeah, surprisingly.” Danny wrinkled his nose, then added, “or not so surprising since we’re going to a bar.  Have you guys talked yet?”

“Nope,” Anna said, making a popping sound with her lips.  “I’ve been dodging it.”

“You don’t have to be scared, ya know.  He’s still your brother and besides the ugly rage that makes the vein in his neck pop out, he’s completely harmless.”

“Oh god.. I used to be scared shitless when Dad used to get that pissed off.  I swear the vein had a pulse that stared you in the face.”

“Thank god it was mostly towards Finn.”

Anna cringed, feeling for her other brother.  “He really did get the brunt of it, didn’t he?”

“Yeah…” Danny sighed and rubbed his lips together.  It was something he did when the emotion bubbled in his chest, threatening to come up.

If Anna could see his eyes, she knew they would be brimmed with tears.

“He would be hella proud of him now, though.  He was before he…” He said, fading off before the ugly, gut-wrenching word could fall from his lips.

The silence stretched out while the unforgettable memory of witnessing their father’s final breath replayed.  It was an open wound neither one knew how to heal.

From the outside, the scene was comical.  Anna’s petite form thrown awkwardly over bags while being surrounded by the festive arts and crafts items and Danny’s hand shielding his eyes like a child.  But inside, to them, the air was thick with grief.

Danny broke the silence after clearing his throat.  “I’m sure Harry and Finn would’ve ended up sharing the brunt of it.”

Anna tearfully smiled, despite the shaky breath she took.  Sniffling, she said a very soft, “yeah.”

“Things look serious between you and Prince Charming.”

“Please, don’t call him that,” she groaned.  “But yes.. I guess you could say they’re serious.”

 _More than you know,_ Anna thought.

“Wedding bells serious?”

An image of the magical scenery of the beach as she slowly approached her groom flashed inside her mind, along with the distant sound of the waves crashing against the rocks in the ocean, and the birds flying high above the body of water.  She could still bring herself back to that life changing September day.  She often did.

It was her turn to rub her lips together, and her toes wiggled on their own accord as if they were remembering the warmth of the sand.  It was killing her, not being able to blurt it out.  For a fleeting moment, she thought about it, given he was the most likely to keep it a secret out of her siblings.

Or was he? He vowed to never lie to his husband, to never keep a secret.  And if she knew Danny, he took his vows very seriously.

As did she.

“Gabe and Kathie haven’t stop competing for the Pippa position ever since that day we caught you via Skype.”

She laughed loudly.  It felt good, really good, to let out a happy sound that came right from her belly, to go back to that time where they first found out about Harry’s identity.

“You laugh but I still have nightmares,” Danny joked.  “So, you and Harry..in holy matrimony…”

“Danny..” Her mouth shut, then opened again.  “I..”

 _“Harry and Annalisa, you have taken the vow to allow your undying love to conquer all.  It is with great pleasure to pronounce you… husband and wife._ ”, came the faint echo of the officiator proclaiming their new titles.

“What is it?” Danny inquired after a moment of her opening and shutting her mouth.  He couldn’t see her but he could hear the small, quick breaths she was taking.  “Annalisa..”

“Yeah.. yeah.. Holy matrimony.. Someday,” Anna settled on saying instead.

Despite the confusion and concern etched across his forehead, he said, “I should probably tune up my big brother speech then.  Scare the living daylights out of that boy if he ever hurts my baby sister..” Danny smiled when her soft laugh rang out, then he turned serious.  “You should really talk to Luke, Anna.”

“I knooow..” She whined, childishly.  “Can’t you do it for me? Please, please, please.”

“Ha! No can do, honeybee.  I’m not the one he called a whore.. to my face, anyway.  That’s all on you.”

“Blah, fine, I’ll talk to him later.”

“Or you could get it over with and talk to him now before the other Christmas Nazis get home and you utilize them as an excuse.”

Sighing, she thought it over.  She really should follow his suggestion.  That way, it would remove the cloud hanging over her and she could enjoy the rest of the weekend knowing she had done what she came here to do.  If they ended up not being able to patch things, that would be okay.  As long as she had tried.  Or so she kept telling herself.

“Alright, Lawyer.. You’ve cornered me.”

“I like to think of it more like I _convinced_ you rather than cornered.  Or simply _encouraged_ you to do the right thing.”

“You’re sounding more and more like Mom everyday.. Where can I find crabbypants?”

Danny tossed his head back, his fingers slightly slipping down his long nose.  “Out back on the deck.”

“Thanks,” Anna grumbled.  “Now get out.  My back’s sore from being in the same position.”

“You should try out yoga.  Really helps with stretching and flexibility.. and, ya know, holding a pose.”

Anna crumbled a small leftover piece of scrap paper and threw it at him, causing his laugh to echo around the room.  When he turned to go, her voice called out.   “Wait!”

Danny turned slowly, his hand still covering his eyes.  The newly tone of suspicion was clear as day.  He sucked in his bottom lip and hummed a reply.

“Earlier, was that your way of asking me if I wanted to come along or…?”

“I don’t recall asking you a question.  It was more of a statement,” he obnoxiously corrected, not having to ask what she was talking about.  He inwardly cursed, thinking he had distracted her enough to get out of there without question of any ulterior motives.  “But.. yeah, sure.. you can come.. if you want to.”

The slow smile that was moving across his face and the shifting from foot to foot indicated he was formulating a plot to get out of them without having to admit guilt, and Anna’s eyes narrowed as she studied his antsy form.

“Daniel James Caro.. You came in here to snoop!”

Caught.

“Me? I would never…” He feigned innocence, but the slight falter when he stepped back and held onto the doorframe with his free hand told her he was anything but innocent.

“And now you’re trying to sneak out the fucking door.”

Danny erupted with humor, dropping his hand and opening his eyes to gaze at his sister.  His cheeks were tinted with pink, evidence of his guilty conscious, and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

It was enough to diminish her foul mood all together.

“I am going to kill you!”

Danny’s laughs only increased in volume.   “Thanks for the lovely sweater, sis,” he rushed out, then bolted out the door.

Anna repeatedly called out his name with a few expletives from the floor, giggling when the sound of his boisterous laughs faded out as he ran upstairs.

————

As soon as Anna stepped out onto the open deck, she shivered.  There was a light breeze coming through the trees that made up the acres of land in the backyard, and the cardigan sweater she had borrowed from her mother did nothing to keep the chill from reaching her bones.  New England weather was something she had a love-hate relationship with.

She had been at the glass sliding door for a few minutes, studying the hunched over form that was unaware of the audience behind him.  Puffs of smoke floated above him, dissipating before it could reach the bare branches of Autumn.  Her eyes followed the white-grayish cloud, landing on the trees ahead.  It had distracted her for a moment, the sweet memories of childhood where she used to run through an imaginary faraway forest easing the apprehension in her chest.

It was a time where their relationship wasn’t so strained, where she had never feared the rage inside of her brother.  Where they had never spat such ugly, hurtful words at each other.

Those same woods held the memory of when she caught him and the other neighborhood kids sharing a joint.  He had begged her not to tell, and she had threatened to for two weeks after they returned back to their temporary home in North Carolina whenever he refused to do her chores.  But she had never told a single soul.  Not even Ben when he questioned why Luke was the one giving the dog a bath when it was her turn to, or why she kept singing a kiddie song in his direction when they were caught bickering.

Anna desperately wished for that time back.

Trying a hand at a joke as the conversation starter, something they hadn’t done in what it felt like forever, she went with, “Aren’t you a bit old to be sneaking a joint in the backyard?”

Luke’s back went rigid at the sound of her hesitant voice, despite hearing her footsteps approach him, but he kept quiet.

“Mom’s going to kill you when I tell her what you do back here..”

“What are you, twelve?” Came his gravelly voice, his back still facing her.

Anna smiled.  It amazed her how her brothers could be so different, yet shared many similarities.

“Do you want a hit?” Luke awkwardly asked.

“No, thanks.” Anna took two steps and sat beside him, folding her arms in a self embrace to keep warm.  She leaned forward with her eyes straight forward, resting her arms on her knees and refraining from commenting how the peculiar smell burned her nose and irritated her itchy eyes.

Aside from the rustling of the fallen leaves that covered the grass and the slow, deep inhales of Luke smoking, it was silent.

Anna pondered again at how different this silence was with him than the one she shared with her oldest brother.  It had been comfortable, even though sadness filled the air.  Now, with a different kind of sadness surrounding the two, it was anything but comfortable.

Rocking back and forth, Anna searched for what to say next, not sure where to start or if she even wanted to dig deep yet.  “Kathie tells me you’ve been taking some time off after completing that Henderson Road project.  That must be weird for you since I’ve always known you to be a workaholic.”

“Sure,” he said after releasing the breath he had inhaled with smoke from between his lips.

“Going stir crazy yet?” The shrug she caught from the corner of her eye was the only response he gave her.  “When do you go back to work?”

 _Inhale_. “Tuesday.” _Exhale_.

“Me too,” Anna murmured, even though he probably didn’t care.  He was too interested in the timed poisoning of his lungs with every inhale and exhale.  Giving up on the small talk, she sat there listening to him quietly smoke beside for the next few minutes.  She rocked back and forth and went back to studying the trees, recalling past times when her imagination ran wild.

A sigh broke her train of thought.  She glanced over in his direction from the side of her eye and watched as he licked the pad of his thumb then tapped on the lit cherry.  She cringed while he didn’t even flinch a muscle.  “Ouch.“

Luke made a noise that sounded almost like a snort, producing a ziploc bag from the inside of his coat.  Again, she silently watched him deposit the rolled up joint into the bag, wondering if he had picked up the fond habit again recently or if he had never quit.

When he stuffed the bag inside his jacket, she knew he was preparing himself for where the conversation would inevitably go.  She was at a loss for words, though.  There were things she wanted to say, speeches she had practiced for months and months when the boiling anger had subsided.  And now was the time to recite those words.  To out them and lift a weight off her chest.  None of it seemed to want to come to mind.

Luke hadn’t smoked the whole thing, a clear indication he was ready to go ahead with this talk.  Maybe he wanted to finally apologize, too.  Maybe he wanted to make amends and move forward; maybe even ask for help in recovery.  She hadn’t exactly turn to the same poison he had, but she could empathize with self-destruction.

Time kept ticking on and neither one made the notion to speak.

They sat there in silence for several long, agonizing minutes; an estranged sister and brother.  The same frown.  The same breathing pattern.  The same stubbornness that prevented them from moving forward.

Until…

“I’m… sorry.”

…a whispered peace offering.

Anna’s surprised eyes darted to his, noting the cloud in his hazel orbs that stared back at her.  She sucked in a breath, seeing him for the first time in a new light.  His face was blotchy, lips chapped, and eyes red and puffy.  As if he hadn’t slept in weeks, or possibly months.  She could tell he was high as a kite, but no amount of drugs or liquor could conceal the pain and desperation that was behind his eyes.  Their father’s eyes.

She had never seen him so tormented before.

“I’m sorry, too,” she softly whispered back.

Luke nodded, his expression still stony despite the reconciliation that was taking place.  It was hard to make him crack a smile; it always had been even when they were kids.  He had a hard shell, a way of protecting himself.  Another trait their father passed down.

Anna slid an arm around his shoulders and scooted closer.  “I love you, crabbypants.”

Luke flinched at the initial contact, but didn’t push her away.  Instead, he replied back with a low, “love you, too.”

And that was it.  That was all it took to mend fences.  All was forgiven and soon forgotten.  Neither one mentioned it again, nor did they think of it.  It was a thing in the past, something that was put to rest.

Anna inhaled deeply, coughing when the remnants of the smoke tickled her throat.  Then, in the lowest voice as to not disturb any invisible forces, she sang a tune that stirred up the humor in his soul.

“ _Puff the magic dragon_ …”

———–

Balls of tissues, pints of ice cream, and newly pedicured feet propped up on the coffee table is what Anna found when she scanned the room.   _Titanic_ was playing on the TV and two other pairs of tear-filled eyes were focused on the scene of Rose rushing into a room to free a cuffed Jack.  Anna couldn’t watch, the film stirring up too many emotions that made her heart hurt too badly.  The scenes of the massive crowd of people scurrying to safety that would never make it in the end and the elderly couple huddled together in bed, awaiting death in an embrace always traumatized her.  It crushed her, severely.. and so she found herself glancing around the room and watching Kathie and Keri engrossed in the epic film.

Lucille and Rosemary had gone up to bed some time ago, neither one wanting to endure the hurt of witnessing Rose letting Jack go.  They were the only two women there that had suffered the same loss.

It had been a nice girl’s night.  The kids at sleepovers and the guys out drinking at the local bar.  They had feasted on the leftovers from Thanksgiving, Rosemary preparing her special Turkey-giving sandwich that was fixed with every imaginable dish from the holiday.  With stomach’s bloated with the delicious meal, they still had indulged in the Ben & Jerry’s and had some much needed girl talk.

Anna grew more fond of Keri as the night went on, picking up on similarities between them–and even her mother.  Finn was searching for the perfect combination of his sister and mother, it seemed.  She wondered if that was why it had taken him so long to settle down.  The rest of the family had already accepted her, and even Luke found himself in a brief conversation about her time in Afghanistan.  Finn had been beaming with pride as he looked on, a love he had never shown before shining brightly in his eyes.  Anna hoped they would last.

Keri caught her eyes and flashed her a questioning smile.  Anna shrugged innocently at being caught, then flitted back to the film on the television with flaming cheeks.  The film had progressed to the parts where she would turn it off.  She couldn’t very well do that in their presence.

Plucking off the cotton balls they had used in between her toes, she rose on her feet and whispered she would be back.  Once she reached the kitchen, she pulled her cell out of her back pocket and quickly searched for the number.

Maggie picked up on the third ring.  “Hey! What’s up?”

“Hey.. sorry it’s so late.. Did I wake you?”

“Pft, not at all.. You know I live the life of an owl.. Skip, on the other hand, is passed out like a light.”

“Yeah, not really surprised by that.. How’s my baby girl?”

Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes upward.  “I swear with you two.  Harry called me about two hours ago asking to speak to his little mama.  He even had me bring the phone to her ear.  To which she went ballistic hearing his voice–side note, he takes on a really unattractive voice when he speaks to her–and it took me fifteen bloody minutes to calm her the fuck down.  By the way, rubbing underneath her armpit is the only way to do that.  You have a weird dog.  That’s what I’ve concluded after this whole experience.”

“Aw, Harry called?” Anna swooned.

“Seriously? Is that all you took from that rant?”

Anna laughed, walking over to the counter when an empty bottle of water caught her eye.  “It sounds like you’ve got everything under control.  So, she’s good?”

“Yes,” Maggie huffed, exasperatedly.  “She’s fine.  Chewing on one of those rope thingies.”

“I miss her so much.” She said, her voice trembling with emotion.  Trying to keep herself in check, she focused on peeling off the label on the bottle, a distracting method she had used countless times before.

“Rude,” came her friend’s reply.  “We’ve barely hung out since you came back from holiday.  And when we do, you and Harry can barely keep your disgusting hands to yourself for more than a minute.   Seriously, what’s up with you two? It’s gross and beginning to annoy me.  Anyway, I _need_ some girl time.”

“Mags, I’m not the _only_ friend you have! You have a ton of girl friends for girl time.”

“I don’t!” Maggie argued, kicking her feet up on the couch while the preoccupied husky lay beside her on the floor.  Truthfully, she loved dog-sitting for her friends, but _damn_ it had been more work than she had signed up for.  The puppy was sweet and very cute, but also had a stubbornness like steel–just like her parents.  Not to mention too hyper during Maggie’s relaxing time.

“Beth, Liv, Kimberly, Fiona, Jenna..” Anna listed off.

“Alright, alright.. I get it.  I have more friends than you do.”

A gasp tore from Anna’s mouth, but Maggie knew she wasn’t insulted by the laugh that seeped into her voice.  “You bitch!”

“Just saying.  Oh! No, Betsy! No, no, no!”

Anna’s back went straight and her nimble fingers paused.  “What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

“Is _she_ okay? I’ll tell you who is not bloody okay.  My _rug_! Bad, _bad_ girl, Betsy!”

“Aw, did my baby girl have an accident? She must miss her Mama.  Let me talk to her.”

“Oh, my god.  I’m hanging up.”

Anna opened her mouth to respond until her phone buzzed at her ear, notifying her of a message.  She pulled the phone away and glanced down.  Her eyes immediately grew in size and her breath caught in her throat.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

Maggie was calling her name, asking her what was wrong, rightfully freaking out although she was in another country.  Anna was right there with her, panic rising in her chest and her head started to pound as she read the text message from Gabe over and over again.

_YOU GOT MARRIED!!!???_

She was going to _kill_ her husband.

 

 


	20. Twenty - How Secrets Slowly Get Revealed (part 3)

Waiting for Harry to return from his night out allowed Anna to stress over the aftermath of his loose tongue.

Upon receiving Gabe’s text, a minor panic attack had been impossible to avoid.  She tried to breathe through it, relying on the tools she had been utilizing over the years.  She closed her eyes and tested out a new technique from Dr. Caffrey, envisioning a happy place; laying on the tall grass, a meadow filled with daisies and babys breath as her beautiful scenery, birds chirping an imaginary tune, the warm kiss of the sun on her skin.  Harry’s lopsided grin.

Her eyes popped open at that.   _Harry had blabbed_.  And, once again, the panic rose as the reality came crashing back.  She inhaled deeply–once, twice, thrice–but it didn’t work.  Her eyes screwed up, desperately seeking the tranquil meadow once more.. but she couldn’t get there.  Nothing seemed to be working.  The tightness in her chest wasn’t getting any better and her breathing pattern was so choppy she was becoming lightheaded.

After reassuring a worried Maggie everything was fine–with the exception that Harry was a drunken idiot, to which Maggie had been too quick to agree–Anna hung up with her friend and continued to ignore her brother-in-law’s flabbergasted messages.  She popped her head in the living room and complained of a headache, forcing a smile when two pairs of concerned eyes met the storm brewing in hers.  Once she was in their sleeping quarters, she inhaled deeply and typed a message to her oblivious husband, tapping on the screen with a little more force than necessary.

**What. Did. You. Do.**

Twenty-four minutes later and Harry had yet to respond.

When he proposed two months prior, he had been the one to console her, to reassure her that not a single soul would find out.  That this was possible to keep under wraps; to themselves.  And there he went spilling the beans to her brothers the moment they got him alone with the temptation of tequila.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Anna murmured, throwing the pillowcase against the headboard.  “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

She tried to keep busy, diverting her attention to changing the sheets on the bed.  Then, when that was all done, she looked around the low-lit room.  Everything felt still; eerily quiet.  Not a sound but her ragged breathing as the thoughts created a whirlwind in her head.

 _This was the calm before the storm_.  Come morning, all hell would break loose in the Caro household.

Releasing a withheld breath, the knot deep in her belly became unbearable.  She checked her phone but didn’t find a single thing from Harry.

“Damn it, Henry!” She cursed, stomping her foot like a child.

Anna didn’t know what to do, what to think, what to feel.  She felt temporarily lost.. and confused.. and maybe even _hurt_.  She found herself tearing up.  Why, she didn’t know.

Angrily wiping her eyes, she shook her head.  _No_ , she would **not** cry.  There was _nothing_ to cry about; nothing to be sad about.  She was happy.  She was in love.  She was _married_.

Suddenly, a big burst of clarity came; she was acting silly and hormonal.  Her impending period was making her all wacky, she rationalized.  This wasn’t that big of a deal.  They were _adults_.  Married adults.  It’s not like they were a young couple who decided to skip off to Vegas to be married by Elvis in spite of their families’ disapproval.

They were mature, in charge of their own lives and destiny, Anna nodded to herself.

Deciding she needed to cool down and keep the new optimistic outlook, she went to take a nice and long hot shower.  She shaved with extra care, carefully massaged the shampoo in her scalp, and scrubbed her skin with the peaches and cream scented body wash.  It had melted the stress and kept the negativity of the situation away.  In fact, she found herself humming as she dried off and finger combed the knots out of her hair.

By the time Anna slipped into the crisp clean sheets, she felt relaxed and sleepy.  Harry hadn’t returned yet, but her phone was still buzzing on the side table where she kept it.  Picking up her mobile, her eyes grew in size at the amount of missed messages piling up in her inbox.  All from Gabe.  Finally feeling she was now ready with a clear head to tackle them, she settled back on the soft pillows and opened the conversation that would explain Harry’s actions.

Anna chuckled.  Gabe didn’t cease sending her message after message within a five minute interval, even with her lack of response.  He had recounted the incident, play by play.

It had begun with a Harry admirer, hanging around them from the moment they had strolled in.  She was blonde, big breasted (an advanced C or D cup if he had to guess), and too touchy feely.  Apparently, she had been relentless and hadn’t gotten the hint that the prince wasn’t interested in her advances, and after one too many shots, Harry had announced to her, his new brothers-in-law, _and_ potentially the entire **world** , “I’m a happily married man!”

Anna had to take a moment to convince herself not to storm off to Camby’s and drag his stupid ass home.

Gabe went on to say the gang had laughed hysterically, and after another shot or two of Patron, Harry had spilled everything.  The spontaneous proposal in Botswana.  (Anna fought the smile creeping on her lips at the memory.) The Google search.  The beach.  The readings and the vows.  (A happy sigh escaped her.) The wedding playlist he made in record time on his iPod.  The makeshift altar.  The beautiful nightdress she turned into a wedding gown.  The admission of feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest by how stunning she was.  (She blinked back tears.) And he ended it by waving the engraved bracelet on his wrist with a cheesy grin painted on his face.  (Anna giggled.  She adored his cheesy grin.)

 **Everything**.  He had told them–and a couple bar goers that huddled around them– ** _everything_**.

Anna scowled.  Even when she was mad as hell at him, he could still make her smile and feel so unbelievably happy.  Without trying to.  “Bastard.”

Being the designated driver, Gabe was the only clear minded one to really let it digest.  He was sure the rest of them wouldn’t recall a single thing come morning, but he was insisting on getting the details from her.

**I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I swear this sounds like a fucking dream.  I am hella pissed I missed it.  PICTURES.  SOON.  TOMORROW SOON.**

There was a chance the girl at the bar wouldn’t be coherent in the morning like the rest of them.  A fifty-fifty shot.  Anna was more concerned with his family more than she was of a blabber mouth looking for her fifteen minutes of fame.

They were going to despise her, she feared.   _And it was all his fault._

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, she tried to focus on formulating a plan instead, a form of action to deal with what was to come.  She didn’t have much time, this she knew, and Harry would be of no help tonight once he found himself back home.  It was up to her now on how to handle this.

**Bitch I know you’re ignoring me.**

Anna sighed deeply, then let out a light laugh at Gabe’s text.  She couldn’t ignore him forever.  She couldn’t ignore _this_ forever.  She knew what she had to do.  Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, she composed a group text.  Her lips betrayed her by lifting up at the corners when she added **_Hubs_** to the list.

**Family meeting at breakfast.**

***

About an hour later, Anna was roused out of a restless sleep.  She hadn’t known what woke her until she heard the dresser being bumped into, followed by a masculine pained groan.  It was dark in the room and her back was turned away from the door.  She didn’t need to look to know Harry had returned and he was completely sloshed.  Sighing, she rolled onto her back and blinked into the darkness to adjust.  Sure enough, another rustling sound and him cursing reached her ears.

“Welcome home,” she bit out, her voice still raspy from sleep.

“Miss-us Wales..” Harry slurred, stumbling on the long journey to his reserved side of the bed.  “Yer awake.”

“I am now with your losing battle with the furniture.  Watch out for the–”

“Agh, sonna…”

“–dresser.”

“Stupid shit kee-s movin’…”

Anna shook her head with a chortle, her mood lightening at his confused state.  “So, you’ve had a pleasant evening by the looks of it.”

“Mmm.. ‘s good…”

“Did you get my texts?”

“Mm-mm.” Harry reached in his back pocket and retrieved his mobile, shaking it to show her it was dead before tossing it carelessly on the dresser along with his wallet.

Anna sat up and twisted her body to face him fully, sitting cross-legged and watching him struggle with removing his socks.  She had seen him really wasted before, but never _this_ wasted.  “Are you alright? How much did you drink?”

Harry made a gurgling noise under his breath and she had to bite her lip to hide the amusement that wanted to pour out of her, piecing the few words she was able to make out: _asshole.. goddamn… money… drink… table…_

With one hand on the bed, Harry lifted his foot as high as he could and wobbled on one leg.   His tongue was between his teeth in concentration, brows knitted together, and he kept plucking the end of the sock, using his fingers like they were tongs.

“Do you need some help there?”

“No.. Gots it..”

Evidently, he didn’t.  He clicked his tongue in frustration when the sock wasn’t budging after another few tries.  “Bloody..thing…what the….fuck..”

It wasn’t long before he gave up with a growl and plopped his dead weight onto the mattress face first.  His head was beginning to throb, his ears still ringing from the rambunctious Friday night crowd, and he knew he was going to have a rough morning in a few hours.  Stupefying himself with drink was always a bad idea, but he never learned.

“I am drunk as fuck.” He moaned when he felt her shift beside him, suddenly longing to feel her close to him like a support blanket.

The pillow had caught his words, but Anna heard them clearly.  She settled her weight on his lower back, her knees sinking into the mattress as they rested on either side of his hips.  “Now that’s an understatement,“ she snorted.

“Head hurts…”

“I’m sure it does, but just you wait until morning.  That’s when the real pain settles in.”

Even though Anna was still slightly peeved at him, she couldn’t help the urge to be close to him; to care for him in his drunken stupor.  Dare she admit seeing him this way was quite comical and adorable.  She blamed it on the heart.

“I’m surprised you were able to somehow get your shoes off.  Feet, please,” she requested, reaching behind her to pat the spot behind his knee.

Harry obliged after a delayed few seconds, groaning from the effort it took to lift his heavy legs.  A pleasured sound followed when she pulled his socks off with ease, and he dropped his legs back onto the mattress with such unnecessary force that it startled her.

Anna chuckled at the long deep sigh that escaped him before his breathing pattern became even, evidence that he was dozing on and off.  With a shake of her head and a drawn out sigh of her own, she stayed perched on his lower back.  She couldn’t wait to see how grouchy he would be come morning.

Snaking her hands under his shirt, she began a loving caress on his heated skin, applying just enough pressure on the knots she passed.  In a matter of seconds, he was in a deep sleep with the occasional snore into the pillow.

It felt good; the feel of his warm skin on her palms, the way her caring hands eased the tension of his back.  She loved this idiot, whether he was drunk or sober.  She loved him for who he was – a philosophical soldier that was smart and accomplished for his thirty years.  She loved his drive for a better world, his self-motivational ways.  And even the unattractive childish behavior was adorable.  And his current drunken state.

Her eyes teared up.  She really, really did love him.  Adored and admired him.  And, for the first time, a sense of pride and excitement sparked through her.  The world would most likely come to know of their marriage – that he belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

He was her husband.. Her one and only.

And everything was going to be okay.

“Mmph..“ Harry jerked awake when he felt weight holding him down.  It took him a moment to realize Anna had stretched out along his length and her hands were now trapped between his beating chest and the bed.  He couldn’t remember a thing, only that he had felt so sleepy and her tender touch was exactly what he needed to quiet the incoherent thoughts running through his mind.  He must’ve fallen asleep.

“I was thinking of getting a boob job.”

Or maybe was still asleep and dreaming.

Turning his head to lay his cheek on the pillow, he croaked out a confused, “ _wuh_?”

Anna tried to hide the smile forming on her face by rubbing her lips together.  She nuzzled the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed a soft kiss on the sensitive spot that always made him squirm.  Then she repeated, “I said I was thinking about getting a boob job.  From a B cup to, hm I don’t know, an advanced C.”

“ ** _What_**?” He sounded more alert; bewildered.

She pecked his cheek and rested her head on his, wrinkling her nose at his foul breath.  “Well, I was looking on Google – by the way, you’re totally right.. You can find some crazy shit on the internet-“

“Told ya.”

“Anyway, there’s a couples retreat out in Pasadena that does these joint enhancement procedures for married couples.  It got me thinking.. Why not? We’re married; we’ve clearly proved to be spontaneous.  We could totally do it without telling anyone.”

A few seconds of silence met her until he blurted, “Are _you_ drunk?”

“No,” she giggled, rubbing his calf with her foot.  “Come on, it would be cool.. Let’s do something crazy.  Bigger boobs, bigger penis.. It’s a win-win.“

If his body didn’t feel so sluggish, Harry would have jumped out of bed and have her committed to a mental institute.  “Annalisa..”

“Nobody would find out.  It would be our little secret.”

Something in her tone caught him off guard for a millisecond before the fog effect of the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed took over.  “I’m certainly dreaming.  This cannot be real.“

Anna let out a laugh through her nose.  “Because you dream of a bigger cock and a wife with a bigger chest?”

“No!” He sounded offended.  “You’re out of your fucking wits, woman.  Your tits are perfect.  And we both know my cock doesn’t need any further enhancements.“

Anna pulled back enough to peer down at him–ignoring his last comment–smiling at the sincere look in his eyes.  “You think so?”

Harry glanced back and his heart skipped a beat at the infectious grin plastered on her face.  He forced himself to shift onto his back, Anna lifting up to allow him to do so but remaining upright on his abdomen.

She brought her hands to her chest and cupped her breasts.  She frowned.  “I don’t know.  They could use a little more oomph.“

Harry quirked a brow, then shooed her hands away to replace them.  He gave her breasts a firm squeeze.  “Nope, definitely perfect as they are.”

Anna half-winced, half-laughed.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m getting my period so they’re really sensitive right now.”

Harry kneaded her flesh over the nightshirt, this time with careful tenderness.  “Where exactly is this coming from?”

“Nowhere,” she breathed.  Her eyes fluttered until her lashes rested on her rosy cheeks as he continued to show his appreciation for her chest area.

“Don’t believe you.” Harry’s hands traveled down to her bare thighs and caressed the soft and smooth skin.  He waited until she peeled her lustful eyes open before asking, “Gonna tell me what’s gotten such a silly, bizarre idea in your head?”

Anna shrugged nonchalantly.  “Just wondering if you’d prefer I look like ’ _advanced C or D_ ’.“

Harry narrowed his eyes.  “Someone told you about the chick at the bar.”

“Please don’t use the word _chick_.  It sounds weird with your accent.”

“That’s a bit harsh, love.”

“Sorry.. Was she hot?” She took on a mockingly calm and sweet tone.

“Who?”

“Your _chick_ at the bar.” She said, stating the obvious.  He was trying to play dumb, unaware she was onto him when his lips twitched and his already flushed face deepened in color.  “Ugh, she was hot.”

“I didn’t say that.  Maybe you’re the one that finds her hot.” He laughed at her unamused expression.  “I think _you’re_ hot.“

“Flattery can’t save you now, but nice try.”

“Hey.. I kept my hands to myself…even after she bet I wouldn’t be able to tell her if her tits were real or not.”

“I’m sorry, she did _what_?!”

“Yep.  I told her I had felt enough implants in my day to form a well educated guess.”

Anna rolled her eyes, growing more annoyed at his chuckle.  “Did you consider taking her up on the bet?“

“Hey! Don’t try gettin’ me into trouble..” He tried a stern face, but failed miserably.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Anna scowled.  “I think you’re doing a mighty fine job at that all on your own.“

Harry’s hands that had been moving up and down on her thighs snaked their way around her waist and up her back.  He applied a bit of pressure, just enough to coerce her to lean forward.  Lifting his heavy head off the pillow, he met her lips in a swift kiss.

“You’re crazy if you think I want anything to do with another woman’s boobs.”

“How romantic.” Her voice came out monotonous.  “You deserve a spanking after what you did tonight.” She squealed when his palm came down on her ass.

“And what exactly did I do besides turn down a girl at the bar? I didn’t touch her boobies..” He giggled childishly and murmured “ _boobies”_ again.

“You’re still drunk, I see.”

“Sorry.. what were we talking about?”

“The amount of trouble you’re in after tonight.”

“Oh, right.  My _spanking_.  I mean, I’m all for it, peaches.  I prefer to spank _you_ , though.”

“Maybe I should go out to a bar tomorrow night then and see if I can top your lovely outing.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re mad.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Stop trying to distract me by buttering me up.”

Harry laughed.  “I don’t even have the slightest idea what you are talk-”

Anna could see the moment the encounter came flooding back to him and he became conscious of the public mistake he had made.  She lifted her brows expectantly, a tight smile greeting him.  “Liiiiight buuuuulb.”

His eyes popped open, his mouth went dry, and his heart rate spiked up.  “Fuck.”

——

The next morning proved to be complete mayhem.  The family meeting had begun with a smug Gabe looking to Anna and Harry, his legs crossed and hands folded on top of his knee, just waiting for the announcement that would break the calm–and mostly hungover–group.  He had been right.  The others were completely unmindful of what had happened at the bar, mirroring the same confused expressions as the women in the room that weren’t present at the outing.

Until Harry grasped his wife’s hand in support and she came out with it.

“Harry and I… are married.”

Immediately, positive reactions poured around the living room, figures jumping up from their seats.   Lucille eagerly pushed through the sea of family members to formally congratulate the newlyweds, something she had been wanting to do since putting two and two together.  She had tears in her eyes as she hugged them both, and made Harry hold back his own tears when she called him son and how happy she was for the two of them.  Rosemary approached them next, patting Harry’s cheek after he kissed each of hers like a gentleman, and commented how relieved she was her granddaughter was no longer living in sin, causing Anna’s cheeks to flush beet red.  And then an overly excited Kathie and Gabe followed, squealing with delight and crushing them both.  Then, after having to pry the two away from the happy couple, Finn, Keri, Danny, and even _Luke_ pulled them into congratulatory embraces.

It was all going so amazingly well; better than either of them had expected it to.  Kathie pleaded to hear all about it, and so they took turns recounting the magical day they became Mr. and Mrs. Wales.

Anna couldn’t remember exactly how things had turned around so horribly, escalating so quickly she couldn’t recall which comment caused the chaos she found herself in.  Something along the lines of secrets being forbidden in the Caro household.  Now she found herself surrounded by a heated match, each member taking turns revealing a secret about another.

“Finn’s had a sex dream about Harry!”

“Babe!”

“Whoa…dude…” Harry backed towards the door with his hands extended out in front of his chest.

“That explains why he licked his face last night!” Exclaimed Gabe.

“I don’t remember a single thing about that.” Harry laughed, shrugging his shoulders when Anna looked at him questioningly.

“I did that, for real?” Finn furrowed his brows in concentration, then waved it off.  “Listen, yes, he was in the dream…but it wasn’t like that.”

Keri folded her arms.  “Oh, that’s right; you were sharing Scarlett Johansson.“

“Ker!” He gave her a pleading look, throwing his arms up.  “You told me you weren’t still pissed about that.  Baby, it was a dream.  It didn’t mean anything!“

“Scarlett Johansson?” Harry questioned with interest.

Anna glanced at a guffawing Harry, warning him with a death glare.  “Don’t you _dare_ add anything to that.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” Harry wiggled his brows.  “See what I did there?“

“This is absolutely atrocious,” commented Rosemary, disgust written all over her face.  “You should all be ashamed of yourselves.”

“Nana and Gramps fornicated before they got married!”

Loud gasps filled the space as several pairs of eyes darted to an angered Rosemary.

“You ugly bastard,” she spat at her eldest grandson.  “How dare you spread lies so vulgar.  We did no such sin.“

Danny nodded.  “You did too.  Grandpa told me so on my eighteenth birthday.”

“Mio dio!”

“Ooooooh, get it, Nana!”

“You go girl.”

Rosemary scowled at Finn and Gabe, smacking them upside the head.  “Watch yourselves.  And you,“ she pointed an accusing finger at Gabe.  “I know about your little drunken rendezvous with Luke.”

More gasps.

“Nana!”

“How do _you_ know about that?”

“This family is sick!”

“Explain, please,” piped up Kathie with a look of disbelief etched across her face.

Luke rolled his eyes before doing so.  “I got in later than the rest of these fuckers last night and saw someone in the kitchen.  I thought it was you,” he declared.

“She has long hair! How could you possibly get us confused.”

“I don’t know! At least I never stuck my cock in a pie like Danny.”

“Ewwww.”

“American Pie had just come out and I was curious! I’ve never been with a woman before.” Danny shouted over the noise, then turned on his younger brother.  “Finn over here slept with a hooker.“

Harry ducked his head to murmur in Anna’s ear, “I want a divorce,” while the rest of them cackled at Finn’s guilty expression.

Anna laughed and bumped his arm with her shoulder.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… I didn’t know she was a hooker at the time.  Don’t come at me like that, bro.  You fucked a pie.”

“Well, you caught herpes in Cancun.”

Lucille pressed her palms over her ears, wishing she could go back in time and stop this before it started.  “Children, please..”

“Are you fucking serious, man?!” Finn cried, throwing a helpless look when his girlfriend smacked his chest.  “Anna smoked pot before graduation.“

“Hey! You peer pressured me into it.” She turned to Lucille.  “Finn and Luke are both smoking, Ma.“

“Anna has a skimpy nurses outfit!”

“Kathie!”

“What? I felt left out.”

“Yeah, well.. Well..” Anna searched for something against Kathie but couldn’t think of a single thing.

“Ha! You got nothing.”

“Erm.. Luke hit on his algebra teacher to pass freshman year.”

“Oh my god,” Lucille moved to cover her face, too overwhelmed and embarrassed by everything that had come to light about her children.

“And he still failed!” Finn added with a loud obnoxious laugh.

“Oh, fuck you.  Like you’ve never hooked up with a teacher before.”

Finn puffed out his chest.  “Actually, I haven’t.“

“Uh, Mrs. Hampton.”

“Oh, shit.  I forgot about that.”

——————

“Well, that went well,” Harry said, pulling Anna into his side as they strolled down the sidewalk.

They had snuck out without anyone noticing, the group still engrossed in a revealing battle.  Anna had come up with the idea, wanting to get Harry out of there before even more information he didn’t need to know could reach his ears.  The morning air still held a new day smell and the wind provided a chill despite the sun shining brightly.

“Oh, yeah.. real swell.”

“I don’t think it’ll be that entertaining when we confront my folks with the news.”

Anna cringed, the nagging insecurity echoing in her head.  “You’re on your own with that one.”

“What?! I stood by your side when we told yours.”

“Technically, you had already told them before today.”

“Yeah, but only one of them remembered so _technically_ your point is moot.” He kicked a rock that crossed their path before adding, “besides, isn’t that what husbands and wives do; support each other through the good and bad times?”

“Yes, sir,” Anna chuckled, hugging him from the side tightly.  “But I can’t help but be terrified of their reaction.  My family really isn’t all that important – well, let me backtrack.. they _are_ important, but not important to the public.  We don’t really have a set of rules.”

“Clearly.  You have a brother who spends a night with a hooker, another brother who has sexual relations with a teacher, and another who masturbates with dessert.”

Anna wrinkled her nose.  “They are so disgusting.  I swear I was adopted.  That’s the only explanation.”

Harry tipped his head back and barked a laugh.  “Save the dirt for the newspapers.”

The mention of the reporters was more than enough to shift Anna’s mood.  “Speaking of.. Are you sure about playing it down if this girl does go to the media?”

Harry halted his steps and turned to face her.  He smiled gently down at her concerned face, bringing his hands to smooth out the worry lines above her eyebrows.  “I’m sure.  If need be, I’ll have my people come out with a statement saying it’s false and I was merely making a very funny joke.”

“ _I’ll have my people_..” Anna lowered her voice to mock him, earning a deep chuckle at her terrible impersonation.  “I’m married to a big shot.”

“You most certainly are.  Do you regret it?”

“Not for a single second.”

Harry’s grin widened, his dancing eyes looking deeply into hers.  His hands moved up and down her arms to keep her warm as hers came together around his waist.  “So, does that mean you’re no longer mad at me for being an idiot?”

“I’m not mad at you.  I love you, idiot.”

“Ha! Well, that’s good to know.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have a feeling this idiot is here to stay.”

Anna made an amused noise in her throat and stretched up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“I doubt that, but thank you.  Are you okay with all of this? I mean, with the big wedding and all.. We could just come out with an engagement announcement now.. get going with the planning..”

“Harry..”

It was a conversation they had prolonged and the reason why neither were sure of.  They had jumped right in without much discussion, without making any further future plans.  Not even after the nuptials.  Or honeymoon.  It needed to happen, though.  They needed a _plan_.  Soon.

“I know we got married sort of in a rush.  And I don’t regret that; not at all.  If I wasn’t who I am, that would be enough for me.  It _is_ enough for me.”

“Baby..”

“But we have to have the big hoopla wedding.. in a church.. with millions of people watching..”

“Marrying you _twice_? Once for us and the other for our families? Harry..” She shook her head as if she couldn’t understand why he thought it would be such a hassle for her.  “I get to marry you _twice_.  Don’t you get how happy I am and how _blessed_ I feel about that? I love that we can have two wedding days.  I love that we have something that’s so very special.. just for me and you.  And I love that we can share another special day with everyone we love..”

“God, I love you, Annalisa Wales.  I do.. so very much.”

“And I love you.  I can’t wait to marry you again.”

“Good.  There’s some things we still have to talk about.  Like-” His phone vibrating in his pocket interrupted his speech.  He weakly apologized and frowned when she took a step back so he could retrieve his phone.  “Hang on.”

The call lasted an all forty-five seconds, but that’s all it took for the anxiety to come back up again in her throat.  It was Charles’ private secretary, relaying a message from his father.  The girl had contacted a popular magazine with a story; a story that sounded to be a bit too detailed and true to Harry’s nature for it to be false.

“I’ll be out on the next flight,” she heard him say and corrected his mistake to herself, turning his _I_ into a _we_.

They knew – his family knew.  And they didn’t sound all too pleased.


	21. Twenty-One - How Secrets Slowly Get Revealed (part 4)

_Buckingham Palace._

Anna had dreamt of what it would be like stepping foot into the historical palace for the first time as Harry’s spouse.  Taking precious time to admire the timeless architecture.  Be allotted sweet private moments with Harry as he intelligently told of the history that these walls had seen, of the extraordinary art that hung proudly at every turn.  It created a sort of nervous excitement within her when she thought about it.  To explore with him, travel back in time to his childhood memories, to fantasize of what the future held.

Sometimes dreams and fantasizes were just that.

They had been at Buckingham Palace for twenty minutes now, and none of those twenty minutes were spent the way Anna had expected.

Almost immediately, they were ushered into a room where they found Charles, William, and Kate impatiently waiting for their arrival.  Charles had been pacing the floor, while William stood tall with his arms crossed next to the seat Kate was quietly perched on.

Upon their entrance, Kate had smiled at Anna; a smile that Anna depicted was out of sympathy.  And she knew right then and there, this wouldn’t end well.

Charles had hurled his entire body towards the sound of the antique door opening and the announcement of their arrival.

“Your Royal Highness, His Royal Highness Prince Harry and Miss Annalisa Caro.”

Harry clung tightly to Anna’s hand, refraining from correcting her surname.  The shade of red that covered his father’s face was intimidating, but he opened with a lighthearted line, “Looks like we have a party waiting.”

Not one person found it humorous.

When the door shut, leaving the foursome alone, Charles had wasted no time.  “What on earth were you _thinking_?!” He said in a fierce voice.

Harry’s chest had puffed out defensively but he still tried a calm and collected approach.  He had recounted their fantastic holiday, from the inspiring safari he had taken numerous times, to the magical Botswana night where his emotions got the best of him.  He talked of love, of devotion, briefly mentioning words that Charles knew of.

It had done nothing to soften the blow Charles had been preparing from the moment the news had reached him.

It had been a draining, disheartening twenty minutes of the older Windsor berating them – throwing out every frustration thought that had been plaguing his mind for over a day now.  He showed no restraint.

“Irresponsibly impulsive!” Charles spat.  “Do you have any idea the frenzy your little stunt has created? Christ, Henry!”

“It’s not a stun-” Harry’s defense was cut short by his father coming to a halt two feet away from them with a stern hand raised up.

“Silence!” Charles shouted, causing the silent company to flinch.  “Your running mouth will not stand here.  You will speak when I ask you to speak.”

Anna could sense a retort about to fly out of her husband’s mouth, could almost hear the anger boiling his blood.  It wouldn’t help any, especially with the murderous look in Charles’ eyes.  To stop him, she released his hand and cupped both of hers around his arm, her thumb stroking over the fabric of his long sleeved shirt.

Harry kept his mouth shut, fighting against his instinct to shout back in matched anger.  His father was treating him as a boy; an adolescent that deserved to be reprimanded.  But he was no boy.  He was a man.  A _soldier_.  A **_husband_**.

“You never think before you act.  Never.  I hoped to god after serving your country and seeing the world it would help you mature; to stop being so bloody reckless! You are thirty years old, Harry.  When are you going to start acting like it?!” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.  “If your mother were here…”

Harry took a step forward, but two things held him back: the fire in his father’s eyes and Anna’s strong grip.

“For once, Henry Charles..for once think of your family…the _legacy_ you were born into.”

Harry could hear his father almost pleading with him – trying to get through to him.  It was the same old speech he had heard countless times.

Harry fucks up.  Harry’s selfish actions affect the family image.  Harry never learns.

And just like with every incident that had occurred to bring them here, Harry barked out the same response, hoping he could get through to his father’s own head. “I didn’t ask to be born into this.”

“ **Tough**.  You were.  You are _not_ a normal boy, Harry.  I know you’ve longed to be and your mother tried to give you that…but you are _not_ a normal lad.” Charles paused, his head beginning to ache.  “You play the hand you’re dealt, son.  That’s just the way it is.  For the love of God, please start playing _right_.”

“Pa,” Harry began with a frustrated sigh.  He waited for an interruption and when he got none, he continued, “I am playing right.  That’s what it comes down to, doesn’t it? Playing the media.  And Anna and I already discussed how to proceed with the press and we think it’s best if we still keep the marriage under wraps.  For the _family_ ’s sake, as you put it.”

A look of disbelief crossed Charles face and an indifferent noise came from his throat.

“We have consulted with Jason and Ed and have a statement on standby once the article gets printed,” piped up a nervous Anna.

Charles attention shifted to his new daughter-in-law and he felt his hard exterior slowly soften.  He was beyond angry, inconsolably so, but the desperation in her eyes hit him square in the chest.  He was now blessed with another daughter.

Anna continued, her voice becoming stronger with each word, her confidence building, “We won’t claim it’s fabricated, but we will state that it was taken out of context.  Harry was just kidding around while in the company of my brothers, like every guy does…and that there would be no further comment on the matter.”

Charles let it sink in.  Of course there would be speculation even with an official statement from the Palace.  There always would be people that would believe and investigate as if they knew how to uncover the truth.  There were many things that would never be uncovered, solely because the family kept tight lipped.  It could work, it would work, without a doubt.  This would just be another way to keep interest in the family, which wouldn’t so much be a bad thing.

Charles nodded his head, then let out a long sigh.  He was tired, completely drained, and dare he admit a bit hurt by his son not confiding in him about the marriage sooner.

“Your Gran is expecting you for afternoon tea.” He looked between the two, his expression hardening once more.   “The both of you.”

Anna immediately felt sick.  Her stomach turned and her heart rate spiked up.  She was in no shape to meet the Queen.

“Pa,” Harry said, exasperatedly.  “Anna can’t possibly sit down with Gran without any notice… That isn’t proper and I won’t allow it.  Give us a couple days to prepare.”

Charles brows drew together.  “No.  You will meet your grandmother when she requests you to.  She’s expecting you today, and today it will be.  Understood?”

“We need to prepare for-”

“ ** _Improvise_** ,” Charles roared, moving towards the door.  “Since you’re such an expert.”

When Charles made his exit, complete dead silence fell inside the room.  Harry rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the bunched up muscles that were resulted by the altercation.

Anna remained at his side, like she always would, and leaned forward to lay her lips over his bicep.  Her fingers still clung around his arm, as if she were holding the reins to keep him from losing his cool.  It hadn’t gone as terrible as she dreamed the night before on the flight back to London.  No punches thrown around the room.  No disowning of any nature.  But no congratulations either.

She dared to glance at the remaining company, curiosity killing the cat.

And it sure did.

The ice that were frosting William’s usual kind eyes were directed at the both of them, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was more towards her than his brother.

Harry felt her tense beside him, her fingernails painfully making their mark on his skin through his shirt.  He eyed her with concern, then averted his attention to where hers were fixated on.  His brother was shooting daggers at him, a deep frown that mirrored their late mother’s.  He stood tall with his arms crossed high across his chest and his nostrils flared every now and then, like he was having difficulty breathing evenly.

It reminded Harry of a bull, waiting for the precise time to attack its target.

“Thanks for having my back,” Harry found himself muttering, William’s lack of support adding to the aggravation he felt building in his chest.  “Should I prepare myself for another battle with you now? Well, go on then, spit it out.”

Will’s eyes flitted to the brunette beside Harry but he never said a word; he hadn’t needed to.

Harry’s back went straight.  “She’s my wife now if you hadn’t read the papers.  Whatever you want to say, say it now; Anna stays.”

“You are so goddamn stupid,” William shook his head, his brows knitting together.  “So goddamn stupid! You weren’t even together a few months ago and now all of a sudden you are _married_? Do you even know what marriage _is_? Christ, Harry..”

“Just because I didn’t wait a decade to pop the question doesn’t lessen the value of our love for each other.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Will agreed.  “But-”

“And I’m learning to be a husband, just like every other newlywed out there, so don’t come at me with that naive crap.”

“Harry..” Will looked to Anna briefly once more, then lowered his voice.  “She flaked out on you before.  She dropped you on your fucking ass without any warning.  Then goes postal after a pregnancy scare.  This all happened under a year ago; you realize that.”

Anna’s blood ran cold, feeling like she had been slapped in the face.

Harry felt his insides quiver with the accusing bitter tone his brother took when speaking of his wife.

“I am trying to look after you.  I’m trying to protect you from getting hurt aga-”

“I don’t need your protection from-”

“You are so blind, it’s unbelievable! What happens down the road.. when duties are thrown at her? When things are expected of her? When she _does_ get bloody pregnant? She’s proven not to be fit for this family! She runs off at every opportunity.  She cannot handle it, Harry.”

Anna sucked in a breath.

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry bit out.  “How fucking dare you talk about her like that.  I would _never_ disrespect you and Kate like that.  She’s my **_wife_** , you fucking twat.  Whether you approve or not.  Now fucking apologize.”

“Come on, guys..” Anna murmured, looking to Kate for help.

“Please.. let’s all just calm down here..”

“ _Apologize_ , or so help me, William.”

“It’s okay.. Please.. it’s fine..” Anna tried again.

“It’s not fine!” Harry argued.

“If mother were here..” William started, refusing to give Harry what he demanded.

“She would have been happy for me.” He glanced down at Anna, “for **us**.  We would have come home to a celebration instead of a whipping…and she would have never stood by you being a dick…”

The two brothers went back and forth for several long minutes, the argument escalating.  Harry knew exactly what to say to bring William down, the fury brewing inside of him taking control of his mouth.

“I’m not the one afraid to be my own person and in charge of my destiny.  Nobody owns me like that.  But _you_?” He laughed dryly.  “You let them walk all over you.  You agree with everything; not once sticking up for what _you_ believe and what _you_ want.  Everybody calls me the jokester…but, really, William, you’re the joke around here.”

“I don’t get a fucking choice!” William roared, balling his fists.  “You know damn well what it’s been like for me! All my life…”

“That’s total bullshit… a cop out.”

“No, what’s total bullshit is going off and taking it upon yourself that you can just walk away from tradition! That your lack of regard or respect for other people’s feelings doesn’t come with repercussions.”

“Fuck you… This has nothing to do with-”

“That’s what you fucking think! God, you are so stupid!”

“I swear to god..” Harry tore away from Anna’s hold, ignoring her pleas when she tried to get him to stop stalking towards his brother.

“No, Harry!” Kate jumped up with a gasp and William took a step back, holding his hands in front of his chest.

“Harry!” Anna cried.  “ ** _Stop_**!” She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged.

Harry swore under his breath, the sound of his wife’s desperation temporarily startling him out of his blind rage.  He was breathing heavily, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.  He had to walk away before he would do something he would later regret.

“I’m done with this shit,” he said, stalking out of the room, slamming the door with unnatural force behind him.

Anna stood back with a hand over her erratic beating heart.  Her mind was reeling with what had happened, with what had almost happened.  Her eyes lifted up from the floor and found Kate’s wide eyes still fixated on her husband.  William kept his eyes cast down, his cheeks flushed.

“William..” Kate tried, reaching out to him, but he stepped away.  He was too shell shocked for any sort of comfort or concern.

“I’m fine,” He spat out rather bitterly.

Anna knew she had to go after her husband, but not before she said what she needed to say.  Finding her voice, hating the quiver it took, she murmured, “I’m sorry…” Her brother-in-law’s head shot up to meet her eyes.  “I am.. I’m sorry for hurting Harry the way that I did.. I made a mistake, Will.  I’m human and I made a terrible mistake.  Many of them that I regret.. that I wish I could take back more than anything.”

“Anna..” Kate said, softly.

Anna smiled tightly at the other woman, then added, “but marrying your brother will never be a mistake.. it will never be a regret.. It will always be the best decision I have ever made.”

“You have no idea what you’re in for,” Will said in a low, dark tone.

“I don’t,” Anna agreed with a nod.  “You’re right.. I don’t know the first thing about being married to royalty.. or being married, for that matter.  But what I do know is that I adore your brother.. more than anyone.. I love him so much.. and a love like that..” She shook her head, “it gives a person strength.. hope.. confidence to tackle anything that may come.. _together_.. as a **team**.”

She let that sink in for a moment.  And then, with a deep breath, she left them to attend to her husband with a final statement.

“I’m here to stay.”

—–

Meeting Her Majesty and The Duke of Edinburgh had been one of the most terrifying–yet pleasant–experiences Anna would ever have.  Sitting in the great sitting room with Harry as they waited for their entrance, she had been so nervous she couldn’t stop chewing on her thumbnail.  Harry had reached over to drop her hand from her mouth, commenting with a deep chuckle that she couldn’t be biting her nails when the Queen arrived.  Anna had smiled at him in reply, grateful to see his foul mood wasn’t going to last for the entire day.

When she left Will and Kate, she had found him shaken up not far from where they were.  It tore her apart to see him so broken up, frantic tears clouding his eyes.  She pulled him close and spoke to him in a soothing voice while he buried his face in her neck and choked back on sobs.  She let him let his frustrations out, her hand caressing his back while the other tangled in his locks.  They stood that way for ten long minutes before he lifted his heavy head.  Her heart ached at his tear stained cheeks, wishing she could ease the heaviness that was in his heart.

Harry met her lips with his in an urgent kiss, needing to feel her love, needing to show her _his_ love.  The things that William had said had hit him harder than he knew.  It had brought up the hurt he had felt when Anna let her doubts come in between their love, even though he had forgiven her completely.  It had also stirred up the hidden devastation of not having his mother’s presence there, taking his side when everyone was always against him.

At that moment, there in the hallway, he just wanted to forget everything.  He longed for peace in his mind and heart.  And the only way he knew how to do that was to feel her lips on his, her tongue tangle with his, the softness of her skin under his palms.

A security member had cleared his throat, interrupting the indecent display of affection.  The gray haired man apologized, then announced the Queen was expecting them in the designated sitting room in less than an hour.

Which brought them here, sitting quietly together in the room, Anna biting the rest of her nails while Harry’s leg bounced in anticipation.

When the doors opened, they both stood.  Anna immediately took note of the difference in Harry’s posture.  He had been stiff and tense in the presence of Charles and William, and even though his back was straight, he looked a bit more relaxed when he caught sight of his grandparents.  Anna wished she could say the same for herself.

She had failed on the proper way to curtsy, her nerves getting to her.  Her legs had wobbled and her head had bowed too low.  She had almost toppled right over the poor woman before Harry caught her by the arm.  To say she was completely mortified would be an understatement.

When Anna had apologized profusely, the light chuckles that vibrated from Harry and his grandfather deaf to her ears, Harry’s grandmother had smiled sweetly and assured her it was quite alright and she had time to practice.  Anna vowed she would do so.

The pleasant introductions had been done, and Philip was quick to mention Anna’s plot to take down the Queen.  Anna felt her cheeks burn, but Elizabeth had saved her from further embarrassment by getting to the chase, asking to hear all about their nuptials.

Harry had done most of the talking, sharing the same story they had retold three times now (four if Anna’s bedtime story to a very sleepy Betsy counted).  Anna pitched in every now and then, adding her own side comments on the breathtaking scenery of the beach, but she kept her main focus on taking small sips of tea, not wanting to come off rude by wasting a perfectly good cup.

Philip and Elizabeth seemed to be engrossed in the story, eagerly asking them questions that put Anna at ease.  She could tell from the way things were going that they would be more accepting.

“I had heard Harry was involved in a serious relationship, but it’s too exhausting keeping up with the younger crowd..” Philip said.  “I guess that means you must be responsible for his good behavior lately.”

Anna laughed and looked to Harry who was eyeing the older man.  She placed a comforting hand on his arm.  “It’s a bit of a challenge but he’s behaving himself well enough.”

“Thank heavens for that,” Philip joked, smirking at his grandson shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  “If there’s anyone that can keep him from revealing any more of himself-”

“Grandpa!”

“Philip!”

“Then that would be you, dear.” He finished, despite the scolding he received from his wife and Harry.

“Agh, come on!” Harry groaned, his cheeks reddening.

“Am I embarrassing you, young man? I think you’ve managed to do that on your own,” he teased.

“Philip, that’s enough,” the older woman sternly said, causing her husband to throw a wink over at Annalisa.

“Better keep my trap shut or the missus won’t let me hear the end of it later.”

Annalisa returned his charming smile with a warm one, chuckling softly.

“Happy wife, happy life, grandpa.  I thought you would take the advice from the shirt I got you for Christmas last year.”

“Is that what that said? I seemed to have misplaced my reading glasses..”

“He’s a stubborn mule, Annalisa.” Elizabeth remarked to Anna.  “Surely, you’ve come to know it’s the Windsor way.”

Anna nodded with a polite laugh.  “I have, of course.”

The conversation transitioned from the wedding and their relationship to Anna’s work at the hospital and her military background.  Anna spoke fondly of her nursing position, expressing her appreciation for the opportunity to further her career in a well practiced hospital.  She went on to speak of her family and the childhood home life that was based around her father’s military career.

Harry paid close attention to his grandparents, studying their reactions.  He had learned how to detect any ounce of doubt they felt towards another over the years.  And, by the looks of it, they seemed to really take a liking to Anna.  Just like he knew they would.

Elizabeth’s expression turned serious, shifting into business mode.  “I had the opportunity to look over the statement you are handing over to the press.  I must say it’s a smart move.”

“Thank you, Gran,” Harry said, smiling appreciatively.  “Annalisa and I would be very delighted if we could have your blessing.”

“It’s a bit too late for that,” Philip murmured, receiving a helpless look from Harry.

“I must ask,” Elizabeth started.  “Is it safe to assume you plan on marrying in the church?”

“We do,” Anna answered, accepting Harry’s hand that had reached for hers.

“And when do you plan on announcing an engagement?”

The young couple’s eyes met briefly before Harry cleared his throat.  “We haven’t really worked that out quite yet.”

“Oh?” Elizabeth sounded taken aback.

“I mean.. we’re going to talk about that.. soon..” Harry jumped to say.  “And we will certainly request a visit when we have news.”

“Annalisa, how do you feel about taking on the work duties a royal is expected of?”

“I feel very strongly about it, actually,” Anna said.  “I’ve always felt drawn to changing the world, you could say.. which is why I decided to become a nurse; to change lives.. _save_ lives.. do something good.  I feel like this is the greatest opportunity to really do that.. Harry has accomplished so much being in his position.. He has made tremendous improvements with Sentebale and the Invictus Games.. It’s absolutely remarkable.. and inspiring.. That’s what I hope to do, as well.” Glancing at her proud husband, she added, “And being married to the love of my life is an added bonus.”

“Ha!” Philip laughed.  “We will talk in sixty-seven years..”

“Well, then,” Elizabeth said, softly.  “Harry and Annalisa, you have my blessing and my sincere congratulations on your spiritual binding.  I look forward to hearing more happy news in the near future..”

Harry and Anna kindly thanked her, beaming with joy.

“I’m afraid I must be going.  It was a pleasure to meet you, Annalisa.”

Anna smiled.  “Yes, Ma’am, pleasure to meet you, as well.  Thank you for the lovely tea.”

“I have one inquiry,” Philip piped up, coming to a stand to join his wife.  “Is there an outbreak of mad cow disease out there?”

Harry’s brows furrowed together in confusion.  “Not that I’m aware of.. Why do you ask?”

Philip smiled; that old Windsor cheeky grin.  “Seems to be the only explanation why this intelligent beauty would agree to such a thing like marriage to a Windsor.”

Elizabeth turned to Anna, her hand resting on her shoulder to coerce her to stoop down to her level.  “That explains the sixty-seven years…”

——

Harry pulled Anna into a private closet, creating a squeal to pass through her lips. He pushed his body up against her and Anna’s head spun at the feel of his hardening erection pressing up against her back. He bent forward to whisper in her ear, “you have to be very quiet.”

But when Harry bunched up her skirt and slid his hands from her exposed thighs to finger her lace panties, she was heavily panting.

She gasped out when the sound of ripping material filled the air and she felt her torn undergarment fall to the floor, landing at their feet.

“You have to be quiet, love.” Harry’s hoarse voice wanted to make her scream, not stay quiet like he was demanding.

Anna leaned her head back to rest at his shoulder as his hands smoothed over the skin on her legs and back to her hips. She started a slow grind, making his eyes briefly shut at the pleasure that shot through him. His cock hardened further and he began to move his hips in sync with hers.

Harry was sure that if they kept this up, they’d both reach their end too soon. But he wanted to release inside her. Inside his _wife_.

“Mrs Wales,” he swallowed a moan when her hand slipped in between their writhing bodies to grip his stiff cock. “Fuck, baby.”

She looked up at him from his shoulder and he saw the pure love in her glowing eyes mixed with the need she had for him. “Fuck me, Henry.”

The sound of her sultry voice was all it took for him to snap, pushing her slightly forward to unzip his pants. He licked his lips in the anticipation of feeling her wetness surround his aching cock as he removed himself from his pants and reached for her.

Anna placed her hands palms up on the wall in front of her and took a sharp intake of breath as Harry pushed himself into her slowly.

Harry let out a hiss at how tight and wet she was. “God, baby, you’re so wet and tight.”

She moaned as he pulled out, only to bury himself deeper seconds later. “For you, Harry. It’s only for you.”

Her confession triggered an uncontrollable desire to get her to scream for him, knowing it would cause embarrassment for the both of them if they got caught.  And god knows they were already in trouble.  He covered her mouth with his hand and began to pound into her from behind, setting up a hard, steady pace.

With one hand gripping Harry’s shirt, she reached up with the other to help him muffle the sounds she made, her fingers tightly curling around his.

Harry’s thrusts were uneven, out of rhythm, the desperate need to get them both there in a rush so intense he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. He buried himself deeper and deeper when her teeth nipped the skin of his palm and he brought his mouth to her ear.  He sucked her earlobe as moved the tight hold he had on the side of her hip with his free hand to squeeze her fleshy thigh.

Anna knew in a matter of seconds she was going to come, and she was sure Harry knew it too. She could feel it all over, her toes curling in her shoes.  And when Harry began a feverish assault on the bundle of nerves between her legs, her eyes rolled back and all the air in her lungs vanished.

Harry grunted in her ear when her walls gripped his throbbing cock as she climaxed. He thrust once, twice, before spilling his release into her.

Heavy breathing and soft moans filled the space in the tiny closet as they came down from their high, neither of them moving. Harry was still buried inside her as he held onto her trembling body to keep her steady.  It was minutes before they started to compose themselves, straightening out the wrinkled clothes.

Anna giggled at Harry’s flushed face. “We just fucked in Buckingham Palace.”

He chuckled and kissed her hard on the mouth, the first contact he had with her lips since entering the tiny space.  “Now we’re about to fuck in Kensington Palace.”


	22. Twenty-Two - How England Gained Another Brit

The early return to London hadn’t been quite what Harry and Anna had hoped for.  The news had broke worldwide and the papers printed of the secret marriage between the younger Prince and his girlfriend of nearly two years.  Anna couldn’t believe the uproar it had created.  Some stories had been so exaggerated that she couldn’t help but giggle along with Harry at the insanity as they sifted through the various articles amongst close friends.

Talks of her riding up to her groom astride an elephant and Prince Seeiso performing the ceremony.

Anna took it all with a smile, making light jokes of the crazy reports and waving her naked ring finger to the photographers.  There were several shots of her barking out a laugh five days after the story was published–Starbucks in one hand–when one pap had asked her if the infinity ring she kept on her left hand posed as a wedding band.  Anna had bit her lips to refrain from smugly reminding the photographer the old rumor of Harry proposing last Valentine’s Day when the media had caught first glimpse of the ring.

Their prepared statement released and the chaos she faced with the relentless paparazzi didn’t cease, nor did the intrusive inquisition from the hospital staff.

Harry had been more protective of her than ever.  Even going as far as requesting her own security team, something he would gladly pay for.  The subject had been dropped after a disagreement, Anna’s stubbornness taking the win.  She felt perfectly fine and capable of handling the intrusion on her own.  She felt determined to prove it to him.. and to his brother.

About two days after the altercation with his father and William, Charles had phoned an invite for the two to spend a weekend at Highgrove.  They had eagerly accepted, catching wind of Camilla’s influence being in their favor.  They had a lovely time, Anna feeling as though she was truly a part of their family now.  Charles had offered her a warm hug, apologizing for his behavior and giving the couple his most sincere congratulations.

William hadn’t yet to come around.

As December came, Harry’s family had gone above and beyond to show their undying support.  They took Anna under their wing, offering up their advice and guidance on what to expect with the royal life.  It was nice having the support system of her sister-in-law, Sophie, and Harry’s cousins.  The girls had gotten together for brunch at Peter and Autumn’s home and the group had presented her with a bulky weekly organizer for 2015 in hopes Anna would reveal a timeframe of when they could expect her to fully take on the royal title.  Anna never let up, having no idea herself, but she would soon find out the planner to be very valuable.

It had felt different – a bit more freeing having their most trusted friends and families in the know of their nuptials, giving them the freedom to act like the newlyweds they were.

December was filled with promises of change and many things to celebrate.  And celebrate they did.

—-

As soon as Anna stepped inside the door, Betsy was at her feet, jumping excitedly.  It brought an instant smile to her face, seeing the puppy so eager for her affection, so happy to see her home from work.  Anna bent at the waist, dropping her bag and keys on the floor to scratch behind the puppy’s ears.  “Hi, baby girl.. Hello, hello, hello… Did you miss me?”

Betsy responded by wagging her tail more fiercely and jumping up higher to shower Anna with wet kisses.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Anna giggled.  “I missed you, too, my precious baby.. Yes, I did..” After giving Betsy another minute of coos and pressing kisses on her head, she straightened up and removed her coat.  “Now, where’s papa bear?”

Betsy immediately ran to the couch with a big grin on her face to reveal Harry sprawled out, sound asleep.  He was wearing his running shorts and socks that went up to below his knees, and his shirt had damp spots along his chest area.  No doubt he had crashed after his morning run.

Anna watched him for a moment or two, a fond smile painted across her lips.  Since arriving back home, they fell right back into their routine.  He was back in the office and she resumed her nurse position at Great Ormond.  They split their time between their two homes, her working days spent at the London flat, and days off at Kensington Palace.  She knew it wouldn’t be long before she had to give up the flat, trying to juggle two full-time homes proving to be a bit difficult at times.

Instead of waking him, Harry looking too peaceful to disturb, Anna carefully placed a soft kiss at the crown of his head and gently caressed the side of his face, then made her way to the bathroom with Betsy at her feet.

It had been an exhausting night trying to get three new patients situated for their first overnight stay.  She wanted nothing more than to feel the hot water warming her chilled bones from the winter temperatures and to sleep for a few hours.

Anna pulled her curls free while switching the shower on, wincing when the tangles caught in the elastic.  Then, after shedding her scrubs and kicking off her sneakers, she let the water run through her spread fingers until it was warm enough to step into the shower.

She scrubbed her face clean, her mind running a mile a minute as she thought of the day ahead.

Today was the day.  She would be an official British citizen.  No longer having to deal with the tedious amount of paperwork every so often to renew her visa.  No longer having to be in a separate line from her husband at customs.  No longer considered an American.

It felt strange.  Being a proud American was all she knew growing up in her family.  Her father always expressed the true meaning of being behind the Stars and Stripes.  The Fourth of the July was considered one of the biggest holidays in their house; family, friends, and neighbors coming together for the biggest cookout of the year.  It held many of her favorite memories as a kid.

When she had been given the date of her ceremony, she had felt differently than what she felt today.  Guilt.  Loss.  In a way, it felt like she was letting go a part of her father by giving up her American rights.  It stung to think of it that way.  But, like her mother had told her during one late night phone call, it was just a case of Anna feeling things too deeply.

Today, she stood tall and confident with her decision.  Now, she felt closer to Harry.  She felt proud of her citizenship.  She felt like she was taking a step in the right direction, like she was on the correct path to her future.

The media would have a field day when it would be revealed.  She rolled her eyes with that thought.

“… _Cause the players are gonna play, play, play, play, play… and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.. baby I’m just gonna sha_ -“

” _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_..“

“Eeep!” Anna squeaked and dropped the shampoo bottle, jumping to the side so it wouldn’t land on her foot.  “Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me.”

Harry’s earthy voice proceeded to fill the steaming bathroom, ignoring her screech.  Not soon after, Anna’s giggles were head over his off-key singing.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Harry said with a grin; her sweet laughter would always be his favorite sound.

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear to wake you.” Anna heard him lift the toilet seat up and smiled.  It made her happy how comfortable and natural it was for her to be showering while Harry took care of personal business.  A giggle escaped her at how creepy she sounded even in her own head.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said without missing a beat.  “Are you heading into the office today?”

“Yeah.. I’ll probably be there until about sixish.”

“We haven’t really decided what’s happening later.  Are you coming with me or do you think that will cause too much of a frenzy?”

Harry cleared his throat.  “What time is it again?”

“6:30.. If you don’t want to, it’s fine.  Maggie already said she’d pick me up and go with me.”

“Ah, it’s not that I don’t want to, baby.. I just.. um.. I have somewhere to be after the office.”

“Oh?” She sounded surprised and a bit suspicious by the slight waver of his tone.

“Yeah, I, uh, have a…thing.”

“What _thing_?” She found it strange.  Harry had always gone over his schedule with her, as she did with him.  Now he was acting secretive and guilty.

“Just a thing…a royal thing… _I shake it off..shake it off._.”

“Are you shaking it off right now?” Anna yawned, although she knew he was trying to distract her.  It was working; she was so sleep deprived that she had already forgotten what was causing the alarm bells in her head.

The sound of him flushing answered her and she couldn’t help but laugh.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

Anna smiled.  Her eyes were shut, head tipped back to rinse off the shampoo, but his voice was close enough for her to know he had slipped inside the shower.  Peeling her eyes open, a shiver ran along her skin at the cool air that interrupted the surrounding hot steam, but her insides melted to mush at the dancing blue eyes that gazed adoringly at her.

“Hey there,” she beamed up at his tall frame, her hands instinctively laying flat on his bare chest.  Her face twisted in disgust.  “Did you wash your hands?”

“Nope,” he said, wrinkling his nose to match her expression.  “That’s what the shower is for.”

“You’re nasty.”

“You love me dirty..” Harry ducked his head to press a tender kiss on her soft lips.  “Morning, Mrs. Wales.  I missed you last night.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm..” He tucked his arms around her waist and pecked her lips once more.  “How was your night?”

Anna let out a small sigh and leaned against him, arms wrapped around him and head laying on his chest.  “Long…I’m ready to sleep for a week.”

Harry chuckled against her wet hair.  “Well, let’s get you clean and tucked in then.”

“Mhm..” Anna hummed, feeling herself drifting.

He reached for the sponge and applied a fair amount of body wash before beginning to pass it along her back, rubbing small circles to form soap bubbles on her skin.  “I’m sorry I have to miss seeing you stumble over the oath..”

She snorted, sleepily.  “It’s fine.  I’m sure Maggie will have it on video.”

“How are you feeling about it?” He asked, pushing her soaked locks of hair to the side to work on her neck.

“Good.. Ready..” She leaned more of her weight on him, sighing in content.  “So sleepy..”

“Rest for a bit.. I’ve got you.” Harry let her nod off, keeping her upright.

He cursed at himself for slipping earlier and already making her suspicious.  With years of experience, he was still horrible at lying when it counted.  He hoped she would be too exhausted to remember it, but even if she had, he had no idea how he was going to pull this one off.

——

Later that night, Anna returned home feeling like a brand new person, smiling ear-to-ear.  She was first greeted by the aroma of a home cooked meal and the adorable sight of Harry at the stove.

“I’m home,” she announced happily.  Betsy was, of course, at her feet begging for attention and Anna blew her a kiss while scratching behind her ears.

“Heeeey.. there she is, Team Red Coat.” Harry said.  He dropped the spoon he was holding to applaud as she made her way over to him.  “Congratulations, baby.”

Anna chortled.  “Thank you, my love.” She stretched to plant a kiss on his waiting lips, then curiously peered into the pot of beans he had been stirring.  “Whatcha cookin’, good lookin’?”

“Well, to make up for missing your special night, I thought I’d cook your first British meal as an English woman..”

“Awwww… how thoughtful.. Betsy, Daddy’s been cooking.. I hope you’ve been keeping an eye out for any flames.  Maybe we should teach her how to use a fire extinguisher.”

“Har, har.. already becoming a British bitch, I see.” She smacked his ass in reply.  “I was craving breakfast so I’ve got a full breakfast coming your way in a few minutes.  Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze in appreciation.  Maggie had tried to get her to go out to dinner to celebrate, but Harry had texted her as they were walking towards the car to let her know he had gotten home and couldn’t wait to see her.  Their usual “ _which home”_ banter had followed, resulting in Harry’s, “ _we need to move you into KP”_ speech.

“Why don’t you grab yourself something to drink and sit.. I wanna hear all about it.”

Anna did just that.  After handing him a glass of orange juice and grabbing herself a bottle of water, she sat at the breakfast bar and slipped her shoes off, then recounted her evening.  She told him how it was small and intimate, just her and two Canadians getting their papers, and how much she was thankful for that.  They had been pleasant, not once ever mentioning her face being all over the telly and newspapers, and discussing their backgrounds and reasoning for taking the test.  Then the ceremony had begun when the two council members entered the room, shifting the casual mood to formal.

“Is it bad that I was bored out of my mind during the readings? I mean, I had spent hours reading the material.. studying the history and all that to actually get to the ceremony point.  It took so much effort not to yawn and Maggie didn’t help any; I could see her attempting to sleep with her eyes open.. Oh, god.. I’m awful.”

Harry laughed, carefully slicing a tomato to fry.  “It’s okay.. i can recall falling asleep once or twice during a long, boring history lesson.”

“God, I felt like it was never going to end.  You should probably flip the bacon; it’s been over two minutes on that side.”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the bacon like she suggested.  “I’ve got it.”

“If you say so.. By the way, I didn’t stutter during the oath or pledge, thank you very much.”

“Ha! I’ll believe it when I see the video.”

Anna went on to mention how her hand had been shaking when she signed the register, and how her tummy fluttered as they congratulated the small group before handing her the folder that housed her naturalization certificate.  Harry asked to see it, and she quickly retrieved it from her bag, along with the welcome packet they gifted her with.

“Wow.. fancy..” Harry whistled, looking over the official certificate.  “I can’t imagine what’s in the welcome packet.. a bunch of road directions.. a reminder not to drive on the wrong side of the road.. how to make a real English breakfast..”

Anna chuckled and opened the folder.  “Nope.. but there is the passport application.  I’ll probably work on that in the morning so it’ll come in sooner rather than later.” She looked up and gestured towards the neglected stove.  “The tomatoes should be done.. and bacon.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed, rushing to attend to the meal.

“Oh! So, when it was all over, they played an instrumental rendition of ‘God Save the Queen’ and it was painfully awkward.  We all stood there, silently listening to it on this little recorder..”

“Surprised you didn’t belt out into song.. Dinner’s ready.”

Anna jumped down from the stool to gather the plates, chuckling down at Betsy as she followed her.  “I would have if it wasn’t so awkward.  But we did take a picture with the certificates standing next to a picture of your Gran.”

“Ha! We should send her a copy.. she’d get a kick out of it.”

“Oh god, no; we are not doing that.”

It was going on 9:30pm by the time they sat at the breakfast counter.  It had been quite an eventful day for both of them – for two entirely different reasons.  They dug into the meal – Anna applauding the delicious dish – like they hadn’t eaten all day.

“So, tell me about your day.” Anna requested.  “How was your meeting or whatever it was?”

“Fine,” Harry vaguely said with his eyes cast down.

“Just fine?” She inquired, quirking a brow.

“Mm.. it went well.”

“What sort of meeting was it?”

“Nothing important.. Just going over some scheduling..”

Anna narrowed her eyes, paying close attention to the way he scratched the back of his head.  It was something he did when he wasn’t being entirely honest.  “Are you up to something?”

Harry’s frantic eyes shot up to hers.  “What? No.. No, I’m not.. Why.. What makes you say that..”

She gave him a look.  “Seriously? You’re acting weird.  You did this morning, too.”

“How am I acting weird?”

“I don’t know.  You’re being secretive.. and hesitant, I guess.. Is everything okay?”

Harry tilted his head to the side, the corners of his mouth twitching at how quick she switched to being annoyingly curious to highly concerned.  He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before he reassured her, “Everything’s fine.  It’s nothing, really.”

“Care to share?” She asked, hopeful.

Harry regretfully shook his head.  He cradled her cheek, hoping it would soften the blow.  “Not yet.  I will, but not yet.  Don’t worry about it, though.  It’s nothing.. _bad_.”

Anna frowned, not liking him keeping something from her.  But he was giving her the stubborn side of him and it would be a losing battle trying to persuade it out of him.  “Okay.”

He dropped his hand back onto his lap, petting Betsy that lay at their sides.  “So.. let’s talk about what’s next.”

“Oh, there is something you don’t mind talking about with me?”

His face dropped at the bitter tone she took.  “Come on, peaches.. don’t be like that.”

Anna sighed.  “Right, fine.. What do you want to talk about?”

“Our ‘engagement’.”

Her spirits instantly lifted at that and a slow smile moved across her face.

Harry returned the smile, relief flooding his chest.  “We had some things on the pre-engagement list last summer when we discussed marriage.”

Anna broke a piece of her toast and offered it to Betsy who had been pleading with the two for some of their supper since they sat down.  “Right.. we can cross off my citizenship status.”

“And you meet with the Bishop on Sunday.”

“Yeah, I think it’s like four or five classes I have to take.  Because I was already confirmed in the Catholic Church, he said I wouldn’t have to get confirmed again.  As long as I complete the classes, he’ll accept me in the Church.”

Harry pat Betsy’s head that rested on his thigh after she chewed another piece of toast Anna offered her, chuckling down at the puppy’s sleepy eyes.  “How long will the classes take?”

“It’s usually one per week but he said we could most likely work out some sort of schedule where I could take them more frequently.  I should be fully converted before the new year.”

He looked up.  “Are you sure you want to convert? I mean, marrying a Catholic doesn’t mean what it meant way back when.”

“I know, but it would mean we wouldn’t be able to marry in the church.”

“And that’s perfectly okay.  We don’t necessarily have to, you know.”

“I do know; it’s what I want, though.  I don’t mind, Harry.  Besides, it’s not much different than Catholicism, and there are some things I don’t necessarily agree with when it comes to the church beliefs..so it doesn’t really matter to me..”

Harry nodded in understanding.  “Alright.. So, that leaves us with..”

A pregnant pause followed, the couple going through anything else that had to be handled before they announced an engagement.

“I think that’s it,” Anna said, softly.

“Huh,  I guess so.. Alright, wife, when do you want to get married?”

Anna laughed at how silly it sounded.  “I know it’s a long ways away but I was thinking of us keeping our original wedding date.. That way we could have one wedding anniversary, with two weddings.  I checked the calendar and September 18th falls on a Friday next year.”

Harry flashed her a teasing grin.

“What?”

“You already checked the calendar,” he stated, his tone filled with amusement.

“Yes,” Anna admitted, a pink tint covering her cheeks.  “I’m getting bombarded with questions of when the big day is going to be.  I got a bit curious so I looked at the calendar.”

Harry leaned forward, ignoring the disgruntled noise from the husky that had fallen asleep, and cradled his wife’s angelic face in his hands.  He brought his mouth close to hers, inhaling her sweet scent that filled his senses, and then caressed her lips in a whispering kiss.  “The 18th of September is absolutely perfect.”

Anna let a gleeful sound pass her lips, earning a laugh from her husband.  “We got a date!” The twinkle in his eye caused her heart to race in her chest.

“Buuuuut no engagement yet,” he reminded her, lovingly rubbing his nose along the side of hers.

She gave him a bashful smile and whispered, “that’s all on you, hubs.” Before Harry could say another word, Anna crashed her mouth to his, stunning him.  She wanted to be surprised, a real engagement with him on one knee and a ring that begged to be placed on her naked finger.  They hadn’t gone about it in the conventional way, but that didn’t mean they had to continue that.

Harry reciprocated her passionate kisses after a moment.  It was about to get tricky in the next few weeks trying to get everything prepared before he threw her for a loop.  He threw up a prayer that she wouldn’t change her mind about all of this.  Their life was heading in a direction that she had no idea about.


	23. Twenty-Three - How They Spent The Holiday Season

**Trimming the Tree**

“ _Oh, Christmas tree…oh, Christmas tree_!”

Anna giggled while hanging up the green glass ornament, carefully securing the hook on the branch.  Harry’s booming voice was heard over the carols that were playing, filling the KP flat with holiday cheer and Anna’s continuous bursts of amusement from his dramatic performance.

It had taken them two hours to find a tree they agreed on.  Anna had begged and pleaded for a less fortunate tree, feeling awful that nobody was even paying any attention to it.  “ _It just needs a little love_..” She had said.  Harry had repeatedly told her it was too much of a Charlie Brown tree and how out of place it would look next to the fireplace; that it wouldn’t withstand any of the fancy ornaments they bought.  Anna heaved a sigh before letting go of the tree, but that didn’t stop her distracted eyes coming back to it the rest of the time.

Little did she know that Harry would return the next day, purchasing the Charlie Brown tree for their other apartment; the tree she would decorate on Christmas Eve with the Caros.

“How’s this?” Harry asked with a strained voice.

Anna looked up and grinned at the Santa hat that had been perched on his head all day.  Her grin pulled wider when she realized why he had called for her attention.  He was holding the glittering silver star in place on top of the tree, his arm muscles tense from the exertion as he patiently awaited her approval.  Stepping back a few steps from the freshly cut tree, she examined his handy work with eyes slightly squinted.

“Hmm.. it looks a bit off.” He shifted the decoration to the left.  “Other way.” Harry grunted in reply before following her direction.  “Much better.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed when she pat his jean clad bottom.  “No sexually harassing Santa while he’s at work.”

Her brow arched up.  “Oh, really? We’ll see which one of us is doing the harassing while Mrs. Claus is baking the goodies later.”

“Mm..” A slow, perverted smile spread across his face as his eyes darkened.  “I would rather enjoy a taste of your goodies right now.”

Anna laughed and brought her palms up to face him, lightly pushing on his chest when he advanced towards her.  “Hands off, buddy.  The tree isn’t finished yet.”

After pouting for a brief second, Harry’s lips twitched to a small smile when Anna stretched up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his mouth.  “Was that a preview? If so, I say it was a bit cheap..”

“Ha!” She barked, shaking her head.  Looping her arms loosely around his waist, she flashed him an infectious toothy smile with her head tipped back to peer up at his tall frame.

“What?” Harry asked with a chuckle, smoothing his hands up and down her back.

Her eyes were dancing and her features radiated a buoyant energy; the thumping in his chest accelerated at the sight.

“I love you.”

Harry pulled her closer to his chest where she felt his heart beating strong and wild at her declaration.  “I love you, wife.” A twinkle in her eye caused somersaults to perform in his stomach.  He hoped their playfulness would never grow old.

“You look incredibly sexy in that Santa hat.”

His brows lifted, his head bowed to look directly in her glowing eyes.  “Are you saying I normally _don’t_ look sexy?”

“Nope.. Just extra sexy with it.”

“Extra sexy?” He parroted with a laugh.

“Mhm..”

“Have you spiked the eggnog?” Harry jokingly asked, earning a giggle and wink from her.

“Maybe.. Now let’s get back to it.  I have to be at the hospital later.”

“Drinking before going into work? My God, Annalisa.. I am beyond shocked and appalled..”

“Shut up,” She swatted his chest.  “I did not spike the eggnog.  Help me string the rest of the lights so we can finish filling the bottom half with ornaments.”

They didn’t get far.  As soon as they went pull apart, they both staggered and clung to each other to prevent a fall.

“What the-”

The lights were tangled around their feet and a mischievous puppy panted up at them, a big innocent smile on her face.  They had both felt the husky at their feet the entire time, even having to scold her for getting into the ornaments every few minutes.  But they hadn’t felt the lights knot around them…

“She couldn’t possibly have-”

Anna fell into heaps of laughter, leaning into Harry for support while Betsy jumped up at them, howling.  “She’s a fucking genius!”

========

**Shopping**

Being close friends with Annalisa meant having to accept random bursts of music, even in the most public places where they were put on a spotlight.  Sometimes she came off reserved and collected at first introduction, but those who knew her better than others knew that didn’t make up her entire character.  Anna was aware of the appropriate times to be serious, and when to let loose.  She was often dancing around without a care, belting out into song with such heartfelt emotion, and more silly than anything else.

So, when Anna didn’t stop singing along to every Christmas tune in the mall while on a shopping trip with Maggie, her friend shouldn’t have been one bit surprised.

“Oh god,” Maggie groaned under her breath, rolling her eyes upward while her hands gripped the shopping basket tighter.  “It’s going to be a long fucking month.”

“Come on, Scrooge!” Anna half-laughed, half-sang, pulling on her friend’s bent arm.  “ _It’s the most wonderful tiiiime of the yeeeear_.” She sang, twirling them around.

“You are going to get us banned!” Maggie shrieked, releasing a giggle or two at the insanity her friend surely suffered.  “Stop!”

Anna respected Maggie’s wishes, intentionally muttering an insult loud enough for the other woman to hear.  She laughed guiltily when she got a shoulder bump in reply.

Even though she obliged to her friend’s demand to stop spinning, it hadn’t stopped her for singing along to the festive music a bit too loudly.

As soon as they stopped twirling, Maggie resumed picking up candle by candle, taking note of the creative name before taking a hefty sniff.  “Christ, woman, I’m a regular here; stop embarrassing me.”

Anna looked at her friend incredulously.  “Candles? Really, that’s your thing?”

“Why not?” Maggie retorted defensively.  She picked up a jar and took a whiff of _Season’s Greetings_ , the scent of pine tickling her nose.  “It’s better than Chapstick.” She chuckled at her own joke, visualizing the variety lip balms Anna kept in her purse.

“I like having soft lips! What’s wrong about that?” Anna accepted the jar from Maggie and tested the scent herself, wiggling her nose when the strong, peculiar smell filled her nostrils.

“Nothing.. but you should probably lend some to your man… God knows you’ve got an entire shop’s worthy in your bag.”

“I’m going to ignore your remark about my hu-” She quickly glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief when none of the photographers they encountered outside the store had snuck inside.  “Um..boyfriend’s lips.  This one smells good.”

Maggie snorted, taking the candle Anna offered her.  “I honestly don’t know how you’re surprised the press caught wind of your marital status.  You guys are terrible at keeping anything mum.” After performing the sniff test, she added two jars of _Sugar Plum Dreams_ to her basket.

“I know… I’m just glad it wasn’t me or I’d never hear the end of it.”

They moved on to another secluded part of the store, away from the flashes that had started up again, and shifted their conversation to the festivities that occurred the night before.

Days after returning from the States, Harry and Anna had been invited for a Christmas dinner party by Mike and Zara, both completely unaware that it was no regular holiday gathering.  As soon as they pulled up in the long circular driveway, they saw the cars lined up – cars that belonged to the younger couple’s circle rather than the hosts.  Instantly, they knew what it was about.

When they walked through the door, Harry had sheepishly apologized for their late arrival and Zara had raised an intrigued brow at Anna’s unpleasant tone when she claimed, “ _he had a **thing**_ ,” before they exchanged hugs and kisses.  And then, Harry and Anna were thrown right into the biggest celebration they could ever wish for.  They were bombarded with hugs and hollers of congratulations and – the highlight of the evening – Skippy in a coconut bra and hula skirt.

Zara had outdone herself.  The entire living area and dining room was transitioned into a tropical scene with beach chairs and tropical beverages with tiny umbrellas.  She served several seafood dishes and Harry and Anna had linked arms to feed each other oysters, followed by champagne.  The Christmas music played through the surround system, but had a Jimmy Buffett vibe to go along with the theme instead of the more traditional melodies.  Harry and Anna sat in their designated beach chairs that were marked with ‘Mr.’ and ‘Mrs.’ for a lot of the evening, gladly obliging when the guests chanted ‘ _kiss, kiss, kiss_!’.

It had been a night filled with laughs, cheer, and love; the homecoming they had dreamed of.

“I couldn’t help but notice a little tension between you and Harry last night.  Trouble in paradise already?”

Maggie was referring to the part of the evening where Harry had excused himself to discreetly answer a phone call, leaving Anna alone to enjoy the skit Maggie and Skip had prepared, re-enacting Anna almost toppling over Her Majesty.  Anna tried to shrug it off, distractedly watching the hilarity of their friends having a laugh at her expense, but she couldn’t stop the turning of her stomach with the growing amount of mysterious phone calls and late nights in the office Harry kept private.

“We’re fine,” Anna shrugged, keeping her focus on trying every scent on the shelves and nervously twisting the infinity ring on her right hand.  “I don’t know.. He’s being weird.”

“Harry’s always weird.”

She giggled.  “True, but weirder than usual.. I can tell he’s hiding something and he won’t say.”

“Have you questioned him about it?”

“Of course, I have.” She paused when a festively designed jar peaked her interest.  “Oooh… This one’s pretty…looks like lights on a Christmas tree… Anyway, it’s a lost cause.  He’s just as stubborn as me and told me to be,” she lowered her voice to mimic his, “ _patient_.”

“Ha! He clearly has no idea who he is talking to.  You are the most impatient person I know.”

“I know, right? Ugh, I promised to leave it alone until he was ready but.. Jesus, Mags, it’s killing me!”

Anna tried to be patient, especially with the holiday season upon them.  But Harry hadn’t made it easy.  He would waltz back into the room unphased, even having the audacity to kiss her pouty lips before returning to conversation like everything was normal.  She fought against her stubborn nature that was eager to keep badgering him, a deep frown creating worry wrinkles around her eyes.  Harry didn’t show any indication that he was noticing her battle, nor did he offer up any apologizes when he would return.  And that only seemed to annoy her.

Whatever it was, she knew it was big; life altering.

“Maybe he’s going to propose,” Maggie speculated, taking a second to count the candles in her basket.  “I need two more to make it an even twenty.”

“Let’s check out these over here,” Anna said, gesturing to a table diagonal from where they stood.  “I don’t think it’s a proposal.  Yes, I know it’s coming, especially after we discussed it the other night, but this feels different than that.”

“How so?”

Anna pondered it for a moment, then said, “Truthfully, I don’t have any idea.  It just does.. I can feel it in my gut.”

Maggie gasped with a candle paused mid-air.  “You know what you should do?”

Anna turned to Maggie with horror twisting her features.  “Oh, no! Get your conniving schemes away from me.  They never work.”

“They never work with _you_ because you don’t do it right.”

=====

**Surprise Invitation**

With two weeks left until Christmas, Anna had finished her Christmas shopping for her London family fairly early, something she hadn’t experienced before since moving into the big city.  She was proud of herself, feeling accomplished and productive with today’s events.

After leaving the candle shop, both wheezing from overdoing it on the scent tests, the pair were surprised to find they still had some free time before Maggie had to rush off to an appointment.  They shared a scone (Maggie pleading to split the calories) and drank hot cocoa in the food court, cheerfully recalling past Christmases from childhood.  It was then that Anna’s eyes landed on a pet boutique and she instantly jumped up with Betsy’s first Christmas on the brain.

Upon returning home, she was pleasantly surprised to find Harry at the laptop – a rarity seeing him work from home when it came to his staff officer duties – with Betsy napping by his side.

“What the hell is all that?” Harry asked, nodding towards the handful of bags Anna tossed onto the sofa.  He pulled the top of the laptop down and tossed it to the vacant side of the couch.

“Presents! Oh, wait til you see this!” Anna said in a high-pitched voice, excitedly rummaging through the shopping bags.  She pulled out a small dress that was red striped with a tiny green bow sewed at the top.  It looked like a holiday dress for an overgrown infant.

“Come on, Anna! She is not wearing that crap.”

“Yes! It’s so adorable…” She insisted, proceeding to dress the now awake husky.  “Hi, baby girl.. Did you have a good day with papa?” The puppy yawned in reply.  “Oh, I know you’re so tired…I’m sorry to wake you but Mama wants to make sure it fits..”

“She’s not a real baby, you know.” Harry stated when the dress was completely on, Betsy looking up confused but with a wagging tail at Anna.  He would never admit how cute the puppy really looked.

Anna gasped and cupped the husky’s flopping ears.  “Don’t say such a thing.” Then she touched her nose to the wet snout and spoke in a baby voice.  “Don’t listen to grumpy daddy, baby girl.  You’re going to be beautified.  Yes, you are!”

“Great,” Harry muttered and propped his feet on the coffee table.  “You’ve gone and completely lost your mind.“ He watched her return to the bags and peek inside them, wondering if she was trying to be discreet with his gift inside them.  “So, listen.. I have something to share with you.”

Anna’s head shot up and she swallowed hard.  “Oh? What’s up?”

Harry inwardly cringed, knowing he had gotten her hopes up.  He wasn’t quite yet ready to share what she was hoping for. “I had afternoon tea with my Gran today.”

Her face fell momentarily before she recovered.  “Really?”

“Mm.. she wanted to discuss your invitation to Sandringham.”

That took her by surprise.  “ _What_ , for real?”

“Yep.. Obviously, you wouldn’t attend the church service just yet, but.. she wanted to leave the holiday open to you.. being as you are my wife and all.”

Anna took a seat to let it sink in.  Never would she have thought this would happen, especially with the press hot on their tails trying to find loopholes in their story.  “What did you say?”

“I told her I’d talk it over with you first.” Harry informed her, studying her reaction before he continued, “I don’t know, Anna..”

Her eyes darted to his and she took note of the hesitant look on his face.  “You don’t think I should?”

He cleared his throat before he proceeded with a softness she had known was his empathetic nature coming through.  “It’s your first Christmas without your dad..”

She felt sucker punched.  It had been a haunting thought creeping in her mind over the past several weeks, trying to run from the reality of it and the sadness the day would bring.  It was something she wasn’t really looking forward to, but nothing could stop that.  Nothing could prepare a person for that.

“I don’t want to take you away from your family..”

“ _Our_ family,” she corrected.

Harry nodded, “Yes, _our_ family.. I know how hard this one is going to be.. and I think it would be best if you had this one with your old Skype tradition.  Next Christmas, we’ll be in Sandringham together.”

He was right.  The first year was always the hardest, the one where the hurt was the most fresh.  She needed to be there for her mother and the rest of her siblings.  And they needed her support.  Not to mention this would be her last Christmas with her little birds and she had already planned to make it an extra special one for them.

“You’re right… I think I’ll sit this one out…” Her brow creased as if she were in deep thought.  At Harry’s concerned expression, she went on to explain what was going on in her head.  “It’s just that.. I feel.. I don’t know, guilty and horrible for saying no.. I mean, it’s the _Queen_.. who the hell says no to the Queen?”

Harry chuckled, a surge of emotion for this woman hitting him at full force.  Of course she would put someone else’s feelings before her own, even with the grief she was about to face all over again this holiday.

“My grandpa, I’m sure,” he tried to joke.  “In all seriousness, she’ll completely understand, Anna.. She’s experienced the same loss.. She knows what the first Christmas is like..”

Anna frowned, feeling even worse at the reminder.  She couldn’t fathom having to go through what Harry’s Gran had; taking up this huge responsibility soon after the passing of her father, unable to fully grieve the loss.  It pained her to think the deep sadness that she assumed plagued the respected woman while having no choice but to adapt to a new role.

“Baby..” Harry’s deep voice broke her inner thoughts.

Blinking the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes, she met his intent gaze.  She forced a small smile in reassurance and then got up when he opened his arms, laughing lightly when Betsy – who had been trying to understand what they were talking about – jumped into his arms instead.

“Look at her, already trying to get all the attention,” Anna mused, situating herself on Harry’s legs, careful not to crush the grinning pup.  “She takes after you.”

“Ha! I think she’s got a bit of both of us in her.” Harry said.  He gestured her to come closer with tipping his head back while petting the excited puppy.  “C’mere, peaches..”

Anna leaned her forehead on his.  Her lips slanted into a smile when Harry’s arm wrapped around her small frame, pulling her more fully on his lap.  “I’m going to miss you,” she breathed.  “I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you next year.”

“Me too, baby.. _Baby, all I want for Christmas is yooouuu_..”

========

**Ice Skating**

When Anna suggested they go ice skating for their three month wedding anniversary, she hadn’t known Harry was an expert on the ice.  Of course, Harry being an excellent skier was no secret, she had heard tales of him taking to the advanced slopes like a pro, but gliding on ice with skates was not like sliding down a hill with skis.

“I cannot believe you’re also good at skating,” she pouted, hanging onto his arm for guidance.

“Practice makes perfect.. Or, you know, some things come naturally..”

“Ha!” She laughed, then added, “Skating definitely doesn’t come naturally for me, evidently.”

Anna wasn’t that well coordinated on ice.  She never had been.  When she was a kid, she had tagged along with her brothers while they went down to the frozen lake with borrowed skates from their friends.  She remembered spending majority of the evening flat on her butt, Ben being the only one to offer her a hand to save her some embarrassment.

What possessed her to think she would be better at thirty years old, she didn’t know.

They had picked a smaller rink, one that was open to the public but not as popular during the supper hours.  There was a small crowd, one that made it easy for the protection officers that stood off to the side, enjoying a hot cup of cocoa.

As soon as they took to the ice, Anna had regretted her suggestion.  She glared at Harry while he easily navigated the ice on his skates, showing off with a spin and a short stop when he approached to assist her back up to her unsteady feet.  He had laughed at her sour expression, then pressed a kiss at the corner of her lips, promising to be her guide.

They skated around in a circle at a slow and easy pace, Anna in front of Harry as he kept his hands planted firmly on her waist.

“When I was a kid, my mother and I would watch the figure skating competitions on TV whenever we could.  I remember being so struck with how beautiful and graceful the skaters looked in these magnificent costumes…” With a new confidence in the way they skated as a team, Anna looked up to meet his warm eyes and smiled at his red nose and rosy cheeks.  “I used to pretend it was me on the ice…letting the skates do the leading as I floated along…like a dream…and being lifted up in the air by my partner like an angel.  I’m such a dork, I know.”

“I wouldn’t call it dorky… You’re a dreamer… And like romance, for reasons I cannot comprehend.” Harry kissed her nose, noting the wistful look in her eyes as she reminisced old childhood dreams.  He loved seeing her this way, sharing a kept part of herself with only him.  He felt honored; proud.

The smile on Anna’s face grew at the touch of his cold, chapped lips then a giggle erupted from her when he playfully bit her rounded cheeks.  “I guess I do get wrapped up in the fantasy world.. I used to read a lot more cheesy romance novels than I do now, though.  Maybe I’m becoming a realist.“

“Well…we can’t have that happen now, can we.  Especially since you’ve married a prince.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

“I say let’s live out that fantasy then, yeah?”

Anna’s face dropped, void of all humor.  “Wait, wha-” Before she could finish her train of thought, Harry lifted her up in the air with little effort, holding her by the waist and maneuvering to escape the skates she kicked.  “Oh, my god, Harry!”

When he acted on the idea that sprang to mind, Harry expected her to cuss him out.  He knew she was still a little wobbly on the skates, although she hadn’t fallen in over a half hour with his help.  He waited for her demand him to put her back down, and for the assault he knew she would bring him.

Instead, she threw him for a loop.  Anna’s shrieks were shrill and the tight grip she had around his wrists were painful, her nails digging into his flesh, but rather than being upset with him, it was the complete opposite.  Her disruptive sounds were laced with laughter; infectious, joyful laughter.

“Come on, peaches, raise those arms up in the air and show ‘em how the pros do it.”

“I am not letting go of you; that’s crazy talk,”  She said happily, a permanent smile finding home on her lips.

“Wooooo…” Harry laughed lightly while cheering, adding a bit more of pressure – a little more force down on the ice to continue their circle around the rink.

“Harry, watch out!” Anna called out.

Before colliding with another couple that had taken the ice, Harry steered them at the last possible second.  “Sorry, ‘scuse us.”

“You literally are crazy,” he heard her say with a giggle.

The cold air was whipping around them, muffling the applause and hollers of the other skaters.  Anna let out a breath she had been holding, her eyes slipping shut.  Her heart was pounding in her chest and there was an adrenaline rush coursing through her veins.  It was thrilling, absolutely thrilling; that was the only way she could describe it.

Her eyes popped open with a gasp.  Harry had shifted her so he could see their direction better, resulting in Anna moving up higher in the air.  “Harry!” She yelled, then fell into another round of laughter.

“You’re wiggling too much.” Harry complained with a chortle, his hold on her waist slipping a fraction.

“Eeep…don’t drop me!”

“I’ve got you…relax.”

Evidently, he didn’t for long.  Not even two minutes in the air and they both found themselves flat on their bottoms on the frozen ground.

–

**Snowball Fight**

To make up for the fall, Harry treated her to a hot chocolate from the concession stand, making sure he ordered extra marshmallows.  They sat on the bench, skates now off their sore feet and replaced with their comfortable sneakers.  They continued light conversation, Anna in the middle of a story told by Kathie of Sarah getting into a brawl at school before Harry’s phone interrupted their date.

Anna let him take it, this time a little relieved that he hadn’t moved away.  She listened in, keeping her ears open when she stood to dispose her empty styrofoam cup.

“Erm.. Friday would be okay, I think… around seven?.. Okay, sounds good.. Yeah.. Right.. Ummm.. no, not a clue.. Right.. mmhm.. okay, thank you, Raina.. I appreciate it..” His eyes landed on Anna, flashing her a quick smile before turning back to the call.  He hadn’t noticed her attention falling on the large snowbank nearby.  “Ha! I hope so.. we’ll see.. very soon, very soon..”

Thirty seconds later, Harry ended the call, immediately getting hit square in the chest by a snowball.  Looking up with a startled expression, he found a smug Anna staring daringly at him.

“Who was that?” She asked curiously, packing the snow she had gathered up between her hands.

“Nobody,” he replied with his own daring look.

“Wrong answer,” she said before pitching the ball to hit him in the same spot.

“Are you sure you want to play this game, peaches?” Harry lowered his voice.

“Bring it,” she challenged him, chest puffed out for emphasis.

Harry nodded and pulled a face, then placed his cup on the bench beside him.  Just as he bent to gather the snow from the snowbank, another snowball made impact, this time hitting him right between his eyes.

“Fuck.”

Anna’s cheers could be heard from a mile away if he had to guess, her competitive nature coming out to play.  “Anna-3, Red-0.”

Harry rose his brows in amusement.  “Keeping score, are we?” Her big grin answered him, just before another snowball came in contact with his chest.

“Ha! Anna-4, Red-0.  Come on, baby…you’re making this way too easy.”

“I don’t know how I feel about your grandmother’s influence rubbing off on you,” he said in a high tone, referring to her use of his given nickname from her grandmother.

Anna went to answer, but she caught Harry’s right arm hidden behind his contorted posture.  She yelped when his arm came back into view, revealing a fair amount of balled up snow in his hand.  She twisted to the side and brought her arm up to shield her face, then squealed when the snow got her in the shoulder.

“Got ya,” Harry said evilly before adding, “Curly Sue-4, Sex God-1.”

Anna turned to face him with a boisterous laugh, ready to poke fun of the nickname he came up for himself…until she got hit in the neck.  “Hey! No fair, you caught me off guard.”

“All’s fair in love and war.  Come on, baby,” Harry echoed, aiming at her chest area and succeeding marking the target, “you’re making this way too easy.”

“Bastard,” Anna muttered before jumping to gather another round.

The snowball fight went on for another twenty minutes, the couple’s playfulness spreading around the park.  They took cover behind benches, trees, his protection officers that had stayed at a distance away, and sometimes other cooperating pedestrians that were having a ball witnessing the highly popular couple in action.  By the end, Harry had gotten her seven more times, while Anna took the loss with only an additional four.

Anna pouted the whole way home, relentlessly accusing Harry of cheating no matter how many times he denied it.

=======

**Christmas Parties**

As Christmas neared, Harry and Anna had attended more holiday parties than they could recall.  But with every single one, Anna felt more and more welcome to every part of Harry’s life.

She had been introduced to the remaining Spencer family she hadn’t yet met, met even more of the mates he made through his charitable work, and had the pleasure of being invited as his plus one to a concert orchestrated by his army buddies’ wives.

It was there, at that last Christmas party of the year, that everything changed.

–

“Very nice to meet you, Annalisa,” Lena said, shaking Anna’s hand after Harry introduced the two.

“Likewise,” Anna smiled kindly, “And Anna’s fine.. The concert was just lovely.”

“I agree,” Harry piped up, offering a kiss to the woman’s cheek.

Cory – Harry’s fellow army mate he had served along side of – pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple, exuding pride.  “It was, darling.  The best one yet.”

“Thank you,” the blonde blushed.

Anna had been excited when she learned Harry was taking her to his old army base in Suffolk.  He seemed to be nervous all night, clearing his throat the whole two hour drive to the village of Wattisham and bouncing his leg throughout the entire performance from the Wattisham Military Wives Choir.  Anna ignored it, having grown accustomed to his strange behavior over the course of the month.  She wanted to have a good time tonight without worrying herself silly.  Christmas was a few days away and she would have to say goodbye to her husband for the holiday.  She just wanted to enjoy their time left.

And the night was turning out to be wonderful.  The concert held by the military wives was just the thing Anna longed for; a group of ladies that understood the hardships of being a soldier’s wife or girlfriend, bonding over being in the same position while using music to cope with it.

After the concert, Cory – who had sat with the couple all evening – asked if it would be a bother for Anna to meet his wife – the leader of the women group.  Anna agreed without hesitation, taken aback when he had slipped that his wife was a fan of hers.  After a two hour performance, Anna had easily became a fan of hers.

The blonde nervously approached the trio and Anna couldn’t help the shock that came back up.  She had never experienced someone being a fan of hers, not in this nature anyway.  She would make sure Lena would know she was just a regular person whose recognizable face didn’t mean she should feel intimidated.

The two women quickly became instant friends.

“Please, tell me more about the choir,” Anna requested, nodding to Harry before he left the two to get acquainted as he followed Cory to the bar.

“Oh, sure!” Lena said, gesturing for them to sit.  “Where do I start?”

Anna laughed along with her.  “How many members are there? I counted about fifteen up on stage.”

“Currently, we have about fifty members.  It’s difficult having every member for every concert as you can imagine.  We’re pretty organized with scheduling events and fundraisers, giving every member a fair amount of time and freedom to pick and choose what they are able to.”

“That’s amazing.. You mentioned fundraisers.. You do them, as well?”

“Absolutely,” Lena nodded.  “We use the gift of music mostly, but there are certain things we do that don’t really require us to sing.”

“Of what sorts, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Lena sat back in her seat, feeling flushed by how impressive the future royal seemed to be.  She could feel a genuineness radiant from Anna, something that she didn’t really expect from a person in Anna’s position, regardless by how laidback Harry always was.

They seemed so… _normal_.

“It depends on where your interests lie.  Some of us read to the elderly in homes, others bring meals to the veterans.. Babysitting to allow date nights to be possible.. There are several things we dip into..”

“Wow,” Anna said with wide eyes, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder.  “That’s absolutely fascinating.  My father was a U.S. Marine before he retired and I can recall spending many weekends with the vets…reading, playing card games…or simply talking and listening to their stories.“

“Ah, so you are well aware what it is to be army strong.”

“I do,” Anna laughed.  “Honestly, it was nothing _but_ military for us.  It’s a wonder how only two out of the five of us kids followed in his footsteps.“

“Goodness, _five_?!”

“Yep… Four boys and one girl.”

“I have three girls at home; I can’t imagine how your mum handled keeping track of five heads.”

“Well, that begs the question; how do you keep track of fifty people?” She said with a loud laugh.

“Ha! It’s not as easy as I thought it would be when I took the chairwoman position.  But we do meet weekly on Tuesday evenings.. Between 6:30-8.  It’s nothing but wine, gossip, and singing at the piano.” Lena’s eyes popped before she added, “You should come!”

It was Anna’s turn to feel flustered.  “Oh.. wow, thank you..” She spluttered.  “I work at the hospital during the meeting hours, unfortunately.. But I would love to sometime when I’m able to.. Or help out in any way I can.”

“We have a website if you would like to have some updates on what we’re doing.. Would you like a card?” Lena said, pulling a business card from her clutch.

“Yes, please! That’s very kind of you,” Anna exclaimed, thanking her as she accepted the card.  “I’m such a fan of music and a huge believer in using music to heal the soul.  It’s extraordinary how much it can do.”

“I completely agree.. Of course.. It would be such a pleasure if you would join us..” Lena caught the look of appreciation in the brunette’s eyes.  “I mean, there’s always room for another member.”

Anna giggled, “I’m afraid I don’t qualify as I’m not a Wattisham resident.”

Lena chuckled and revealed, “Not yet, anyway.. I’ll hold a spot specifically for you come January..”

Anna brows furrowed in confusion.  “I’m sorry?”

Lena mirrored the same expression, and then said in an obvious tone, “When Harry returns to Wattisham Airfield.. in January..”

Anna shook her head, still not understanding, “Harry returning in January..?”

A light came to Lena’s eyes as realization dawned on her.  “Oh, I’m so sorry.. I assumed you knew..”

“Knew what..?” She knew where this was going, but was too baffled to let it sink in.  Her eyes scanned the crowded Church hall and located Harry having a laugh and drink with Cory and another few guys that looked to know him well.

“Cory mentioned Harry’s staff officer contract is up at the end of the year and he was offered an opportunity back here on Wattisham Airfield.. I’m sorry, Anna, did you not know? Have I done something wrong?”

Anna’s attention flitted back to the worried woman.  She gave her a kind smile, shaking her head to relieve the concern, “Oh, no! I apologize.. Of course, I knew.. I’m sorry, it seems as if the champagne has gone straight to my head.”

Lena laughed, feeling more at ease.  “There are a few members that are banned from Toasty Tuesday,” she winked.

Anna barked out a laugh, “Toasty Tuesday? Very clever; I love it.. Well, Lena, it seems we are about to be neighbors soon.”

“Yes, we are! You must be very excited to leave the city.  It’s quite different out here.. It’s a lovely village to reside in.. I’ve been calling this home with Cory for thirteen years and I’ve loved every second of it.  I believe you’ll highly enjoy it.”

“Yes,” Anna said, turning her attention back to an oblivious Harry, “I bet I will.”

—-

**The Big Reveal**

“When were you going to tell me?” Anna demanded on the drive back to the city.  “Seriously, Harry? I had to find out from a woman I _just_ met that my husband is getting promoted?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry apologized, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.  This was not at all how he expected her to find out.  “I was going to tell you when it was the right time.”

“ _The right time_?” She parroted.  “When the hell was that? Surely, not the day before you fucking move out here.”

“Of course not,” he said, sighing heavily.  “I had something planned..”

“Explain.”

Harry ran his free hand through his hair, not fully ready to give it all away.  “I needed to wait until the contract was all made up.  You know how these things go with the army, Anna.  Things could change unexpectedly.  I wanted to wait until it was all set in stone before I told you.”

Anna crossed her arms and sighed, averting her attention back to the road ahead.  “I get that, I do, Harry.. but I’m supposed to be the one you tell everything to; your _wife_ who should be with you making these decisions.  You cannot keep shit like **this** from me.”

“I know that..”

“Do you, though? Do you _really_ know that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, “Of course, I do!”

Silence fell inside the car for a minute, both trying to wrap their heads around what was happening.

“So, what’s the plan?” Anna asked, still peeved.  “Are you moving out here.. on base?”

“Yes,” he answered truthfully.  “I have to; it’s part of the contract.”

“And your royal duties?”

“Will be split the way they have been.”

“And me?”

Harry was quiet for a second before he said, “I don’t know.  I was thinking of you moving into Kensington full-time until you’re ready to move on from the hospital.”

“So you want us to live apart?” She said incredulously.

“It’s not that I _want_ us to live apart.. and we wouldn’t be completely.. I could come back to London during the weekends.. and obviously when I have family things to attend.. We’ll be getting engaged soon and-”

“How long is your contract for?” Anna interrupted.

“Two years.” She sucked in a breath.  “Anna, you knew this was what I wanted.  I was only meant to be behind a desk for a year.. I’ve told you that.”

“Yeah.” Her tone switched down to a low one, her gaze to the side window to avoid looking in his direction.

“Baby..” He reached for her hand, squeezing her gently.  “You knew who I was before you married me..” He paused, then asked in a scared voice, “Are you having seconds thoughts?”

Anna whipped her head around to face him.  “How dare you fucking ask me that.  Did I ever say any bullshit like that?”

“No, I just thought-”

“Well, you thought wrong.  Jesus Christ, Harry..” She clutched his hand.  “I _love_ you.. I want to be _married_ to you.. for the rest of our lives.. Yes, I knew you were soldier and you wanted to fly again, this just came as a shock to me.. I’m pissed as _hell_ that you didn’t tell me about this when that is what a marriage is about; _trust_ and confiding in each other.  Do you not trust me, is that it?”

“Anna…”

“Is William getting inside of your head?”

“This has nothing to do with him.”

“Doesn’t it? You don’t trust me, just like he doesn’t.  You think I’m going to flake out when shit gets tough..”

“I don’t think that, Annalisa,” he firmly said, growing frustrated.  “I don’t, so stop.”

“You stop,” she retorted.  She shook her head.  “What’s really going on, Harry? I’ve been patient with you and letting you do your thing.. not once pestering you about why you’re taking all these secret phone calls and all these meetings late at night.  I’m done being patient.  What’s going on?”

He sighed.  “Well, part of it was this.”

“Okay, part of it.  What else is there?” He didn’t reply.  “I swear to god, Henry Wales, you better open your mouth and tell me right now.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, “I’m planning a surprise.. an engagement surprise..”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Harry said in a clipped tone, rolling his eyes.  He quickly glanced at her, seeing her fighting a smile.  “Are you happy now?”

“No,” Anna stubbornly said, then giggled, “Okay, a little..”

The sound of her giggle caused him to laugh through his nose and he glanced at her again.  “Just a little?”

“Fine, a lot,” she admitted, laughing openly.  “Oh, god, I’m sorry, Harry.. I’ve sort of ruined the surprise now.. I feel terrible.”

“Not completely,” he said, bringing their joined hands to his lips.  “I haven’t told you what I’ve got up my sleeve.. Or will you shit a brick if I don’t tell you that either?”

She bumped his shoulder with hers.  “I’m sorry.. I really, really am.. No, I want to be surprised by it..”

“Good,” he grinned, feeling much better about everything.  “Because I think you’ll be veeeery surprised.”

“Now you’re just being mean.. you know how impatient I am..”

“Ha! That’s what makes it so much fun for me.. Hey, listen, we haven’t really delved into about the hospital position..”

“I know, Harry,” she interjected, feeling a bit of whiplash from his change in conversation without warning.  “I know I won’t have that position anymore soon.. And yeah I’m not going to lie and say it’s not going to hurt to give up my job… But I’m prepared to give my notice.. I’ve _been_ ready to.. And, actually, I’ve been…like, mentally preparing myself since September..”

“Are you positive..” He unclasped their hands and turned hers over to press a kiss at the center of her palm.

“Yes..” She said with certainty, a shiver running down her back at his touch.  “I’m ready for that.”

“Okay… then I should probably suggest giving your notice so they can have some time to prepare your leave, as well..”

She arched a brow.  “And how much of a notice would I be giving?”

He chuckled at her attempt to get an engagement timeline.  “Four weeks.”

“Really?” She asked, excitedly.

“Bah-bah-bah! That doesn’t mean we’ll get engaged in four weeks.. It means we’ll be moving to Wattisham in four weeks..”

Her ears perked up and her lips twitched up.  “We?”

“ _We_ ,” Harry echoed.

“I thought you said you wanted me to move into KP full-time while you’re on base during the week.”

“I want my wife with me.. every night.. Another surprise you’ve ruined..”

“I’m sorry!” Anna slid in her seat to cuddle up next to him, leaning her head on his arm as he wrapped his arm protectively around the back of her shoulders.  “Thank you.. That’s all I want, too.”

“So, Mrs. Wales.. are you ready to become a resident of Wattisham as an army wife?”

“I am, Captain Wales.”

And she was; without any doubt.  She couldn’t deny it would be difficult to walk away from Great Ormond.  Her patients meant so much to her and being their caregiver brought her great joy.  But so did being Harry’s wife.

 _Four weeks_ , she repeated in her head.  Four weeks and they would be on this very same road again, but next time on the other side, moving in a new direction.

She felt excited, the endless possibilities that would come her way being Mrs. Harry Wales, wife of an Apache pilot.

Maybe she would join the choir after all.


	24. Twenty-Four - How Time Cannot Heal Everything

Waking up to an empty bed – even in the dead of night – was nothing out of the ordinary for Harry, being the husband of a pediatric night nurse.  The first instinct was to blindly reach for his mobile that sat beside the bed, hope filling his chest for a simple little text from his wife that waited for him.  But when he turned on his back, about to retrieve the device, the sleep that fogged his mind quickly faded.

It was the early hours of a Friday; this meant his hand shouldn’t have met her abandoned side of the bed.

Harry peeled his tired eyes open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness that greeted him.  Once he could make out the shadows of their bedroom, his head shifted towards her empty side and his brows furrowed together when his eyes landed on the clock.

**4:12AM**

Then the significance of the day dawned on him and the confusion of her absence was gone.

Harry briefly shut his eyes and sighed while running a hand down his face, passing across the stubble at his jaw.  He took a moment to collect his thoughts while staring into the darkness, a frown deepening when the faint notes of a haunting melody reached his ears.

Tossing back the covers, Harry let out another sigh – the concerned sound mirroring the worry lines above his brows – and slipped out of the warmth of the bed.  On the way to the door, he pat the sleepy husky that lay at the foot of bed who had woken up with his movements.  “Stay here, mama.“

Betsy obliged like the obedient puppy she sometimes was.  And when her heavy eyelids slipped shut, Harry made his way towards the softly singing music.

Anna sat at the piano; a vision of a tortured and gentle soul stroking the keys with such grace and care.  A sadness washed over him at the sight of her slightly curved forward shoulders, and even though her head was bowed, it did nothing to hide the grief that he knew was there on her face.

Anna could feel him there the moment he stepped up to the doorway.  She could always sense his presence as soon as he walked into a room, no matter how quiet his steps had been.  It was the strange intense emotion that shot through her when he was near – their strong undeniable connection making her pulse race.  She felt it now – even in this state.

Harry immediately began to move over to her tense form when she slid across the bench to make room; welcoming him.  Not once did the playing stop.  The unhurried, calculated steps seemed to take longer than normal, but Harry was cautious, not wanting to disrupt her way of coping with the day.

He came to a stop at her back and instead of taking the empty seat beside her, he remained on his feet, placing his hands on her shoulders to give her a comforting squeeze.  Almost instantly, he felt her relax and he continued to knead the bunched up muscles at her shoulders and neck with his strong and loving hands, freeing a deep sigh she could no longer suppress.

Her body was exhausted; heavy and achy.  Anna didn’t remember how long it had been since the vivid dreams shocked her out of sleep, but it was long enough for Harry to notice her absence.

At first she had tried to cuddle up next to his warm body, praying for a peaceful sleep as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.  It was fruitless.  With every passing second, the distress grew to consume every cell, every atom, until she could no longer bare to lay still.

In an attempt to lift her spirits, she turned to the piano.  She had hoped to chase the dreams and memories away by playing an uplifting tune, something _he_ would have been delighted to hear.  But once she sat on the bench, fingers poised over the waiting keys, the old familiar weeping melody began pouring out of her torn being.

A coldness settled inside her shaken bones and spread throughout her body, whether it was from the devastation of the day or from the chill of the December’s night, she didn’t know.  All she could feel was the bitter temperature and the coldness the memories of this day always brought.

Harry felt the shiver that shook her and formed goosebumps on her skin.  His hands moved from her shoulders, his palms slowly smoothing down her arms as his form hunched over and towered over her.  Resting his chin on top of her knotted curls, he cast his eyes on her delicate fingers gliding over the white and black singing keys.  He had heard her play this piece before, but this time her angelic voice didn’t pair with the notes like it had done previously.  Laying his long fingers over hers, he let her play, Anna taking him with her through the depressing piece.

Today marked the tenth year anniversary of her brother’s passing.

Although she could recall the wonderful pastimes with Benjamin, the only memories she seemed to be able to remember on this day each year was the fall; the end of a life she could never get back.  A life where everything was simple, and safe, _and she had her twin_.

She could bring herself back to that very moment where dread settled in the pit of her belly upon seeing the Army officials standing tall at her parents’ front door, their heads bowed and caps respectably in their hands.  She could feel the sting of the first uttered condolences, could hear the screams and cries of her mother, and the unbearable pain that tore through her chest at the casket he came back home in.

Her glassy eyes shut tightly and she fought through the grief, willing herself not to cry.  She had done too much of that for ten long years.  It didn’t change anything.  It didn’t bring him back.  God knows she had tried again and again.  She had spent night after night pleading for his return, wishing he had stayed, and allowed the surviving guilt eat her insides that whole first year.  What she didn’t know then–but knew now–was that second year would be so much harder.

When the song ended, Anna held down on the last note in fear of what the silence would bring.  More memories.  More heartache.  More grief.

Harry curled his fingers around hers once he was certain she wasn’t going to continue to play, his grip tight and warm, and it was all it took to break her out of the isolated haze she found herself in.

Anna freed herself from his grasp, quickly turning around on the bench to tuck her arms around his waist and bury her face in his abdomen.

Harry held her with one hand at her back while the other stroked her hair in a loving manner, letting her have her moment.  She hadn’t begun to cry like he predicted.  Not a single tear slipped down from her eyes.

She sat there, his body heat slowly thawing her frozen state as she tried to grasp onto a piece of her lost twin that would strike up some kind of faith in her.  She mentally spoke to him, prayed for strength to get through the days and all the days thereafter.

After a few long minutes, she lifted her pounding head and peeked up at her husband through sleepy eyes, her chin resting below his chest.

“Take me to bed?” She requested in the tiniest voice she could muster.

“Of course, love,” Harry whispered, leaning as low as he could to press a soft, tender kiss to her cold lips.  “Of course.”

Once they were tucked underneath the safety of the covers, banishing the winter weather from chilling their bones, Harry held her close, not once uttering a single word.  Anna was grateful for that.  All she needed was his arms around her to keep her warm and the sound of his beating heart to lull her to sleep.

Her thoughts drifted off to the day of the funeral service.  Her chest tightened at the memory of her father taking the church steps she sat outside on, both too grief stricken to converse.  They sat there silently together, mourning a son and a brother, and when the church bells chimed to announce a new hour, they both feared reality; their precious soldier’s strong voice and sweet laughter fading as time went on.

It had begun to around the fifth year, Anna mostly having to rely on the home videos she treasured.  And now, when she so desperately wanted to hear his voice today, it was unclear.

Faint.

Distant.

And that’s what cracked the stonewall she had built for this particular day over the years–her desperate cries tearing from her lips, frightening the pup and paining her husband while they both tried to console her.


	25. Twenty-Five - How They Spent Christmas Together, Then Apart

_**A Wales Fake Christmas** _

“Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Anna groaned, pulling the covers over her head to block out her overly excited husband who was obnoxiously bouncing on the bed.  A loud chuckle reached her ears, along with the high energetic howls from Betsy, and even in her sleepy state, she couldn’t fight against the smile that crept on her face.  He was adorable even when he was being totally annoying.

Harry stopped jostling the bed, well aware of the amused expression she hid.  As soon as the bed stopped moving, the animated pup that was full of personality jumped off and ran out of the room, presumably in search of a toy.  Whenever the husky got too hyped up, she had a tendency of grabbing a toy in her mouth to chew on, her way of self-soothing and coming down from the adrenaline.

“Anna….” Harry sang, turning back to the motionless lump.  When she didn’t respond, he pat and rubbed her stomach over the duvet.  “Come on, up-up-up!”

“Noooooo…”

“Yeeeeeees..”

Stubbornly, she would have prolonged being hidden underneath the covers if she didn’t feel like she was going to suffocate from the lack of air.  She pulled the covers back down with a huff, narrowing her eyes at his goofy grin.  “It’s not even Christmas! How rude of you to wake me up at-” She stole a glance at the clock, “6:40 for a fake Christmas.”

Harry grinned at her grumpiness; something she always poked fun at him for.  He cocked his head to one side. “Technically, no…but I’m expected to be on the way to Sandringham tonight, so it’s _our_ Christmas.”

Her brows came together.  “I thought we were celebrating after you came back on Saturday.”

“I changed my mind,” Harry shrugged, gazing adoringly at her tangled hair and flushed cheeks. To him, she was the true definition of ethereal beauty with her dark locks splayed over the pillowcase and her cheeks rosy from being underneath the blankets.

“You’re looking at me,” she complained.

Harry chuckled.  Nothing made a mess of his heart than this headstrong woman.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Anna’s heart raced at the love and admiration that shined in his blue orbs.  Realistically, he was probably trying to distract her–like always–but there was no trace of a lie in those soulful eyes she loved to get lost in.  He could steal her breath with a single look, and quite often did.

Her mood instantly shifted.  “Yeah?” She whispered, her palms itching to reach out and caress the morning scruff on his face.

“Mm.. I love you, you know that.”

“I love you, too.”

The hand he had rested on her stomach began to slowly travel over her side, cupping her hip and squeezing affectionately.  Anna’s breath became labored, the familiar delicious tug in her lower belly impossible to avoid.  She squirmed, growing impatient and needy for the security his weight brought her.  “Harry..”

“Mm..” His brows rose in question.

“Lay with me,” she requested with arms outstretched.

Remorse twisted his features.  He took her delicate hands in his and regretfully declined, “Can’t.”

Anna pouted.  “Why not?”

“Because.”

She looked at him expectantly.  When he didn’t continue, simply mocked her expression, she blew out an impatient breath and gave in; voice flat, “Because what?”

Harry leaned forward, his lips twitching at her being ridiculous.  “Because I said so,” he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he very much did, but there was yet so much to do with only a few short hours to achieve it all.  He couldn’t very well tell her that and spoil the day.  “Come…I made you a special treat.”

“I was trying to get a special treat right here,” she grumbled while Harry pulled her up to a sitting position.  The blankets pooled around her and she shivered as the chilled air hit her bare shoulders.  Why she wore a tank top to bed in the middle of winter, Harry didn’t know, but he had learned to never question any of her quirks.

Throwing the blankets off of her, he jokingly asked, “Are you saying last night wasn’t good enough for you?”

“Are you saying no to sex?” She quipped, begrudgingly getting out of bed with his insistence.

“I’m saying there’s no _time_ for sex.” He said back, holding her by the hand to lead her out of the bedroom and straight into the kitchen.

“You’ve clearly forgotten the meaning behind a quickie.” Anna said under her breath, plopping down on the seat he pulled out for her at the table.  She inhaled deeply, the aroma of freshly brewed caffeine awakening her senses and the delicious sugary scent in the air making her tummy rumble.  Taking a small sip of the coffee he set in front of her, she moaned in approval before muttering, “I guess this’ll have to do for now…”

Harry strode over to the counter to scoop up the two plates he had abandoned to retrieve her.  “Are you still yapping about sex? Is that all I’m good for?”

She rose a perfectly shaped brow, the mug she cradled in both hands concealing the smirk playing at her lips.  “You’re strangely starting to sound like the woman here.”

Harry belted out an infectious laugh, earning a giggle from the grumpy brunette.  “Shush and eat your breakfast.” He presented her with a plate of waffles he had managed not to burn, and was gifted with a childlike grin.

“Yes, _ma’am_..”

Anna dug into the breakfast after Harry dressed both of their plates up with syrup and powdered sugar, adding tiny Christmas trees sprinkles for the occasion.  It tasted absolutely delicious.  The waffles were the right amount of crunchiness on the outside, and warm and fluffy on the inside, the exact way she preferred.  Proudly, she voiced her compliments, encouraging him to cook more often since his cooking skills were improving with every new attempt.  A crooked smile was the last thing she saw before he brought his mug up to his lips.

The couple sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking pleasure in the quiet, peaceful moments of an early morning while in good company.  Silverware scraping against the dishes paired with the cautious slurps of the steaming brew could be heard, along with the distinct clinking and clacking of dog tags against a ceramic bowl.

These uneventful moments would always be Anna’s favorite; sharing a quiet meal with her husband before a busy day.  She wondered how many more of these mornings were left, the imaginary sounds of a wailing newborn piercing through her ears.  Not realizing she had been smiling to herself, lost in her thoughts like she often was, she was surprised to find Harry’s questioning attention.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Harry asked with a smile in his voice.  He had finished his breakfast first and glanced up, only to find the little tilt of her lips with a faraway look in her eyes.

Anna met his gaze and a shy grin moved across her face.  She raised her shoulders up and held them there, then lowered her voice to simply reveal, “ _babies_.”

The thumping in his chest sped up.  This wasn’t the first time she had revealed her inner thoughts to be about their future children, but it had still pleasantly surprised him.  “Oh, yeah?”

She nodded, dropping her shoulders.  “We won’t be having such quiet mornings for very long…”

A vision of a curly haired girl and a redheaded boy flashed before his eyes.  Harry’s lips curved up at that.  Leaning forward, he whispered, “I hope not.”

Anna sucked in a breath, her heart galloping in her chest and her stomach doing wild somersaults.  Never did she ever think she could think of having kids of her own without an ounce of fear haunting her.  Starting a family with the man she adored more than anything was something she was eager to do, something that had been crossing her mind a lot more lately.  More than she let on.

She blamed it on the chubby cheeks she loved to pinch much to Georgie’s delight and the glowing aura Kate exuded as her pregnant belly became more prominent.

“What do you think it’s going to be like?” She asked, curious to know his answer.

“What?”

“Mornings with a house full of kids…with a dog..”

“Honestly,” he began, pushing his plate to the side to lean on his arms.  “Really fucking loud and chaotic.”

Anna giggled at his honesty.  Rising from her seat, she sauntered around the table to sit on his lap.  Harry immediately made room for her, tucking his arms around her waist while she loosely wrapped hers around his neck.  “Is it crazy to think that sounds absolutely wonderful?”

Harry didn’t miss a beat when he belted a strong, “yes”, earning another giggle to pass her lips.  “But I can’t wait for that, so I guess that makes me crazy, too.”

She pressed her forehead to his before softly singing, “ _I don’t want easy.. i want crazy.. come on, baby.. let’s be craaazy..”_

They sat for another minute, arms around the other, inhaling and exhaling together as if the world outside those walls didn’t exist – didn’t matter.  In a way, it didn’t.

Harry was the first to speak, pulling back to meet her warm eyes.  “Speaking of…” His brow creased, redirecting himself before he gave too much away, “Erm.. I mean, have you finished your breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Anna slowly answered, the glint in his eye piquing the curiosity in her.

Harry pulled a face, once again distracting her from pressing forward at his slip.  His eyes fell on her lips, still glistening from the syrup.  “You got a little…” Anna giggled when he sloppily swept his tongue across her lips to get a taste of the stickiness of breakfast.

“You are spending way too much time with Betsy.”

His face contorted in disgust.  “Eugh! You let her slobber all over your mouth?!”

She pushed on his chest, playfully rolling her eyes.  “If anyone is making out with our dog, it’s _you_.”

“I can promise you–with great confidence–bestiality is _not_ my thing,” he replied, shuddering.

“Okay, _ew!”_

“You started it! Now, can we _please_ move on from this? I can feel my stomach refusing breakfast.” Anna was quick to agree, chuckling and sharing another shudder with him.

“I know something that would cheer you up.”

He cocked his head to one side.  “I swear if you say sex..”

“You know, I’m feeling a little offended now.” She pouted for effect, then fought a losing battle as the smile twitched at her lips when he pecked her mouth.

“You are an eager little thing…We can fit a quickie in later.. Maybe after we open _presents_.”

Anna’s face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.  “Really…we’re exchanging now?”

“Why not? It’s a Wales Christmas.. I told you that.”

“I know but..I figured you’d want to wait for this afternoon…not this early.  I feel like it’s sort of breaking some rule.”

Harry tapped her nose, “Ah, my little grasshoppah, there are no rules for a Wales Christmas… And, I have to admit, I’ve been dying to see your reaction for days now.”

She peered at him nervously.  “Should I mentally prepare myself for this?”

“Ha!” He tipped his head back and barked a laugh.  “Honestly.. maybe.”

“Oh, Christ.. what did you do, Henry Wales?”

“Well…” Once his arm curled under her knees, he rose from the seat and stood with her in his arms.  Peering down, he wiggled his brows suggestively and said, “hopefully something that will make you love me even more.”

Her ears perked up.  “Sex, after all?”

“Now why the hell would you have to mentally prepare yourself before having sex with me?” He said, dryly.

“Hey, you know I can be a bit adventurous but…a girl needs a heads up if she’s about to be thrust into a room filled with floggers and crops…”

Harry rolled his eyes, carrying her into the living room where the tree stood tall and proud.  He placed her back on her feet, commanding her to stay put, and made his way over to the mantlepiece.  “I’m not going to sit through another hour and a half of you blabbering about that shit book.” The fireplace crackled to life, Harry making use of the automatic fire started to save the time it took to build one himself.  “And did you really use ’ _thrust_ ’ in that sentence?”

“Hey!” Anna protested, crossing her arms.  “Take that back.  And, yes, I really did.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that then…” Harry said, kneeling to reach under the tree in search for her present amidst the others.  The tree had been bare without the giftbags and neatly wrapped boxes for days after they put it up in their KP apartment, but it quickly built up with the insane amount of shopping Anna did that season.  In no time, especially when the annual Caro shipment of presents came in, the tree was surrounded with presents; so much so that they had to pile several boxes in the corner nearby. “I’m not going to sit through you blabbering about _any_ book.”

“You didn’t mind Outlander,” she reminded him.  “I can recall you eagerly asking question..after question..after question..”

“Until you went on about the second book and it was a total mindfuck.  Ah, here it is!”

Anna had been curiously watching him fish for her present, noting he had really buried it deep into the tree so her grabby hands couldn’t find it.  The bastard knew her well enough to know she had a strange knack for guessing with a few gentle shakes, analyzing the shape and size of the box.

“You sure went to a lot of trouble to hide that from me.” She mused.

“Of course I did…I had to with your prying eyes..” Harry stood with a small box in his hand, holding it up for her to see.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes enlarged when she caught the all too-telling light robin egg blue.  No wonder he had hidden it well.  “Harry.. you did _not_ get me something from Tiffany’s.. we said nothing more than-”

“I know what _you_ said.. I didn’t make any promises.” He approached her slowly, then handed the box over.  “And…it’s not what you think.”

She tilted her head to the side, mimicking the absent husky. “Now I’m even more confused.  It’s not jewelry?”

An anxious smirk flitted at his lips. “Go ahead and open it to see for yourself.”

Taking an agonizing moment to look him over, she determined he was nervous about her reaction.  His hands were on his lips–the same lips he bit at, peeling the skin off.  His restless feet kept shifting from side to side, and when he cleared his throat and rose his brows impatiently, she had a giggle at his expense.

Deciding to have a little fun, loving the sound of his annoyed and eager sighs, she slowly untied the tiny silver ribbon and paused.  Admittedly, she wasn’t making it easy on him, but the interest in what the box housed was what made Anna finally pop open the top.

What she found inside was surely not what she was expecting.  Her mind kept envisioning a bracelet, or a new pair of earrings, hell–even maybe an engagement ring.  Certainly _not_ a key _–_ a _car_ key to be more precise.

“Well, what do you think?” If she wasn’t so stunned, she would’ve picked up on the way his voice wavered and the hard swallow that followed.

“Is this..” Looping a finger through the keyring, she lifted it up out of the box, turning it over again and again to inspect it like it was a foreign object, confusion etched across her soft features.  The _Audi_ engravement stared right at her.

“Harry…” Her eyes shot up to his, surprise dancing wild in her eyes.  “Did you..did you get me a **_car_**?!”

“Yes… I believe I did.” Harry confirmed, a relieved smile gracing his mouth at her positive reaction.

“But…but…shit, all I got you were new sketchbooks with a lame pack of pencils…and that fucking accessory thing you were talking about the other day for your bike…and the polo thingie,” she waved her free hand about, the word escaping her.

Harry’s laugh came right from his belly, the flash of humiliation on her face and her frantic eyes priceless as she spilled everything he had under the tree.  If he didn’t stop her now, there would be no more surprises left under the tree for him.  Grabbing her by the shoulders, he gave her a little jolt to bring her back, “Anna.. shhh..that’s more than enough.”

She gave him an incredulous look.  “Are you _crazy_? Your presents are so shitty compared to..to.. ** _this_**! Oh my god.. this is so… _embarrassing!”_

Still firmly gripping her shoulders, he shook his head down at her.  “Baby.. stop.  I _love_ that you thought hard about what to get me.  And by the sounds of it, you went over the budget, as well.”

“Not like you did!”

“Listen to me..” His hands went up to cup her cheeks.  “I got you a car because I know you need it.  Just like I needed all those things.. But you know what I want the most? What I _need_ the most? **_You_**. My _wife_.  That’s it.. Just **you** , Annalisa.”

Anna gave him a skeptical look.  “I know you’re trying to be sweet–and you _are_ incredibly sweet–but I feel really bad. You got me a fucking _car_..”

He sighed, exasperatedly.  “Yes, I know.. And it _still_ can’t compare to all that you’ve given me.. Don’t give me that look.. it’s true.” He gently stroked her rounded cheeks.  “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.. something that I never thought I’d ever find, Annalisa.. a car is _just_ that… an object.. something replaceable.. something that isn’t forever…. _This.. **us**_..” He smiled big, staring deeply into her eyes that never strayed from his.  “…what we have is irreplaceable.. it’s _forever_.  And that what I want and _need_ from you.. forever.”

Happy tears welled up her eyes and she had to swallow the lump in her throat.  “Aw, hubs.. I can give you that, then.. I can–and will–give you **forever**..”

He smirked.  “Good.  Now shut the hell up and thank a husband properly for buying his wife a fucking car..”

She rolled her eyes, then laughed lightly, leaning into his touch.  “Oh, my god.. I have a caaaaar!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Anna let out a gleeful giggle, jumping up to wrap her arms firmly around his neck.  She peppered his face with kisses, Harry’s eyes and nose crinkling while he twirled her around in the living room.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

He set her back down after a moment, plucking the key from her finger and tossing it up before catching it expertly.  “Soooo…You wanna go for a ride in your brand new car, Mrs. Wales?”

“Hell, yeah!”

—-

After they showered–Anna finally getting the special treat she had begged for–they took a long drive with no direction in mind.  As soon as they had gotten in the car, Harry had bored Anna with the specifics of the 2015 Audi Q7 SUV.  The only thing she cared about was the color–her preferred black–and that it would be accommodating for a large family.  For the time being, Betsy occupied the back seat of the six-seater SUV, switching between being sprawled out for her cat naps and curiously peeking out the windows with a wagging tongue.

Thirty-five minutes into the drive, Anna had pulled over and refused to drive another second with Harry’s relentless complaints of her heavy foot and heart-stopping last second tap on the brakes.

“Red light! Red light!” Harry had chanted, much to Anna’s dismay.

“I _saw_ it and was _stopping_ , Jesus.”

“Bullshit! You’re like 20 feet over the fucking stop line!” Harry had cried, gesturing towards the windshield.

“Stop shouting! You’re making me more nervous.”

“My god.. I would like to be _alive_ to unwrap my presents.”

She had rolled her eyes.  “You are so fucking dramatic.”

Once Harry got behind the wheel, their bickering had ceased for the most part.

At the start of the day, Harry had made alternate plans for the day–plans that consisted of another ice skating date with the possibility of catching last minute tickets to a holiday musical at the theatre, and sneaking in an early dinner out.  None of it happened.  Instead, they drove on, relishing in being together while gazing at the magical displays of all the Christmas lights, something Anna used to do when she was a little girl in a new town–a new state.

They drove for hours, leaving the city behind and reaching the countryside–passing through the town they were soon going to be living in.  They laughed while singing carols, shared Christmas memories, and vowed to create holiday traditions with their children.

When they returned to their KP apartment, a good chunk of the day had passed.  Deciding it be best for Harry to unwrap his presents from her and his new extended family back in Boston while supper was in the oven, he did just that with an enthusiasm that caused Betsy to get all riled up once again.

Anna snapped photos of his childlike behavior with the new camera she had received from the Secret Santa gift exchange they did with their city friends.  Capturing the amused–and eye rolling–reaction when he tore open the _Just Dance_ disk from a very cheeky Finn, she took another one of his middle finger up with a dark scowl in reply to Finn’s note that accompanied the game: ‘ _to: the loser, from: the champ –figured you would need at least a year of practice for another battle (with the same end result)–game on, bro’_

After tossing the shredded and ripped wrapping paper inside a tashbag, they moved on to Betsy’s enormous pile of presents.  Together, the howling in excitement pup at their side, they tore through the paper one by one that housed several different chew toys, dog sweaters, and holiday designed baked treats.  Overwhelmed, their four-legged baby girl scooped up the pink lamb chop in her mouth and left the other presents behind, running to lay in her favorite spot near the glowing lights of the Christmas tree with her tail wagging.

The day was winding down, giving Harry and Anna just enough time to enjoy the lavish feast she somehow was able to whip up in a short time much to Harry’s amazement.  Afterwards, they found themselves cuddled on the couch with tummy’s full, catching a classic Christmas film.

“Are you going to miss me?”

Anna snuggled more closely into him, giving him a squeeze and replying with a soft, “yeah.”

Harry pressed his lips to her head, inhaling the peach scent and smiling into her hair.  “How much?”

“More than what the car cost you,” she quickly replied, a smile playing at her lips when he chuckled.  “Are you going to miss me?” She asked, her eyes never once leaving the telly.

“Hmmmm…”

“Oh, sure, take all the time you need to think that one over,” she said; monotonously.

“Well, I rather enjoy all the activities at Sandringham.. and I’ll be much too busy to think about you, you see..”

“Bastard,” she spat.

“Ha!” Harry tipped his head over the back of couch to laugh evilly, then gathered her tightly in his embrace.  Anna allowed him to, sighing when the masculine scent of his cologne filled her nostrils.  A deep ache formed in her lower belly, already missing him.  “I’m just teasing.. of course I’m going to miss you.”

“How much?”

He smirked.  “More than what the car cost me.”

She chuckled lowly, hanging onto him as tightly as she could.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too, peaches.”

“Oh.. shhh.. here come the bells..”

Harry couldn’t help but allow the grin to take over his features as he listened closely to her recite the old, popular phrase of an angel being gifted their wings as the bells chimed.

Just before Harry headed out the door for the week, Anna held him back to give her a proper, toe-curling mistletoe kiss.  It had lasted longer than it should have, both reluctant to pull apart to say goodbye.  But his phone had buzzed, announcing the car that would take him away from her for several days waiting outside for him.  And, so, they had said goodbye, shared another lingering kiss, and parted.

That night while Anna cuddled in bed with a homesick puppy that seemed to miss Harry almost as much as she did, she thought back over the day and found herself smiling.

Harry had called it a _fake_ Wales Christmas; it wasn’t fake at all.  Surely, it wasn’t the 25th of December, but it was still Christmas to her–to them.

========

_**A Caro Christmas Eve** _

“Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Hey! Bets, no…Hang on, Daniel…baby girl, move over here…I can’t see uncle Danny…”

Daniel’s voice trembled with laughter at the sight of his sister trying to look around the excited puppy that sat on her lap.  Betsy eventually jumped down and Anna shook her head with a laugh.  “Whew, sorry ‘bout that.  Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Looks like someone is excited for a Caro Christmas,” he mused, still chortling at the puppy who kept trying to get back on Anna’s lap.

“Poor thing,” Anna said, her voice taking on the familiar baby voice she used for the dog,  “she doesn’t know any better.”

“Ha! She will soon enough.  How are you doing, honeybee?”

“Good! How’s everything over there?”

The two spent five minutes catching up, discussing the adoption process Daniel and Gabe were in the middle of.  In the coming year, they would have their own child;  another addition to the bunch.  The open mouthed smile on Danny’s face was infectious, as was the joy that lit up his features when he talked about nursery themes–he wanted warm, neutral colors for a more classic look, opposed to Gabe’s love of bright color schemes to liven up the room–and kid-friendly parks in the big city he had been researching.  It was all coming together; his own little family.  Anna could not be happier for him.

“It’s surreal to think this time next year, there will be another Caro wreaking havoc.”

“You know,” Danny started with stars in his eyes, “he or she will be attending the wedding of the year.”

Her eyes popped.  “Oh my god!” She squealed with delight, clapping her hands like an overly excited child.  “Sarah can pull him or her down the aisle in a wagon filled with baby’s breath and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Let’s not get crazy and transform into bridezilla this early in the game… What are you doing? You’re not even listening to me.”

Anna tuned him out.  She had reached for her phone to open up the Notes app, adding another line to her growing Wedding Ideas list.

Ever since agreeing on keeping their original wedding date, Anna found herself leafing through bridal magazines and browsing through wedding blogs.  Harry had been surprised one night to come home and find her passed out on the bed, reading glasses perched on her nose and laptop hanging off her lap.  When he stole a glance at the screen, he had to suppress a laugh at the DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING countdown she had created.

She didn’t have a ring on her finger yet and she was already playing the part of a wedding crazed woman.

“Hey, brat… Looooserrrrr… Can she hear us?”

“She’s lost in bridezilla land..” Daniel explained to Finn.

“Heeelloooo.. come back to earth… Anna!”

She looked up from her mobile when she heard a sharp clap and saw the rest of the family–minus Rosemary–crowding together to get in the frame.  Finn was looking directly at her, waiting for her acknowledgement.  “Hey, sorry…I had to write something down before I forgot … So, what’s up..How’s North Carolina?”

“Awesome.” Finn answered, pulling a smiling Keri closer to his side.  “You and Harry should come visit.”

“We will soon.  We just booked our flight for February.  Betsy’s coming, too, so you’ll all get a chance to meet her..” A chorus of ‘what’s in February?’ sprang at her.  “Chase’s wedding.” Her brothers exchanged knowing looks.  “What?”

“Nothing!” They all exclaimed with wide eyes, guilt written across their faces.

No doubt Harry had complained about it to them on their drunken night out in November.  Whenever she brought up the wedding, it still put him in a foul mood and left a wry expression on his face for a good hour or two.  Anna gave up trying to reason with him, not wanting to jeopardize his willingness to attend with her.  That would have to wait until she got him on the plane where he was trapped.

Just as Anna was about to respond, her niece interjected, unaware of what was going on.  “What the hell happened to your tree, Auntie Leelee?”

“Sarah!”

“Sorry,” she murmured after getting scolded by her parents.  “What the heck happened to your tree?”

Anna grinned proudly, gazing at the four foot tree.  It was missing a few branches and the top was droopy, but it was a piece of unfinished art to her.  And she couldn’t wait to nurture it and bring some life to it. “Harry got it for me.”

“Cheap bastard,” Luke muttered, ignoring the warning elbow he took to the side from his wife.  Sarah coughed her distaste for being chided for using a swear word while her father couldn’t get a handle on his ‘potty mouth’.  “I’m a grown up,” he said to his daughter, tickling her side to make her laugh.  “You can have a potty mouth when you’ve reached your thirties.”

Anna laughed along with the rest of the family.  It was good to see Luke interact with his kids again, his eyes a little more clearer than the last time she saw him.  He hadn’t been sober for long, but with attending AA meetings on a weekly basis and agreeing to marriage counseling, he was headed on the right path to sobriety.  Anna was proud of him, empathizing with her older brother.  Handling grief wasn’t easy and battling his addiction would be a lifelong struggle, but he had the biggest support system to help him through it all.

Family never gave up on family.

“For real, though, you’d think a prince would be a little more extravagant than that piece of shit tree,” he added.

“Shut up… We have another one at the other apartment…a bigger, fuller, six feet-er.”

“Ha! He’s anything but cheap,” barked an amused Gabe, waving at Anna from behind Daniel.  “He got her a fucking Audi for Christmas.”

“Whoa!” Exclaimed Kathie with impressed wide eyes.  “Very Christian Grey.”

“That’s what I said!” Gabe said, bumping Kathie’s shoulder.

“Wow..a car, huh?”

Anna rolled her eyes after shooting daggers at her gossipy brother-in-law.  She had refrained from telling the rest of them, knowing it would create this type of reaction.  “I don’t know why you guys are making this a big deal.”

“It’s a car!” They all cried.

“So? Luke bought Kathie a car when she got pregnant with Benny.  How is this any different?”

“Because it wasn’t an Audi,” Luke said, pointedly.

“And you’re not with child,” added Kathie with a head tilt.  “Wait…you’re not pregnant, are you?”

“Okay, first of all, Harry didn’t get me a sports car.  It’s an Audi K-something… Or Q-something? I don’t know… The point is it’s an SUV.  Second, no, I am not pregnant.  But since babies are not that far off, he figured it would be wise to get a family car.  And third, I am never telling you anything ever again.” The last part was directed at the only male blonde.

Gabe snickered.  “If I had a nickel for every time you’ve said that…”

“Hey, gossip queens,” came Rosemary’s biting voice off screen.  “Can I have some muscles over here to help with this goddamned box?”

“Yes, Nana..” A variety of voices rang out, all filled with sarcastic enthusiasm, followed by several pairs of eyes rolling.  The gang left one by one to assist her grandmother with the box of decorations, leaving Anna with her mother who had been quiet.

Lucille still had the lighted up apron that blinked rapidly on; the one she wore every Christmas Eve morning.  There was flour and crusted batter stuck to the front, and a damp spot where Anna knew was from her mother wiping her washed hands.  It brought such warmth to see it, her mother not letting go of tradition, no matter how much life has changed for them.

“Hi, mommy,” Anna greeted, warmly.  “Look, Bets, it’s grandma! Say hello…say Merry Christmas Eve!”

Betsy let out a half-howl, half-yawn before Anna let her back down on four paws.

Lucille let out a heart laugh. “Good mornin’, precious angels! You look beautiful in those matching sweaters.”

Anna laughed sheepishly, recalling Harry’s hysterical reply to the selfie she sent him that morning of Betsy and herself.  “We have matching Christmas jammies, too.  Harry calls me crazy.”

“Well, we’re all a little crazy, now aren’t we… Oh, look at that monstrous sea of boxes!”

Anna looked over her shoulder at the heavy boxes she had finished packing that morning.  Without Harry’s presence, she had tried to keep busy when she wasn’t at the hospital.  Betsy was great company, always eager to run around the dog park and going on long early morning jogs.  She went to brunch with Maggie and Skip, not particularly enjoying the third wheel feel, and wasted time online shopping.

Then, after glancing around the flat she called home for five years, she had decided it best to start packing up things she wouldn’t have any need of before the move.  It hadn’t been easy.  It was strange, packing what used to be her single life into cardboard boxes, marking with permanent marker what to keep and what to donate.

Before she had begun the preparations of leaving London, leaving her flat, she had gone to a session with Dr. Caffrey, hoping for some insight as to why the thought of packing pained her.  She was happy, glowing with pride to be an army wife and couldn’t wait to support causes that she held close to her heart.  This was her destiny, who she was meant to be.  But when it came time to arrange all her things and coming down to the decision of what had to be given away, anxiety bubbled in her chest and her stomach twisted into knots.

Moving around constantly during her childhood had affected her more than she thought; Dr. Caffrey confirmed this.  Her London flat had been the first taste of stability–of a lasting **home**.  The therapist had reassured her what she was feeling was perfectly normal and a valid reason to be reluctant for someone with her past.  It didn’t mean she had doubts; it didn’t mean she wasn’t ready or unhappy.  It simply meant she was a deeply emotional human being, whose established life was being rocked.

Once she had swallowed the nerves and gathered up the courage, she had started neatly stacking the books she had collected over the years.  Then the movies.  Then knick-knacks.  Almost immediately, her chest felt lighter and a tiny flutter in her belly caused her to grin; she overcame another mind block.  Packing had suddenly become a good, healing process.  Her way of showing herself change was okay; that it was a good thing.

“When’s the move?” She heard her mom ask, kicking her out of her reverie.

“The housing apartment should be available January 23rd.  My last day at the hospital is the 18th; it’ll give me a few more days to finish what’s left of packing.  Harry’s going to be off for a few weeks following the holiday before he has to report on base so it’ll be nice having his help.”

“Are you doing okay…you know, with everything?”

“Yeah,” Anna said, upbeat.  “I’m a little sad about leaving this,” she gestured around her and distractedly blew Betsy a kiss, then turned back to her mother, “it was my first place…not only here in London, but my first real adult place on my own.  It’s been home for a long time.  But…”

“Harry is your new home,” Lucille finished for her with a warm smile.

Anna matched her mother’s expression, inhaling deeply as she nodded.  Gratitude filled her; gratitude for a loving mother that understood her, even when she battled with understanding herself.  A mother that was always there, would always be there.  A woman Anna admired and strived to be.

“…and your feelings on leaving the hospital?” Lucille inquired with genuine concern. It was no secret how much being a nurse meant to her daughter, especially the bond she had formed with all her patients.  It would be especially hard saying goodbye to them.

“Ummmm…sad.  Really sad, actually.  I keep crying about it,” she answered, lightly laughing at herself.

“Awww, baby…”

“I’m fine, though,” she added, truthfully.  “I’m going to miss them terribly but I know I always have a warm welcome when I visit…Lily keeps saying she’s going to send lots of videos of the birds and she promised to keep me updated on some things.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, she’s great.  I feel good about it, though.  Like I can see the future clearly, as if it’s right at my fingertips…I’m ready and really excited for what’s to come.”

“Babies?” There was no denying the twinkle in Lucille’s eyes at the mention of more grandchildren on the horizon.

“Ha!” Anna blushed. “Yeah…babies are on the list…Harry and I have been talking a lot about babies lately now that I think about it.. I feel like we’re both ready **now** but we should probably wait until we settle into the new apartment.. and, obviously, after we have the church wedding..So, hopefully by next Christmas, we will have some baby news..”

A warm look passed between them.  Lucille’s eyes became misty, and a sniffle was softly heard through the speaker.  Anna prepared herself for what came next.

“I’m happy for you, my darling girl.  It brings me such happiness to see you like this.. a warm glow about you.. I always hoped this for you.. after everything you’ve gone through.. I..” She paused to collect herself, apologizing with a quivering breath and wiping her eyes with the ends of the apron.  “I’m sorry…I don’t mean to cry… I’m just so proud of you, Annalisa… so proud and filled with joy…Daddy would be, too.”

The breath caught in Anna’s throat and the tears brimmed her eyes.  They would soon fall from her eyes once the words really sunk in.  It meant the world to her hearing it.  She always hoped to make her parents proud after the fright she gave them long ago, making them believe they were going to lose her too when Ben died.

Her mind went to her mother, her heart hurting for the sweet older woman who had suffered so much loss.  Christmas had never been the same since Ben’s passing, but she had been leaning on her husband for several years to get through it together.  And now she no longer had her rock to keep her standing.

“Thank you, mommy.  Are you doing okay today?”

“I’m….okay….because my sunshines are okay,” Lucille flashed her a watery smile, then wiped her eyes again when a fresh stream of tears rolled hotly down her cheeks.

Her mother didn’t look okay, didn’t sound okay either while openly sobbing.  It tore through Anna’s chest to see her completely fall apart.  There wasn’t anything she could do being thousands of miles apart, and that made her feel worse.  Lucille’s sobs increased in volume, catching the attention from the others.  They instantly stopped what they were doing and formed a circle around the older woman, leaving Anna on her own to look on.

Anna so desperately wished she could be there with them, finding herself surrendering to the sadness as they all cried together.  Hugging Betsy tightly with her family in the background of a computer screen, she smiled the tiniest smiles when the puppy licked her tears with sincere concern and care.

Although Anna couldn’t be there for her family, and they couldn’t be there for her physically, she had her own support buddy right there with her.  And for that, Anna felt blessed.

After they sobered up, they quickly fell into the festive traditions, not wanting the moment of weakness to carry on for the remainder of the day.  It wouldn’t be what their passed on loved ones would want.  So, with heavy hearts and cheerful smiles, they decorated the tree, drank hot cocoa, and lounged around to talk about anything and everything.

Anna kept a close eye on her mother, pulling a silly face when the older woman caught her.  Lucille giggled happily every time, laying a hand over her full heart.  Her daughter resembled her husband more than she knew–Lucille being the only one to see the silliest side of him that was passed on to their only daughter.  She was okay, despite the meltdown.  And because of an amber-eyed, curly haired shy little girl who had grown into a strong, silly woman, the holiday was a bit easier to get through.

========

**_Christmas Day Call_ **

“So, guess what.”

“Chicken butt.”

Anna giggled while shaking her head at Harry’s instant reply.

“That gets you every time still.”

“I know,” she agreed. “But don’t let it get to your head; I laugh when Benny says the same thing.”

“Oi! You wound me.  You know how much it kills me not being the only one that can make you laugh.”

She rolled her eyes, but the grin that was plastered on her face never faltered.  “As if you own me.”

“I do,” came his cocky reply.  She could hear the smile in his voice and it created an intense longing for him.  Being away from him was always tough, but especially tough on this particular holiday. “Just like you own me… And may I add that–unlike you–nobody can make me laugh other than my lovely wife.”

She tuttered. “You’re such a liar.  There are videos and pictures to put your argument to shame; I’ve told you this before.”

“It’s all photoshopped, baby.”

“Ha!” She laughed at his familiar reply.  “Whatever you say, hubs…. Anyway, I got pulled over this morning on the way home.” Anna pulled the phone away from her ear, Harry’s deafening laughter rattling her.

“You _what_?”

“I got pulled oooverrr,” she admitted, guiltily.

“Good god, Annalisa…you’ve been driving for, what, two fucking days?”

“Just about, but-”

“Were you driving on the wrong side of the road?”

“Har, har. I know how to drive in London, thank you.”

“Evidently, not.  Maybe you should’ve gotten more practice before I got you a car.  What did you get pulled over for?”

“Speeding.” Another howl of laughter. “Stop laughing at me! I don’t need driving practice.  I’ve been doing it since I was sixteen.”

“Not on UK soil.”

“That’s besides the point! It’s not that different and I passed the test with flying colors… _And_ I would like to stress that I wasn’t going _that_ fast. I stayed late at the hospital and just wanted to get home so I could take Betsy out for a walk…” The husky’s ears shot up and her tails started wagging at mention of her name. “We have a routine going.  Don’t we, baby girl?… But I swear I got caught in every damn red light. So, really, if anything, blame the traffic lights.”

“Or your terrible driving.  It’s a wonder how you work with kids if you don’t have a single patient bone in your body.  Did you get a citation?”

“That’s because I save all the patience for them; fuck everything else… And, nope, no ticket for me.  He was actually nice about it and kept calling me young lady.”

A shade of red washed over his cheeks and the tops of his ears felt hot.  “He better have kept his fucking eyes up on your face.” She smirked, never saying a word.  “Fucking bastard!”

“Hey, now,” she suppressed a laugh. “It’s Christmas.  Let’s be nice..”

“Rich coming from you, peaches.  Did you get the wanker’s name? I’ll show that fucker…”

“Are you trying to imply that I am _not_ nice? Because I am always fucking nice!” She argued before commenting on his mini-rant.  “Stop it… It wasn’t like that.  He gave me a warning, wished me a Happy Christmas, and I was on my merry way.”

“Let’s hope you take that warning seriously,” he authoritatively said in a low tone.

“ _I’m wanted–waaanted–dead or aliiiive_ …”

“That’s a nice appropriate song to sing on a Christmas afternoon.”

Anna smiled. “I think so, too.”

A pause filled with silence followed, giving them a chance to listen to the other quietly breathe for a moment.  It didn’t feel the same being apart, both feeling the absence deeply.  Harry longed to feel her in his arms while he gave her a cuddle, fondly smiling at the way her head lay gently on his chest while she absentmindedly twisted her ring around her finger.  It had only been a few days and he already couldn’t wait to see her.

“So,” he cleared his throat that had begun to fill with emotion, “what is my beautiful outlaw up to?”

Anna chuckled, leaning her head on top of Betsy’s, stroking her soft coat with her free hand.  “Watching _The Holiday_ while the cookies are in the oven.  What are you doing?”

“Ah..just taking a moment before a game of rugby with the lads… I miss you.”

A sad smile graced her lips and she blinked the tears away.  “I miss you, too..The bed is very cold and lonely without you…”

“So is my cock.”

“H-harry!” She stuttered in between surprise laughter.

He smirked. “What? It’s true.”

“You are so romantic.”

He puffed out his chest.  “I can’t get too mushy before kicking some pale white arses…I need to start getting my game face on soon.”

“Ooooh…riiiight…that sexy game face.”

“Knew you’d like that.”

“Who are you playing against?”

“Um..Mike, Andrew, John…” He listed off the names he could remember off the top of his head, ending with a name that caused a nervous flutter in her tummy.

“And, erm..how’s it going with Will?”

Anna felt horrible about the rift between the two, sharing the responsibility of what had transpired weeks ago.  Family meant everything to her, like she knew it was just as important to Harry, and whenever there was a disagreement between her and her siblings, it was like a dark cloud hanging in the air.  Spending the holiday in the same estate could potentially play a hand in the two brothers mending fences, Anna hoped.

He shrugged even though she couldn’t see it. “Eh…alright, I guess.  We’re being civil for my Gran’s sake but there’s unmistakable tension nobody’s acknowledging… so, yeah, a big elephant in the room.. and I’m not talking about the stuffed animal Georgie is obsessed with.”

“Awwww.. he likes the elephant?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, remembering the way his nephew’s whole face lit up when he helped him unwrap the present from his Auntie Leelee.  “I have some pictures.. I’ll send you them later.”

“Okay,” she said before turning back to a more serious topic.  “…about William… you said you’re playing _against_ him today?”

“Yep… Ironically, we’re on opposite teams,” Harry snorted, but Anna could hear the sadness in his voice.  “Or maybe not so ironically…”

“Oh god, this could only end in a trip to the emergency clinic.”

“For what? Getting the stick out of his arse?”

Anna shouldn’t have laughed, especially with the bitter tone he said it with, but she couldn’t help it.  “Come on, be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” he teasingly echoed, “…and don’t pretend you don’t agree.  He’s being a prick and you know it…” Anna rubbed her lips together, not once uttering a disagreement.  “See…that’s what I thought.”

“I just feel bad…and it’s Christmas; a day of forgiveness and family and…being jolly.”

“Ho, ho, ho!” Harry belted out, briefly lightening the mood before turning serious, “I’m not worried about it. I’m sure we’ll have a nice chat before the end of the week.”

“I hope so..”

“Don’t stress over it.”

Her nose wrinkled.  “I don’t know if I can promise that. I just want everyone to get along..”

“I know…and I do, too. But I won’t be the one crawling for forgiveness when I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Your pigheadedness showing.” He snorted in reply, not denying it.  “Have you given it some thought and seen it from his perspective, though? Maybe he’s a little hurt you didn’t see it fit to confide in him. You told me once how much you relied on each other while growing up…how you told him everything…that you valued his opinion and advice above all others.”

A drawn out sigh escaped him.  “You’re supposed to be on my side,” he pouted, feigning disappointment.

Anna responded with firmness, “I am **always** on your side. I’m not saying you’re wrong but I’m not going to lie and say he’s completely wrong, either.  It’s not really a who’s wrong or right situation anymore. You both need to talk it out…with patience and calmness.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, softly.  “I’ll try to patch things up later.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah…promise.”

“Okay, thank you.”

She already felt better about it.  If her relationship with Will couldn’t improve, she would be learn to live with it.  No, it wouldn’t be ideal given how close they would have to work together and be a big part of each others lives.  But what she cared about more was the continuity of the close bond Harry shared with his brother.

After talking for another five minutes about what she could expect next year in Sandringham, Mike poked his head in Harry’s assigned bedroom.  “Yo, let’s go… Look, I rhymed.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “I gotta go, baby. I’m being summoned by the Incredible Hulk.”

Mike plucked the mobile from Harry’s grasp, paying no mind to the ginger’s protests.  “Hi ya, Anna! Happy Christmas!”

Anna giggled.  “Merry Christmas, Mikey! Give that adorable princess a big kiss from me, will ya?”

“Sure thing!” The bulkier guy pulled his mate into a headlock, pressing a big sounding smooch on his head much to Harry’s disgust, “what else can I do you for, love?”

Anna burst into hysterics, hearing her husband unsuccessfully attempts to wrestle his way out of the tight hold, calling out to her for help.  “One more thing…”

“Any–oomph!–thing..” He puffed out, taking a hit in the abdomen from Harry’s balled up fist.

“Can you find it in your heart to release my husband…so he can beat your pale white arse.”

“You’ve brainwashed the poor girl!” Mike’s rumbling laughter echoed about, pairing with Harry’s appreciative hollers.  The two men shared a fair bit of trash talk before Mike left the room again, leaving Harry to say goodbye in private.

“That motherfucker needs to lay off the chicken nuggets…”

“Ha! Are you okay, baby?”

“No,” he grumbled, ruffling his hair that was now sticking up in all different directions from the scuffle. He cracked his tense back and let out a moan. “Son of a bitch killed my fucking back.”

“Awwww..” She frowned.  “Do you need a kiss to heal your booboo?”

“Yes,” he said, temperamentally. “I do. Get your arse over here and heal me.”

“ _Baaaaaaby…I’m hot just like an oven…I need your looovin_ ’..”

Harry laughed through his nose, then rolled his eyes when he heard the other lads calling him from the near distance.  “I gotta go.”

“Noooooo…”

“I do, unless you want me to get tackled again..”

“ _Sexual… healing, baby..it’s such a rush_ …”

“Annalisa,” he groaned.

“Sorry,” she giggled.  “Okay, my love, go kick some ass. Play safely…and nicely. Be a good sport if you lose.”

“Losing is not an option. I’ll show those fucks how it’s done.”

“Right, you do that. Don’t forget to talk to Will later.”

“I won’t,” he promised in a deadpan.  “I’ll call you later before bed. Give Betsy a cuddle and kiss from me.”

“’Kay, I will..leave me a voicemail if I don’t pick up. I’ll send you a text during my break. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Wales.”

A warm smile found home on her lips and a rush of warmth spread through her.  “Happy Christmas, hubs.”

 

 


	26. Twenty-Six - A Wild Winter's Proposal

The rain came down hard at full force, the windshield wipers working back and forth at a furious speed.  The wind was harsh, blowing wildly and disrupting the steady ride of the tires.  Anna kept a firm grip on the wheel, trying to keep it from swerving to the side of the road.  But the visibility was increasingly worse, making it impossible for her to relax as her eyes strained to see the unfamiliar road and street signs.

This was _not_ how she expected to spend the last few hours of the year, trying to make it to her husband before the clock struck midnight.  She refused to ring in the new year without him, no matter what it took to get there.

The storm had been on the forecast for a whole week, briefly putting a damper on the city and surrounding towns festivities.  New Year’s Eve plans were altered, the majority of the population taking shelter in house parties rather than at the pub celebrations.

Harry and Anna were amongst those who were finding refuge in Maggie’s New Year’s Eve bash.  At least that’s what Anna thought up until Harry’s phone call nearly three hours ago.

—

**_Three Hours Earlier_ **

“Don’t be mad..”

“Why do I feel mad already?” Anna said with a little silvery laugh while finishing her eye makeup.  She had decided on a smoky eye, something she hadn’t done in a while.  It went perfectly with the brand new silver glittery dress she had been reluctant to purchase after taking a peek at the price tag.  But–with Maggie’s persistence–the dress had found it’s way to the cashier, along with the equally overpriced pair of pumps.

“I need you to come pick me up…like right away.”

“Okay,” she said slowly, examining her handiwork.  “Don’t you have protection officers for that?”

“I gave them the evening off.”

Puzzled, she replied, “I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to do that.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the boss and they do as I say,” he cockily retorted.

“Bull.  Your granny’s the boss and she’d have a cow if she knew.”

“Well then, I guess I have to bribe you to keep your mouth shut, too.”

Anna laughed with a shake of her head.  “Of course you turned to bribery.  Where are you?” Leaning closer towards her reflection, she applied a little more liner to even out the color, then said in a low warning tone towards the mobile that sat at the sink, “If your next words are from a strip joint, we are going to have a real major problem.”

“I thought you didn’t mind strippers.” The light teasing was there in his voice and Anna couldn’t help but laugh through her nose.

“At like a bachelor party or something. I don’t particularly care for my husband going out of his way to see other naked women.”

“I think the correct word is stag, darling.”

“What’s the difference?”

“The country you live in,” he explained, matter-of-fact.  “But you can relax… I’m still at the airfield so there aren’t any tits out at the moment.“

That caused her to immediately put down the cosmetic pencil in worry.  “You were supposed to be back hours ago.  What are you still doing in Wattisham?”

He cringed. “I know. Apparently I had a lot more paperwork to fill out than I expected. It was all tedious, really; I won’t bore you with the details. The point is, I took my bike and it’s begun to drizzle here. There’s no way I’ll beat the storm.”

She chuckled, a triumphant smile teasing at the corners of her lips. “I told you not to take the bike, but you-”

“Insisted, yes, I’m well aware.”

“Mhm…maybe you’ll listen to me next time,” She said in a sing-song manner, then began applying the peach colored gloss to her lips.

“Doubt it.  Are you dressed and ready?”

After smacking her lips together and rubbing the color evenly, she said, “Just about…”

Then something struck her; if he was still in Wattisham, there was no possible way they could get back to Maggie’s gathering in time for midnight.

For most, it would have been disappointing missing out on a fun night with their best mates, especially since in weeks time they would be hours away from the city.  But for Anna, the thought of spending some quality time with her husband before things got chaotic sent a thrill down her spine.  Bringing in the new year in the confinement of the car with just the two of them–and their hyperactive puppy–was more appealing than calming the storm of Maggie and Skip’s hurricane relationship and sharing a sloppy midnight kiss after knocking back one too many shots.

Maybe marriage was already aging her.

She looked down, pulling down the hem of the short dress. “…although I don’t see the point in being all dressed up now.”

“Why?” As soon as the word was voiced aloud, the light bulb turned on and his face twisted in apology.  “Ohhhhh…I’m sorry, baby.“

“It’s alright.  We’ll be together at midnight; that’s all that really matters.”

He waited for the sarcastic tone, but it never came. “Really? Are you saving the verbal abuse for later when physical abuse can accompany it?”

“I do not abuse you! Stop it.”

“Right.. tell that to the trail of bruises along my chest that’s finally begun to fade.”

A shade of pink washed over her cheeks.  She had been a bit eager and enthusiastic the Saturday he returned from Christmas holiday.  “You didn’t seem to mind it with all those naughty encouragements…”

“I did no such thing,” he strongly argued.

“Yep.. and I didn’t hear you cry foul play, so…”

Harry tipped his head back. “Ha! Well, maybe that’s because I’m afraid to piss you off… Who knows, you might rip off my nips…” Anna burst into a fit of giggles and the grin plastered on his face grew larger, the crinkles at his eyes more visible.  “Crazy girl.”

“You’re the crazy one! But if it makes you feel safer, I promise to never let my mouth come close to your chest or any other part of you again…”

If he wasn’t in public view, he would have kicked himself in the ass.  “Ah, fuck..Me and my big mouth.”

“Mhmm..” Anna agreed, still chortling at the strange conversation they usually found themselves engaged in.  “See what happens when you try to cry wolf.  You end up in the doghouse.”

“In that case, beware of me humping your leg after a week..”

“Ha!” She laughed.  “I’d give it three days; **tops**.”

“Three days?!” Harry cried.  “What do you take me for? Some sort of bastard waking up in wet bedsheets?”

Her brows rose. “Oh, you think you could go longer than three days? Is that a challenge, hubs?”

“No!” He barked out rather quickly.  “No, no, no.. no challenge here.  White flag, white flag.”

Anna giggled and nodded. “That’s what I thought.  Okay, I’m about to put on my shoes and head out.” Her eyes cast down at Betsy who had been at her feet ever since she slipped on the above the knee length dress.  “You wanna go with mama and save daddy’s ass, baby girl?“ A light laugh slipped past her glossed lips at the howl that erupted from Betsy.

“Sounds like you’ve found yourself a Robin,” Harry mused.  “Grab a pen and paper so I can give you the address.“

—

**_Present_ **

With shoulders bunched up and her tense form hovering close to the steering wheel, Anna sighed out in frustration.  The annoying robotic voice she had been taking directions from for the past three hours informed her of the device rerouting shortly after after she took a turn–evidently, the wrong one.  If she didn’t need to rely on the damn thing, it would have found itself out in the middle of the road twenty miles ago.

Forty-five minutes until the new year arrived and she still didn’t have any idea how far she was from getting to him.

The long journey to her new hometown gave her time to ponder what was ahead, trying to distract herself from the storm that was in full swing.  The slight anxiety that usually found home in the pit of her belly when it came to change was no longer there as she thought of the drastic changes that were on the horizon.  Only excitement.  And a certain ginger haired soldier who had stubbornly traveled to work on his bike rather than a car was responsible for that.

They had been talking about the future more and more lately; discussing what was to be expected of her when she officially took on the HRH title.  While it did feel a bit surreal, Harry was honest of the struggle it sometimes was juggling more than one identity and painted the ugly (and beautiful) picture clearly for her.  Anna was thankful for that, knowing how disastrous it would be if she–or anyone in her position–had been thrown to the spotlight lifestyle without any warning or preparation.  Harry offered his wife a few helpful pointers, relayed some value advice that would be needed for future situations.  And when he felt as if he was putting a bad rep to the title, he opened up on the joys of the job; sharing all the good that the Prince and Princess name held and the rewarding smiles on others’ faces, playing a part in the positivity in their lives.  It took every restraint in Anna not to jump the gun and start researching charities she was interested in working with.

New responsibilities weren’t the only subject they stumbled upon while alone.  It was no secret that Harry had been ready for quite a few long years now to start a family, and now that he and Anna were on the same page, the conversation of family often came up.  Before Christmas, they had decided to stop all form of birth control the week leading up to the September wedding, hopeful for baby news soon after.  It was the only thing holding them back now, taking the family’s reputation into consideration instead of carrying on their unconventional tendencies.

An alert sounded through the earpiece at the exact same time as a whine came from the backseat.  Anna quickly glanced in the rearview mirror, keeping a tight hold of the wheel with one hand as she used the other to connect the call from the bluetooth device.  Betsy let out another whine when the brunette’s eyes went back to the road, and Anna frowned.

“I know, baby girl.. we’ll be there soon..” She said to the antsy puppy, stealing another glance.  “Hello?”

“Hey, where are you?” Harry asked, loudly.  Judging by the poor connection on the line and his voice trying to talk over the rainstorm, he was no longer taking cover inside like he had been the last time she talked to him.

“I honestly don’t have a clue..” Anna answered, squinting at the blurred road.

“What do you mean?” Came Harry’s nervous inquiry.  She didn’t have to see him to know his features were contorted in confusion and concern.  A small fleeting smile flashed across her lips.

“I can barely see with the rain…I just took a wrong turn oooon..” The map informed her of the unique street name, causing her to do a double take before revealing, “Poppasquash Lane.   That cannot be a real name.”

Harry chuckled lowly.  “You’re close.  At the end of the road, there’s a stop sign–make sure you fucking stop and not yield–then take a right and drive about another mile.”

Anna followed his instructions, including his plea to drive slowly and carefully, and praised him for being more pleasant than the robot she had been cussing at.  In less than five minutes, she pulled up to an old shack that looked like the roof was a day away from caving in.  A figure stood at the front porch, startling Anna until she made out who the shadow belonged to.  Harry stood there with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, the zipper up to his neck, and his cap securely covering the fiery locks.  Butterflies multiplied in her tummy at the sight of her husband.  He oozed sexual appeal, drenched from head to toe thanks to the wind that blew the torrential rain onto the porch.

Once she came to a full stop and switched the gear to park, Harry sprinted to the car and Anna was lost in how sexy he was.  In that moment, she finally understood why Joey and Chandler obsessively kept their eyes glued to the cliched slow-mo of a dripping wet model.  She should have been embarrassed by the way she was ogling him, but there was no trace of shame on her face.

Ever since he had gotten back, she found a constant hunger swirling in her belly, aching to be close and intimate with him.  Although their sex life had always been pretty healthy and satisfying–increasing with the newlywed glow–it had reached an all new high over the past week.  Harry was pleasantly surprised and made no complaints when he’d find her waiting for him with close to nothing on, or when he barely set foot in the front door and she had curled herself tightly around him.  He had made a comment or two, smugly pretending to pop his collar and murmuring he ‘ _still had it_ ’.

Anna had decided to not bruise his ego and refrained from telling him what was causing her sexual appetite to be bigger than normal.  The start of a new birth control caused a hormonal imbalance, as was explained by her doctor when she went over the usual side effects, and an increase in a woman’s sexual drive was to be expected.  At first, Anna had been a bit further curious, aware that pregnancy did the same.  The lab work had come back negative, but given the previous incident, she had called Maggie for a favor.

 **Not pregant** had cruelly stared up at her.

A knock brought her back to the present, followed by the jiggling of the door handle.  Sheepishly, she unlocked the door and removed her seatbelt before maneuvering to the passenger seat, throwing her abandoned pumps to the floor.

“You know you’re not supposed to drive barefoot.” Harry swatted her bottom that she rose high in the air.  If she did that on purpose to tease him, he wasn’t sure, but he was not protesting.

“Hey! You know you’re not supposed to take the bike out with an impending storm,” she quipped, then yelped when Harry’s palm came down on her bottom once again before she properly ploppled on the seat.  Her once flawless curls spilled out of the hairclip and framed her face messily, no matter how desperately she tried to tame it.

“And the verbal abuse begins,” Harry joked while getting into the car.  He immediately turned to the elated puppy in the back, dripping everywhere.  “Hey, little mama.. are you here to save me from the big bad storm?”

Anna looked on while chuckling, Harry and Betsy sharing a moment like they were reuniting after a great amount of time apart.  “She’s been whining.. I think the wind scares her.”

Harry frowned and rubbed his wet nose on Betsy’s neck, chuckling when she tried to squirm away from the droplets of water.  “Aw, I’m sorry for making you come out in this shitty weather, baby..”

Anna laughed to herself, shaking her head.  One would think he was speaking to her, the one who drove through the horrendous storm to pick him up because he was too stubborn to listen, but his full attention was on the now happy husky.  “Where’s your bike?”

“Up the road,” Harry answered, turning in his seat to pull on the seatbelt.  He didn’t elaborate, but Anna didn’t think anything of it.

“You should probably take off your coat.  It’s soaked and you’ll catch a cold.” Surprisingly, he listened to her without grumbling, taking off his coat and throwing it in the back beside Betsy, then moved to secure the seatbelt once again.  Anna pulled his cap off and ruffled his messy hair to rid the hat hair style he sported.  “Aren’t you going to kiss me hello.”

Harry’s dancing eyes flicked to hers, a laugh rumbling inside his chest.  “It’s not midnight yet.”

“No, but I did just drive a long way to save you.”

“Fair enough,” he murmured, leaning towards where she was seated.  He cupped her cheeks, careful to not rub off any makeup.  “Did I tell you yet how fucking stunning you are?”

“Nope.”

“Shame on me, then.” His lips brushed hers gently, almost in a tease, making her want more as the sparking desire pooled between her thighs.  She leaned into him, angling her head to get better access to his mouth.  Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Harry pulled back.  “That’s all you get until next year.”

Anna pouted at his broad smile.  “Mean.”

Harry shivered.  “Shit, it’s bloody cold in here.” He began to fumble with the heat settings, and once he was satisfied with the warmth that filled the car, he placed the gear back into drive and backed out of the short driveway.

As luck would have it, the rain and wind tapered off once Harry was behind the wheel.  The occasional droplets hitting against the glass made it easier to see the road now and Anna sat back to relax, enjoying the ride along the dirt road he turned into.  Harry shut the device off that claimed he was going in the wrong direction and switched on the satellite radio, turning up the sounds of Adele.

“I’m so tired,” Anna quietly said, fighting a yawn.

Harry glanced to the left and chuckled. “You can’t fall asleep.  You’ll miss 2015’s arrival.”

“Hmm..” She rested her eyes, jealous of the slumbering husky in the backseat.  “Wake me up for my midnight smooch.”

The car bounced and joggled on the rough road and Anna’s eyes popped open.  Harry must have turned into a more rocky road because the car didn’t travel another foot before hitting another rough patch of grovel.  Anna had to reach out and hold onto the dashboard.  Looking out the window, her brows knitted together.  Nothing about this direction seemed familiar.  “This isn’t the way back..”

“Not the way back to London, no.”

And it wasn’t.

The SUV drove through an open gate to reveal the substantial property that was guided by a long cement driveway.  Harry pulled up to what appeared to be the front entrance of a private country styled house and parked the car.  He turned to Anna, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Where are we?” She asked, puzzled.

“Come on,” he encouraged softly with a nervous smile.  “Let’s get inside.”

After gathering their belongings, Harry slipping the drenched coat back on, they jumped out of the car.

“What is this place?” Anna questioned, pulling her long raincoat together tighter as soon as the cold air whipped around her.  The wind had begun to pick up again, as if Mother Nature waited for the precise moment when they stepped out of the car.

“A house,” he simply replied, leading her down the wet path, Betsy’s leash in one hand.

“You don’t say..” She giggled at his back, shaking her head.  “ _Whose_ house is it?”

Harry turned to face her when they reached the large dark wooden door.  He grinned wide at her, creating the out of rhythm heartbeat inside her chest.

“Harry..” Anna’s voice lowered to a whisper.  “Whose house is this?”

The grin on his face never faltered, neither did his steps as he pulled out a single set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door.  He cleared his throat and pushed the door open, then cocked his head to the side to peer down at her before he revealed in that sexy earthy voice of his, “ ** _Ours_**.”

—-

The empty interior was incredibly stunning.  Beyond the front door was the entrance hall with a fairly good sized stairwell designed to the left.  Off of the hall were the doorways to three rooms; the spacious family room, large kitchen, and half-bathroom.  The place had clearly been refurbished before it went on the market, completed with the newest appliances and granite tops in the kitchen and a modern fireplace with wood already piled beside the mantelpiece.

The indulgent master bedroom could be found behind the stairwell, completed with an en suite bathroom and dressing room that could easily be transformed into another bedroom; ideal for a temporary nursery while the infant was still nursing during the night.  Up the stairs were another four decent sized bedrooms with a full bathroom at the end of the hall, and a fifth room that was described as a playroom judging by the zoo-themed wallpaper and big black chalkboard that was built into one of the walls.  The walls in the other rooms throughout the house were completely bare, gifting the young couple the opportunity to splash their preferred color to make it **_theirs_**.

Outside the kitchen windows, daylight would allow Anna to see the gardens that she would spend hours in, planting vegetables and beautiful flowers every spring with their children.  The backyard was enormous, plenty of space for their children to run wild with trees to bravely climb, and an ideal empty spot for the overly large playground set Harry would soon purchase.

Close to the main house would be the cottage where their security would stay; their own little home away from home.  The house also came with a pool house with a shower room and a detached garage block that was big enough to house both cars and Harry’s big boy toys.

It certainly was nowhere from being a palace or a mansion, but a _home_ ; one that reminded Anna of her grandparents’ back in the rural part of Boston.  It fit their style perfectly; a model for raising a family in the country.

The property was officially in Harry’s name after filling out all the paperwork that afternoon, and come Monday, Anna would also sign across the dotted line as co-owner.  It felt official; being an adult.  They were _married_ , committed to one life together, with a stunning country home to fill with beautiful, wonderful memories.

As soon as Anna stepped foot into the dark house, she was hopelessly and utterly in love.  Harry had lit the lantern he had brought over earlier that day, along with a few other supplies they would need for the night.  The electricity hadn’t yet been turned on, the lanterns and various candles working as their source of light.  Blankets were found near the fireplace due to the heating not being up and running quite yet as well, and Harry had a fire burning brightly to bring warmth to the chilled rooms.

After taking a tour around the inside, the rain preventing them from venturing out into the gardens and cottage where the POs were enjoying their downtime, Harry and Anna found themselves cuddled together under a blanket in front of the fire, Betsy sleeping soundly underneath her own pink and brown blanket.  The dress Anna wore was uncomfortable, but she didn’t care.  The only thing that mattered was the safety of being in her husband’s loving arms, his hard chest supporting her back, and her head tucked in his neck.  She inhaled his masculine scent, the fresh scent of the rain lingering on his skin, and peace serenity filled her.

“There are so many rooms upstairs,” Anna mused, pressing her lips to the spot below his ear.  “What are we going to do with them before babies?”

“Well..” Harry began, shivering at her sweet, tender touch.  “I was thinking one of the rooms could be used for you to paint in… and another could be the music room for you to keep the guitars..”

“What about the piano?”

“I like the idea of the piano being here.” He pointed to an area of the room that was nearby a window.  “That way, if the kids are bored with your piano lessons, they can see there’s still life outside..”

Anna laughed through her nose and pushed against his chest with her shoulder.  “I was never bored with my piano lessons.  What makes you think they will?”

“Face it; it’s you and me making babies.. one of them has gotta have the rebel streak.”

“Ha! You’ve got a point.  What are we going to do when all the bedrooms are filled though? We can’t possibly have guitars and art supplies lying around everywhere.”

He swept a curl to the side with his nose to kiss her temple softly.  “We’ll figure it out when the time comes.” Gathering her tighter in his embrace, he gave her a squeeze and exhaled slowly.  “I’m so glad you love the house.  I fell in love with it as soon as I saw the outside.  The realtor mentioned the gardens and I was already calling out an offer.  I couldn’t pass up the chance of giving you your own secret garden.. You would have kicked my arse.”

Anna giggled, pulling the blanket up higher to cover their exposed arms.  “You’re adorable.  I love you.”

“I love you, Mrs. Wales,” he replied without missing a beat.  “We are going to have some pretty damn adorable babies.”

“I happen to agree with you, hubs.  Watch out, world.”

“Ha! Oh, shit.” Harry untangled an arm from her and tossed the blanket to the side to peer down at his watch.  “It’s 12:20.” His eyes met her surprised expression.  “We missed midnight.”

Anna smiled softly and shrugged.  It didn’t matter.  Nothing else mattered but _this_.  The fire glowing on his face, the love that shined brightly in his twinkling eyes, and his deep husky voice that did things to her insides.  “Happy New Year, my love.”

A slow, wide grin began to form on his mouth.  With his warm breath fanning on her cold face, he whispered back, “Happy New Year, baby.”

They shared a tender kiss, lips pressing gently together.  Anna slid her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp in a loving way that made the guttural noise to rise from his chest.  The kiss deepened, Anna parting her lips when the tip of his tongue asked for permission, and together, their mouths performed a sweet, romantic dance to express the undying love they had for each other…and to celebrate the new year and all that was to come.

—-

“Good morning, Mrs. Wales.”

Anna peeked an eye open, instantly smiling when her husband’s grinning face greeted her.  “Hi,” she croaked.  “Mornin’.”

“Did you sleep okay?” Harry asked, his palm caressing her arm up and down.

Anna hummed distractedly, the tingles from his touch forming goosebumps on her skin.  Truthfully, her back ached from sleeping on the hard floor, but it was nothing a good long body stretch couldn’t cure.  She sighed tiredly and reached out to bring his body heat closer.

He chuckled, watching her drift off into sleep again with his head tilted to one side.  Her makeup was ruined, smudged in a racoon nature, and her curls were a tangled mess.  To him, she was absolutely perfect.

Harry placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her rosy nose before he stood up from his knees and added another piece of wood into the dying flame.  Betsy had woken him up twenty minutes ago at 6:30am, begging to be taken out.  Once she had finished up her business, he had made the journey to the cottage to drop her off for the morning.  She was not thrilled with the idea, and neither was he if he was honest, but he knew it was best if he kept her away for a while; for her safety, of course.  He didn’t need to risk her chewing and digesting his hard work.

The winter storm had forced him to alter his plans, having to wait until the rain cleared in order to proceed.  Plan A had been perfect, almost too perfect.  She would walk in, already with her mind blown by the surprise of being a homeowner, and be blindsided with the extravagant romantic gesture.  But, once again, nature had other ideas.

Going forward with Plan B, he only hoped the props he kept hidden in a storage closet weren’t completely ruined.

When Anna woke up on her own a half hour later, she was confused.  Not expecting to see the abandoned room, she sat up and blinked away the sleep.  She tried to recall the night, her foggy brain only able to remember depleting a bottle of champagne Harry had stored in his backpack of goodies and doing a lot of laughing, serenading, and dancing around the living room.  How she fell asleep on the floor with the blanket around her, she didn’t know.  Nor was she aware of being left while sleeping.  Her eyes flicked to the fireplace, seeing it burning brightly with a fresh piece of wood.  Harry couldn’t be far.

Just as the thought came, he made his appearance in the doorway, carrying what looked to be breakfast.  “Hey, you’re up.”

Anna mutely nodded, her cheeks flushed from the suffocating heat that came a few feet away.  “What’s that?”

Harry carried over the tray he borrowed from the cottage and crouched down to set it in front of her.  The tray held a plate of fruit, some toast with jelly smeared to the edges, and a single long stemmed peach rose.  “Breakfast is served, milady.”

His deep voice brought a smile to her face.  She brought a hand up to cradle his cheek, the morning shade scratching her sensitive palm, and she stretched up to caress his lips with her own.  “Thank you, sweetie.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, pecking her lips for another kiss.  “Now, eat.  You need to get some food in your stomach to rebuild your strength.”

Her brow rose in question.  “For what, exactly?”

A naughty, suggestive grin spread on his face.  “To _love_ me.”

Anna giggled.  “You’re insatiable.”

“Look who’s talking!” He argued, taking a hearty bite of toast.  “You’re the one that was trying to maul me in front of Bets last night.”

Her face twisted in deep thought, then a laugh erupted from her lips as the memory found its way back.  “Where is she?”

“With Dave and Edward.”

“Why?” She asked, puzzled.  They rarely let others dogsit, and if they did, it was because Bets wasn’t allowed to tag along.

“Because.”

Anna rolled her eyes when he stopped at the two syllables.  One word answers drove her up the wall.  And he knew it.  That didn’t stop him, though.  In fact, Harry did it often, usually when he didn’t want to spoil a surprise.  She moved on, solely because she knew she would know what he was up to in due time.

“Is the sun out?”

“Nope.”

She frowned in disappointment.  “Did the rain stop at least?”

“Yeah…just a chilly overcast day..”

An excitement lit up her features.  “Oh, good! I want to check out the gardens.”

“Okay.”

They ate in silence with Anna repeatedly stealing glances at Harry.  His mood has shifted drastically, turning from playful to quiet and reserved.  Once the plate was clean, the strawberry stems left behind, she waited for his next move.  When it didn’t come, Harry’s eyes roaming around anywhere and everywhere but at her, she spoke up.  “Are you alright?”

“Hm?” His voice went high in question, nervous eyes landing on her for a split second before he averted his attention to the fireplace.  “Yeah, I’m fine.. why?”

“You just got really quiet…” She explained, watching as he scratched the back of his head.  “What did you do, Henry Wales?”

Once again, his eyes darted between her and the fireplace.  “What? Nothing.”

“Bullshit.  You’re scratching the back of your head.”

He couldn’t fight the chuckle that escaped him.  Of course she would be able to tell; he was surprised it took her this long to notice.  Surely, she knew it was coming and what better time than on New Years?

“Maybe Betsy gave me fleas.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “Nice try, small fry.  Betsy doesn’t have fleas.. I make sure of it.”

“Small fry?” He asked, amused.

“Big fry.. large fry..” They both burst into uncontrollable giggles.  “I have no idea what I just said..”

“Me either.”

Another hush came over the pair with Anna keeping a close eye on him.  He was a bundle of nerves, riddled with irrational fears; switching between fidgeting with the blanket and drumming his fingertips against his jean clad thigh in order to keep himself in check.  Why he felt this way was absolutely ridiculous.  It’s not like he didn’t know what would happen; it was a sure shot, a predictable ending.  He cringed at the bad timing to be thinking of the word _ending_.  It wasn’t an end.  It was a new beginning.  But didn’t all new beginning come from an end? _Great_ , he thought, now he was starting to sound just as crazy as his wife.

The irrational fears were most likely stemmed from the recurring dream where things went horribly wrong.  The storm deferring his plans didn’t help it either.

“You know what I never understood?” Anna’s voice broke out, catching his attention.

“What?” He asked, apprehensively.

“The ‘calm your tits’ expression.” She waited for his reaction.

“What?!” He choked out, coughing into his fist with bemused chuckles.

She smiled; jackpot.  “You say it all the time…just the other day you text me back with ‘calm your tits’ and it got me thinking.. why would you want me to? You happen to like it when they’re not so _calm_.”

Harry blinked, his brain working to register the random way her mind worked.  After a moment, his entire upper body leaned back to properly let out a boisterous laugh.

“Am I wrong?!”

“No, no,” the words came out strained as he continued to guffaw, the amusement echoing in the unfurnished house.  “I can’t argue with that.”

“See! It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Ahhhhh..” He drawled on a long exhale.  “You think too much.” Tapping her nose affectionately, he sobered up.

Anna shrugged in silent agreement, her nose twitching.  “It got you out of that strange mood.  Mission. Accomplished.”

A smirk played on his lips; one Anna couldn’t figure out.  Without thinking, he ducked his head and swiftly kissed her.  She was way too adorable sometimes.  Before she could begin to reciprocate, Harry rose from the floor and dusted off invisible debris from his jeans, then offered her his assistance to do the same.  “Come.. the gardens are still a little wet from yesterday, so let’s check out the pool first.”

“A POOL?!” Anna stretched up on her tiptoes to throw her arms around his neck, doing a little out of rhythm dance that shook the both of them.  “Really?!”

With brows lifted high up, he tickled her side and said, “You didn’t think I would get us a house without a pool now, did ya? I happen to listen to my wife when she babbles…Besides, you caught a glimpse of the pool last night.”

“I did?” She asked, brows creased.  “I don’t remember that.”

“Maybe because you were a bit too excited about the granite tops in the kitchen,” he said with a teasing grin.  Anna giggled, giving him an affectionate squeeze before unwrapping herself from him.  “Lead the way, hubba hubba.”

Hands clasped together, they moved through the house, relying on the daylight that came flooding through the wide length windows.  Once they reached the back of the house, Harry pushed the sliding doors open that lead to the open deck and gestured for Anna to step out first.  As soon as she did, a loud gasp instantly found it’s way to Harry’s ears.

Anna stood frozen; utterly stunned, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.  The scene before her was one taken out of a romance novel, or even a movie scene.  The in-ground pool was enormous, enough to fit a party of bodies.  The design was a dream; a curvy circle with a hot tub section in the far right.  While the pool was more than she expected, her main focus was on the breathtaking display her husband had set up.

Hundreds of peach petals floated in the water, the slight breeze causing them to perform a slow dance.  Candles surrounded them, the flames reflecting off the clear blue water and bringing a warm glow, livening up the dreary January weather.

It was nothing short of heart-stopping.

“Baby..” Anna turned to voice her pleasantly surprise of the fairy-tale before her, but was immediately stopped when she had to bow her head to meet his misty eyes.  Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and the breath whooshed out of her lungs.  Tears pooled in her wide eyes and she had to blink them away to see the vision of her husband giving her the perfect moment she had dreamed of.

Harry was bent on one knee, a trembling smile on his lips, and long shaky fingers curled around small velvet box.

“Oh my god.”

“I love you, Annalisa.” Harry cleared his thick throat, but it did nothing to steady his quivering voice.  “I love you so much; so much that it consumes every part of me–my heart, my soul, _everything_ …all of me _.._ ”

“Oh my god.”

“You have made me the happiest man these past few months… I have learned so much, just by watching you… your kind and generous heart, the glowing aura that captivates those around you…your…” He shook his head with a light laugh, wiping the corner of his eye.

“Harry..” She whispered breathlessly, laying a hand over her galloping heart.  It was about to beat right out of her chest, too full.  She could hear it pounding in her ears, could feel the erratic beat in her trembling fingertips.  She was seconds away from bursting with elation.

“I had this big speech prepared and I just…” He paused, watching as she got on her knees in front of him, the tears now slipping freely down her flushed cheeks.  “I’m lost on what more to say…because there are no words that can justify what I feel for you…what you mean to me…how much I absolutely adore and admire all that you are and all that you do…for me…for the little birds….your family….and friends….God, _everyone_ …You are truly an extraordinary woman…”

She stayed quiet, trying to stay upright on her knees to be eye level with him.  It took every ounce of restraint in her not to reach out to him, not to capture the teardrop with her soft lips as it found its way rolling down the side of his face.

“And so, instead of going on and on and on like I sometimes do…” Swallowing hard, he then recited the following words he had memorized by heart, his voice wavering with deep emotion and repeatedly cracking at the pure unconditional love that gazed back at him.

_“I love you.  You are my best friend._

_Today–and every day–I give myself to you in marriage._

_I promise to encourage and inspire you,_

_to laugh with you, and to comfort you in_

_times of sorrow and struggle._

_I promise to love you in good times and in_

_bad, when life seems easy and when it_

_seems hard, when our love is simple,_

_and when it is an effort._

_I promise to cherish you, and to always, **always**  
_

_hold you in highest regard._

_These things I give to you today, tomorrow,  
_

_and all the days of **our life**.”_

With a deep calming breath, Harry popped open the box and revealed the gorgeous ring that held so much significance to them; a ring that she would cherish and would live on from generation to generation.  “Annalisa Lucille Caro Wales…will you marry me?”

Anna couldn’t stop crying, swallowing back the sobs that threatened to roar out of her.  She clung tightly to her chest, not knowing what to do with herself but simply stare at him, memorizing his face–every freckle, every bump, every flare of his nostrils as he fought for a steady breath.

“Baby..” A twitch appeared at the corners of his mouth, the anxiety bubbling in his constricted chest; she caught that, too.

Nodding enthusiastically, her tearful–yet dancing–eyes glued to his glistening blues, Anna mustered a soft whispering, “ _yes_.”

“Yes?” Harry asked, a watery grin moving across his face.  “Did you say yes?”

A giggle escaped her then, her grin mirroring his.  “ ** _Yes_** ,” she said more firmly, more clearly.  Then she exclaimed, “yes, yes, _yes_!”

“Jesus Christ.. you almost gave me a heart attack, woman.” Harry laughed, releasing a long exhale while pulling the delicate ring from it’s confinement.

Anna presented her still wobbly left hand, still reeling from the second unforgettable proposal, and watched with euphoria as he held her hand steady to slide the engagement ring on her ring finger for the very first time.

Anna shifted hurriedly to cradle his face in her hands once the ring fit perfectly in place, meeting his lips in a lingering, promising kiss.  “Thank you.”

“Do you like the ring?” Harry murmured against her mouth, rubbing his nose with hers and pulling her closer to him, needing to feel her against him.

Anna hadn’t glanced at the ring until then, having been too wrapped up in the bliss, too lost in the love in his twinkling eyes to look away.  But at the first look of the ring that now belonged to her, another gasp tore from her lips.

“ _Harry_..” She wiggled her fingers, feeling the heavy weight that now brought her a new comfort.  She grinned, taking joy in the way it sparkled brightly in the glowing light from the lit candles.  “It’s _beautiful_.”

The peach color sapphire was cut to a heart shape, tiny diamonds surrounding it in doubled frames.  The setting had the same design of her infinity ring, the meaningful symbol accented with the same tiny diamonds.  It was the most astonishing engagement ring she had ever seen.  Although now, she may have been biased.  There was no doubt Harry had put a lot of thought into it, a lot of heart, wanting the everlasting symbol of their promised commitment to be a resemblance of their relationship.

“Wow… I love it..” Her dazzling smile was doing things to his belly and causing the thumping in his chest to increase rapidly.  His pulse raced when her amber orbs flitted back to him.  “I love you so much…So, so much, baby.”

The smile that was plastered on his face grew in size, reaching his eyes.  “Are you happy?”

“I don’t think I can get any happier than this.” She answered, truthfully.

In that moment, with each tender kiss after tender kiss, Harry vowed to her, himself, and to the heavens above that with all of his power and love for this remarkable woman, she would remain blissfully happy with him by her side.  Night and day.  Even if that meant moving mountains and moving heaven on earth to make it possible.

Because that’s what she did for him.  Moved mountains.  Brought heaven down to earth.  Made him blissfully happy.  Every single day.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. truly appreciated xo

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
